You are to love?
by Hanna-NotMontana
Summary: Loki, after being punished, is sent back to Earth with the condition to do good there, so he can return to Asgard after one year. However, Loki does not intend to be the good guy. Or go back to Asgard. But maybe something - or someone - will change his mind? And are the Chitauri really defeated? Loki/Cap fic. Cover Image by the amazing bakkfity.
1. Prologue

He inhales deeply and the cool but smelly air fills his nostrils. Even on top of the highest building he can still smell the dirt, sweat and piss emitting from the city. The citizens probably don't even notice it, they're too busy running from one place to another, too busy to stop and inhale, like he does at the moment.

They call their city the "Big Apple", but in his opinion, "Rotten Apple" would've been more fitting.

He doesn't even know why he tried to take over this place. And not just this city. The whole realm. The more he thinks about it, the more he hates this place. He hates the people here, they are stupid and also easily to impress. A little magic here, a little lightning there and all they can think of is to kneel and pray.

But it's not just the common crowd he despises, it's one group of people especially.

The Avengers.

The name alone sends goosebumps down his arms, as his body remembers too well being smashed around by the giant green thing.

At the memory, not only is back begins to ache, but also his face.

Slender fingers move over the smooth skin of his cheeks and up, to his eyes, where suddenly, when he loses control over the magic, deep scars and cuts appear that burn agonizingly and start to bleed when the tips of his fingers touch them. He hisses in pain and closes his eyes, until he regains his composure and slowly, the scars and cuts disappear and are replaced by pale skin without a single flaw. The pain, though, only fades slowly, but never disappears fully.

Odin thinks he deserved that punishments although "he didn't enjoy punishing his son this way", and although Thor protested heavily against the punishment, too – as if he still cared for his brother, no, step-brother – but couldn't change Odin's decision.

"_Your punishment will end after 7 midgardian days, son," Odin said._

_He didn't even bothered to look up, still aware of the muzzle on his mouth, ashamed and dishonoured by the fact that apparently every single Asgardian seemed to have shown up for his sentencing, openly staring at his beat up and broken figure, at the muzzle, some of them even laughing. At him! How dared they?_

_And then the word again. Son. As if he was Odin's son. He would've laughed if he could've._

"_Father, do you not think this punishment is too hard on him? He is your son-"_

_Again, the word._

"_- and my brother-"_

_As if._

"_- and although I cannot ignore what he did on Midgard, I care deeply for him and ask you to rethink-"  
_

"_Enough, Thor. My word is law and as long as I am king, my word is not to be doubted by you. Silence now."_

_Thor seemed as if he did not plan on staying silent but before he could say another word, Odin once again spoke directly to his lost son._

"_After your punishment ends, you are to leave Asgard's golden halls and go back to the place you tried so hard to conquer. You will be exiled for one of the midgardian years and if you have proven yourself to be worth it, you are to come back home and reign, at the side of your brother. Heimdall will be watching you all the time, so if you just think of using your powers for anything that leads to destruction or sorrow, he is going to bring you back here and your punishment will be a more severe one. Do you accept all of this terms?"_

_He WAS TO go to Midgard. He WAS TO prove himself worthy. And he WAS to come back here again. Just like always, Odin told him what to do and he had to obey. No one asked on his opinion. No one ever questioned if he even wanted to go there or do that or come back. And no one asked him about his opinion on the punishment._

_But what else was there to do than nod?_

…_  
_

_After the third day, he lost consciousness for a while and after the fourth, he didn't even bother to hold back his screams of agony. The poison dripping onto his face erased every thought until all that was left was darkness and pain._

And now he is back on this pitiable realm, alone, and with no intention to "prove that he is worthy of returning to Asgard" nor ready to do anything good to this place. He wants his revenge on the Avengers, yes, but he can do nothing since Heimdall is watching every move he makes. And he is NOT planning on being punished again like this.

Something wet is running down his cheek and to his surprise he notices a tear. Coming from his eyes? Why?

He feels uncomfortable and troubled. Crying is not something he does often. Or in public.

He is Loki, Loki No-One's-Son, after all.

And on top of Stark Tower in New York City, he, for the first time, does not know what to do.

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** Loki and the whole Marvel universe belong to Marvel, of course :)_  
_I hope all of you enjoy this Stoki/Love -whtever you want to call them- story :)  
Hugs & butterfly kisses,_  
_Hanna_


	2. The God On The Sofa

Getting into Stark's Tower without being seen is not a problem for Loki. The so-called Avengers don't even know how mighty, how skilled with his magic, how intelligent he really is. And now, that he isn't in the hands of the Chitauri anymore, he can finally think freely, without fearing that they meddle within his head again, without the fear of being controlled.

But of course, he has to be careful. Heimdall is watching every step and move and if he appears to be a threat to Stark and his friends, he'll be back on Asgard before he can say 'mischief'. So he turns his head to the night sky and says: "Heimdall, I know you can hear me. I'm going to break into this tower, but don't worry. I will reveal myself to Stark soon, after I adapted here. I don't mean any harm."

Nothing happens, so he figures that Heimdall has heard him and, for now, is satisfied with Loki's behavior.

With one last look at the lights of the city, he teleports himself into the dark entrance hall of Stark Tower. He holds his breath for a moment, his eyebrows rise – but, of course, no alarm goes off and no one comes running for him. But that was to be expected. On all this technology Stark uses, Loki is not here. He emits no warmth, he makes no sound and not even his full weight touches the ground. One of the many names the humans gave him through time was _Loptr_, which, translated into the English language basically means "air" – although they were primitive, they already recognized his many magical talents, along with the fact that he could be as light as a summer breeze, and just as easily to go through.

He looks around for a moment before he strides towards a large metal plate on the wall. It seems to be a plan of the building, with the different floors. He scans them quickly, ignoring all the offices and laboratories (although he saves up that information for later. You never know…) before his attention gets caught on a few very interesting labeled floors.

The main label says "Avengers".

And below that, there is the name of each of these "superheroes", together with a floor number. Of course, "Tony Stark" is on top of that list and it says that he claims the 5 upper floors for himself.

Loki is actually surprised when he sees "Dr. Bruce Banner" next to one floor number. So the Monster is still in New York City? But then he remembers – when he was sent back to Asgard with his brother, he overheard Tony and Banner making plans on doing some research together.

He closes his eyes and his mind is looking for Banner in the building… and there he really is. Loki can feel the Hulk slumbering, just like Banner is. He quickly draws back his mind for he doesn't plan on waking the big monster.

Just when he's about to open his eyes again, his mind touches something vaguely familiar. He can feel the power, the coldness of Jotunheim ice and Chitauri metal. His spear. Here in the building.

Immediately, a longing sinks in his heart, a longing for the most powerful weapon he ever possessed. But he can't just teleport there and take it. Heimdall is watching.

So there seems to be only one thing he can do.

Gain. Stark's. Trust.

x

On the 53rd floor, Bruce Banner wakes up very startled, and he feels the beast within him waking up, too, rumbling around in his mind. He can't explain what startled him like that or why he suddenly feels restless.

He reaches around for his glasses and the Notepad that is always placed on his nightstand. Maybe someone's broken into the building and the Other Guy noticed?

But when he checks for any alarms, none has gone off. There's a lack of oxygen in the entrance hall, but that's not overly unusual, after all, the door has been locked for most of the night and there's probably some kind of low pressure.

x

Loki teleports up to the top of the tower where some kind of common room has been created where he has been smashed around by the green monster. There are sofas and a kitchen corner next to the bar where Stark fixed himself a drink, as well as a giant table.

He sits down on one of the sofas and thinks about revealing himself just now, but then decides to wait until the early morning, because apparently Midgardians need to sleep regularly and for a certain amount of time and he thinks that they might be more… welcoming if he doesn't wake them up in the middle of the night. And so he lies down, careful as not to put his boots on the fabric of the sofa, crosses his arms behind his head and closes his eyes, trying to ignore the upcoming headache and the pain in his face. Of course he's is not going to sleep, he's not even tired. But then again, the sofa is really comfortable. And Loki's body is really damaged.

x

When Tony enters his big lab in the morning, still yawning and scratching his stomach, he is surprised to find Bruce up and bend over a tablet computer, staring intently at it.

"Morning," he says, and the other scientist looks up startled, but smiles when he recognizes the billionaire.

"Good morning. It's actually good that you're here, Tony. Come and have a look at that," Bruce says and points to the tablet. When Tony leans over, he immediately takes in the scenario, his entrance hall, last night, empty. Seemingly. Then Bruce pushes a button and the composition of different gases and chemical elements in the air appears. Tony immediately knows what Bruce wants to show him.

"Why is there a lack of gases in front of the floor map?"

Bruce brushes a hand through his disheveled hair before he answers. "It seems like something absorbs the gasses there. If I colour in the surface that contains gases of any kind, you can see that there's a shape where the gasses are not found." He clicks on a few apps and the whole entrance hall is coloured in blue. The whole hall besides a lengthy shape in front of the floor map.

Tony cocks his head for a moment and then his eyes widen. "There's not something absorbing the gas. There's something _displacing_ it." He loses no time. "JARVIS, security scan. Check for intruders in the building, lock up the labs and the special security chamber. Wake up everyone and send them to the common room."

JARVIS' computer voice answers immediately. "Your orders have been followed and I can assure you that there are no visible intruders in the tower."

Bruce thinks for a moment before he says: "Check for other noticeable displacements of gasses."

It takes the computer two seconds before he answers: "There's a noticeable lack of gasses in the common room. I made it visible and sent it to your tablet, Dr. Banner."

Tony absently thanks JARVIS while staring at the picture on the screen. Said lack of gasses is, indeed, in the common room, and it seems to be lying on his side of the sofa.

x

Steve stumbles into the elevator, the shield in his hands, and he nearly crashes into Natasha, who is in an equally half-dressed-ready-to-fight state as he is. JARVIS' alarm has apparently woken her, too, because she is dressed in only panties and a black t-shirt. But the two guns in her hands and the knife she has between her teeth make her look too intimidating to make fun of her. Besides, Steve himself doesn't look better in only his boxers and a white undershirt, hair mussed and the shield in his hands.

"Do you know what's going on?" he asks, but Natasha just shakes her head as the elevator starts moving again.

There is a short stop when Clint gets in, too, and he eyes Natasha briefly before nodding at Steve. Just like the super-soldier, Clint is dressed in boxers and a black undershirt, and he carries his bow and quiver.

When they reach the common room and the doors of the elevator open slowly, all three of them are more or less awake and eye their surrounding suspiciously before tentatively stepping out of the elevator.

Natasha nods her head towards the lounge area where Bruce and Tony are standing and typing furiously on a tablet computer. The three walk over there and Tony signalizes them to be quiet before he holds up the small electronically device. It takes a moment for them to realize what they see.

"Is that… a person?" Clint asks while Steve peers around the scientist. All he can see is an empty sofa. But before he can state the obvious or Tony can explain what's going on, Natasha, pissed off because she really hates being woken up by an alarm and being pissed off by things she can't understand and that should not be the way they are, fires a warning shot against the ceiling.

Everyone flinches and point there weapon towards the empty sofa, but no one is as startled as the person that appears out of the nowhere and sits bolt upright, staring at the Avengers with bright green eyes.

Silence.

Then: "LOKI?!"

And Clint launches an arrow directly at the god's face.

x

Loki's confusion only takes seconds, and then he realizes where he is and who's surrounding him. But he doesn't see the arrow coming and the only thing he can do is try to pluck it out of the air, which only leads to it being redirected and, instead of hitting his eye, it scratches along his left temple and leaves a burning red string, even worse, reopening some of the venom wounds.

While Agent Barton already has the next arrow ready and both of Agent Romanoff's guns are pointed right at his forehead, no one else seems to react and he quickly brings up his hands in surrender.

"Please, hear me out." He curses himself because his voice is raspy from sleep and the scratch from the arrow isn't helping in sounding calming, too, but at least the group in front of him seems to get over their surprise. Stark shakes his head once before he furrows his eyebrows and asks: "What the hell are you doing on my side of the sofa?"

Loki notices the Captain looking irritated at Stark, before he turns his gaze to Loki and asks: "No, more important is: what are you doing here?"

The god takes a deep breath. "I'm here on behalf of my- of Odin. He sent me here as a punishment."

"Wait what? He sent you on my sofa as a punishment? What do I need punishment for?" Stark asks and the others roll their eyes.

"Tony, be serious," the calm voice of Banner comes from a little behind. Loki notices him just now. When their gazes meet, the Doctor quickly looks away and takes a step back. Both, he and Loki can feel the beast scratch on the Doctor's inside.

Loki decides it's time to say something more before they attack him. "I was being punished back on Asgard, but the second part is that I'm banned from there, exiled, if you want to put it that way, until I prove myself worth of… going back. And I plan on doing so by offering a formal excuse to all of you." He tries to standup but the agents and the Captain take a step closer immediately and he decides to stay where he is.

"We don't accept it," Stark states immediately and Clint nods, but the Captain seems to be thinking. Loki just now notices that the soldier is dressed in a very… strange fashion, only in his undergarments, which, frankly, reveal more than they cover, and so is everyone else besides Stark and the Doctor.

"Don't we get a word in this?" the Captain asks, and turns to look at him directly.

"I believe that Odin wishes me to, how do people here say this… "make it up to you"? but I can understand your refusal to this. If it makes you more comfortable, I do not exactly want to be here, either, but it is the only way to satisfy Odin."

"So, we don't want you here and you don't want to be here. Why don't you just leave us alone then? There's the door," Agent Barton says between clenched teeth and nods towards the elevator.

"Yeah, or you just leave the way you came in here," Stark adds and crosses his arms in front of his chest.

"I think we should get Thor and ask him about that. It could be a lie after all," Agent Romanoff says, spitting out the knife she carried in her mouth. "And we need to inform the Director. We can't just let Loki escape."

Stark rolls his eyes at that, but the Captain nods slowly. Loki, on the other hand, hates this plan already. He can handle the one-eyed Director Fury who somehow reminds him of Odin, but he cannot and will not deal with his brother. "Do we need to bring Thor into this? I am willing to talk to your Director, but I'd rather leave my br- Thor out of this," he asks, but somehow he already knew that there was no negotiating with the Avengers.

"Why not? Afraid he might tell us you're lying?" Barton spats.

Loki puts up his hands in surrender. "Not at all. I just wanted to keep distance to all things Asgardian until I have… done my duty here."

Stark claps his hands. "Aaaalright then it's set. We're gonna call Eyepatch and MC Hammer. But first – we're having breakfast." And he turns around and walks towards the kitchen corner.

"Tony, we need someone to watch him. What if he tries something?" the Captain calls after the billionaire, but said one just calls back: "Oh great, you are volunteering, Steve! The Others – come over here, so we can have scrambled eggs. Anyone want coffee?"

And before the soldier with his shield can react, the others all too readily walk away from Loki, although Agent Barton walks backwards and keeps his bow tautened.

x

Loki still sits kind of awkwardly, upper body erect but legs stretched out on the sofa and slowly the position is becoming uncomfortable. The Captain is still standing over him, half bend over the back of the sofa and Loki dares to look up at him and asks: "Is it alright with you if I change my position?"

The soldier seems to be startled by Loki's soft question and then quickly nods, but his eyes never leave him as Loki slowly brings his legs to the ground and leans back against the sofa. The tall blonde carefully moves around the sofa so that he's now standing in front of Loki and looking down on him again.

"I am not going to work magic or try to attack anyone, I promise. You might as well sit down, Captain," Loki says, eyeing the tall man in front of him. He's currently face-to-face with the soldier's crotch and he sees a thin path of hair travelling down from the Captain's navel and disappearing below the thin piece of underwear. Loki licks his lips but then the Captain moves away and sits down on the glass table in front of Loki, his eyes following every of the god's moves.

And then something happens Loki can't quite believe. "You don't have to call me Captain. I'm not even in my uniform at the moment. I'm Steve Rogers."

Of course Loki knew the Captains- no, _Steve's_ name, but he didn't even think of using it. But he just nods and gives the soldier a small smile. He can play nice.

Loki catches a glimpse of himself in the glistening shield and is mildly shocked at how mussed his hair is, a few strands poking out but he doesn't dare to fix it.

Both men are quiet for a while and Loki can hear the other Avengers talk quietly in the kitchen while the smell of eggs and bacon slowly fill the room. He feels hungry now, probably due to all the magic he has been working since he arrived on Midgard in the middle of the night, but it's not his nature to just ask for food like _a dog_. And so he just sits and tries not to make a face when his headache as well as the pain from the new cut start to become more intense.

x

Steve feels really uncomfortable, sitting in front of the god of mischief, the same god that tried to conquer Earth not a mere two weeks ago. And he's sitting in front of this god in his underwear.

But then again, something is different. Steve always takes in people very intently, with the eye of an artist, and something about Loki just seems odd. No, not odd – but different. When he saw him for the first time, in Stuttgart, Loki had a disturbed, twisted look in his eyes, as if he wasn't even clear in his head. Then, later, he just looked tired and stressed, with heavy bags under his eyes and paler than it seemed to be normal for him. But now, Loki looks more at ease, his features more relaxed and the bags under his eyes are gone. Also, he is slightly mussed up from sleep, his clothes wrinkled and his hair out of its usual straight slicked back order. Steve finds himself smiling and quickly stops it and then the moment is over when his stomach growls loudly.

Loki looks up. "You should get breakfast… Steve. I swear that I –"

"I'm getting something later," Steve cuts him off and maybe he didn't plan on sounding so harsh but he's still tired and confused by Loki. He sighs. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… sound like that."

The god stares at him confused. Apparently he hasn't counted on an excuse. He looks like he doesn't get that often.

Natasha interrupts the moment when she comes over and hands him a plate with eggs, bacon and toast. She doesn't have one for Loki. The agent and he share a quick look, he nods and she leaves without having said a word.

Steve is at his third bite when he notices that blood is dribbling out of the wound Clint's arrow has left on Loki's temple. He quickly puts aside his plate and holds his unused serviette out for Loki to take. The God looks at him questioningly and Steve says: "For your temple. You're bleeding."

Loki brings up two of his fingers to his temple and stares at the red drops he gathers surprised. Then he takes the serviette and presses it to his temple. "Thank you."

The soldier just nods and grabs his plate again, but doesn't take another bite. "Are you hungry?"

It looks like Loki has to actually think about that question before he finally answers. "Yes, a bit. But I am willing to wait until I am offered something. Or I can make something for myself."

"Well, I am offering you something now, so if you want it, take it," Steve states and separates some egg and bacon on his plate before holding it and his fork out for Loki.

And to his big surprise, Loki takes it with just a short moment of hesitation.

x

Loki doesn't want to admit, but the food is very welcome. The fact that his magic hasn't worked on covering up his wound shows him that he really needs to regain energy. But he cannot understand why Rogers has given him his own food. He has to be hungry, too.

And then the serviette. He knows no one here trusts him and yet Rogers seems to care about his wellbeing. Or maybe he does not want blood stains on the sofa.

Anyways, he has to stay calm and friendly so he can earn their trust. And it seems to be easier with the Captain than with anyone else. He destroyed Starks home, took over Barton's mind, made the monster angry and calling the spider a "mewling quim" was probably not the best idea, either.

(But that wasn't you) his mind says. He's not willing to listen.

So, Rogers. Loki has to admit, he, well, not _enjoys_, but is rather _satisfied_ with having him as a guard. Winning him over would probably be the first step on his way to win everyone's trust. And then, maybe, he can get to his spear. He can still feel its vibes coming from some floor below him. And then, he can go… well, back to Asgard. Where else?

x

"I don't trust him," Clint states, staring grumpily into his coffee mug. "We should get rid of him before he tries anything. He still has his magic, he proved that when he entered the building. What if he-"

"He's not taking over anyone's mind again," Natasha says calmingly. "His spear is destroyed or back at Asgard or whatever." At that, Tony's eyes widen and he quickly busies himself with his eggs. No one notices him.

"Still. We could put him in a muzzle again. Just to be sure," Clint insists, but Bruce shakes his head.

"That wouldn't help. If he wants to do some kind of magic, I don't think he needs to be able to talk. And a muzzle would just anger him. As long as he's calm, I think we don't have to fear him."

"Until he triggers the Hulk, you mean," Tony says between two forks full of egg.

Bruce can't come up with an answer at first, but after he stares at the back of the god's head for a while, he says: "I don't think he can do anything 'bad' at the moment. If Odin really sent him back here, I'm sure he made sure that he doesn't step out of line. He did something to make sure Loki won't hurt anyone. I mean, why didn't he kill us all tonight in our beds? He's been here half of the night and all he did was sleep on the sofa."

Clint is still not convinced and mumbles something about getting into his uniform before he takes the elevator to his floor.

Natasha, meanwhile, calls SHIELD, and within minutes, the call is done. She turns to Tony and Bruce at the table. "Fury wants us to bring him to the headquarters immediately. He's calling Jane Foster so she can try and contact Thor. But chances are little, since neither us nor she has an idea how to reach out to Asgard."

"I'm staying here, if you don't mind," Bruce states and takes his and Tony's plate to the sink. "I still don't feel like being close to Loki is a good idea. The Other Guy… he's restless today."

Tony acknowledge that with a nod before he walks over to Steve and the prisoner. "So, Reindeer Games," he says and Loki looks up at him, "Fury wants to see you stat, and if you really have changed, you get into my car without blasting it, my tower or the city up. Cap and Agent Romanoff are going to ride with you, so don't even think of trying to teleport or whatever. I'm going to follow suit in my suit, so don't try stealing my car, either. Are we clear?"

Loki looks rather amused, but agrees.

"Who is going to watch him while we get dressed?" Steve asks.

"The one who asks, " Tony says with a grin. "Take him with you, but blindfold him. I don't like the idea of him knowing more than he already does about my tower."

The thought of a blindfold doesn't appeal to Loki at all. "Mr. Stark, by all means, you know that I already know a lot about this building and we both know that if I wanted to, I could go everywhere being invisible. Why the charade with the blindfold?"

To Loki's incredible misfortune, that's the exact wrong thing to say and Tony is probably about to knock him unconscious when Steve catches a towel Natasha is throwing him and quickly folds it a few times. "We're going to blindfold him, Tony. And Loki is going to accept. Right?" He looks at the god.

Luckily, Loki, this time, is smart enough not to argue and stand up, clearly already hating the feeling when Steve covers his eyes, but not fighting against it.

"We should spin him a few times," Tony suggests with clear mischief sparkling in his eyes, but Steve just puts his hand on the cloak on Loki's back and gives him a more or less gentle push. Slowly, the god takes a step, and then a second, before straightening up and walks in the direction Steve guides him, his hand never leaving the god's back.


	3. Call Me Steve

He despises the blindfold. He absolutely despises it. He despises the fact that he can't see a thing, he despises that he could become the victim of some kind of cruel joke or mockery every second and he despises being treated like that. He's a god. And those humans should kneel; treat him like the ruler he is. But no, he has to wear a blindfold. He can already feel the magic buzzing in the tips of his fingers and he needs to calm down, calm down so he doesn't do anything that attracts Heimdall's attention.

Rogers' voice draws him back from his dark thoughts. "Careful, take a step."

Loki wonders briefly, but does as he is told.

"Gap between the elevator and the floor," Rogers says, as if he knew what Loki had been wondering about. "We can't risk you break your neck."

_Before we get to know what we want to know,_ Loki finishes in his head.

Suddenly, Rogers' hand on his back is gone and he just now notices the warmth that it had been emitting. He shivers a bit at the loss and, out of instinct, brings up his hands, now that he's standing alone and blind _somewhere_.

"Woah, put your hands down, Loki. We're on my floor now, so, uhm, you can just sit down here and wait for a sec."

Loki does not point out that he has now idea, where 'here' is, but the opportunity is too good to let it pass. "Should you not keep an eye on me, Captain? Or do you feel uncomfortable with dressing with me in the same room? It's not like I can see something – whatever there might be worth seeing…" He knows he sound sultry and he likes the inappropriate thoughts he knows he has put in Rogers' head, he can even see him blush in his head. It's almost adorable.

As predicted, Rogers' sounds pretty uncomfortable when he stammers around. "Uhm… yeah. I figured… oh, just come on." And the warm hand is back and guides him firmly around the floor. He hears a door being opened and he's guided into a room.

"If you.. just turn around, you can sit down until I'm ready," Rodgers' says, still sounding quite uncomfortable, but this time, Loki says nothing and just turns a bit until he can feel something soft at the back of his knees. He sits down carefully and notices the soft fabric below him. It's a bed.

"I remember another incident quite similar to the situation now. A blindfold, a bed…" he recalls loudly and he just knows that Rodgers' is staring at him with the same blush from before on his cheeks. He quite enjoys this game by now. "Have you ever been blindfolded in bed, Captain?"

Rodgers' coughs before he answers. "Uhm, no, I mean- Please stop talking, Loki. You're not really improving your situation here." And with that, he turns away and Loki can hear him walk over to something, probably a wardrobe and then the muffled sound of clothes being pulled out and put on fills the air.

x

It is childish to feel uncomfortable with a blindfolded person in the room, but still Steve dresses behind Loki's back and keeps watching him the whole time, although the god doesn't even move his head into his direction.

When he's finished dressing he feels not so vulnerable anymore and now he can look at the man on his back without blushing or trying to hide his semi-naked body with his arms. Now, that he's in his suit, he feels secure. And only just now he notices the trickle of blood coming from below the blindfold.

"Shit, I pulled too tightly," he hisses, more to himself, but he's already fumbling with the knot on the back of Loki's head and the god stiffens.

"What are you doing, Captain?" the god asks and then the blindfold is gone and two emerald eyes blink up at him before adjusting to the light in the room.

"I'm sorry, you should've told me that the blindfold was pressing into your temple too hard," Steve apologizes and eyes the towel that has a thin stain of blood where it had been connected with Loki's temple.

"It didn't… That is not of your concern," Loki says and looks at Steve with mistrust shining in his eyes.

"You may be the enemy but you shouldn't have to suffer before we actually know what's going on with you here and everything," Steve says firmly and motions for Loki to stand up. He does so, but doesn't move out of the room. "Mr. Stark surely would not like you to leave me without the blindfold if we are to walk through his tower."

"That's my concern," Steve says while taking his shield into his hands. "Come on. We have to get to the car."

Loki walks out of the room, followed closely by Steve and the soldier notices how Loki looks around and takes in everything he sees, but doesn't comment on it. When they get to the elevator, it's already there and Steve pushes the button for the garage.

The tension in the elevator is kind of uncomfortable with Loki staring intently at Steve – the only interesting thing in this machine – and Steve trying to look everywhere but not into his enemy's eyes. He is relieved when a 'Ping' announces that they have reached their destination and when the doors slide open, he sees Natasha and Tony, in his suit, waiting for them next to the car.

And, as Loki predicted, Tony instantly complains about the god not wearing his blindfold. "Why is he looking around? Did he put up a fight? Did he undo his blindfold?"

Steve rolls his eyes. "No, Tony, he didn't do anything. I removed the towel because it cut into his temple and caused it to bleed again."

Tony huffs. "Who cares?"

"I care. We're not treating someone badly just because he did. If we hurt him without reason, that's bullying. And I am NOT bullying someone. I wouldn't want to be bullied, either."

Tony puts down the front of his helmet and mutters something like "Who bullies Captain America?" before he turns to Natasha. "Clint is driving, you go on the backseat with Reindeer Games and Cap. If he tries anything, shoot him or whatever, just try not to destroy my car." And with that, he lifts of the ground.

Natasha rolls her eyes and then gestures for Steve to get into the car. "Loki, you sit in the middle. Don't try anything funny."

Loki just nods and climbs into the car, Steve gets in on his left while Natasha sits to his right. Clint starts the engine and stares back in the rear view mirror, but doesn't say a word. And then they race through morning New York. Although 'race' is probably the wrong word during rush hour.

X

"He looks different."

Clint looks up from the one-way-mirror. They have reached the headquarters without Loki doing so much as turn his head into a wrong direction, and now he's in one of the interrogation rooms with Director Fury and the others have to watch through the mirror. No one is allowed in there, but they can see and hear everything.

It is Agent Hill, standing next to him, having just spoken up. He sighs. "I know."

She seems to be surprised at his confirmation. "You noticed, too?"

He looks at her for a moment and takes a deep breath. "When he came to Earth for the first time when the Tesseract opened this gate for him, he looked like he hadn't slept for years, stressed out, and he had this twisted look on his face. Don't get me wrong, I still don't like his damn smirk. But it's different now."

"That's exactly what I mean," Hill confirms.

"Woahwoah wait-" Tony interrupts their whispered conversation. "Are Birdie and you are actually taking Loki's side? Like, having sympathy for him? Believing all the bullshit?"

From the other side of the room, Natasha and Steve simultaneously 'SSSSHHH' him and he doesn't get an answer from neither Hill nor Barton.

But when everyone looks back into the room, they see Director Fury getting up and out of the room, only to step into their room seconds later.

"So, what now? Are we gonna send him back to Asgard with the next Hogwarts Express or what?" Tony asks immediately, but Fury shakes his head.

"From what I've gathered, he was being punished on Asgard with some kind of…recalibration, he wasn't really clear about that. They tried to make him live through what he did to the people here so he would feel the regret and everything – which he claims he does – and the second part is that he's sent back here to apologize and regain… I don't know, his honour or whatever. Also, he told me that he is being watched by some guy called Heimdall, he's like… one of the watchmen-"

"Oh I love that movie!" Tony chimes in, but Fury ignores him. "-watchmen there, that can get him back on Asgard within seconds if he tries to hurt someone here. But other than that, he's stuck here until his mission is done."

"And there's nothing we can do about it?" Clint asks.

"Yeah, what if we just don't let him back into the tower. Or near any of us?" Natasha adds.

"I think he is just going to come back," Banner says quietly from the laptop they have put uo so the scientist can see everything from back at Stark Tower. "He has already proven that he can sneak into the tower if he wants to and we just don't have the abilities to hold off magic. Even if we would shoot him the second he enters the building, I don't think he is going to die. We don't even know if he's mortal."

"Dr. Banner is right," Fury agrees. "We're trying to contact Thor but this Bifrost-bridge-thing is still destroyed from what Miss Foster told me and that makes it even more complicated to reach out to Asgard."

"But how did they get back to Asgard when we defeated Loki?" Steve asks. From what he remembers, that was quickly and done within second. A flash of light, and Thor and Loki were gone.

"The Tesseract. It's an energy source, after all," Tony says and Fury nods.

"Too bad we don't have that thing anymore. We could use it to contact Thor," Hill thinks loudly.

Tony shifts. "Yeah, too bad…"

Bruce eyes him suspiciously through the screen, but says nothing. Tony seems to be hiding something, but he's going to ask him later.

"So, as we have no way of contacting Thor nor holding Loki here, you have to take him with you," Fury states and that startles everyone.

"No way.", "I don't think that's a good idea", "I don't want him in my tower", are the nicer reactions. Some of them say worse things. Clint, for example. But Fury ignores them.

"You are the Avengers, Earth mightiest superheroes. And this is an emergency situation. It is my order that you watch the prisoner."

And of course, the Captain salutes. "Aye, sir."

Tony looks at him unbelievingly. "Did you just invite Grasshopper into my tower?"

Steve steps closer to him and stares into Tony's dark eyes. "It is our duty to keep this country, this planet safe. That's why we have these powers. And watching Loki is all we can do until we reach Thor. So I ask you, _Iron Man_ – is this armor just something you hide behind? Or is there an actual _man_ inside?"

For a moment, Tony just stares back into those bright blue eyes, but then he rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "Geez, calm down, Cap. If you want to have a slumber party with Loki, you can have it."

"So it's set. You're gonna take him back to Stark Tower," Fury says. "Agent Romanoff, you report every 6 hours, and Dr. Banner – you keep away from him. We don't know if his magic triggers the Hulk. Understood?"

X

Loki doesn't know what the Director has told the Avengers, and when two agents in black suits come in and tell him to get up, he briefly fears that he is being put back into his prison cell. Of course, he could escape, but if they would watch him and try to stop him, he'd have to hurt them and Heimdall would surely not approve of that.

But then Stark appears in the door. "Listen up, _friend_. If you come and live with us, I'll run you through the basics. You are not going to wander around the tower by yourself. Whenever you want or need something, you're gonna tell me or one of my friends and we're gonna decide if you really need it. And if you do anything to trigger the Hulk… he's gonna smash you." Stark grins at the way the god pales.

Loki gulps. He has absolutely no intention on facing the green monster again. But still, he takes offence at Stark's words. Just like Odin, he tells him what to do and expects him to nod and agree.

But just as with his father, what is there else to do but nod?

And so he is, again, seated between the Captain and Agent Romanoff. The silence in the car is icy, and just when he thinks that it couldn't get more uncomfortable, Agent Barton, very casually, drops a question. "So, Loki, how is it to give birth to a horse?"

His eyes widen and a blush creeps to his cheek while the Captain next to him nearly chokes on his breath. Agent Romanoff is the only one who doesn't seem to be at unease and she grins at Barton through the mirror. Loki tries to hide his embarrassment and anger, that is now bubbling up inside of him – how dare they ask him such a personal question? What do they know about his life? But then again, he needs to stay calm, he needs to be nice. And so he explains very calmly: "I'm sorry to disappoint you, Agent Barton, but I do not have any knowledge about that. But if you refer to the warhorse Sleipnir, which I think you are, there is some connection to me, yes. Although I did not give birth to it like a mother does to her children. It's merely a creation of magic."

Now Barton looks rather disappointed, but to his left, the Captain seemed to have calmed down again. But Loki would not be the god of mischief, if he would let a good opportunity slip. And teasing the Captain has proved to be rather entertaining. "Do tell, Captain – is the thought of me giving birth to something so frightening to you or is it the fact that I would have copulated with a horse?"

And Agent Romanoff loses it. For a mere two seconds, she laughs out loudly, only to put on a straight face as soon as she notices that she is laughing about something her ex-archenemy just said. And the rest of the car ride is awkward again. The only one talking is Barton who mutters: "Seriously, who says 'copulated' nowadays?"

When they finally pull in the garage of Stark Tower, everyone is more than happy to get out of the car and Stark is already waiting for them. Barton quickly tried to sneak away but he his hold back by Stark before he can slip into the elevator.

"Whoa wait, wait, wait, Robin Hood. We still have to figure out who's going to watch Grasshopper over here."

"I wanted to go to the gym – if he wants to come along, he's more than welcome. I always like new sparring partners," Agent Romanoff announces and Loki's eyes widen. He can't fight with the female, because if he actually hurts her, Heimdall would get him. Even worse is that Stark actually seems to like that idea, but then Barton joins in.

"I don't want him near you, Nat. Steve can take him, he was the first one to agree to all of this. Tony, you and I can watch him when Steve's on the toilet or whatever, but that's it."

Loki sighs in relief. The Captain would be a lot easier to deal with than the Agents. And once he has befriended him, he can work on befriending Stark. When he looks over to the soldier, he finds him staring rather unpleased at Clint and he doesn't know why, but somehow that hurts him. Wasn't it the most interesting duty, to look after him, a god?

The Captain takes his shield more firmly and then looks at the god. "Well, then. Come on. We're going upstairs, I guess." And he just starts walking towards the elevator and Loki has to follow. Like a dog, a puppy, running after his master. He scoffs under his breath. Tony's eyes are following him the whole time and so are Barton's. Natasha is already gone, taking the stairs up to the gym.

The elevator ride is silent. The Captain just stares at the wall and now that Loki has worked out how to use this small cabin, it's not that interesting anymore. They stop on the 49th floor, Loki remembers the number from the information sign in the entrance hall, and both men step out. They stand there for a moment until the soldier shifts and turns to look at Loki. "I'm going to change out of my uniform. You can go sit in the living room or… I don't know. Just don't do anything stupid."

Loki wants to tell him that he never does anything stupid. But instead, he decides to make the soldier blush once more, blush so he can finally see the red creeping up the admittedly beautiful defined cheeks of the man in front of him. "Are you not going to take me with you again? Or are you ashamed, now that I could steal a look at you?"

And he has been right, there it is, the red colouring the blonde's face and it suits him so well that Loki is tempted to reach out and touch it. But of course, he doesn't. It's just some kind of… infatuation. He does not expect Steve asking him a question, though. "Why do you do that?"

That catches Loki off guard. "Do what?"

"These… comments. Why do you try to make people uncomfortable? Why do you try to push them away?"

"I…I don't-" this is the first time, he, Loki of Asgard, Silvertongue, has studdered. What is wrong with him? "I do not push people away."

Rogers is looking at him with something in his eyes Loki wants to describe as sadness. But that cannot be possible. And then the soldier turns away and Loki is left in the hallway. Maybe he does push people away.

He fights the urge of following Rogers into the bedroom and instead eyes the apartment and now he gets his first impression real of how the soldier lives. The walls are coloured in white and brown, earth colours, calming and very few pictures frame them. There's an old poster, propaganda to join the army, with Captain America printed on it. Then there are a few portraits of the Avengers, everyone in an environment that somehow represents their character best. Banner and Stark in the lab, both looking concentrated but also satisfied at something on the table, Barton on top of the tower, eyeing the city, Lady Romanoff in a short dress, leaning against the wall with a glass of scotch in her hands and a gun in the other, a small smile playing on her face, and there's even a sketch of Thor, sitting at a table with other blurry figures, a beer in his hands and laughing, his head thrown back.

He slowly walks down the hallway, passing a door that seemingly leads to a place with cooking devices and a table and then he finds a room with a large sofa, book shelves and one of those black windows where different people can appear. He is not sure, but he thinks that it is called television, though he doesn't understand how that device is supposed to cause visions of some sort. In here, he finds more pictures of a red-haired woman, probably Agent Romanoff again, as well as pictures of people he doesn't recognize.

He hears soft footsteps and turns to find Rogers staring at him, now dressed in jeans and a white T-Shirt. Loki licks his lips when he notices the hard muscles on the soldier's arms, perfectly accentuated by the tight white shirt. He doesn't even wonder about the fact that he is attracted to the first Avenger. Loki has always been drawn to male as well as female forms and this is nothing new to him. He can appreciate the form of someone's body, regardless if the person is his enemy or not. (Or not even a humanoid form), his mind adds.

When he notices that none of them is saying anything, he cocks his head and asks: "Are you romantically interested in Agent Romanoff, Captain?"

The other man seems to be surprised by this question. "First of all, I told you to call me Steve. Or Mr. Rogers. I'm not Captain America right now. Also, what makes you think that I might be… 'romantically interested' in Natasha?"

Loki thought it was obvious. He turns back to the pictures of the woman on the wall. "There are more pictures of her than of anyone else of your… friends."

The Captain – Steve – frowns, clearly thinking about telling him more about it or not, before he speaks up. "That's not Natasha. It's a woman I… once knew."

That stirs Loki's interest. Not particular in the human's story, but still. He wants to know. He hates not knowing things. Also, it might be something he could use against Rogers later. Maybe if he found the woman…

"You're thinking about something mean again," the Captain suddenly states and looks defensively at him, his muscles stretching a bit.

How did he know? Loki is shocked that his face reveals so much. If even a simple human can read it, something has to be severely wrong.

"Now you're panicking. I was right, was I?"

He quickly tries to regain control over his face, his emotions showing there and answers as calmly as possible: "Not at all, Ca- Mr. Rogers. I was just wondering about what you told me. Is the woman your betrothed then?"

Rogers doesn't believe him. He can see it in his eyes. And all he says is: "No. She's dead."

That leaves Loki somehow struck, while his nice little plan disappears into nothing, and Rogers is walking away. (So much for gaining his trust), the god curses himself and he decides the best thing is to follow Rogers.

He finds him in the kitchen, a glass of water in his hands, staring out of the window.

"Mr. Rogers, I am sorry if I caused you any trouble. I did not mean to pry and it was not my intention to bring up bad memories." Yes, that sounded sincere enough, Loki decides.

Rogers turns to look at him. His eyes are practically radiating blue with the light from the window reflecting in them. "Not bad memories. Just… memories." He gulps down the water. "Anyway, now that you're staying here for a while, we should probably look after that scratch on your temple."

Loki brings up his fingers to the wound unconsciously and looks at the soldier with wonder in his eyes. Why is he caring that much for him? He surely must assume that he can look after himself with his magic.

"Sit down on that chair," Rogers orders and Loki does so without complaining. The soldier rummages through some shelves before he comes back with a bottle with a clear liquid inside and some bandages made of cotton. "This is going to burn a bit," Rogers warns him. He's a god; he can easily deal with a bit of-

And then his head nearly explodes when the other man brings up a soaked cloth to his cut. Loki feels himself losing control of his magic, the world blurs in front of his eyes and Rogers flinches back.

"Oh my – what's happened to your face?!"

Although the pain flooding through his brain is maddening, Loki desperately tries to work the magic necessary to cover up his face. He knows he has been successful when the blonde blinks and looks again.

X

Steve can't believe his eyes and unconsciously brings up his hand to reach out to Loki's face, but then quickly stops himself.

Loki eyes him wearily and shifts in his chair.

"Loki, what happened to your face?" Steve asks again, still not believing what he just saw. The area around Loki's emerald eyes, as well as his forehead and temples looks like someone poured hydrochloric acid over him, the skin shining red where the flesh is visible and he's bleeding from several cuts, while some of the smaller ones have turned into scars already.

"That is not of your concern," the god suddenly snaps and his eyes are cold, hard, so very unlike they have been moments before when he came into the kitchen to apologize. But Steve isn't going to give up that easily. He turns away and pulls out the cellphone he got from Tony. He's still not quite used to it, but he manages to get into his contact list and find Bruce.

The Doctor picks up after the second ring. "Hello?"

"Bruce, it's Steve. Uhm, I know you're not supposed to come near Loki, but… there's something I need a doctor for."

"Did he hurt you?" Bruce sounds concerned. "You should call Tony."

"No, it's not like that. On the contrary. I think he's been… burned pretty badly and I have no idea what to do."

There's a brief moment of silence and the Bruce sighs. "I'll be there as quickly as possible. I just need to get my med bag."

Steve is relieved "Thanks Bruce. See you."

He pockets away the small device and turns back to Loki. "Bruce is going to take a look at your face. I don't know what happened to you but you're clearly not able to deal with it on your own. So, when he comes, you're going to show him what I just saw."

Loki lifts up his chin and stares at him coldly. "I don't take orders from you. I am Loki of Asgard and-"

Steve has no time for that again, so he just leans in close. "- and you're here to make it up to us so you better try and work with me instead of being stubborn like a child."

The god rises from his chair and for one moment Steve thinks he is going to attack him. But then he just spats out: "I do not need help of that green monster; I am perfectly capable of dealing with my injuries on my own."

At that, Steve laughs. "Refer to Bruce as 'that green monster' when he's here and you're probably going to have some more injuries to deal with on your own."

Loki just takes a deep breath, clearly preparing a spiteful answer, when Banner walks in and stares confusedly at the two men standing pretty close to each other, their faces nearly touching.

He coughs. "So, uhm, here I am."

Steve turns and forces himself to smile. "Thank you, Bruce." He then expectantly turns towards Loki and raises his eyebrows. For a moment, they stare at each other, and finally, Loki looks away before he sits down on the chair again.

Bruce watches him closely. "He doesn't look too ba-" and then Loki reveals his true face and the Doctor whistles low. "That's something." He just stares at Loki's face for a while before he turns to Steve. "I need something to sedate him while I'm helping him. I don't want him to move too much."

Loki looks up at that. "I am not going to be sedated. I can stand the pain. I am Loki of-"

"Yeah, we know, Loki of Asgard and you're a really tough guy," Steve ends for him and rolls his eyes. For being called Silvertongue, he repeats himself awfully often.

Bruce shrugs and opens his bags. "I warned you. Now, please lay down on the table. It's easier that way."

The god looks like he's about to complain again, but one look of Steve silences him and he grumbles while laying down on Steve's table. But then he turns his head towards Steve and says: "I don't want the Captain to be in here while you're doing this."

Bruce and Steve share a look, before the soldier sighs. "I'm going to sit in the living room. If you don't feel… _well_, Bruce, just call."

Bruce nods and Steve leaves, not without feeling slightly disappointed. Yes, he had been fighting with the god, but he hadn't thought that he would send him away.

(You're not his friend), he says to himself. (There's no reason why he would want you to stay.) But he is still hurt.


	4. Spaghetti

"So, Loki, in order to not harm you further, I need to know what caused these wounds," Bruce says, now in full doctor-mode. He looks into the god's bright green eyes that stare back into his own. The Other Guy is calm at the moment, but he can still feel him.

"It was the venom of a snake," Loki simply states and his eyes grow dark at the memory.

Bruce looks up from his bag surprised. "What kind of snake is that supposed to be?"

"An Asgardian," Loki says as if that explains everything.

"Mmh, that makes it kind of hard… well, I have to put something on the parts where your flesh is bared so it doesn't get infected. And I can give you something against the pain you surely must feel," Bruce decides.

He can see that Loki is reluctant to accept that, so he tells him: "Don't worry, it's not going to knock you out or anything. It just helps you… dim the pain for a while. I would also recommend some sedatives, so you're actually asleep while I'm working, but am I assuming correctly that you don't want that?"

Loki says nothing, but nods.

Bruce, in the meantime, has prepared a cotton but with some cream on the tip and comes close to Loki's face. "Sometime it helps if we talk about something, as to distract you from what I'm doing."

The god half-smiles. "And what do you suggest we talk about?"

Bruce shrugs and then suggests: "You can tell me how you encountered that snake?"

At first, Loki doesn't seem convinced, but then he actually starts talking, his voice flat, his eyes lifeless, as if he was talking about the weather or something equally boring. "It was my punishment for my crimes against Asgard, Jotunheim and Midgard. They tied me up and put the snake over my head. And then the venom would drip- aaah," Loki hisses when Banner works at a particularly sensitive area.

Bruce tries to sound calm, nearly monotonous, as that works best with calming down patients, but on his inside, he is horrified. Of course Loki's crimes were tremendous, but he would never have thought that the god would be punished through… well, torture. And still, Loki hasn't been gone from Earth for long, just about two weeks, the cleanup efforts in New York still going on. That seems a bit short for punishment for crimes against three… realms, how Thor always says, even with torture. So he asks: "Does time pass differently to here on Asgard?"

Loki seems to have read his mind. "My punishment seems too short for my crimes, isn't that what you're thinking?"

The Doctor doesn't even bother to hide it – Loki is, after all, the god of mischief and lies and Bruce figures he knows exactly when someone is lying to him. "Yes."

"To speak the truth, I expected a far more severe punishment, too."

"Maybe someone talked your father out of it?" Bruce suggests and flinches away when Loki suddenly tries to sit up and stares at him.

"Odin is not my father. Thor surely has told you that I am not of Odin's blood." His eyes sparkle with something that reminds Bruce all too well of the mad look Loki wore when he encountered him as the Hulk. He brings up his hands in surrender.

"I'm sorry. I get it – he's not your father. Now, lie back down." And slowly, his gaze never leaving the doctor, Loki does as he's told.

"So, as I said, maybe someone talked Odin out of it?"

And the sad look that now appears on Loki's face, only for a brief moment, but clearly visible for Bruce, matches his answer completely. "No. There is no one on Asgard that cares deeply for me after all that I've done or would even be able to talk to Odin about something severe like that."

Bruce can't quite believe that. "Not even Thor?" The thunder god seemed to care deeply for his brother, although he judged his behavior. But the doctor can't believe that he didn't try to protect his brother.

Loki just scoffs and his feature hardens. "Especially not Thor."

X

At three in the afternoon, there are some things Jane Foster expects. A cat crying out. A car driving past her house. Her phone ringing. But what she doesn't expect is a giant crash against her front door and she sits bolt upright in her chair, trying to stare through the darkness the room is in because she's trying out some new night research equipment.

Then she hears a groan and someone smashes the door, followed by a growled curse and then – "Jane, it is me, Thor. Do not be frightened for I do not intend to hurt you."

Although she still holds on to her chair with ice-cold hands, she rolls her eyes. She should've known it was him. She quickly hurries out of her study room and, on her way, turns on the lights, until she is greeted with the sight of a clearly messed up, blinded demigod standing in the remains of her front door, Mjolnir in his hands.

"Thor?" She asks, still only half-believing what she's seeing. A bright, toothy smile lights up the god's face and he opens his arms. "Lady Jane! How good it is to see you!"

"I… yes… you too… I mean- what are you doing here?" Jane is still too confused to process everything, she doesn't even move from her spot next to the light switch.

Thor carefully takes a step out of the remains of the door and brushes a bit of dust from his arms before he explains: "I am here on a mission but my longing for you was big, so I stopped at your home for a visit."

Jane's cheeks colour red, but then she remembers her talk with Director Fury of SHIELD this morning. "Your mission might not, under any circumstances, have to do with your brother being back here?"

The thunder god looks surprised. "You know of my brother's whereabouts?"

She brushes back a stray of hair and puts her hands on her hips. "Yes, I do. SHIELD called me because they wanted to contact you and had no clue how to do so. So, tell me, did Loki escape from Asgard?"

Thor shakes his head and sits down unceremoniously at her kitchen table and she quickly follows suit. "He has not escaped from Asgard, but he was being sent back to Midgard by the All-Father himself."

Jane can't quite believe it. "So he's really here for good this time? I thought he was going to be punished at Asgard for his crimes?"

The god looks quite uncomfortable now and finally Jane dares to reach out and touch his hand. He looks up to her and his usually so chipper self is drowned by a wave of sadness.

"He was being punished. He had to live through seven of your Midgardian days of torture. And it should have been more, but…" He stops and obviously tries to get rid of the memory's bad taste. But Jane feels that it is important and so she squeezes his hands. "Tell me, Thor. Why is he back here?"

Thor sighs so deeply that goose bumps break out on Jane's arms. "When we arrived back on Asgard, Loki was instantly brought to his chambers where he was kept locked away until his trail would begin. I had to meet our father and he wanted to know what exactly had happened on Midgard. I was accompanied by Heimdall, the watcher, who helped me out when I wasn't sure about certain things. My father listened to everything with great interest, but I could see his heart break a little more whenever we told him about every new cruelty Loki had come up with.  
And after we finished, it was clear that Loki would have to be punished for a long time, and yes, that includes what you call 'torture' on Midgard."

Jane is shocked by what Thor reveals but he leaves her no chance of speaking up. "You must understand, our bodies heal easier than yours do, and even whipping does not have lasting effects upon us. When my father decided on a punishment for Loki originally, it would have lasted ten of your Midgardian years, in the prison cells of Asgard, with another kind of torture every year."

"That… that's just horrible!" Jane exclaims, no longer able to stay silent. "No one deserves torture, no matter how bad their crimes were!"

Thor huffs, it's clear that he doesn't know how to put what he wants to say. It's hard for him that he can't make Jane understand the ways of Asgardian justice. "Jane, as cruel as it may sound to you, it is not as bad as you think it is. Loki would've been stripped of all of his magic besides the regeneration. But it did not come that far! Frigga, our mother, came in just when Odin was about to leave to announce the verdict. And when she heard about it, she pleaded for Odin to rethink his verdict. They fought for three days until Odin finally agreed to a new plan. Loki was still to be punished physically, which resulted in seven Midgardian days of venom dripping on his face-"

Jane's breath got caught and he clasped her hands in front of her mouth, but Thor continued. "- and after that, he was to be send here. Not stripped of his power, but in full possession of it. That was Frigga's idea – she knew that it would be way harder for Loki to fulfill his duty while still in possession of all of his magic, instead of just stripping him of it."

That was a lot to process. Jane leaned back on her chair, closed her eyes and started to massage her temples while thinking about everything her kind-of-boyfriend had told her. Then she opened her eyes again and stared directly into Thor's blue eyes.

"So, your people sent back Loki to Earth, in _full possession of all of his powers_ and after seven days of _torture_, which probably _fueled_ his rage even more. To make _friends_ with the people that beat him up badly and stopped his plan of conquering Earth?"

Thor nods enthusiastically.

"And you really think that that is going to work? That Loki has turned and will be a nice guy from now on?"

Thor nods again. "I believe in my brother."

Jane sighs. "Then you're probably the only one…"

X

"Sir, there have been unusual movements of the stratosphere in Norway," JARVIS announces and Tony looks up from a machine he's currently working on. It's supposed to make dreams and memories of people visible by transforming the neuronal activity in their brains into pictures visible for the human eye. Something like Memory-TV.

Tony is smart enough to quickly draw the connection. "Near Jane Foster's current home?"

"Yes sir," the house butler announces.

The scientist smiles. "Looks like MC as arrived for the party. JARVIS, send out information to Fury. I usually wouldn't want him in, but the sooner Thor arrives here, the sooner the Grasshopper-problem will be solved and the sooner I will have my peace and quiet again. Well, peace and quiet my way, at least."

JARVIS does as he's told and Tony is actually pretty relieved. He has already thought about what Loki had told Fury during the interrogation and pushing the god until he would freak out enough to attack him and his friends would've been all that it took to have him back on Asgard faster than a heartbeat. But the boyscout-Captain would've not allowed that to happen since they were supposed to follow Fury's orders.

Also, Loki had said that he was being watched all the time, but he would've never passed on a message to Asgard if it contained the plea for Thor to come here. So it was just luck that Thor had decided to get some alone-time with his girlfriend so soon. Tony was sure that he would either show up here on his own or SHIELD would tell him to come. Either way, Reindeer Games would soon be out of his tower again.

Speaking of, time to check in on him. Tony pushes a few buttons and the security cameras show him that he's in Steve's kitchen… lying on the table? And then Tony notices Bruce there and seriously- what's going on? He can't quite see Loki's face, but suddenly the god's body tenses and he scrunches up, his fingers stretch out and he seems to be screaming, eyes wide open. When he slumps back on the table, his head falls to his side, hair drawn out behind him like a fan. He's unconscious.

Tony rolls his eyes before shoving away the surveillance camera pic with one hand and walking towards the elevator.

X

Loki's screams are what startles Steve from his place on the sofa. He quickly throws aside the book he's not been reading and hurries to the kitchen. Just when he appears in the doorframe, Loki's eyes roll back in his head and his erect body connects with the table again, head falling to one side, breathing, but not conscious.

"What the hell just happened?" Steve asks Bruce and the doctor scratches his head.

"I was going to sew up the worst wounds but when I started to pull through the needle, it seems to have become overbearing. He should have taken the sedation…"

Steve glances around the doctor and he looks just in time to see how Loki's magic covers up the wounds again until his face is smooth save for the cut of Clint's arrow. But of course the wounds are still there, Steve knows it.

"Well it seems like you don't get to sew him up now," he states and nodes towards the unconscious god on his kitchen table. Bruce looks back and then shrugs. "No, if I can't see them, I can't help him."

From the hallway comes a distinct sound and then the doors of the elevator open, presenting them Tony who looks rather un-amused at the scenario when he steps into the kitchen.

"Cap, someone needs to explain you the ways of a slumber party again. Usually, you curl up on a sofa and watch movies until you fall asleep. You don't just have your guests fall asleep at random places. And why is Bruce invited and I'm not?"

"Tony." Bruce gives the billionaire one of the looks that tell him that it's enough now and Tony actually puts on a serious face.

"Okay, okay. Seriously. What are you doing here? I thought Cyclops told you not to go near him?"

Steve glances at Bruce who merely nods, and then says: "I tried to sew the cut from the arrow so Loki doesn't get an infection. I'm not sure if that would add to his newly discovered niceness."

"Ohh and the Prince of Asgard fainted? Seems like he's not so though after all…" Tony's mockery is interrupted by his cellphone beeping. He quickly checks it and then looks up. "Clint and Natasha are asking if anyone wants to join them in the gym for a little sparring?"

Steve actually really wants to go, he hasn't been sparring for two days, but there's Loki he needs to look after, especially now, that he's unconscious. He looks up when Bruce states: "I'm going. I feel like I should… relieve some tension."

Tony looks at him, a bit weirded out, but Steve can see an idea forming in his head. "Why don't you go too, Cap? I can look after Sleeping Beauty."

Steve mistrusts this sudden will to look after Loki, he mistrust what Tony has planned. And yet, there is no logical reason why he should stay here. Only the fact that he wants to. But that's no true reason´. And so he agrees and follows Bruce who waits for him in the elevator.

X

Steve takes on Clint _and_ Natasha, since he's just too strong because of the serum. He can't really hit either of them, because it would break their bones, but as long as they both keep attacking him, he gets to just throw them around a bit and otherwise avoiding to get hit by them. Afterwards, he goes to the punching bags and actually manages to rip apart two of them before he decides he has enough.

Clint claps him on the back and together they make their way to the common showers, joined by Bruce who has done some meditation and lift-weighting. As the three men undress, Steve starts to think about what happened earlier today. He can't quite put his hands on why exactly he had acted so ashamed around Loki. Dressing and undressing in front other men is something he's used to, and he's never been ashamed of his own body. Well, maybe before the serum, but never after it.

He discretely looks to his right, where Clint is just pulling down his trousers. The form of the archer is not new to Steve, he is not exactly lean, but on the other hand not as muscular has Steve himself is. On the other hand, nearly no one is as muscular as he is. He looks to Bruce, and of course he knows him, too. There is no six-pack, but the scientist is not fat. He just looks more like he watches his body instead of actually training it.

And yet Steve has to blush when he thinks about Loki's lean form, having no idea how he looks beneath his armor but something inside of him wants to find out. And that's new. Also, somehow he's now ashamed of his body all of the sudden. Ashamed of it because it might not look the way Loki expects it. The way Loki would like it. And where the hell did that thought even come from?

Oh yes, Steve has an idea what's going on in him, but it's more of a fear. He knows the word for it, and if he'd told anyone back in the fourties about that kind of thoughts they would instantly have called him that. The word that was frowned upon in the time he came from. Although it was not so uncommon during war, really. He knows for a fact that during the long battle time, in the camps, at night, soldiers got lonely. And then the next man was just as good as the next woman. But still. It was not something you talked about. Or thought about too much.

"You comin' or what?" Clint calls from the showers. Steve shakes his head to clear it and then quickly strips out of his boxers before following his teammates to the showers. And yes, he can see both of the other men naked. And they can see him. But he doesn't care. He doesn't… feel anything. And that's reassuring for him. Maybe he just had a bad start this morning.

He pushes the thoughts about the god on his kitchen table aside and starts rubbing down his chest, getting rid of the sweat and exertion of the day.

X

Loki groans when he regains consciousness. He slowly opens his eyes, only to find Stark sitting a mere fifty centimeters away from him. That's enough of a sight for him to groan once more and he tries to sit up.

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty!" Stark says, and Loki's lips tighten. Not only he _fainted_ during the examination of Banner, no, he had the worst dream about being back with the Chitauri again and then, when he _finally_ wakes up, he is greeted by one of the last faces he wants to see. And he's _still_ got a headache.

"Oh wow, you're even grumpier when you wake up," Stark notes and looks at him with a bored expression.

"You must forgive me, Mr. Stark, but I still feel a bit weary. It was not my intention to anger you," Loki says, quickly putting on the mask of politeness. He cannot risk angering the people he needs to 'befriend' even more.

"Anger me?" Stark huffs and stares right into his eyes. "You breaking into my tower. You playing this game right now where I don't really know to what you're up to. _Those_ are things that anger me. But you being grumpy? That's actually rather amusing, given the fact that I can probably tease you as long as I want and from what we know you're most likely not gonna be able to do something to make me stop or daddy will have you back within seconds."

Loki sighs. Stark is really annoying him. "Why can't we just try to get along, Mr. Stark? I assure you, it is not my intention to cause you or any of your friends harm. I am here for good and I much rather have you believe me. I am trying my best to correct my mistakes on Midgard."

Stark looks at him pondering. "I don't believe you. But let me tell you something, Reindeer Games – your brother is on his way and if-"

That shakes up Loki and he quickly slides down from the table. Within seconds, Stark is at his feet, too, and Loki can see the two bracelets around his arms blinking, the same way when he summoned his iron suit back when the Chitauri attacked. "Sit down, Loki. Now."

But Loki doesn't think of obeying. "Thor is coming here? When?"

"I'm not asking you again. Sit down. _Now._"

"Sir, do you want me to give the alarm?" a voice announces and Loki looks around disorientated, because there is no person the voices is assigned to.

"No, JARVIS, not now," Stark announces when he looks at Loki again, the god surrenders and sits down on a chair. Stark follows suit after a moment. "Scared what Thor is going to tell us?" he asks, but Loki knows that, below that mocking tone, Stark is on full attention mode, watching every of his moves and gestures.

"Not at all. I just wished you would believe me instead of bringing him into all of this. I am not overly fond of meeting with him again."

"Well, too bad we don't care," is all Stark says about it.

X

When the three men are fully dressed and step out of the training rooms, JARVIS announces: "Mr. Stark and Loki, as well as Agent Romanoff are in the common room. They have dinner ready, if you would like to join them."

"Looks like Loki's woken up again," Bruce says and looks at Steve. The soldier feels relief, although he can't quite remember feeling overly troubled before.

"He fell asleep? Who was watching him?" Clint chimes in, looking confused. Neither Steve nor Banner had said something about that.

"More like fainted. We were patching him up from your arrow, but he wouldn't take any sedatives so he passed out from the pain," Bruce explains. "Tony came in and we left him with Loki and came here."

Clint is grinning. "Looks like the princess can't even bear a little pain from one cut. Wait 'til Natasha hears about that." He giggles.

Steve looks at him seriously. "Clint, don't mock him with that. I don't think it's wise to make him angry."

Clint rolls his eyes. "You're no fun Steve." But then he promises to leave the topic.

The elevator doors open and the three men step outside and walk over to the table, where Loki and Natasha are already sitting while Tony is just coming over, carrying a big pot of spaghetti in his hands.

Clint sits down next to Natasha while Bruce chooses her other side, Tony sits down at the head of the table and Steve takes the seat next to him, on his right, with Loki next to him. He stares at the spaghetti and the pot of sauce mistrusting. "Who made these? You?" he asks and looks at Tony. It's not like the scientist is not able of cooking, no – he's just not able of cooking anything without it tasting like… well, _nothing,_ if you were lucky.

Tony looks slightly offended, but before he can say a thing, Loki speaks up. "Agent Romanoff prepared this meal. Mr. Stark only cut some ingredients." All eyes are on Loki, and Steve finds it just as strange as the others to hear such… normal things coming out of his mouth. Also, this was one of the first times he didn't use "I am Loki of Asgard and-" in one of his sentences. The soldier breaks the silence by saying: "Well, I guess it's safe to eat then," and places a large portion on his plate before passing on the bowl of spaghetti.

At first, the meal is rather quiet, with no one knowing what to say and everyone keeps stealing glances at Loki who doesn't even look up from his plate. When Steve looks at him, he notices to his great amusement that Loki, indeed, does look up from his plate, but very cautiously and he keeps looking at how Natasha uses her fork to twirl the long noodles before placing it in her mouth.

"You've never had spaghetti before, have you?" Steve asks and now everyone's attention is on the two of them.

Loki makes a face, not quite angry, but still very annoyed. "No. And I don't understand why these have to be so long? How is anyone supposed to eat them?"

"Well, they get cut for children who aren't able to twirl them," Tony says saucily and Clint grins.

Loki doesn't even bother to react to that and looks at Natasha. "How are you doing this twirl, Agent Romanoff?"

She's actually surprised that he talks to her and quickly picks up her fork. "You just, uhm… pick two or three noodles and then twirl the fork around on your plate. But don't use too many or they slip off." She shows him and Loki tries to copy her movements, but fails.

Steve interjects the god's fruitless attempts and passes him his spoon. "Here, try with a spoon; it's easier to twirl the noodles on it that than just on your plate." Loki just says thank you, takes the spoon from Steve and tries again, this time successfully, while Steve tries to ignore the short tingle he felt when Loki's slender fingers shortly brushed over his when he took the spoon or how Loki's face lights up when he successfully brings a fork full of spaghetti to his mouth.

When Tony claps sarcastically two times, the smile is wiped of Loki's face instantly and is replaced by the reserved, polite mask and Tony says: "Great, now that Pocahontas is able to eat by herself, we could continue, everyone on his own plate, before this turns into a bad 'Lady and the Tramp' remake."

However, this confuses Loki again and while everyone starts eating again, he asks: "I am sorry, but I do not understand that reference."

Bruce sighs and then explains: "Lady and the Tramp is a movie about two dogs eating spaghetti. And it's kind of complicated so while they eat at the same string of spaghetti, they kiss."

Loki furrows his brows. "But why would I kiss Capt- Mr. Rogers? Or Agent Romanoff?"

"It's just a metaphor," Steve says, not knowing why, all of the sudden, he feels hot.

"I understand," Loki says and then – Steve is sure he can actually see a glint in his eyes – he adds: "But I have to let you know that it takes more than just to teach me how to eat to be allowed to kiss me!" And this time, it's Clint who coughs and gets a red face and not Steve. He smiles a bit. When Loki's lewd humour is not directed towards him, he is really entertaining.

They continue eating in silence again until Pepper Potts shows up, throwing a large pile of paper on the coffee table and sitting down next to Loki, turning to him. Of course Tony must have told her who their guest is, but she nevertheless says: "Hi, I'm Pepper Potts," and looks at Loki expectantly.

The god swallows down his mouthful of spaghetti, before wiping his mouth with a serviette and then smiling at her. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Potts. I am Loki, of Asgard." He can be so very charming when he wants to, Steve notices. Loki has never smiled at any of the Avengers in that manner.

Pepper nods. "Yeah, I know. You're the guy who destroyed New York City. And you're the most recent safety breach in this tower _for which I am not responsible_, right, Tony?"

While Loki is surprised at Pepper's behaviour, the billionaire acts like Pepper has to talk to some other guy called Tony who sits with them in the room. Pepper sighs and turns towards Loki again. "So, I understand you'll be living here for longer?"

Loki seems to be thinking about that for a bit before he carefully says: "I intend to stay here until I can return to Asgard and Mr. Stark very kindly agreed to let me live here."

"Wow, kindly is not something I hear often about Tony-"

"Yes, and I have no idea why that's the case," Tony says, staring at her earnest.

"Oh, maybe because you're so modest and quiet," Steve proposes and just like that, the atmosphere is a lot easier, they are back to teasing Tony and Pepper tells them about her day while Bruce and Tony chat away about some machine Tony is working on.

Steve notices that Loki has gone quiet, so he asks him quietly: "You're not used to this, are you?"

Loki actually seems startled when Steve talks to him but then he admits: "No. In Asgard, the whole court feasts together and there is music and it is too loud to even hear yourself thinking properly, let alone maintain a proper conversation."

"Sounds a lot like at the army. Everyone there eats together in a big tent and it's pretty loud there, too. You can always talk to the people next to you, though."

The god's eyes cloud for a moment and the mask is back in his face. "If you are lucky enough to have people next to you that would talk to you, that is."

Before Steve can answer to that, Tony asks no in particular:" So, who's gonna watch Loki tonight?"

The soldier looks up. "Why does he need to be watched?" he asks. "It's not like he is going to run away. At least, not after all he told Director Fury."

Tony doesn't seem amused. "I'm not talking about him running away; I'm talking about him sneaking around in my tower."

Loki tries to speak up, but Tony interrupts him. "Yeah, I know what you're going to say… save it for someone who believes it."

"Tony." Pepper looks at him warningly. "JARVIS is going to keep an eye on him."

The computer system pipes up: "Yes, Miss Potts. My sensors are already set for infrared and video surveillance, and the gas filters have been updated and are active, too."

"See?" Pepper asks and Tony makes a face, but nods reluctantly.

"Fine. But he's not bunking in with me."

Steve sighs. He already knows to where this is leading. "He can sleep on my sofa."


	5. Big Gods Don't Cry

_**Disclaimer: The dream sequence is from the deleted Thor scenes and does NOT belong to me. Neither do any of the characters.**_

* * *

"Do you know how to use the shower or do you want me to explain it to you?" Steve asks and turns, looking expectantly at the god leaning in the door frame.

"I'm not sure of how this functions. It would be very kind of you to explain it to me," he answers, tilting his head and staring intently at the knobs and the handle.

Steve reaches inside the shower booth. "So, if you turn this handle, you can adjust the water temperature – turn it to the left for warmer water and to the right if it's too hot. And if you press this knob, you can change between the shower head on top-" he points up to the one that makes it feel like it's raining down on you, "-or the one that you can move around, over here."

Loki nods. "Thank you, Mr. Rogers."

The soldier puts down some towels for the god before he turns towards the door. "No problem. And by the way," he says as he walks past Loki and to the living room, "I told you to call me Steve."

Loki allows himself a small smile before he steps into the bathroom and closes the door.

X

"You know something I don't know," Bruce says as he passes Tony a wet plate to dry.

"Oh really?" The billionaire raises an eyebrow. "And what makes you think that?"

Bruce finishes the last plate and lets the water run out of the sink. "Several things. At first, you were really shifty when Fury talked about the Tesseract this morning-"

"Oh come on, you weren't even there!" Tony argues, but Bruce chooses to ignore him.

"Then, you didn't question Loki half as much as I expected you to and thirdly, you're so afraid of him sneaking around here. And that's not because it's your tower or your machines. You're scared he might find something."

"Uh, when did this conversation turn into an investigation? Cause I really don't like that," Tony says, busying himself with a glass of whiskey.

"Tony, you're avoiding."

The scientist looks up to find Bruce staring at him intently. He rolls his eyes and brings his arms up in surrender. "Oh, fine, for God's sake. JARVIS found out that Thor is in Norway and I informed SHIELD, so he's probably gonna be here soon!"

Bruce saves away this information, but doesn't stop staring at Tony. "… And?"

"Who are you? My mother?!"

"No, but if I was, you wouldn't be drinking so much," Bruce says dryly as he waits for Tony to give up his charade.

After a few sips of his drink, he huffs and picks up a small tablet, types in some numbers and says: "Security code 6. Tony Stark. Chamber 5. 132008PPTS." And when he shows Bruce the picture on the screen, the doctor doesn't know what to say for a moment.

"You… you… you stole the damn spear?!"

Tony hisses at him. "Could you be any louder?! And no, I didn't steal it. I just relocated it, okay?"

"I… I can't believe you," Bruce says and brings up his hand to his forehead. "I mean,… that's a big thing, even for you."

"It's not like I'm using it."

Bruce laughs at that. "Yeah, well, that would be a bit much, even for Tony Stark."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"… Nothing. Anyways. You think Loki wants it? Does he even know it's here?"

Tony grimaces. "I don't know. But I really don't wanna be near him if he finds out and gets it."

X

It's hard to despise human mankind when they have such wonderful inventions like rainforest showers and so many different flavoured products you can apply to your hair and body. Also, the towels here are really fluffy and soft, not like any of the cloths they have on Asgard.

When he hears a knock at the door, he half expects Rogers, no, _Steve_, to open it and come in, but he doesn't and Loki is not sure if he feels disappointed or not. That would have been an interesting encounter. He smiles to himself again, but stops when he notices. He's been smiling an awful lot lately and that is so unlike him… Well, the new him, at least. He's been brought back to reality when Steve says through the door: "I have some clothes for you for tonight. I figured you don't wanna put back on your armour. I'm gonna leave them here."

Loki nods, but then remembers that Steve can't see him and calls out: "Thank you."

He hears some rustling and then the footsteps are retrieving. He opens the door and finds a neatly folded pile of clothes, containing undergarments, a rather large pair of black pants made of soft material and a black long-sleeved shirt. He wrinkles his nose – he's going to look very pale in all that black. Well, he can change that- or no, maybe he can't. After all, he's supposed to use his magic only to help the Avengers and maybe it would offend Steve if he changed the colour of his shirt.

This friendship thing is harder than he thought it would be. Especially now, that he looks like a dead, dressed all black. He looks in the mirror one last time, grimacing at the cut in his temple and conjuring up some magic. Now, that he has regained energy from the food, he can easily cover up the cut and he's much more content, now, that he doesn't look like a barbarian anymore.

When he steps into the living room, Steve looks up from where he is sitting on the sofa. Next to him are a big pillow and a pile of blankets. He's sketching again, but before Loki can have a closer look, the other man closes his sketch book.

"I got you a pillow and some blankets, just take as many as you need and put the rest on the table."

Loki half expects him to go now, but he stays there, looking at him in a way Loki can't quite describe.

"Is there anything else you need, Cap- Steve?"

Steve smiles at the use of his first name and Loki files that away, obviously he's taken some step further with the soldier.

"Yes, actually. Would you mind… would you mind sitting down for a minute?" Steve asks and looks at him from below his eyelashes, incredibly long eyelashes, with blonde tips. Loki finds himself staring, something that doesn't happen often and he quickly nods, although, frankly, he's a bit afraid of what might come next. He knows that 'sitting down' implies talking. And while talking is something Loki has mastered perfectly, he is afraid of the topic. He knows how easily he can lie – but somehow, Steve seems to be able to see through everything that's not true. But he sits down like he's requested.

"So, what I wanted to ask you, it's- you don't have to answer me if you're going to lie, but… I'd really like to know why."

Loki is not surprised. "Why did I try to conquer Midgard?" But when Steve shakes his head, he is confused.

"No, why are you here?"

He blinks. That's not what he's expected, but still, the words come out of his mouth so easily, having been told far too often this day. "I need to prove myself worthy of returning to Asgard. I need to befriend you and gain your trust."

Steve looks unsatisfied. "Yes, you said that before. But why? What is there on Asgard for you? No, let me finish-" he says when Loki tries to speak. "You tell everyone who is willing to listen - or not – how badly you've been treated by everyone there, and that you don't even belong there because Odin is not really your father and you're not really one of them. So _why?_"

On the inside, Loki snarls. Who is this man in front of him to question his motives or his plans? Why does he have to bring up those painful memories – memories of resentment, of rejection? And so, Loki says the only thing that comes to his mind. "Because I have no other choice than hope to go back there."

Steve stands up abruptly and looks down on the god. His eyes are sad, but his face is hard. "You know, we always have a choice."

X

He leaves Loki on the sofa, walks into his bedroom and closes the door before breathing out heavily. He doesn't know why he's so intrigued by the god, so interested in his thoughts, in everything he says. But the constant lying annoys the hell out of him and so does the constant self-pity. _'I am Loki and everyone hates me'._

Steve understands that Loki has issues, with finding out that he was adopted at a relatively late age, with being rejected ever so often in favour of his older brother, or, well, step-brother, and with being defeated while trying to take over New York, but really, if Loki just tried to be honest with people, it would make things so much easier. But the most terrible thing is that he's constantly lying to himself. Beating himself up. Steve hates to see that.

He's always been one to believe the best in people and he wants to see that in Loki, but God, that guy is frustrating.

Steve sighs, rubs his hand over his neck and then pulls down his sweatpants and his t-shirt. He usually doesn't sleep like that but his room is sticky now that the door's closed and he can't sleep with an open window. The noise of the city is even worse than back in the forties.

He climbs into the bed and closes his eyes, turning to his side. Now he feels sorry for pushing Loki, but he can't go back in there right now. All he can do is hope that Loki will think about what they talked about and get some sleep. It's just now that Steve realizes that, beneath the wet hair that tangled at the side of Loki's temple, the cut from Clint's arrow is gone.

X

While Steve falls asleep rather quickly, Loki has more trouble coming to rest.

Usually, the talk of humans doesn't stay on his mind for long for it is of no importance to him, but he can't forget Steve's words. They sounded so sincere, as if the soldier really meant them, even knew they were true – but what choice does he, Loki, have really? What other place than Asgard is there for him?

Loki is sure that Steve, if he had the choice, would go back to his time, to the woman he loved and the friends he had there – but just like Loki, he has no choice but to accept his fate. Just like there is no option for him to go back in time, there is no option for Loki than to go back to Asgard.

But oh, his return shall be glorious – if he really manages to deceive the Avengers to get his hands on his spear, he doubts that Odin is going to let him back into the palace – but if he has the spear, that _won't matter. _He knows that he can force his way back there then, and no one will be able to stop him. He is Loki, Silvertongue, Liesmith, the God of Mischief, after all.

Oh, not that he really _wants_ to go back to the palace. But Midgard is no place for him and there are so much more possibilities on Asgard, especially with the Bifrost under his control…

Thoughts like that lighten his mood, show him that he still has a purpose, that he's not just a common criminal who has to live through his punishment. He has his own will and mind, and he is going to make use of it the best way he can. He turns under his blanket contently, pulling it closer around him.

At least this is more comfortable than the last half night he spent on the sofa upstairs – although it is still not the sort of accommodation that's worth of him, a god. He is Loki of Asgard. Steve should have let him have the bed. Loki doesn't care if Steve had stayed or not, if he had slept on the sofa, there would've been more space for Loki, and if he had decided to stay… well, Loki can certainly find an aesthetic aspect in the soldier and they could have experienced some things… But for now, he needs to be content with his place on the sofa, alone.

And there's this feeling again, a small part inside him that wants Steve to want him in his bed, to really just anybody want him, because of himself, and not because he is Loki of Asgard. Just because he's Loki. But as usual, he pushes away those thoughts. Daydreaming was something he stopped when he grew up.

He closes his eyes and over his thoughts about the day and his plans, he falls asleep, but instead of just resting in peace, he starts to dream.

…

_They are in Odin's bedchamber again, he and his- Frigga, and Odin just lays there, asleep, overcome with the Odinssleep he put off for so long._

"_No matter whose offspring you are, Loki, we raised you as ours and you will always be my son," Frigga says. "Now, go and make your father proud."_

_Loki doesn't quite understand what she wants from him, but he stands and slowly walks over to the door. Suddenly, soldiers fill the room and while Loki stares at them perplex – they all kneel in front of him._

"_I… I don't understand-" he looks to Frigga._

_She smiles at him. "With your father being asleep and Thor being exiled, you are the next in line for the throne."_

_He stares at her until her words finally sink in. One of the soldiers holds out Gungnir, Odin's spear, sign of his power and of reign, for him._

_Frigga nods encouragingly. "Take it…" and then, she as well, kneels. "- my king."_

_And Loki only just hesitates for a moment, before his fingers close around the spear._

…

X

Steve has always been a light sleeper and when he hears a voice from the living room, he's awake instantly and tip-toes to the door. He sneaks out as quiet as possible and over to the living room. He half expects Loki to be up and talk to someone, but all he can see in the moonlight coming from one window is the god, laying on the sofa, seemingly asleep and with the worst case of bed-head Steve has ever seen.

It's silent again, but Steve is sure he heard someone talk before. Maybe Loki isn't asleep and is only just pretending, so he calls out: "Loki."

In reaction, the god turns around, but his eyes are still closed and now the moon lights up his face, accentuates the pale skin and the dark hair in sharp contrast.

And then, suddenly, Loki's lips move. "I can't be king."

"What?" Steve asks, confused, but Loki doesn't answer – he's talking in his sleep, not even noticing Steve in the doorframe. And he knows that he should go back to bed, knows that that is a private moment, but Steve can't bring himself to leave. He's never seen Loki so peaceful and at ease as now, even though he seems to have a troubled sleep.

It itches Steve to draw him, asleep, just like now, but he knows he can't do that now, so he just studies the god's face a bit longer, the rather high forehead, the nose that looks elegant, as if it actually shows of the royal parentage, the smooth skin and the lips that are so very often curled into a mean grin, but are now closed peacefully without any trace of vileness.

And just when Steve decides it's time to go back to his room, a sparkle catches his attention. He leans a bit forwards and looks in wonder at what he sees. There, on Loki's cheek, runs down a single tear, slowly, as if it doesn't want to leave his eye, but needs to. Before Steve knows what he's doing, he's leaning over Loki and touches his shoulder carefully.

Loki startles up and for a moment, panic clearly shows on his face before he recognizes Steve. He tries to sit up and Steve lets him, sitting down on the coffee table in front of him.

"Has something happened, Mr. Rogers?"

Oh great, Loki is back to Mr. Rogers. Steve has already noticed that whenever Loki feels uncomfortable, he changes back to using his last name or calls him Captain.

"It's Steve. And, no, nothing has happened. I was just worried."

Loki doesn't seem to understand. "Worried? So something _has_ happened?"

Steve gives him a small smile. "No. I was worried about you. You were crying. And talking in your sleep." For the first time, Steve sees Loki's cheeks become deeply pink and his eyes widen in horror. He touches his cheek and when he feels the wetness there, he quickly wipes it away with his fist, staring to the floor.

"I wasn't crying."

Steve raises his eyebrow and waits for Loki to look up again. When he finally does, his face shows absolutely nothing and he's as pale as before. "It is very obliging of you to worry about my wellbeing, but I can assure you I am fine. I was simply having a bad dream. I did not mean to wake you. You can go back to bed now and get some more rest." And with that, he turns around on the sofa, pulls his blanket up and leaves Steve just sitting where he is.

For a moment, the soldier is silent. Then he sighs. "Fine. I don't think you're fine, but I understand you don't want to talk about it. But you should know that if you want people to trust you, you should probably start trusting people, too."

Loki doesn't answer, but Steve sees his muscle tense under the blanket.

"Good night, Loki."

And when he's nearly back in his room, he hears a very quiet "Good night, Steve." Steve smiles. That's a start.

X

Loki doesn't sleep anymore after the encounter with Steve and when the sun rises and he hears the soldier move around in his room, he quickly smoothes down his hair with magic and puts back on the pants of his armour, for he doesn't want to wear this wide, low-hanging pants for anything else than sleeping, but he stays in the shirt Steve has given him the night before.

It angers him that the soldier has seen him in such a disheveled state as he did hours before and he curses himself for his weakness. He readies himself for the talk Steve surely wants to have but when the other man steps in, fully dressed in jeans and t-shirt, he doesn't even mention their nightly encounter and just tells him that they're going to have breakfast with the others upstairs.

When he gets up, he waves vaguely with his hand and the blankets and pillow fold themselves up neatly and pile on one side of the sofa and Steve watches with wide eyes. Loki didn't even notice that he used magic until he follows Steve's gaze. Magic is his nature, it's not something he thinks about much but of course, for the human it must look impressively.

"Do you always do that?" Steve asks and for a second, Loki thinks that he is going to tell him not to use magic, but then he smiles. "That's amazing. I mean you using your magic not to conquer this planet, and all."

Loki is unsure of this kind of humour but since Steve is smiling, he tries a small smile, too. "I have always done this, ever since I've been a boy. I hate when there's a mess…" he trails off and is again shocked on how easily he reveals things to the blonde super-soldier. That definitely needs to stop.

Steve says nothing, but gives him one last warm look before walking to the elevator, and Loki follows.

They don't meet anyone in there, but when they enter the dining area, they find everyone besides Agent Romanoff already sitting at the table, in various states of awake-ness.

Steve indicates to sit down next to him and so Loki does, looking around interested. On Asgard, there is no such thing as common breakfast, everyone just meets in the evening for the feast.

Stark has nearly fallen asleep on his plate of scrambled eggs and the doctor has dark rings beneath his eyes, but at least he seems to be awake. Agent Barton stares out of the window, but doesn't seem to be looking at anything in particular and Agent Romanoff is not even here. The most vivid person seems to be Steve next to him.

He finds the doctor looking at him and politely asks: "Did you have a bad night? You look like you did not sleep much."

Banner eyes him for a moment and then grins. "You don't look too good, either. But no, I had a good night, it was just rather short. Tony and I have been working late." He nods to the scientist that is most definitely asleep, given the frequent, but calm breaths he takes. But Banner's comment has confused Loki. He smoothly glances down and finds his reflection in a knife – and to his surprise, the doctor is right. He, too, has rings under his eyes although they're still not as bad as Banners'.

Suddenly, Tony lets out a loud snore and that startles Steve, who is just pouring himself a cup with a dark liquid and spills something on his hand, as well as Barton, who jumps and looks at the others as if he'd just arrived.

Steve curses silently while bringing his hand to his mouth. Apparently, the liquid has burned him quite a bit.

_If you want people to trust you, you should probably start trusting people, too._

Loki takes a deep breath. "When I found out how to produce flames with magic for the first time, I burned myself a few times," he shares and Steve looks up, his eyes attentive and full of wonder. "However, I learned how to help myself quickly, too. Here, let me," Loki says and holds out his hand. He is overly aware of the eyes of Banner and Barton on him as Steve slowly reaches out and presents his hand. Loki just waves a bit and within seconds, the red marks are gone. Steve stares at his hand for a moment and then smiles at Loki. His eyes are sparkling.

"Thanks. Now, do you want coffee, too? I'll try to not spill it this time," he says with a chuckle.

Loki sniffs. He likes the smell of that brew. "I would like to try it, yes," he decides and Steve fills his cup and places sugar and milk in front of him. "You can add that if you like it better another way."

Carefully, Loki sips, savoring the taste, before adding sugar, tries again and then does the same with milk. "I think I like coffee best with milk, but without sugar."

"Fair enough," Banner says and then starts going through the newspaper, while Steve gets scrambled eggs for himself and Loki, and Clint is munching on some cornflakes, shooting glances at Loki ever so often. Of course Loki notices, but he doesn't say anything. They eat in silence for a while but then he can't stop himself from asking Steve: "What about Mr. Stark? Do you just leave him… asleep on his eggs?"

"He's so peaceful when he's like this. I'm happy if he stays that way a bit longer," Steve answers.

"But that's quite a… strange position to sleep," Loki argues.

Bruce looks up from his newspaper. "Oh don't believe that Steve didn't find that strange - when that happened the first time, on the morning after the big fight against the Chitauri, Steve has been just as confused as you, but now that he knows Tony better, he's come to this opinion. If you stay here for a few more weeks, you will probably come to think the same thing."

"Believe me, you will," Barton says, and that's actually the first time he directly speaks to Loki about something so trivial. All he can do is nod.

Their peace doesn't last long, though, because suddenly Stark's cell phone goes off and that wakes him. He's un-oriented for a moment and tries to answer his slice of crisp bread first, but then Bruce hands him his phone and he croaks: "Yes?"

The other person talks for a while and Loki watches intently as Stark's facial expressions turns from un-oriented to annoyed. "Five days? And what are we doing until then?"

Finally, he closes the phone and sighs. "Thor won't make it before Frid-"

"Thor is coming here?!" Steve asks looking at Tony pissed. "When did you plan on telling us? How do you even know?"

"Calm down, Cap, I only just found out yesterday, JARVIS told me. I would've told you sooner or later. But as I just tried to say – he's not gonna make it before Friday because he's at Jane's and she wants to come here, too, and needs to pack up her things in Norway first. And SHIELD won't let him fly hammer-style so he doesn't draw unnecessary attention to us."

Loki can tell that Steve is still annoyed that Stark had withheld that information, but he can't help but feel relieved that he still has time before Thor arrives.

Barton stands up and declares: "I'm gonna wake Natasha and tell her. She would want to know as soon as possible."

Tony pulls an impressed face. "You're walking into the lion's den? It was nice to have known you, Clint. She's going to eat you alive if you don't let her sleep in, you know that, right?"

Barton growls. "I'll just make sure to tell her that you knew everything for longer than we did, so I wouldn't worry about me, but start thinking about your own funeral."

Loki follows that little verbal exchange interested. They don't even know that, with every quirk they reveal they give him something he can use against them if necessary. For example that Agent Romanoff can be high-tempered. Well, that's not too unfamiliar, when he thinks about Thor. Also, Agent Barton still seems not to be over his feelings for her, of which he had told Loki everything while being in his control.

"And why is he smiling like the cat that got the cream, now?" Stark asks and Loki realizes that he talks about him – within a blink the grin is wiped from his face.

"I am just amused by your interaction. For someone who lay asleep on their breakfast a mere minutes ago-"

"Loki, enough. Nice, remember?" Steve cuts in and Loki just manages to exchange a glare with Stark, before the soldier pulls him up and says something about sparring.

He feels like a child, being dragged away by his arm, but for once, he is silent about it and lets it pass – Steve is right, he needs to play nice. And so he follows the soldier to wherever he plans on taking him.

"Hey – I'm not doing the dishes again!" Starks calls after them, but then the doors of the elevator close and he is shut up effectively._**  
**_


	6. Return Of The Thunder

In the elevator, Steve looks at Loki scolding. "You know, you're probably gonna have to spend a really boring morning with me in the training rooms, but you managed to piss of Tony, Bruce needs to sleep and Clint and Natasha are busy with their own stuff, so there's no one else than me to watch you."

"And why, Steve, do you think that will be boring for me?"

Loki, to be honest, knows exactly that it's not going to be boring for him. The more he learns about the fighting style of the Avengers, the easier he can defeat them. So, basically, Steve does him a favour in taking him with him.

The elevator arrives at his destination and Steve motions for Loki to step out before he follows. "Well, I didn't think you the kind of guy who's into sparring and muscle training and… sweating and that kind of stuff."

Loki turns to look at him with a mixture between amusement and arrogance. "Why, because I'm not of such brawny physique as Thor is? Or as you are?"

Steve looks caught and rubs his neck smiling. "Well… yes."

That somehow turns a switch in the god. His face hardens and he wrinkle's his nose, and there's despite in his voice when he hisses: "That's exactly the arrogance I encountered on Asgard so many times and it is the same arrogance that brought about everyone's downfall."

The soldier doesn't like this sudden mood changes he encounters with Loki all the time; the god may think that his brother his high-tempered, but he himself doesn't have himself under control, either. That's something he needs to work on if he wants to become 'one of the good guys'. Steve can already feel the wall between him and Loki being re-built and he needs to find a way to get through to him again.

It's still this infatuation, this need inside him to get to really know the god, to be the one he trusts, he _wants_ to talk to, he wants to, no, _likes_ to spend time with.

"Hey, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to… belittle you. You just look like someone who enjoys reading a good book rather than run laps or spar with someone."

Steve has been right. Loki calms down noticeable and actually smiles a bit. "You're assumption is not completely wrong, although it hasn't been of importance of what I'd rather have done. When Thor and I grew up, we received the same education and training for we were both princes of Asgard." He looks rather sad again at his last words, but Steve notices that whenever he talks about himself, Loki is more animated.

"But I'm sure you developed a different style of fighting? Especially since Thor has his hammer?"

Loki is shocked, but tries to hide it. This is exactly what _he_ planned to get to know here, and now Steve is asking him bluntly, feigning interest. The child within Loki thinks that Steve really is interested, really wants to get to know him, but once again, Loki locks away that thought before it can cause any harm. And yet… _Trust people and they trust you._

"While Thor usually relies on his sheer strength, I chose to concentrate on using my whole body, getting to know it better so I could use it in any possible way." Loki has to grin at how ambiguous those words sound and he knows exactly that Steve knows what he thinks and that widens his grin even more. What catches him off guard, however, is Steve's next question.

"Would you like to show me? Or train with me? I guess SHIELD will be happy to see you practicing something so they get to know your fighting technique a bit better and I'd just really like to go up against you. I mean-" Steve turns a bit red. "- I hurt the others far too easily, but since you're kind of un-destroyable, I wouldn't have to hold back."

Loki is devastated, for a moment. _Steve just wants a punching bag._ Well, it's not going to be _him_, that is sure. He is Loki of Asgard. And so he agrees.

Steve instantly knows something is wrong when Loki doesn't pick on the double entendre and is being defensive again, but he will probably find out soon enough. He quickly changes into a pair of sweatpants before he leads Loki to an area dedicated to one-on-one fights, with and without obstacles, where soft matting covers the floor.

They get into position, facing each other and Steve notices that Loki bends his knees slightly, as if ready to jump on him.

"Ready?" Steve asks and Loki shoots him a hard glance. "Always."

Without further ado, Steve launches forward, expecting to hit Loki right in the chest– but the god is not there anymore. He notices a motion on the right side of his face and so he swiftly swings his left arm around, and this time, Loki can just move out of the way to avoid being hit square on the jaw. The god leans back until his back is practically horizontal and, in the same motion, he links his left leg around Steve's right ankle and pulls, causing Steve to lose his balance and stumble backwards and within seconds, Loki's full weight is pressing down on his chest and his back protests heavily, but somehow he manages to throw off the god who lands and rolls off to reduce the impact. Steve straightens up and winces when his back pops, but he ignores it and concentrates on Loki on the floor.

One of his legs is pulled close and the other one is stretched out to the side and of course Steve knows what to do, so he quickly lowers himself to the ground, too, and, with a spinning kick, he kicks away Loki's supporting leg, the one close to his body. Loki, on the other hand, uses the drive he gets from Steve and, while falling, brings his outstretched leg around in a wide circle and hits Steve right on the chest, sending him on his back, while Loki himself connects with the mattress from Steve's kick.

For a moment, they lie there breathing loudly, before Steve huffs and sits up straight, Loki doing the same thing. Although that encounter only took about 30 seconds, Steve has gotten a good idea on how Loki fights, but he craves for more, although he knows that he'll probably learn better if he watches him at first.

"The way you fight reminds me of some different kind of styles we have here on earth, kind of mixed martial arts like. Would you mind showing me some more moves?"

Loki doesn't even know where that came from and ten minutes ago he thought he was going to sit and watch Steve lift some weights the whole day, but now, still heated from the short fight, working out suddenly doesn't seem such a bad idea anymore. He doesn't like the fighting and sweating and he has always felt uncomfortable doing so while being watched, be it by just Thor, their instructor or even Odin. On the other hand, if it pleases Steve it's a great step towards trust and it's not like Loki actually reveals much. Do they _really_ think he chooses to fight with his arms and legs if he can use _magic_?

And so he agrees and Steve points over towards the obstacles and sand bags. "We can go over there. I don't know if you need a target or anything, but if you do, that's the best area." They walk over and Steve sits down on a bench while Loki slowly spins around one time, eyeing all the things around him. There are the sand bags, of course, as well as boxes of different sizes and chunks of metal that don't even seem to serve any purpose at all.

He takes a deep breath, overly aware of the pair of shining blue eyes laying on him and then he starts going through some simple exercises that are mainly there for warming up. He glides into different positions effortlessly, even after not having done them for a long time and he rather enjoys feeling all of his muscles come to life. He soon forgets about everything around him, moving around, bending, stretching, kicking and punching the sand bags, so he doesn't even notice Stark and Barton coming in and staring at him in wonder before Steve motions them to be quiet.

Soon, his motions become more aggressively as he remembers the times he has been laughed at for enjoying a book more than a feast, for relying on his magic instead of muscle, as he remembers falling through the worlds, remembers the Chitauri and… the Other, remembers the pain when the Chitauri threatened him.

Steve notices that Loki's motions are faster now, he's feverishly kicking around, ripping some of the sand bags and when he does a dive-roll and suddenly kicks out to each side with both of his legs doing the perfect split while doing so and breaking two boxes, one on his right and one on his left effortlessly, Steve is sure that Loki is now not fighting against an invisible partner but his own mind and memories again. He calls out for him calmly, but the god doesn't even notice.

Tony and Clint – who both have been slapped across the face by Natasha and are now hiding here – are clearly impressed by Loki's fighting technique, although they would never admit it, but now they get a bit giddy, sensing a change in Loki's behaviour without being able to label it like Steve can.

Steve stands, and slowly inches closer to Loki who is still whirling around, as if hell is let loose. And just when he is about to touch him at the shoulder, the god yells and a burst of bright blue light breaks free, all the way around him and smashes everything within 5 meters, even the metal chunks fall to pieces and Loki himself falls to the ground, kneeling there and panting heavily. However, the most wondrous thing for Steve is that he, in fact, is the only thing that hasn't fallen into pieces, as well as Tony and Clint. The two men stare at Steve in shock when he turns to look at them.

Loki looks up, blinking, and then everything falls into his place and he knows where and who he is, all his anger vanished with this outburst of magic. And then he realizes what he has done and his eyes widen while he waits for Heimdall to call him back.

"That was… wow." Steve says and Loki looks at him. Of course. His magic had naturally searched for something to destroy and while he was in a rage, his unconsciousness knew exactly that he couldn't hurt anyone. He's quite angry at himself now for losing control like that, for using magic at all, but at least it seems to have impressed Steve and – Barton and Stark? Where did they come from?

"How about you sit down for a while? You seem a bit… exhausted," Steve proposes when Loki doesn't move from the floor. "I'll still be busy for a while here, so just try to relax." He touches Loki's shoulder gently and finally, the other man stands up and moves towards the benches, seemingly ignoring the two men there.

Tony and Clint quickly stand and Tony says something about trying out a new suit while Clint gets ready for sparring with Steve.

After an hour or so, Loki has sorted his thoughts so far that he can watch the two men intently, memorizing every single motion of both. His eyes follow the outlines of Steve's body and he tries to look at Barton the same way, but something about him is not as appealing as Steve is. The sportswear is clinging tightly to the soldier's body; his t-shirt is soaked and shows of the muscles on his chest and abdomen perfectly. The red that tints his cheeks whenever Loki makes a rather ambiguous comment is back now due to the exhaustion and it looks perfect with his blonde hair and the blue eyes.

Loki tries to remember the last time he had done something for his… physical needs, but that turns to be long time ago. True, he had concentrated on other things the past year, trying to rule Asgard, trying to please two fathers – none of which seemed to have worked out too well, given the fact that one of them is dead now and the other has exiled him – falling through the universe, conquering a planet and being punished but now that he sees someone as intriguing as Captain Rogers, his body remembers too well what he needs.

And so he spends the whole morning watching Steve work out, politely declining when he's asked to spar with Barton – he knows that the assassin just waits for his chance for revenge – and while he tells himself that everything he watches is solely for the purpose of getting to know the enemy, particularly the _lower_regions of his body enjoy the display in front of him.

At some point Agent Romanoff and Dr. Banner come down, too, and while he watches them half-heartedly, his eyes ever so often return to the blonde currently doing crunches with his calves placed on the bank next to Loki.

x

Sometime around noon, Steve decides that it's enough and is following Clint, Bruce and Tony to the showers before he notices that Loki stays behind.

"Don't you want to take a shower?" he asks, looking at the god questioningly. He doesn't look sweaty or anything but Steve figures that he can just hide it better or something.

"I figured it would make someone uncomfortable if I'd joined you in there," Loki states calmly. "Besides, I can only just imagine what Mr. Stark might be up to if he is still 'pissed at me', like you put it."

That puts a grin on Steve's face. If he didn't know it better, he would say Loki was… afraid. Then again, he is wise enough not to tell Loki so.

"You can shower on my floor again, but I doubt Tony would be too happy if you went alone. I'm gonna grab my jeans and we can ride upstairs together."

Loki looks relieved and Steve notices and smiles before walking into the changing room to grab his jeans.

"Is Reindeer Games not gonna take a shower?" Tony asks, almost undressed and holding an enormous water gun in his hands. He looks expectantly to the door.

Steve is torn between scolding Tony and grinning at his ways. "No, he's got… his clothes downstairs and what's the point in showering if he has to put his old clothes back on?"

"Well, too bad," Clint says and drops his water gun, which he had hidden pretty well behind his back, on the bench next to him and looks rather disappointed. Sometimes Steve can't believe how immature Clint is – he is used to Tony by now, but the assassin always surprises him. Then again, Loki had him under control so there's probably a lot Clint wants revenge for.

He waves goodbye to his friends and walks back to where he left Loki and together they make their way over to the elevator and back to Steve's floor.

"So, you just escaped a mean water battle," Steve tells him and Loki looks up, intrigued.

"A water battle?"

"Yeah, Tony and Clint had these water guns and they were already waiting for you." Steve half-expects Loki to turn angry again, but he looks more fascinated than angry.

"Guns that shoot water? Well, that realm is certainly different to Asgard…" And then Steve sees it again – the rare smile, the one he saw when Loki looked at Pepper, the one he saw when Loki asked for that drink when they defeated him. And this time, no one else is around to see it.

He can't help himself but ask. "Do you have shared showers on Asgard, after training or whatever? Is it similar to here?"

Loki thinks for a moment. "Well, when Thor and I had our exercises, we would often go out into the fields or woods and whenever we came back, we were put into a bathroom together. Sometimes, the Warriors Three, Thor's friends, would be there, too. It was easier to get us all clean at the same time, that's why they did it."

"You don't seem to be too fond of shared showers," Steve notices and Loki grimaces.

"The others would be very rough, shoving around each other. They didn't enjoy it and that kept me from enjoying a shower after a hard day."

"So they pushed you around?" Steve is not sure if he likes what Loki told him. He remembers too well small, tiny Steven Rogers, the man, the _boy_ before the super-serum and how people constantly made fun of him or shoved him around.

But Loki only grins broadly and there's a spark in his eyes when he tells Steve: "They tried to, but one time, I conjured up a wave large enough to wash them out of the bathroom and all the way down into the great hall where currently an assembly was being held. There they lay, naked under the eyes of the All-Father and basically the whole court." He laughs out in delight and Steve can't believe it. He's never seen the god so delighted, never heard his laughter because of a memory, a good one, obviously. And yes, he truly deserves the name 'God of Mischief' because it suits him just fine. Mischief is something he enjoys. Not being evil, being bad. Just mischief, a bit of trickery here, a prank there. Steve can see it.

They arrive on Steve's floor in a comfortable silence, Steve lets Loki shower first and then it's his turn and they spend the day sitting around, Steve is watching some football, Loki is going through his bookshelf and settles down with a pile of books. They have dinner upstairs again and when it's time for sleep, Loki wishes Steve a good night before he switches off the lights.

This night, Steve hears him talk in his sleep again and when he checks in on him, his face is troubled but when Steve stays there for a time, he relaxes, as if he feels that someone's with him in the same room.

In the morning, Steve tries to talk about it, but Loki either really can't remember or pretends not to, either way, they end up silent again and another day is passed with some sparring, although Loki now takes a book with him and reads while the others are working out and in the night, everything repeats himself. Steve gets up again and this time, he stays for a bit longer until Loki mumbles something in his sleep and turns around, completely at ease now. Only just then Steve leaves again.

They pass the days like that and while neither Steve nor Loki talk about much, they do enjoy each other's company, Steve sometimes sitting on the ground, his back against the wall and sketching while Loki is sitting on the couch reading. Until Friday, that is. The day when Thor is supposed to arrive.

X

"Sir, the helicopter has landed. Director Fury, Miss Foster and Thor have arrived and wait on the common floor," JARVIS announces and Steve looks up from where he sits at the table, some files spread out in front of him. Loki's guts twist.

He has managed to ignore the fact that his step-brother would arrive at the tower sooner or later but now that the moment has come, he has no idea what to do. They surely want him to talk to Thor and yet he has no intention of doing so.

"Loki, we should go," Steve speaks up and the god turns to look at him. He's smiling, trying to make him feel better. Oh, naïve man. But yet something inside of him appreciates the gesture.

"If we have to…" Loki follows Steve to the elevator and on his way, he summons his armor, besides his helmet. He is not going to look like a Midgardian if he has to face Thor. Steve notices his changed look, but doesn't comment. He just gives is shoulder a squeeze.

They hear Thor before they see him.

"Tony, I'm delighted to see you again. And this must be Lady Pepper, you're betrothed. It's my pleasure."

Loki rolls his eyes and breathes heavily through his nose and Steve holds him back for a moment when the elevator stops.

"Loki, look, whatever happens in there, you need to stay calm. I know you're not exactly happy to meet your brother again, but it's necessary. If you truly want to change, you can live through it."

And wow, for someone who is regarded to as the "leader" of the Avengers, Loki thinks that that 'pep talk' as the Midgardians call it, was rather weak.

X

Thor can feel his brother before he sees him. And then, when appears from around the corner, Steve accompanying him, Thor smiles so hard he thinks his face must split into halves.

He has missed his brother a lot, and although he can't ignore what he did on Midgard – and Asgard and Jotunheim – he is more than willing to forgive him, if it means that they become as close as they once were again. However, Loki still doesn't seem pleased to see him and he demonstratively stares to a point somewhere behind Thor.

The thunder god addresses him nonetheless. "Loki, brother. It is good to see you!"

Loki doesn't even answer until Steve nudges him in the side. Only just then, Loki condescends to give him a nod. Thor's smile falters a bit, but he tries to hide his disappointment and sits down at the large table in the room, next to Bruce, who nods at him with a smile.

"Thor it's nice to see you again," Steve tells him while sitting down on his other side and Thor claps his back enthusiastically. He's missed the soldier as well; he is one of the only persons he can pat like that without sending him through the whole room.

Loki sits down next to Steve and decides to stare at Director Fury on the other side of the table rather than look at his brother, and now Thor notices that Loki looks a lot better than when he was sent back to Midgard, the terrible burns on his face gone. Loki doesn't know, but when he was unconscious during his torture, Thor had visited him quite a few times and it hurt him deeply to see his brother tied up, stripped of his magic – and most of his clothes – while having to stand through such terrible torture. It had made him cringe when the former rather beautiful face was twisted in pain and scarred from the venom. Thor also notices that Loki is in his armour, but that's something he expected. He himself is dressed in Midgardian fashion, simple jeans, a t-shirt and a red button-down, something Jane gave him, but he knows that Loki loves his armour, always has, being proud on the different layers and the gold that shines in the light. Also, it's his way of making sure he is safe, and Thor feels a pang in his heart. Loki should not have the need to feel safe. He is a god, of Asgard, no matter who his father was, and yet he is so scarred on the inside that he needs to hide. Thor is wise enough to not point that out, though.

"So, Thor, your brother told us about his punishment and that he has been sent back here to be one of us. I'd like to hear your side of the story," Fury starts and Thor has already expected that question.

"It is true. Part of Loki's punishment is to stay on Midgard and make it up to not only our friends here, but everyone. He needs to deem himself worthy again of returning to Asgard. Father thought it was best to send him here, so he could start with the ones that had the most trouble with him."

"I didn't have _trouble_ with him," Tony chimes in and rolls his eyes. "It was more of a… inconvenience. I mean, he pushed me out of my window and abused my tower – oh, forget it, I _had_ trouble with him." He shoots Loki a hateful glance and Thor half expects his brother to give a retort when he looks back at the scientist with passionate hate but then he watches something that amazes him. Steve gives Loki a long look and finally, Loki loses a bit of his tension and sits back, still grim, but at least he doesn't talk back.

Thor sees that Tony is already going on Fury's nerves from the way the Director looks, but rather than telling Tony to be quiet, he just looks at Thor again. "And we don't get a word in this? Didn't your father think that maybe we don't want him here? He killed a lot of people and much more were hurt severely from when the Chitauri attacked. He's not exactly the kind of guy anyone on this planet wants to have here."

Loki clenches his fist, Thor can see it, but he just smiles. "Everything the All-Father does has a purpose. You humans should not doubt him but accept what he planned out for you."

"You can say that easily and maybe that works on Asgard, but how are we supposed to control Loki? How are we supposed to watch over him? He told us that they are surveying him but truth to be told, I don't know that guy – Heimdall? – and I don't trust who I don't know." Fury leans back and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Heimdall is the watcher, he sees and hears everything and he controls the Bifrost. He is one of our father's most valued men and he has an eye on Loki. If Loki does something that's out of order, Heimdall will call him back to Asgard within seconds." Thor decides that it's not wise to point out that Loki already managed to fool Heimdall once. It bothers him that Fury is questioning the wisdom of Odin, but he's just human and they don't know better.

There is a long silence when Fury contemplated everything Thor has told him. When he finally speaks up, it's to Thor once again. It's as if he's completely blocking out everyone else. "Since we have no way of sending him back to Asgard, he has to stay. But only-" and now he narrows his one eye to a slit, "if _you_ stay here with him and keep an eye on him."

Tony stares at Fury outraged. "Wait, last time I checked – did the letters on this tower say 'Stark Hostel' or something?"

Fury has enough, that's clear for everyone in this room and they have never heard him talk as sweetly as he does now. It's creepy. "No, Mr. Stark, but last time I checked, there was an 'A' on this tower, making it the Avengers tower. And Thor is one of them. So he has every right to live here."

Tony is not impressed, though, and turns to glare at Loki again. "Oh yeah, I remember. More trouble. 4 letters of _my_ tower are destroyed."

"I wasn't done yet," Fury interrupts and turns to Thor again. "If Odin really wants him to make it up to everyone here, we're gonna send him out on missions – but he will always be with you, at the least, and if he does just so much as give someone a weird look, you will contact this Heimdall-guy and he will leave my planet immediately."

'His planet?' Tony mouths and Clint shrugs from where he stands with his back against the wall.

Thor gives a side-look to his brother, but Loki doesn't seem to even listen. He just sits there and stares on the table as if they were talking about some other god who recently destroyed New York City. But Thor isn't fooled by this passiveness. He knows exactly that Loki is taking in everything they say and that it's probably working in his head already. He just hopes it's not something Loki will regret thinking about.

"I agree with you, Director. I shall stay here and keep my brother company, but Lady Jane is to stay here, too."

Tony is just about to complain again when Pepper, who no one even noticed to show up again, speaks up. "I think that's a great idea. Finally some more female company! We're more than happy to have her here too, right, Tony?"

The billionaire can do nothing but nod and produces a half smile while Fury stares at Pepper with furrowed eyebrows. She looks at him innocently. "Oh, I'm sorry, was that supposed to be like a top secret conversation?"''Thor decides he rather likes the woman who holds Tony's heart and flashes her a dashing smile.

Fury murmurs something about everyone here being crazy before he gets up. "Agent Barton, Agent Romanoff, you will report daily about everything that seems to be important. And you," he turns to stare at Loki, "you will try your best. Don't make me regret this. You're not gonna like the consequences if you do."

And with that, he leaves, walking outside to the helicopter and leaving the group at the table alone.

Jane is the first one to speak up. "Oh it's gonna be wonderful, I mean, I won't be able to see as many stars as in New Mexico but on top of this tower, I'm closer to them than I ever was – oh, all the possibilities…"

Thor smiles as she rants on and to his surprise both, Tony and Bruce, start talking to her rather fast about science and all the things he doesn't quite understand. When he notices that Loki got up and his now standing at the window, looking over New York's skyline, he walks over to him.

"Brother-"

"Are you still using this word?" Loki's voice is flat, but there's a fire burning behind his eyes when he looks at Thor.

"We will always be brothers, I thought I made that clear," Thor answers and tries to smile at him. "I look forward to the missions we will be send on. It will be just like the good old times."

Loki huffs. "Listen, I have no intention of talking to you. I may have to accept that we are working together, yes, but _you_ should probably accept that I'm not longer the boy you grew up with. I'm different, I have changed, I've grown up and you should probably do the same thing. The _good old times_ are a dream, and when you grow older, you should forget about them and move on." And with that, he turns and walks away, quickly stopping at where Steve sits and then walking over to the elevator.

Thor is hurt, although he doesn't show it, but he knows that it will take a long time until his brother trusts him again after he felt so abandoned by everyone. His relationship with Steve, however, is intriguing for Thor and he would love to question the soldier about it but now he needs to talk to Tony about moving in here.

X

He can barely contain his rage. It's nagging on his inside, it's crawling beneath his skin, it wants to get out.

He is _allowed_ to stay here. He is _allowed_ to work with Thor. _Thor,_ of all people. Fury puts him under _Thor's watch_. He is _allowed_ to prove everyone how nice he can be. He is _allowed_ to try and become _worthy_ of going back to _Asgard._

The elevator makes a sound and he steps into Steve's apartment. He is _allowed_to go there by himself.

He walks into the bathroom and stares into the mirror. "They allow you to be their prisoner, isn't that nice?" he snarls at his image in the mirror and clenches his fists. The magic working on his face is not under his control anymore and slowly the scars and cuts blend in, mixing with the circles under his eyes that are no longer covered, either. His nostrils widen and his jaw is so tight that the skin is strained tightly and points out how sharp his features can be.

"They allow you to live with them, not even knowing that they have a monster amongst them!"

And with a final outburst, his whole body changes, the blue slowly creeps up his face and his eyes turn bright red. "Yes, you should show them your true nature, show them who you are!"

His image stares back at him and it's only just then he realizes that he has completely lost control. He looks down at his hands, blue now, that clutch the sink for dear life and that's when he breaks down, sinking on the ground, devastated and of course he doesn't cry, he never does, but the burn in his eyes is there, betraying his anger.

Something is wrong. And he's alone with his thoughts and problems once again. Like he always is.

* * *

_**GO AND CHECK OUT "bakkfity"s TUMBLR. THERE IS AMAZING ARTWORK FOR THE SPAGHETTI SCENE AND I'M IN LOVE. (I ALSO REBLOGGED IT, IF YOU'RE TOO LAZY TO LOOK FOR bakkfity, JUST GO TO MY BLOG. IT'S THERE. OF COURSE. BE AMAZED.**_


	7. Jumping Out Of Jets

As August fades into September, life has come to some sort of routine for everyone. No one besides Thor and Steve trust Loki at all, but Bruce sometimes tries to see his side. He has always been a rather emphatically person and he has taken on some sort of personal routine with Loki, too. They use to talk in the evenings, when everyone else is busy with watching TV or reading books and Loki, if you ignore his sudden mood changes from time to time, proves to be a conversation partner of high intellect.

One time, Bruce – that's what Loki is allowed to call him now, Banner offered it to him after two weeks and he gladly accepted, thinking that he's one step further with him, too – shows him pictures that look like someone dropped ink on paper and asks him what he sees in the different stains. One reminds him of Asgard's skyline, another one of a horse, one of his spear, one of the Bifrost, some of flames, others of fighting warriors. Bruce watches him intently when he gives his answers and when Loki later finds out that these pictures are called Rorschach inkblot test and that people who give associations of peaceful things are more likely to be calm and friendly, he tries that again the next time. However, not all humans seem to be as stupid as he likes to think of them and Bruce sees through him rather quickly.

"Someone's been reading the book about psychology," he states and although it's not scolding, Loki feels as if he has to justify his actions. He wants to speak up, but Bruce smiles. "No, it's not bad. But now that you know about it, it doesn't really make sense to keep on doing this."

For a moment, Loki fears that he's talking about their conversations of which he had grown rather fond of. Then, he scolds himself for feeling so and tries to look unconcerned. "Then, before we end this conversation, tell me what my descriptions of these pictures showed you." This should prove to be interesting, a human trying to read his mind.

"Oh we're not gonna stop having conversations if you don't want to," Bruce says and Loki looks up at that, trying to hide his relieve. "- and for your descriptions… I think you miss home more than you want to allow yourself. You saw Asgard or places there half of the time. And I think you're pretty angry – not that we couldn't see that back in July, though. And you're also scared of losing. Of losing things and persons you know. You saw the warriors fighting, you saw a hammer, you saw two men hunting – that's a sign for me that you're craving for something you've lost or you think you've lost. The hammer clearly is Thor."

Loki can't hide how exact Bruce has bared everything inside of him, every single part he locked away and tries to forget. It makes him angry, so angry, that a common human can read him so easily and he gets up. "You know nothing!" And with that, he just leaves the doctor, flees from his gaze, down to Steve's floor which he still lives on, together with the soldier, since Stark doesn't want him to have his own floor and be without watch.

He doesn't know Bruce stares after him for a long time before he sighs. "I knew I was right."

x

Steve and Loki talk a lot, too, but only when they're in the privacy of Steve's floor.

And that's exactly where Steve finds him after the incident about the Rorschach tests, sitting on the sofa and staring moodily out of the window. Steve has just been in the bathroom, he smells of soap, his hair is still wet and he emits a heat that has to be from the water. He sits down next to Loki and touches his shoulder lightly.

"What's wrong?"

Loki hates to admit it, but the soldier's presence soothes him and he turns to look at him. "Bruce and I- we had a disagreement."

Steve furrows his brows. "About what? You didn't make him angry, did you?"

For a moment, it looks like Loki is going to pout, but then he just says. "No, I didn't make _him_ angry."

"So he made you angry." It's not a question. "Do you want to talk about it?" Steve offers and he's not sure if Loki will agree to this, but then he nods.

"He was analyzing me with these pictures called Rorschach inkblot tests and I didn't like what he said about me."

"Because it was true?" Steve asks and he knows instantly that this was the wrong thing to say because Loki's face hardens and he shifts away.

"Look, I'm sorry, that's none of my business. But I thought you enjoyed talking to him. So maybe you should go and talk to him again."

Loki looks sad now. "I don't think he will want to."

Steve gives him a smile. "You never know until you try."

X

What Loki doesn't know either, is that Steve visits Bruce in the lab later and talks to him about Loki. And that Banner tells him what he thinks. And that Steve asks him to keep on talking to Loki because he thinks it's doing him good. And that Bruce agrees easily, because he, too, enjoys talking to the god.

And when Loki reluctantly searches out the doctor the next evening, they easily start talking again and Steve smiles from where he sits.

X

During one of their evening/late night talks, Loki finds himself listening interested to all the stories Steve tells him about his own time, how he fought someone called 'Red Skull' and how he crashed into the ice then.

"Do you remember your collision?" Loki asks and Steve furrows his brows.

"Not really, I think I hit my head pretty hard and everything went black. Next thing I know is waking up in 2012."

And for the first time, Loki realizes he's not the only one who has trouble with living here, who is a stranger, who doesn't quite fit in. He then notices that indeed, Steve hasn't got much technical things in his apartment, there is no coffee machine like he saw on the common floor where they eat most of the time, there's no microwave, and the TV is one of the most apparent technical devices on this floor. He then remembers how Steve sometimes fiddles with his cell phone, a device that everyone else seems to use with ease.

"You're not comfortable in this time," Loki states and Steve looks at him with a face that's hard to read.

"It's not that. I mean, I've found some great friends here, Bruce and Clint are really great and Tony is, too, if he's not having one of his 'I'm a genius and awesome'-moments. Natasha is a great friend, too, if you get to know her better…"

"And yet you don't feel at home here."

Steve wants to speak up, but then suddenly he laughs and says: "I was going to say 'You don't know how it is to be from a different place-' but I mean, you obviously do. Don't you miss Asgard?"

"There is nothing on Asgard for me to miss. But you, you must miss this woman, Peggy."

Steve takes a deep breath and when he speaks, his voice is thicker and he speaks very quietly. "There's not a day when I don't think of her." He pauses and then rubs his neck, lowering his head, but looking at Loki through these incredible lashes again. "She'll always have a special place in my heart… but how about you – is there really no one special on Asgard waiting for you?"

Loki seems to be embarrassed by that question, but he answers it although Steve is just about to tell him that he doesn't have to. "I am not betrothed to someone, although I probably would be by now if-" if I hadn't try to take over Asgard, if I hadn't fallen into the abyss and if I hadn't try to conquer Midgard, "-if things would have played out differently."

"But there's a chance that you find someone when you get back there, right? Or maybe you meet some nice girl here!" Steve says, trying to sound encouraging but somehow his face doesn't match his feigned cheerfulness.

_As if,_ Loki thinks but then he decides it's time to make Steve blush again. "Why does it have to be a maiden? I surely appreciate the form of men - if there's something to appreciate, that is." And for good measure, he lets his eyes rake over Steve's body with a playful glint.

Steve gets up abruptly and excuses himself and when he walks past Loki, the god think that he sees what he thinks is a bulge in the soldier's jeans. He smiles to himself satisfied.

X

He closes the door to his room and leans against it, slides down until he sits on the ground. He is aware of the bulge in his pants and he feels really ashamed. Of course he knows what's going on and during all that time he spent alone, his hand has become his best friend, but when he got off and thought of Peggy for the first time, he was so ashamed afterwards that he didn't do anything like that for weeks until he finally convinced himself that it was okay and that it didn't harm anyone.

But now, he was hard because a comment Loki made, because he could feel those emerald eyes raking over his body, and that's something he can't deal with. He is most definitely not going to get off on Loki, Loki of all people. That would just be wrong in so many ways. And when he makes himself think of all the bad things Loki did, his erection slowly disappears again.

And yet, he is left with the thoughts of why he is so intrigued by Loki and why he wants to touch him and hold him when he's sad like he is so many times and why he wants to feel his hands on his body.

X

About a month is gone since Thor arrived at Stark Tower – or the Avenger Tower, as they speak of it now, and that's when Fury sends a message that it's time for his and Loki's first mission. Natasha is coming with them, too, since everyone agreed that trusting two Aesir with a high-tech plane isn't the best idea. And then Clint is coming, because he's the better pilot, even if Natasha highly disagrees with that.

Both, Thor and Loki are dressed in their armour, polished and shining in the morning light and while Jane kisses Thor goodbye on the cheek, Loki stands next to them and deliberately stares over the city that just awakes.

They are flying to an oil rig in the Gulf of Mexico. It's in the hand of terrorists and Thor, Loki and Natasha are supposed to get the civilians out and then, if possible, get rid of the terrorists.

The flight is silent until they're half an hour away, then Natasha speaks up. "We need a plan."

"I can summon a little thunder and scare them. That always worked with you humans," Thor proposes and grins but Natasha's eyes widen.

"Nononono you're not gonna do that. We're on an _oil rig_ – if anything catches fire or whatever, it's gonna blow up!"

Thor makes an embarrassed face and for the first time today, Loki smiles. That's exactly what Thor's like – loud, aggressive, not thinking of the consequences of his actions. Of course he has a better idea.

"Thor and I will go in and draw the attention of everyone to us, so you, Agent Romanoff, can make sure the civilians get out. If we manage to round up the terrorists, I can force them to stay where they are until they get arrested."

The Russian stares at him with eyes narrowed to slits until she nods.

"Clint, you're gonna stay in the air so we can get out if we need to. Try to direct the safety boats as close as possible to the rig so they can get the civilians if I lead them out." Then she puts on a backpack with a parachute and looks at Loki questioningly. "Do you need one, too?"

But before he can even think of an answer, Thor laughs loudly and grabs his arm. "He doesn't need one, we're going together – just like the old times, right, brother?" he booms and then he just runs out of the open door of the plane, dragging Loki behind and with a swoosh, they are gone.

"Maybe he dies during the landing?" Clint asks, sounding hopefully.

Natasha makes a face. "I don't think so. But he will be _really_ pissed with Thor."

X

Loki doesn't scream on his way down, he knows Thor will stop them before they connect with the metal of the oil rig, but he nevertheless is taken by surprise and for a second, he feels fear, the natural fear of someone being dragged out of a plane. Thor, holding onto his arm with an iron grip is laughing loudly and starts to swing his hammer halfway down so when they connect with the deck, it is loud, but none of them gets hurt.

"Haha, brother – you can' tell me you didn't miss this!" Thor states and he grins expectantly at Loki. For a short moment, Loki is so tempted to forget, to give in and just grin back, but instead he brushes down his armour and gives Thor a disapproving look before looking around.

The wind is blowing heavily and the ocean crashing against the platform is really loud, but he can nevertheless hear someone yell commands and feet trampling towards them.

"They're coming."

Thor is disappointed at his reaction, Loki can see it, but he just nods. "We need to make sure that all of them are coming, though." He says and Loki narrows his eyes for a moment.

"Remember the hunt on Svarftalfheim?"

Thor's face lights up again. "Oh yes. So, you are going in again and I'll stay here?"

"Yes." Loki turns to walk to the entrance closest to him, when Thor holds him back on his shoulder.

"Good luck, brother. Take care of yourself."

Loki just rolls his eyes and yanks his arm free before opening the door and walking in. It's dark and he's about to conjure up a flame when he remembers what Agent Romanoff had told them about danger of an explosion. And so he just makes his hands glow in a low blue light and uses it as a torch.

He finds the first group of men easily and for a moment, he is not sure if these are the terrorists or the people he is supposed to save – the humans look so similar to him, it's hard to distinguish them, but when they pull out guns and aim at him, he is sure that these are the ones he is supposed to distract and so he quickly creates a doppelganger of himself and hides in the shadows, while the projection runs back to the entrance, the terrorists chasing after it.

He laughs delighted and steps out of the shadows again before continuing his way deeper into the rig. Wherever he goes, he quickly finds out which ones are the bad guys and one of them even manages to knock him down because he has been hiding behind the door when Loki stepped in, but from the ground Loki looks up grinning and turns their guns into snakes – that sends them down the hallway faster than lighting.

Speaking of, he is not sure how Thor is handling all the men he sends towards him but he figures that he would know if his step-brother was in trouble and continues his way through the rig. In one room, he finds a construction of cables tied to a giant tank, and he is just about to step closer to have a better looks when he feels something hitting him in the back. He turns, just to face his attacker, a rather big man with two long guns in his hands and he yells something at him. He seems to be some kind of leader.

When Loki doesn't react, the man opens fire and Loki swiftly moves out of the way, although one bullet hits him on the temple and _why_does it have to be the same side where Barton has hit him before? This time, though, relaxed and full of power, he allows his magic to flow free and the cut closes itself within seconds. While the man is still staring at him unbelievingly, Loki decides to end his whole search through the building, knocks the man out with one punch and turns into him, now being able to speak the language, too. He has seen men barking into the small black devices that the terrorist has, too, and he picks it up and talks into it.

"Everyone up to the deck and get the man with the hammer. If I don't see every single one of you up there, those who aren't won't see the end of this day."

The device splutters a few time and intimidated answers of affirmation come back. Loki smiles and changes back to his own looks before grabs hold of the unconscious man's shirt and drags him through the hallways with him.

X

Thor is not surprised when he finds three Lokis running towards him from different entrances to the inside of the rig, followed by the men they are supposed arrest.

When the first of them reach him, he grins. "Just like Svarftalfheim." The Lokis vanish and he swings his hammer, knocking the first man off his feet.

From then on, new groups of men show up ever so often, most of the times led by a Loki projection, one group comes running out with no obvious reason and Thor can only imagine what Loki conjured up to scare them like that.

At some point, he sees Natasha landing on top of a tower and sneak into the inside of the building and then, after what seems like to be hours, Loki shows up again, dragging one of the terrorists behind him and easily making his ways through the crowd to Thor, the men who try to attack him just bouncing off the invisible shield he's woven around himself.

"I thought you were lost in there," Thor pants when Loki finally stands next to him, pausing for a moment, Mjolnir hanging down loosely.

"Not quite. But this building is bigger than it looks. Are you tired already?" Loki teases and for a moment, it's just them again, teasing each other in a brotherly way. Thor is not sure if Loki notices, but he sure does. It's one step into the right direction.

He doesn't get to answer, though, because suddenly Natasha appears on one of the roofs and yells down: "Can you keep them busy for a little longer? The waves are too high, the boats can't come close enough for everyone to get on, we need more time!"

Thor takes a deep breath and yells back: "We're fine down here, do not worry. I can do this all day long!"

She nods and disappears and Loki lifts one eyebrow. "All day long? I hoped to be back at the tower for tea, you know?"

"Well then you probably should do something to make this go faster," Thor grunts, though not angry, and knocks out one of the men who has come too close to them, now, that Loki is slowly letting go of the shield around them.

"I should, now, shouldn't I?" Loki thinks loudly and then he's gone, re-appearing on the same roof Natasha has been on seconds before.

Thor turns so he can keep an eye on his brother while he tries to keep the strange men at bay. Loki has his eyes closed and his arms spread and Thor knows he has to be doing some big magic from the way he concentrates.

He sees a man climbing the ladder to Loki's roof and quickly throws Mjolnir before the man can harm Loki in some way. And then, suddenly, Thor notices that the wind has died down and that it is really silent. Just like as if… the waves have stopped. He grins when he realizes what Loki is doing, and not long after this realization, Natasha reappears, together with at least a hundred men in full SHIELD attire and they arrest everyone who's still on his feet, while picking up the ones that have been knocked out.

"Good job, hammer boy," she says and smiles at him, one of those rare smiles only certain people ever receive.

He grins at her and points up to where Loki still stands, now at more ease and staring over the scenery down where the soldiers of SHIELD have taken over. "My brother did a great amount of work, too. You should thank him."

Natasha looks up to where Loki stands briefly before turning back to Thor. "I will. Now let's get go-"

They hear voices becoming louder and when they turn they see the man whom Loki has dragged out knocking down one of the soldiers and ripping open his jacket, where a mess of cables is revealed.

"BOMB!" Natasha yells and everyone starts running, while the man grins and pushes a button.

What happens next, though, will later be described differently from everyone on the rig. Some will say the bomb didn't work the way it should have, some will say it was too weak to cause any harm and some will swear they saw the explosion happen but not being able to expand – Thor and Natasha are the only ones who notice Loki waving his hands and conjuring up a bubble around the man and then he is being ripped apart, a fireball surrounds his body but the whole force of the explosion is contained to the small bubble around him and when it cracks, the mass of bones and ashes of what has been the suicide attacker lands on the ground with a smack without causing any harm.

Loki smiles contently.

X

This night, dinner is really quiet, because Thor, who is usually the loudest, is really exhausted and Tony, who usually picks on Loki, has no real reason to do so – after all, it was him who saved several SHIELD agents as well as Natasha and Thor from being blown into pieces.

Even Director Fury, who called when they came back from the mission managed to thank Loki before he had to meet up with the press. Apparently quite a few people had seen what happened on the rig and they were now rooting for the 'the bomb didn't work properly' story because SHIELD doesn't want to reveal that magic his been a key part of the mission.

Loki excuses himself from the table as soon as he finishes eating and takes the elevator downstairs, watched by Steve.

"Is something wrong with him?" Bruce asks, who notices Steve's look.

"I think he is really tired, he conjured up a lot of magic today and I am sure it wasn't easy for him to keep that explosion under control," Thor just waves him off and digs into his food, the third plate already, with great enthusiasm.

"Wait - so he could feel the explosion?" Steve asks, now slightly worried. "I'll better go and see if he needs something."

"You could kiss it better," Tony suggests and laughs but when he notices Steve's horrified look, he quickly brings up his hands in surrender. "Hey, calm down Cap, I was just joking."

Steve shakes his head and then gets up, following Loki down to his floor.

X

He finds him sitting on the floor, back really straight and slowly breathing in and out. It looks like he's meditating.

"Hey-"

Loki is startled and loses his balance, quickly getting on his feet when he recognizes Steve.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you. I was just wondering if you needed something? Are you in pain? Thor told us you could feel the explosion while containing it – so yeah, are you in pain?"

The god looks at him for a moment, contemplating the offer before he walks over to the sofa and sits down. Steve walks over and sits down next to him, facing him.

"Thank you, but your concern is not necessary. I am well, I just need to sleep for a while. Working magic like that always takes its toll."

Steve smiles when he remembers what Clint had told him – he had had the best view on everything from the plane. "You really soothed down the sea?"

Loki looks rather proud now and smiles satisfied. "I did, although I mainly stopped the winds and that helped quite a lot with the water."

"Wow, I wish I could've seen that," Steve admits and smiles. Loki seems to be thinking for a moment and then, suddenly, a light breeze ruffles Steve's hair and brings up goose bumps to his bare forearms. He looks around in awe when the sketches on his wall start to sway a bit.

"That's incredible!"

The god barely moves his hands and the wind dies down. "You're as easily excited as a child," he says and Steve feels a blush creep to his cheeks.

"Well, it's not every day I encounter magic, you know?"

"True." Loki nods. "If you're fine with it, I would like to rest now, since it has been a hard day."

"Of course!" Steve gets up from his place on the sofa so Loki can lie down properly. "I was thinking… If you want to, we could put a bed in here and make it your room? You can think about it for a while, but I'd be fine with it."

Loki looks at him confused. "But it's your living room?"

Steve shrugs. "It's not that I need it – I can always go upstairs to the common floor or visit one of the others if I feel the need of sitting on a sofa." He winks.

That makes the god smile – something he's been already doing a lot today. "I will think about your offer. Have a good night, Steve."

The soldier walks to the door and looks back smiling. "You too."

X

Loki is standing on a platform, rainclouds coiling up behind him, his arms are spread and the water is splashing around him, hitting the metal he's standing on, but never touching him directly. His eyes are closed but suddenly they open and the bright green orbs drill themselves into Steve's eyes.

The god smiles and suddenly, he's down to where Steve stands, close, way too close for a normal conversation and his black hair is flowing in the wind that is still lashing around them. Loki reaches out and rests his hand on the thin cotton right over Steve's heart before giving him a devilish smile and drops his hand, rubbing over the rough fabric of his jeans and Steve's eyes widen, his mouth turns into a perfect 'O' while all of his blood rushes down.

A twitch goes through his body and suddenly his fist is in Loki's hair, pulling himself closer to the god and staring into his eyes, feeling the soft hair in his hands, ignoring the wind howling around them and he leans in, leans in to possess him, to show him who's the one in control, that he's not someone the god can mess around with and then their lips connect and-

Steve bolts upright in his bed, he's breathing heavily, there's sweat on his forehead and his eyes widen when he notices the throbbing erection between his legs and what dream exactly had caused that.

He's unfocused, confused and he doesn't really know what he's doing but he stumbles out of his bedroom and to the living room, where Loki is laying asleep peacefully. However, given how loud Steve has been on his way, the god stirs under his blankets and then sits up, blinking in the darkness.

"What-"

Steve is in front of him within seconds. "What did you do to my head? Is it some kind of magic?"

Loki looks at him confused, shifting on the sofa because obviously Steve is too close to him but the soldier can't bring himself to care. If the god is messing with his head, he needs to find out instantly so he can do… well, something.

"I am sorry, but I have no idea what you are talking about," Loki says slowly, his brows furrowed and still shifting as to get a bit of space between himself and Steve.

"You – I had this dream and you were- and then we-" Steve rambles and then he huffs, rubbing his eyes, trying to calm down.

However, Loki has that dangerous spark in his eyes now and suddenly Steve is painfully aware that he standing here in boxers and a t-shirt but it's too late.

"You had a dream about me? About us?" Loki asks, voice velvety and he stands up in one swift motion, now facing Steve, dangerously close to touching.

"I… did but I thought… you made me and-" his voice breaks when Loki lets one hand wander over his naked arm.

"I promise that I didn't use magic on you," Loki swears and then he grins at Steve. "But I could show you something that comes very close to magic…" he trails off and his hand leaves Steve's body but this time, the soldier is craving the touch although his heart races at a rate that's probably not healthy anymore.

His brain tells him to stop, go back to bed and try to forget about everything but his body and instincts take over control now and Loki's promise sounds too good to be true and he wants it, wants whatever he can get, wants Loki so badly and so he does the only thing he can think of.

Loki's eyes widen when Steve's lips meet his but he kisses back, slowly, carefully, until Steve parts his lips slightly and moans and then he feels Loki's tongue and electricity shoots through his whole body, he reaches out and grabs the other men at his hip-

And that's when he realizes what he's doing. He breaks the kiss abruptly and stares at Loki, at the lips he had just been kissing and then he panics.

"I- I'm so sorry! I didn't- We shouldn't-"

"We shouldn't have kissed?"

He's blushing when Loki speaks out what they just did but he can't seem to think straight anymore. "Yes. I mean – no- we- I-… I need to think." And he turns around, turns before his body betrays him, before he leans back in and all but runs back to his bedroom, leaving a devastated Loki behind.

This night, neither of them sleeps much and in the morning, Steve flees from the apartment before Loki gets up.

X

Steve knows that he can't hide in New York for forever. At some point, he needs to go back to the tower and face Loki. He has three missed calls on his cell phone, but he has no intention of calling back. He can have a day off if he wants to – hell, he's Captain America.

But right now, he is just Steve Rogers, sitting on a bench in Central Park and trying to figure out what is going on with him.

It's about noon when a shadow falls on him and blinks against the sunlight. Bruce looks at him concerned, a bag of fast-food in his hands.

"I figured you would go some place you know." He sits down and offers the bag to Steve. "I also figured you haven't eaten all day since you already skipped breakfast."

They eat in silence for a while and Steve is not sure if he really wants to talk about why he left, but then Bruce just talks about random things and he starts to feel more at ease. That is, until Bruce says: "Loki hasn't left your apartment all day. Thor tried to talk to him and then I tried, but he refuses to talk about why you left and keeps saying that that's private. Tony threatened him with calling Fury but Loki just answered that if he did something wrong, he wouldn't be here anymore since Heimdall keeps watching him."

When Steve stays silent, Bruce asks: "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

Steve sighs. "I… I don't really know if I want to talk about it. It's not something you talked about back in my days. But I feel like I can't come to a logical conclusion by myself and it's just all messed up in my head."

Bruce is intrigued by now. "It often helps if you just take a few deep breaths and then talk about what bothers you without using the actual word. That takes away some of the fear or trouble you have when thinking about it."

"I… I don't know… Okay. So, I've been having these… feelings lately."

"Feelings towards Loki?" Bruce tries to help and Steve nods thankfully. "Are this good or bad feelings?"

"That's the problem. I don't know. I mean, they are supposed to be good, but it's against everything I grew up with and- I've never felt this way before."

Bruce's eyes widen a bit when he realizes what Steve is talking about. "So, you're... attracted to Loki?"

Steve looks frustrated now and his fists are clenched. "I think. I don't know. I had this weird dream about him tonight and I woke up and thought that maybe he was influencing me and I went to the living room but he was asleep, that is, until I came in and then we… had a discussion."

Somehow, Bruce thinks that that's not all that happened, Steve can read it in his face, but he is endlessly thankful when the doctor doesn't pressure him into revealing everything.

"I can't help you with your inner struggle, Steve," Bruce says and although Steve knew that, he is disappointed that there's not just a simple solution to this, "-but if you need to talk, I'm here. From my point of view, you should try and accept that having these feelings towards a person of the same gender is not something you need to feel bad about, _but_ since this person is Loki, AKA the guy who destroyed New York, you should probably talk to someone close to him to find out if he's influencing you in some way."

Steve cocks his head. "You mean Thor."

Bruce smiles. "Yes. He loves his brother more than anyone else, and he knows him best. Try and talk to him."

They get up and walk through the park to the place where Steve parked his motorbike. He turns and faces Bruce. "Thank you. For everything. I know you don't like to be out in the crowd. I really appreciate it. Do you want to ride back with me?"

Bruce looks up to the clear blue September sky and then at Steve. "You're welcome. And no, I think I'll take a nice long walk back. I've been in the labs for far too long."

X

Thor is sitting at the table of the common floor, a beer in front of him and trying to figure out how to use the cell phone Tony got him when Steve arrives on the floor, grabs a beer and sits down across him.

"I have mine for almost two months now and I can't use it without typing in the wrong things at least two times," Steve says and looks at Thor compassionate as the god gets more and more annoyed. Finally, he puts it away and looks at the soldier.

"There's so much about this realm I don't know and that's so different to everything we have on Asgard. But you know how that feels, right?" he says and smiles at Steve, who nods.

"To strange places!" Thor announces and their bottles clink together before they drink.

When they sit down their bottles, Thor examines Steve for a while before he says: "You and my brother seem to get along well."

Steve nods vaguely and Thor continues: "But something seems to be angering him."

"We… we got into a fight tonight. I thought he was somehow manipulating my dreams."

Thor furrows his eyebrows. "I've never heard that he is able to do that. I don't think he can."

"He said he wasn't," Steve quickly tells him before Thor can get angry about him accusing his brother or something.

"So what did you dream about?" Thor asked, looking at Steve interested.

Steve can feel his face colour in a deep red. "It's private."

Thor cocks his head and then, suddenly, he realizes what Steve means and he laughs loudly. Steve's head becomes even redder if that's possible and Thor tries to calm himself.

"So you had… feelings towards my brother?" he asks and Steve nods slowly before he asks: "Did this… did this happen on Asgard, too? Did he…"

"You want to know if he attracted other people?" Thor asks.

Steve nods. "He told me that- that there's no one waiting for him there but I can't imagine he's as innocent as he acts. He always makes this comments-"

"Ahaha yes, he was always quick with his tongue," Thor agrees and notices how Steve's eyes widen at the mention of Loki's tongue and now Thor is really interested in what the soldier experienced with his brother. "I think he had some… affairs with a few people on Asgard, but he never was with someone the way I am with Jane now. Although I remember that he had a particular hard… 'crush' is the word, I believe, on Lady Sif when we were younger."

Steve doesn't know what to say, Thor can see it and so he adds: "I always knew that Loki appreciated the male form as well as the female, and I think that he may have feelings towards you. You seem to be the only one that gets through to him at the moment and the only one who he listens to."

"I honestly don't know why, though. It's just… there's so much more to him than he shows us, and I can't believe he's just full of hate and madness. He's so complex and that's what intrigues me the most."

Thor is surprised. Steve is the first one besides him that seems to see through Loki's mask. And maybe that's exactly what Loki needs. Someone who accepts him for what he is and who can give him love – but not the brotherly love Thor feels for him. Maybe actual love. Trust. Faith in someone again. And if that someone is going to be Steve, Thor will support him in every possible way.

"Don't be afraid of Loki. He is not the bad person he wants everyone to see in him. And if you trust him, he may start trusting you, too."

Steve smiles at Thor. "Don't worry. He will talk to you again, I know it. He loves you."

And Thor didn't even know it, but he is relieved when he hears Steve say these words. He only now realizes that that's exactly what he needed to hear from someone. He really misses his brother.

X

When Steve walks into the living room, his heart is beating faster and he notices his breath coming out ragged, but he tries to calm himself down. Loki is sitting on the sofa, reading, but he looks up when Steve enters. But before he can say something, the soldier quickly walks over and sits down in front of him.

"Loki, look. I know that this sounds stupid, but tonight was a mistake. It was a mistake that I accused you. But kissing you was not a mistake okay?"

The god's eyes widen and he stares at Steve unbelieving. "I mean, it feels like a mistake for me at the moment because I don't know what I feel for you or what I am supposed to feel and I need time to figure it out but that has nothing to do with you being who you are but… with me and my education, I guess. I want to get to know you better and I want you to trust me. Can we try that?"

For a long time, Loki is quiet and then he grants Steve one of his small smiles. "I'm glad you don't regret the kiss, because it was rather intriguing." His smile widens into a grin for a moment and this time, Steve smiles, too, without feeling too uncomfortable about that comment. "You have the most kissable lips I've seen in a long time, Steve," Loki practically purrs and before something happens that Steve might regret or not regret later, he leans back and gives Loki a scolding look, but making obvious that he isn't really angry.

"Right. Talking." Loki sighs and leans back, but Steve has another idea suddenly.

"No, get up."

Loki looks at him questioningly and does as he's asked.

"We're gonna turn this room into your room!"

And that's exactly what they do.

And during all this time, Loki tries to find the mistrust and resentment he usually feels when working with one of the Avengers, but he finds it hard when Steve ever so often smiles at him or their shoulders brush when they're lifting something together. For the first time in weeks, he doesn't think of a way to get to his spear or a way to finally have his revenge. He just thinks about how nice it is to spend time with Steve.


	8. The Lion, The Panther and The Widow

Loki decides to keep the book shelves in his room and instead of buying a new bed, he turns the sofa into a queen sized, really comfortable-looking bed in the middle of the room. Steve raises an eyebrow at the bed – why does Loki need such a large one? – but he doesn't dare to ask because he's not sure if he can handle the answer.

They spend more time together now, Steve taking out Loki for walks in the Central Park or just around the block. Of course, Loki always has to disguise himself – there have been enough pictures of him all over the news after the attack and Steve doesn't know how the New Yorkers would react if Loki would just casually stroll down their streets.

At first, he changes into the terrorist he's seen on the rig but since that man is known, too, and Steve refuses to walk through New York with someone who just screams 'terrorist', Loki has to change into something else. It turns out that he can't just randomly change his look, he needs an exact idea of what or who he wants to be. Finally, he mixes up all the male Avengers and it turns out to be a strangely attractive mix, although it is weird to see him as short as Tony and with dark curls he's obviously got from Bruce. His features are rather angular, that's Clint's influence and the rather obvious muscles are probably credit to Thor. Steve notices that the only one who Loki does not resemble in some way is he himself and that makes him smile. Also, the only thing that stays part of Loki is his eyes, still piercing green.

And so they roam New York, Loki quiet most of the time while Steve points out different things to him, for example places where he had been as a teenager and later, before the serum, and he even shows Loki a cinema that is now closed, where he had been bashed up next to some bins.

Loki always listens intently and it seems like he soaks up every information Steve gives him and he takes in all of his surroundings, being it overcrowded streets, Times Square or Central Park.

It is October now, the leaves of the trees start to fall off and everything is covered in red, orange and gold, colours that make the world warmer although the temperatures start to drop.

"This realm can be beautiful," Loki states on one of their strolls, picking up a red leaf and examining it before closing his hands around it. When he opens them again, the leaf is black and dead and a tiny layer of frost covers it. The god stares at it and then, as if he zoomed out of and back into reality, he clenches his fist quickly and crumbles the dead leaf. "It is also so easily destroyed."

Steve has noticed, though, and he looks questioningly at Loki. "What was that?"

The currently shorter man doesn't answer at first and they keep walking in silence until they're almost back at the tower. "I think that is part of my Jotun heritage."

At first, Steve is confused over what Loki is talking about, but then he remembers the leaf. He is very interested in Loki's heritage, all that he knows is that Loki's been adopted as a baby, but Thor never really told them where he came from. But he knows that it's a painful topic for Loki and he softens his voice when he carefully asks: "Would you explain what Jotuns are? I've never heard of them."

For a moment, it looks like Loki is going to keep quiet about it, but then he tells Steve: "They are also called 'frost giants' and they live in Jotunheim, a realm made of ice and darkness."

Steve thinks that he actually might need to get a book about Norse mythology and absently holds open the door for Loki when they reach the tower.

The air shimmers around him and then Loki is back to his self; tall again, raven hair and milky skin. Although Steve has seen the transformation a few times now, he's always caught by surprise and stares at the god in awe for a moment before they make their way over to the elevator.

"There's Nifelheim, too, which is partly inhabited by the frost giants but Nidhögg, a dragon, lives there, too and well, being neighbours with him proves to be rather difficult." Loki actually grins at that and Steve has to smile, too.

"So, are all frost giants able to do the same magic as you do?"

Loki looks angry now. "I am not a frost giant." After a moment, though, he adds a bit softer: "No, they can't. They can shift parts of their body and turn it into ice, and some of them have the ability to shapeshift, but they can't conjure up magic like I can."

Steve wants Loki to be happier again and he's spent so much time with the man that he actually knows what will help. "You're something special, then." And just as predicted, that puts a smile on the god's face.

They arrive on their floor – Steve still thinks it's weird if he calls it that, but it's true, after all – and he wants to walk to the kitchen when Loki stops mid-step and turns, carefully looking at him.

"You want to see it, don't you?"

And yes, Steve knows what he's talking about and now that Loki asked, he is intrigued of just how different Loki would look, but he is not sure just how well the god would deal with that.

"You don't have to show me if you don't want to. I really don't care about a person's looks, you know?" he says and now Loki looks confused. "When I was Steve Rogers before the serum, a lot of people, basically everyone, judged me by my looks, I was rather short, had no muscles and, well, I wasn't what people would've called attractive. That never stopped me, though, and even if I don't look like I did anymore, people still judge me, but now in a different way. Suddenly I am Captain America, and people have opinions about _him_, too. But I never believed in judging people by their looks, and I don't care just how many legs or… tentacles you inherited by your birth parents. It won't change my opinion about you."

"I don't have tentacles!" Loki tells him in mock offense, but then he's face turns serious. "I have never met a… being, for the lack of better words, that has such a remarkable opinion of the worlds and their inhabitants as you have, Steve."

"Fallen for the charms of Captain America now, have you?" Steve jokes and that earns him a sound he's unfamiliar with. A genuine laugh.

Loki looks beautiful, his eyes close and small wrinkles appear in their corners, he throws his head back just a bit and his teeth show when his lips stretch into the smile. Oh, those lips. Lips Steve knows the taste, the feeling, of. His mesmerized examination is interrupted by Loki, who answers: "Oh, my Captain, catch me if I swoon." And then he rolls his eyes, but for the first time, it is affectionate rather than degrading.

And Steve just can't help himself, he steps closer and brings up his hand until it lightly touches Loki's temple. The jolt that goes through is body causes goose bumps on his arms and he shivers pleasantly while Loki's breath gets caught and he stares at Steve with wide eyes before his face turns into a sad smile.

"I will show you how I look like. And when you see the real me, I highly doubt that you will still feel this attraction that causes yourself so much trouble and self-hate."

The soldier can't even react and Loki begins to change beneath his finger tips, blue creeping up from his skin, over his face and when he blinks, his eyes are red, so different to the emerald he usually resembles. And yet, although Steve sees Loki changed so much, sees all the differences to his Aesir form, the only thing he can think of is: "You don't really look like a frost _giant_."

The deep red eyes that have been cast downward seconds before suddenly look up at him and then, in a blink, the blue is gone, the red is gone, and Loki is standing there again, in his usual form.

"Is that the only thing that comes to your mind when you see me like this?" he asks, disbelief seeping through his words.

Steve gives him a genuine smile and takes his fingers away from where they still rest on Loki's temple. "I also think green is a better look on you than red."

And with that, he leaves Loki and walks to the kitchen. It's only just now that he notices his fingertips are burnt.

X

It's two days later and they all sit at the table on the common floor when Loki is assigned to his next mission, together with Thor and Natasha.

Stark is planning a big event he calls a Halloween Party and neither Loki nor Thor really know what exactly that means, although Loki most certainly understands what 'party' means. Luckily, Jane Foster, who never leaves Thor's side – not that Loki wants to encounter him by himself – notices that Thor doesn't really understand what Stark is talking about and Loki just listens to what she tells his step-brother.

"Tony is going to have this huge party, like… a festivity, where everyone has to be in a costume. That's the point of Halloween, in America, at least. You – well, mostly the children – dress up and go from door to door to beg for candy."

Thor looks confused. "Dress up? In gowns? For what purpose?"

Jane furrows her brows and seems to think of a way she can make it clear for the Aesir. "You kind of disguise yourself, wear something that is nothing you normally wear, it can be funny or spooky. That's a costume. And you do it… for fun, I guess."

Now a grin lights up Thor's face. "So if I wore a gown that would count as this… costume? It's not something I normally wear."

And now Loki just can't hold back. "I would speak differently, Thor. I can well remember that one time-"

Stark looks up interestedly. "You dressed in drag once?" he addresses Thor, whose face is nearly as red as his cloak is by now.

"I don't know what you mean by 'dress in drag' but there was one time, at court, when Loki decided to turn my armor into one of our mother's gowns."

"And just how beautiful you looked," Loki teases and by now, everyone on the table has cracked up, not being able to resist imagining Thor in a long silk dress.

"What would I give to see that!" Stark presses out between gasping for air and laughing and now Loki can't stop himself anymore. Mischief is his profession, after all. And with a quick turn of his hand, Thor is sitting there in the very same red gown from long ago, shooting is step-brother a glare.

That causes everyone to laugh even more and even Loki allows himself a grin.

He jerks, however, when Steve rests his hand on his shoulder and leans over. "You should probably turn this dress back into Thor's normal clothes. He looks like he's going to drop Mjolnir on your foot soon."

Loki shivers at the breath ghosting over his neck, but then he manages to sit up straighter and within a second, the dress is gone and replaced by Thor's clothes again and Thor nods at him, looking more pleased than angry now.

"Alright, now that's the spirit!" Stark announces and for a moment, it seems like he forgot about his hate for Loki. "Reindeer Games gets what I mean. Now, I expect all of you to show up, but think about costumes that hide who you are. It's my party and there are gonna be a lot of investors and stuff, so I don't want all the attention on the Avengers, but on… me." He looks around smug and Agent Romanoff raises one perfectly shaped brow.

"And why again are we supposed to show up if we're not supposed to draw attention to us? We could all stay here and you wouldn't even notice!"

Stark grins at her nonchalantly. "Because, Natasha, you are my friends, I want to laugh about your costumes and all of you are terribly boring because you never ever go out, that's why."

Loki still wonders how everyone can muster up enough patience to deal with Stark and even befriend him when Agent Romanoff gets a call and minutes later, she pushes a detailed file for a new mission over the table for Thor and him.

"We've got a job."

X

Loki could get used to being a panther. He admires the lean muscles of the animal, the velvety black fur and the eyes that are even better than his own. He admires the soft pad of his paws and the clicks whenever his claws connect with the ground. He admires the sensible ears.

But he can't bring himself to admire the lion sitting next to him, looking somewhat miserable, if that is even possible for a lion.

SHIELD has gotten information about a group of men that have done a lot of research regarding the Tesseract and everything that happened back when Loki attacked New York with the Chitauri. They are also looking for the spear – clearly visible in one of the videos people took during the attack.

The leader of this group is a known follower of an organization called 'HYDRA' that is supposedly non-existent, but since he calls himself an active follower, SHIELD fears that this organization might be revived and now they want this man to get more information.

Loki can't forget the look on Steve's face when Natasha mentioned HYDRA, but he decides to ask the soldier about it when he returns from this mission with Thor and Natasha.

SHIELD as arranged a meeting with 'Irina Schukowa' a young Russian extremist whose grandfather has been killed during the elimination of HYDRA in the forties and who is interested in Philipp Kruger's – that's what the leader of these organization calls himself, although not even SHIELD knows if that is his actual name - plans, thinking about joining forces with him. She has been described to Kruger as somehow strange and when he insisted on meeting up with her with no other persons in the room, 'Irina' has told him about her two predatory cats she keeps as pets. To everyone's surprise, he not only agreed on meeting her, then, but also asked to buy them.

Of course, there is no 'Irina', only Agent Romanoff with a very blonde wig and a dress that reveals more than it hides. Oh, and Loki and Thor, sitting to her left and right like statues. Big cat statues.

SHIELD had planned on getting a real lion and panther, but now that Loki is here, they changed their plans – when they got their mission, Fury had called a mere hour later and wanted to talk to Loki on speaker.

"Loki, Eric Selvig told us about Norse mythology and according to that, you can transform yourself into an animal. Is that correct?"

The god had thought about lying for a moment, but since Thor was there and knew exactly what he could do, he saw no point in it. "Yes, that is true. I can stay in any body I want and as long as I want to, but I'd rather not do it for too long as it takes a lot of effort to maintain this form."

"Can you do it to others, too?"

"Not for long. It is harder to influence other's bodies than my own."

"How long is 'not for long'? About an hour or two?"

Loki nods, not remembering that Fury can't see him through the telephone.

"He says yes," Agent Romanoff quickly confirms and Fury tells her: "Fine, take him to the zoo or show him Discovery Channel or whatever, just make sure he knows how a panther and a lion look. Thor and Loki will watch you and as soon as Kruger shows up, you need to make him talk about all of his plans and record it. We only can arrest him if we have enough evidence."

Loki sees the somewhat annoyed look that ghosts over Agent Romanoffs face when Fury tells her so bluntly that the gods are there to watch her, but she doesn't speak up. He files that away as an interesting observation regarding the Agent's past.

And that mission is why Agent Romanoff is now wearing this ridiculous gown and the false blonde hair, checking the recording device hidden under the carpet and waiting for Kruger to show up in the hotel room they have rented for that purpose. Of course the hotel staff had seen her walking in with the two cats at her side and so the charade gains truth, something that is important for an intelligent man like Kruger. Surely, he has looked up information about 'Irina' and he probably found all the fake articles, pictures and mentions of the woman SHIELD has created.

"You can understand what we say, right?" Agent Romanoff has asked before Loki has turned himself and his brother into the ferocious cats.

"Yes we can, Agent Romanoff. But we won't be able to communicate with you in this form."

"That's not necessary," she said. "Just do what cats do, I guess."

When Loki looks at Thor now, he is tempted to roll his eyes, but of course he doesn't, although Thor's miserable look is rather un-lion-like from what Loki gathered from the television show they saw.

Suddenly, he hears footsteps, still far away, but clearly audible for his cat ears and he knows Thor can hear them, too. He growls warningly and Agent Romanoff looks up and to the door.

"He's coming?"

Loki lowers his head for a moment, just like a nod, and the Agent almost pours herself on the sofa, picking at her gown and then plastering a sultry, yet mean look on her face that causes Loki to feel some sort of respect for her, just like he does when he thinks back to the Helicarrier, where she masterly out-played him. Her acting skills are rather distinct, something he never encountered with other humans before. Of course he was in a bad state back then and he doubts she would manage to trick him again now, but nevertheless, it was a great achievement for a human.

And then the door opens and he watches interestedly as a tall man with brown, short hair, wearing a suit, walks in and confidently strides over to 'Irina' seemingly ignoring the large cats and bowing before planting a kiss on her hand.

"Miss Schukowa, a pleasure to meet you."

"You can call me Irina, if I can call you Philipp," she answers and her lips pop obscenely at the last 'p' in his name. Loki cringes – that's not something that is attractive to him, but the man seems to be captured by Irina. Or rather, her cleavage.

And then the man drops down on the sofa, next to the Agent and Loki instantly knows that that's wrong – the Agent was supposed to get up and offer him a drink and, while fixing it, turn on the recording device hidden under the carpet, because in her hurry to sit down, she didn't do it, but now she can't get up because Kruger sits on her dress and even when she attempts to, he just pulls a bottle and two glasses out of a bag he carries and pours them some.

"I never trust anyone with drinks – no offense," he explains and Irina grants him a fake laugh.

She then tries to bring the conversation to HYDRA or the Tesseract or basically anything that is interesting for her, but Kruger much rather talks about Loki and Thor, well, the panther and the lion, which he seems to be wanting to buy from Irina.

"They are such beautiful creatures and so well behaved. I'm sure it was long and hard training that put them into their place, right?"

"Oh yes, very hard," Irina answers sultry with a thick Russian accent and Loki can see she's trying to think of a way to either turn on the recording device or bringing the topic to HYDRA.

"So, Philipp, I understand you are as interested in Norse mythology like I am? The Tesseract that was found by HYDRA is a mighty magical object-"

"Oh Irina, we have all day. Why do you want to talk business yet?"

One thing is clear for Loki. If they don't get this conversation done soon, it will become hard for him to maintain both, his and Thor's cat form. And then it strikes him. This HYDRA organization was interested in the Tesseract. So why not show them other magical objects?

_Thor._

The lion suddenly grumbles and both, Agent Romanoff and Kruger flinch before the woman pats Thor's head and gives Kruger an apologetic look. "They haven't been fed yet, that's why I wanted to discuss business first. We could have dinner together then and they could be fed, too."

Luckily, he seems to buy it, but he has still no intention of talking about anything of relevance for them.

_Thor, be quiet. It is me, Loki. _

The lion turns his head and stares at the panther, but this time, he at least stays quiet.

_This man is interested in magical objects. Summon Mjolnir and show it to him, but of course don't let him try to touch it. While you get up, I will walk around you and try to turn on this device Agent Romanoff is hiding under the carpet._

For a moment, Thor doesn't seem to understand, but then he slowly turns his head and rustles around. When he looks at Loki again, he has the hammer between his fangs. Of course, Kruger notices instantly and his eyes nearly fall out of their sockets.

"Is that… is that the mighty war hammer Mjolnir?"

Now Loki's biggest problem is, if Agent Romanoff catches on quickly enough. But just like he estimated, she only so much as thinks for a moment before she leans forward and pets Thor's head.

"Of course it is not the real hammer – how could my baby here lift it if it was the real one? It is said that only those worthy of it can lift it, after all. This is just a replica I had made for me."

Kruger's eyes are still wide but then he slowly nods. No one notices Loki getting up and slowly strolling over to the corner of the carpet where the recording device is hidden, laying down there, pressing down on the necessary button he saw the Agent use earlier, in the motion. He was right when he didn't try to turn it on with magic – since he doesn't know how it works, he could've damaged it.

Thor turns away again and lies down next to Loki, hammer still between his fangs, but now, with the right push, Kruger starts talking about HYDRA and his goals and now it's Agent Romanoff's time to work her 'magic', teasing out all the relevant information.

Loki pretends to be asleep, but in reality, he listens to every word and when he hears the words they have settled on, indicating that the Agent has all the necessary information, Loki gets up, Thor quickly following suit and they disappear around the corner before Loki lets go of the magic that surrounds them and he and Thor are standing upright, fully human again – although Thor still has Mjolnir between his teeth.

The rest is easy; they open a door to the next room, and SHIELD agents storm in, arrest Kruger, who is genuinely shocked. He calls for some of his bodyguards that apparently wait outside, but SHIELD has already got them, too and so there's no trouble with them either.

x

They drive back to the tower in different cars, Thor with Agent Hill and Natasha with Loki. That's when she looks at him with an unreadable expression. "I believe the hammer was your idea?"

He allows himself a self-content smile. "Yes. It was quite disturbing to see that man drool over you for much longer although you played your part well, Agent Romanoff. I just wanted to quicken this."

For a moment, she stares at him and it seems to be working inside of her, but then she grins. It's not reaching her eyes, but it's a grin. "Not bad for a… how did you put it? 'Mewling quim'?"

Loki can't describe the feeling that hits him at her words. It's not shame or regret but yet he feels like… it was wrong to call her that. He shakes his head to get rid of these thoughts and then tells her: "Calling you that was a reaction of rage and I would like to take it back. Other than that, I thought you acted pretty convincing, yes."

"Thank you." She nods.

They are silent for a while and Loki remembers what Barton has told him about the Agent. He is intrigued on just what exactly the woman feels for Barton.

"Would you mind if I asked you a question, Agent Romanoff?" he asks politely and the Agent looks at him surprised.

"I guess, yeah. And you should probably call me Natasha, now that we're… allies of some sort."

"Very well, Natasha, then – when we first met, you told me that love is for children. But from what I gathered on this planet, everyone seems to be obsessed with love, even the man, Kruger, found attraction in you and while I understand that that's not love, he still seems to be capable of at least being able to feel affection or love. And Mr. Stark and Miss Potts love each other – although I have to admit that I find their relationship quite strange."

She stares at him intently for a time before she answers. "My life hasn't always been easy, you know, and growing up the way I did, there was not much room for love. If your lover could become your next target, you think twice before you allow yourself to love someone."

Her words move Loki in a way he can't put his hands on. It's this understanding of love that really fascinates him and he just has to know what she thinks of Barton.

"Is that what happened with you and Agent Barton? Is this why he spared your life?"

"You made him tell you." It is not a question. They both know and yet Loki wonders if she's angry about it – her face just doesn't reveal a thing.

"You asked me if I would really want to risk the world's balance for Clint, if I would risk everyone's lives for a vow of yours to spare him," she says and Loki listens intently, trying to understand what she wants to tell him. "And the answer is no. I wouldn't. If I were in love, I probably wouldn't think about the consequences. But I did. So, obviously I am not in love."

Loki gives her a side glance. "Or you can hide it better than anyone else. You know of his feelings towards you, right?"

"I do. And I respect them. But what I do with them is my own choice, whether I want to act out on them or not."

That's a strong answer, something Loki didn't expect. He didn't expect the affirmation and he certainly didn't expect her to surprise him again. But that's probably something he might need to start from now on. Expect the unexpected.

The car stops and Natasha has her hand on the door already before she looks at Loki over her shoulder. "You know, I'm not the only one good at hiding their emotions."

X

Loki and Thor take the elevator upstairs together and while Loki hopes for this to be a quiet and fast journey, Thor seems to want to talk to him.

"I didn't know you could talk to me in my mind," he says and looks at Loki interested and not a bit angry, like Loki had expected him to be.

"It is hard work and takes a lot of effort, that's why I usually don't do it. It is hard enough with you although you are Aesir, trying it with the humans would just be too much of an effort to do."

"Then I won't mention it to Director Fury. I don't want him to force you to do it again if he thinks it is of use," Thor states and smiles at Loki, who looks back confused.

Finally, he says: "Thank you for being considerate."

Thor just keeps smiling. "Always, brother."

And then the elevator stops at Steve's and Loki's floor and Loki steps out, not bothering to correct his step-brother and Thor just calls after him: "I will see you later;" before the elevator doors close again.

Loki walks down the hallway but stops when he hears the sound of water coming from the bathroom. Steve has to be showering, but what he talked about with Natasha is really busying him and he yearns to hear Steve's opinion on that topic. Also, the chance of probably getting to see a bit more of the soldier is enough of a reason for Loki to walk over to the bathroom and lean against the wall next to the door.

The water is still running and its chances like that he can't resist. It's in his nature.

He grins when he hears a hiss, followed by a "What the-" and then the sound of footsteps patting over the tiles hurriedly.

"Steve?" Loki calls out and the footsteps come to a halt for a moment before they come closer to the door. "Loki? You're back? Just wait-" There's a rustling sound and then the door opens and Steve pokes his head outside, skin reddened and hair plastered to his head.

"I didn't hear you coming ho- why are you smirking?" He stares at Loki for a moment and then his eyes widen. "You turned the water cold."

Loki just keeps grinning and although Steve looks like he can't decide whether to be annoyed or amused, he stays where he is and doesn't go back into the bathroom.

"So, is there a particular reason why you turned the water cold?" Steve finally asks.

"It was merely to get your attention," Loki tells him. "But I have to admit that the chance was too good to let it slip."

"I guess there's a reason why they call you God of Mischief, huh?" Steve just says and suddenly he has a towel in his hands and tries to dry off his hair while waiting for Loki to tell him what he wants.

"There is," Loki confirms before thinking of a way of laying out his thoughts to Steve. "I wanted to ask you a question, if you don't mind. It's about love."

Steve furrows his brows. "And that couldn't wait until I finished my shower?"

"No." Loki states, as if that was obvious.

The soldier sighs and for a delicious moment, he leans for what and reveals a bit of his arms and chest, water drops running down the damp skin and Loki licks his lips. It seems like Steve doesn't even know what effect he has on the god – and in Loki's opinion, that's good, because he doesn't like being the victim to such trivial things as attraction. But then again, Steve's cheeks turn red and he leans back when he notices Loki staring and then his face is gone from the door, but his voice still comes through it.

"You can ask, but I'd like to dry off and get dressed if you don't mind. I feel a bit cold, you know, since _someone_ changed the water temperature..."

And yes, it's a shame that they have to talk through the door but Loki figures it would be too much if he'd just followed Steve into the bathroom, no matter what delicious situation might come from that – although, knowing Steve it would probably end in the soldier running off and himself wondering about his... emotions again. So he stays where he is and says: "Do you think love is reserved for children and those who don't care about consequences?"

Steve is silent for a while but just when Loki wants to broach the subject again, the soldier's voice comes through the door. "No, I don't think so. Love is important for children, yes, but it's not reserved for them and I don't think they understand what love can mean if you're grown up. But I don't understand why you think it's for those who don't care about consequences?"

"I am sure you saw the conversation Agent Romanoff – Natasha – and I had when I was being hold captured in the Hulk's cage. I offered her Agent Barton for the sake of your whole planet and she declined. But if she had accepted, she wouldn't have cared about the consequences, right?"

He hears some more rustling and then Steve opens the door fully, a bit of steam coming out and then Steve answers while hanging up the towels he used so they can dry properly. "I think that even if Natasha loved Clint, she would have declined. She is responsible and smart enough to do the right thing. So no, just because you are in love doesn't mean that you don't care about any consequences anymore."

Loki is quiet after that and when Steve turns, he finds the god deeply in thoughts.

"I'm not an expert, though," he tries and now Loki looks at him.

"I just wanted to hear your thoughts on love, so that was well enough."

"Did something happen on your mission today that made you think about that?" Steve inquires, now seriously interested.

Loki shakes his head. "No, not on the mission itself. I had a talk with Natasha about her relationship with Agent Barton and that made me think. I want to understand how humans think about love."

Steve looks impressed now. "She talked with you about... emotions? Wow... that's not something one of us has ever heard her do. Must be magic."

"I didn't influence her with magic!" Loki states offended. It... hurts him that Steve thinks so low of him – then again, it shouldn't be of importance what Captain America thinks of him and much less, it's not like it couldn't be true – after all, he is called Silvertongue, he could easily influence people, even without using magic.

"That's not what I mean!" Steve tells him hurriedly and Loki is confused. "I just... it's not her nature to talk about feelings and stuff."

Loki's anger vanishes instantly. "She didn't talk about her emotions towards Agent Barton in so many words. It was just... general, I think."

"That sounds more like Natasha, yes," the soldier nods and steps out of the bathroom. "I'm done in there if you want to go in. I'm going to wait for you and then we can go upstairs and grab something to eat. I think Tony still wants to discuss his party..." Steve makes a face.

"Are you not fond of these 'parties'?" Loki asks, looking at Steve interestedly.

"I don't see the point in dressing up when I wear a costume half of the day. Also, I'm not much of a party-fan, no."

"But you will go." Loki knows it.

Steve sighs. "Yes. Just like the rest of us. We're doing it mostly for Tony's sake, though."

Loki grins, mischief sparkling in his eyes. "Maybe it will be more interesting than you expect?"

The soldier raises his brows. "Are you up to something?"

"I am the God of Mischief. I am always 'up to something'."

X

She finds Clint sitting on the balcony, at the very edge, staring down at the lights of the city. He doesn't even flinch when she sits down next to him, although not quite as close to the abyss as he does. She's the spider, he's the hawk. Spiders can't fly; they need to stick to the wall closer than any hawk needs to.

"How did your mission go?"

"Well. There was a bit of trouble, but Loki had a good idea and that fixed the problem. The rest was easy."

He raises a brow. "Loki had a good idea? Like what, blowing up the whole place?"

She grins. "No not exactly. It was just fortunate to have him and Thor there."

"Fortunate are not exactly the words I'd use to describe him being here, you know?"

She reaches out and touches his shoulder lightly and he looks up at the very unusual gesture. "Clint, I don't like having him here anymore than you do and I know that what he did to you was pretty bad, but you know what I experienced and I lived through it. So try and do the same thing. You know that I will help you if you need me."

"I know. But I won't forgive him."

"No one expects you to. Just try to give him a chance. Like you did with me."

He stares up into the dark sky and she knows he's struggling. "That was different."

_Because you loved me,_ Natasha thinks and she knows it's what Clint thinks, too, but instead, she says: "I don't want you to think that I'm on Loki's side. But I know how it feels to struggle for just the slightest bit of trust. Or try to fit in with a group of people that hate you."

"I know, Nat."

They are silent for a while, just sitting next to each other like they use to do ever so often, just relishing in each other's presence. Finally, Natasha says: "So, Tony's Halloween party, huh?"

Clint rolls his eyes. "Yeah. I really don't wanna go."

She grins at him. "Oh come on, maybe it's going to be like Buda-"

He looks at her aghast. "Seriously?! Budapest? You and Tony, you are the weirdest people I know – the last time he talked about a party, he had a giant alien monster coming right behind him and you – have you even _been_ to Budapest with me? Are we talking about the same Budapest? The one on this planet?"

"I remember Budapest _really_ well, thank you, and I think we had a lot of fun there," she tells him and laughs.

That's another thing they share. Neither of them is laughing or smiling too much during the day, but together, they are at ease.

He sighs. "So I guess this means you are going which means I am going, because I can't risk you turning this into Budapest."

She looks content with herself. "Great. At least I'll have someone to talk to. I don't think Bruce or Steve are big party people and they'll probably stand around awkwardly the whole time – and if Thor loves to party just half as much as Tony does, we'll probably have to stop him at some point from smashing the whole building."

"Don't forget about Loki."

Natasha rolls his eyes. "How could I? We're gonna keep an eye on him, too. All we need is a costume."

Clint sighs. "Suddenly, being a super assassin is so much easier than going to a Halloween party."

X

_He crashes right into their middle, is impact so hard it creates a crater around him and for a moment, they are just confused but then the Other recognizes him and that's when his long journey of threats and torture start._

_For the first time – days? Weeks? Months? – they just beat the living hell out of him, tying him up, stripping him down to his undergarments and cut him, punch him, kick him, torture him in any physical and psychological way they can think until he can't hold back his screams of agony anymore and then it becomes even worse, as they now want to hear more of his famous Silvertongue, want to hear his screams, his pain. The screams of the fallen Prince of Asgard._

_When the Other finally comes to him, it's a relief and Loki is more than willing to listen, just so they pain and torture would stop for a while._

_The Other shows him new possibilities, shows him a new purpose and when he hands him the spear, fuelled by the power of the Tesseract, Loki knows that he is going to do whatever it takes to keep it, to escape the ongoing torture and to do anything to get the revenge the Other has promised him._

_The short moment he is allowed to infiltrate Selvig's mind and tell him to start working with the Tesseract is the first moment of freedom he experiences in a long time. And while his abused body still reminds him all too effectively on what waits for him back on the Chitauri's planet, he swears to himself that he is going to be free – and if reaching that goal means to cooperate with the Chitauri, he is more than willing to accept the Other's offer. _

_And then they have reached their first goal, the Tesseract opens a gate for him – his time has finally come. He couldn't rule Asgard and he couldn't rule Jotunheim. But Midgard with all its petty humans waits for him to take it. And he will._

Loki bolts upright in his bed, his skin is cold as ice and his heart races in his chest, there's sweat on his forehead and his hands are trembling from the dream, no, the memory.

He remembers what the Other has told him. _They are going to find him._

His heart is now pounding against his chest and he can't breathe right, he panics, he feels like someone is watching him and so he curls up beneath his blanket, staring into the darkness of the room, not being able to calm down, not being able to sleep.

They are out there.

They are waiting for a chance to get him.

And when they arrive, death will seem like mercy.

For the first time, Loki wishes for someone to be there for him. He wishes for his mother. For Thor. Even for Odin. And for Steve.

But he's alone.

* * *

_So, another mission :D (Google told me that the russian name "Schukow" means "beetle" - no idea if that's true, but I thought it was matching for Black Widow ;)) _


	9. Halloween

"Tony, don't you think this is a bit... too much?" Bruce asks as they're standing on a balcony, overlooking a large ballroom that Tony has rented for his Halloween party.

"Naah, we need the space over there for the buffet and there's the DJ and over there and there are the dancers-"

"Dancers?"

"I found them on the internet, apparently they learned dancing all over the world and when they had a show at the Moulin Rouge in Paris, it was sold out two minutes after the ticket sale started."

"So they are strippers?"

"I wouldn't necessarily say strippers in the sense of them undressing while dancing – it's more of dancing in an already kind of undressed way."

"Still sounds like strippers to me. Pepper won't like it."

"Pepper won't know until- oh, there she is. I gotta go!" And just like that, Tony disappears and leaves Bruce behind, just when Pepper steps onto the balcony from the other side and smiles at him. "Bruce, good to see you. What do you think of this?" She points down there.

Bruce thinks for a moment and then he decides to do what's best, even if Tony won't like it. "It's too big for my liking. But did you know that Tony wants strippers to dance here?"

She grins at him. "Yes – that's why I undid the booking and hired some real dancers, a group that specialized in entertainment for big events. And the best part? All male." She winks and Bruce smiles at her wit – she truly does Tony well and he's glad she is there to keep an eye on his scientist friend.

"So, have you decided on a costume yet?" she asks and he scratches his head.

"Not really. I'd rather not dress up at all but since it's an obligation, I'll probably wear a lab coat or something. Be a doctor."

"Tony's not gonna like it," Pepper says. "It's probably too boring for him." She rolls her eyes. "I haven't even figured out mine yet."

"I'm pretty sure he'd love for me to dress up as the Hulk," Bruce says dryly. "You, on the other hand, can wear whatever you want – you know Tony is eating out of your palm, he'll accept anything."

"Well, I need to find out what the others are wearing so I don't have the same costume," she says. "Do you want a ride back to the tower?"

"That'd be good, thanks. If I stay around here for longer, Tony probably tells me more of his ideas and I'm not sure if I really want to know them."

X

"Tony, why are you wearing an eyepatch?" Steve asks as all of the Avengers plus Loki, Jane and Pepper are seated at the big table on the common floor.

"Oh, I want to know what it feels like for Fury if he calls us at ungodly hours for a meeting and feels really important. I have to say, it's quite satisfying…"

Steve stares at him not amused while Clint on the other side of the table tries to hide a grin.

"So, I'd like to announce this costume meeting as officially starting… now."

"I still don't see the point in having a costume meeting," Natasha mutters but Tony just ignores her and looks at Steve.

"Cap – do you have a costume already?"

"Not yet… I thought of-"

"Well, whatever you thought of, if it involves Stars _and or_ Stripes, I'm going to undress you by myself and you'll have to go nude. As a flasher or whatever."

The soldier tries to protest, but Tony already looks at Loki. "So, Reindeer Games. I've decided your brother can be MC Hammer – I know, that's kinda obvious but I didn't have a better idea besides Rapunzel –" Thor as well as Loki stare at Tony in utter confusion, but the billionaire just keeps talking, "-but I really don't have any ideas regarding you, so you better come up with something by yourself or you'll have to stay here. But then again, I don't want that – so come up with an idea or it's flasher for you, too."

Steve notices Loki's anger as well as confusion and while he himself is rather unsure about the whole costume situation, he mouths "later" at him and Loki sits back in his chair.

Tony's eyes fall on Jane, but she quickly tells him: "I've already got a costume!" and he nods at her pleased before turning to Natasha and Clint. "Now, if any of you decide to be assassins or James Bond, I'll send a video of you two of last night to every single agent of SHIELD."

"But we didn't do anything last ni-" Natasha protests and Clint nods angrily, although his cheeks are a bit red.

The billionaire grins devilishly. "No you didn't. But I've found porn on the internet where the 'actors' cosplay as Black Widow and Hawkeye and that's close enough to you two, believe me."

Steve wonders if it really is a good idea to make two assassins angry at you, but Tony doesn't seem to notice the glances they shoot him and just turns to Bruce.

"I'm not going to dress up as the Hulk," the scientist immediately says and Tony pouts.

"That would've been my suggestion. Well, I guess I can't really threaten you – we all know what happened if I'd do-" he shoots a glance at Loki who tries to look unconcerned but he pales a bit, "-so it's up to you. But if you really want to make me happy, you should go as an Indian belly dancer."

Bruce smiles and shakes his head. "Not gonna happen."

"Oh well, a man can dream, right?" Tony grins and claps his hands.

"Alright everyone, I expect you to be there on 8 pm sharp for my speech and then we shall wine and dine until the early morning!"

Thor laughs and looks at Tony excitedly but Steve has one last question.

"What are YOU going to be for your party?"

Tony grins at him. "Me? Well, I'm going to be Iron Man, of course."

X

Steve spends the last three days before the party on missions so he doesn't get to talk to Loki much. He has to leave early in the morning of the first day and comes back about 10 in the night on the third day, absolutely exhausted and still feeling the sand of the Afghanistan desert everywhere in his clothes.

He dumps his duffel bag in the hallway and decides to check in on Loki, who has been under Bruce's and Natasha's watch the past days, before taking a shower and going to bed, but when he knocks at his former living room door, no one answers.

He thinks that Loki is probably still upstairs and turns to walk to the bathroom, when he hears a ripping sound and freezes. So Loki is in his room. His soldier instincts turn on immediately, he takes a deep breath and pushed the door open – only to reveal an enormous panther lying miserably on his back, strings of the carpet clinging to his paws.

For a moment, Steve's brain just can't acknowledge the fact that a panther is sitting in his living room, but then he realizes what's going on and carefully asks: "Loki?"

The panther growls and his green eyes connect with Steve's. He's sure that it's Loki now, but he is still in awe at the enormous black cat.

"Why are you a panther?"

The question is the first thing that comes to his mind, and the panther growls again, this time clawing at the strings of carpet, before giving up and suddenly, the air around him glistens and then Loki is lying there on the floor, looking as usual, and now he easily gets rid of the strings around his hands and feet.

When he finally stands, he looks a bit ashamed and smoothes down his clothes embarrassedly.

Steve smiles. "Hi again."

"Hello, Steve," Loki answers. "I am sorry you had to see this. I was merely trying out a costume for Mr. Stark's party when you knocked and then my claws got stuck in the carpet and while trying to free myself before turning back, I got caught."

"Don't worry – I'm sorry for storming in like that, by the way. I just thought something happened to you…" Steve is rather embarrassed now, too. "Anyways, you looked like a real cat on the floor, really."

Loki makes a face. "I don't understand how a cat can be fond of these games. I saw them play with strings on the television but I can't say I enjoyed being tangled up like that. It is… disgracing."

"Looked pretty graceful to me," Steve replies. "But when you say costume – you don't mean going to the party as an actual panther, do you?"

Now the god seems to be confused. "Why not? While everyone is pretending to be someone or something else, I can actually be something else. I have reached perfection in disguising myself."

Steve grins at just how natural the god talk about being superior once again – though this time, it's not full of despite for everyone else, it's just a statement that he knows to be true. He truly is the best at disguising himself. Nevertheless, Steve needs to talk him out of being an actual panther. Somehow, Steve doubts that the upper-class New Yorker's will take a panther at a party too lightly.

"Look, I know that you can be anything you want, but you should try to be a bit… low-key. You and I both know that you could be anything, but all you need to do is find clothes that resemble something different to your usual look. It's not about perfection, it's about… having fun with it, I guess."

Loki cocks his head. "But you are not enjoying it."

Steve grows frustrated. "Look, it's not about what I think, it's just a common thing. So you try to think of something you can be for Tony's party and I'll take a shower. You can tell me your ideas later." And with that, he turns and walks to the bathroom, leaving a somewhat confused Loki behind.

X

It's not like he's been on a mission for three days in Afghanistan, of all places. It's not like he feels every bone in his body. It's not like he's deadly tired. It's not like he feels bad for being frustrated with Loki and is now somehow unsteady because the god is gone when he comes out of the bathroom.

And yet, Jane and Pepper show up at his door at 10.30 in the evening, wanting to talk about his costume.

He is a gentleman, though, and so he politely asks them to sit down in the kitchen – for the lack of a sofa or a living room – and offers them drinks while they talk to him about different kind of costumes.

"I'm not gonna dress as something or someone I don't know," he states when they propose what seems to be the millionth costume of some film character he has never heard of before.

"Well, the party is tomorrow, so we should figure something out, you know?" Pepper tells him and then leans back to think of other ideas.

In Jane's head, however, it's working already. She remembers what Thor has told her about Steve and Loki, and although he has been a bit mysterious about it, Jane is smart enough to understand that something's going on between them and maybe all they need is a little push to stop dancing around each other.

She smiles. "I have the perfect idea."

X

On the 53rd floor, Loki is sitting at Bruce's dining table, together with the scientist and Agent Barton.

"I hate to say it, but we're all in the same boat," Clint says grumpily. He doesn't like being in the same room with Loki – _or_ the man that can turn into a monster if Loki decides to do some twisted magic trick.

"Well, technically, I have my costume-" Bruce replies but is interrupted by Clint.

"I don't see why you're allowed to be a doctor when I'm not allowed to be an assassin."

"And I don't see why I'm not allowed to be a panther," Loki adds, still a bit hurt about Steve's coldness earlier.

"Because a panther is a freaking animal and that's not a costume," Clint snaps at him.

"Guys, calm down. Please," Bruce calmly says and looks at them with those puppy eyes Natasha has described them once. It is really hard to stay angry when he looks at you like that. "We're going to figure out a costume for each of you."

"But I don't know a thing about this Halloween custom of you Midgardians."

"Well, usually, people dress up as something scary; that goes back to ancient beliefs when they thought dressing up as something scary would scare away the actual ghosts that wander the Earth at the 31st of October."

"So you say the costume should be… intimidating?"

Bruce nods. "Wait, I'm going to show you some pictures." He grabs a tablet computer and types in a few words. Various pictures light up the screen.

"This is a werewolf, he's half man and half wolf. And that's a vampire, they drink blood. That's a witch, but that's more of a female costume choice…"

Loki stares at the pictures intently. The thing described as a werewolf is just really hairy and Loki makes a face at the thought of looking like that. The vampire is really pale and has sharp teeth, but somehow the long red cloak reminds him of Thor, and he is definitely not going to look like his brother. Besides, Steve told him that he liked his eyes in green better than in red and so he decides against the vampire. And since the witch is female, there's not much left. At least, he thinks so until he sees a smaller picture at the bottom of the device.

"I like that one." He points to it.

Bruce thinks for a while and then scratches his head. "The clothes would be easy to get but… I have no idea how we are supposed to make your face look like- woah. Okay."

Loki's magic has already started working and from the looks on both, Bruce's and Barton's face, he knows that it must have worked. The scientist smiles after the first shock is gone. "I think you found your costume. Now, Clint, what about you?"

Loki changes back his face and then shifts a bit in his seat to look at Barton. The Agent shrugs. "I really don't have any idea."

"Did you try looking up something on the Internet?" Bruce asks him and types while speaking, staring at the pictures that show up.

From his place, Loki watches the two men look at the small device for a time before he quietly asks Barton: "Do you know what Natasha will be wearing tomorrow?"

For a moment, both men look at him surprised and then Clint answers, anger clearly showing on his face: "You're calling her Natasha now? Great. Awesome. And why would it be important what she is wearing?" He gets up and Loki knows he tries to intimidate him, but for once, he himself stays calm. He knows of Agent Barton's feelings and that's something the Agent thinks of as a threat to him. Of course he is right, but Loki has no intention of proving him correct at the moment. He needs to follow the plan, after all.

Bruce touches Barton on the arm and says: "Clint, calm down. I actually though the same thing- no, let me explain. You and her are good friends, so you could at least inspire yourself with her costume, right?"

Slowly, very slowly, Barton sits down again but his eyes never leave Loki. The god decides to try and calm him, too. "Agent, it was not my intention to anger you. Agent Romanoff offered to call her by her first name and I accepted. And it was not my intention to make you angry with my proposal, but as Bruce explained, her costume might be an inspiration for you."

Clint seems to fight with himself for a time and Bruce shoots Loki a questioning glance, but then, Clint tells them what Natasha is going to be. And at first, Loki doesn't know but when they show him pictures, he remembers having read about it.

He and Bruce fill in Clint about the story behind Natasha's costume – Bruce being surprised that Loki is familiar with the topic – and together, they come to the perfect conclusion to what Clint can be. At first, he is not really happy about it but when they tell him the costume involves a crossbow, his mood gets slightly better.

The last thing he mutters before leaving Bruce's floor is: "But I'm not going to wear tights."

X

Steve falls asleep before Loki gets back and he sleeps for almost ten hours, but when he gets up and expects to find Loki in his room, the god is gone and Steve is slightly worried about it.

"JARVIS, did Loki sleep here tonight?"

"Yes, sir, he came in late tonight and left an hour ago. Do you want to know where he is?" the computer immediately answers.

"No, thanks," Steve says. He doesn't want to pry on Loki, what he does in his free time is not Steve's business, but he's relieved that the god doesn't seem to be too angry or else he would've locked himself into his room.

He spends the day by himself, reading, eating, watching TV, always listening for the elevator, but it never stops at his floor.

In the afternoon, Pepper stops by to bring him a part of his costume and she tells him that Tony organized for all of them to be picked up separately – except for Loki who is going to come with Bruce – so that they don't see each other's costumes before the party.

"He's really serious about it, huh?" Steve asks and Pepper smiles.

"He is."

"Well, I wished he would be serious about important things too, once in a while," Steve mutters and then gets some last advice on what exactly he has to do with his hair before Pepper leaves.

Around six, he takes a shower and then puts on his costume, examining himself in the mirror in his bedroom. He still thinks he looks a bit ridiculous, but Pepper and Jane were really convinced and since he didn't come up with a better idea, that's what he gets.

"Sir, your car is waiting downstairs," JARVIS then announces and Steve grabs his jacket before leaving, wondering on just how exactly Loki is going to look and if he's still angry at him.

X

When he enters the lobby of the building where Tony rented the ballroom, he is overwhelmed with… well, Tony. His face grins from every single wall, literally and Steve can just roll his eyes. He leaves his jacket at the wardrobe and instantly, he draws attention to himself.

He hears the women whisper behind his back and one is even boldly enough to walk up to him and say: "Hello there, handsome. Are you here by yourself?"

She pats his naked arm and her fingers linger there just a bit too long to be comfortable and he quickly excuses himself and flees into the ballroom, hoping to find any of his friends there. And Loki.

He walks through the large gull-wing doors and stares admittedly fascinated at the sight. The room truly is enormous, decorated in red and gold, ice sculptures formed like monsters on the buffet tables that are put up along the walls of the room, there's a big dance floor and a little stage where the DJ sits.

And then he finds him.

He leans against a pillar, half in the shadows and watches the scenery and Steve swears he sees the green eyes glisten in the light. His heart beats faster and he takes a deep breath before walking over. Loki suddenly looks up and when their eyes meet, Steve's stomach feels weird, giddy, and the excitement makes him smile, nearly beam at the god when he finally stands in front of him.

"You look… amazing," Steve tells him and his eyes wander over Loki's appearance, taking in all the little details. The god's black hair is slicked back, but more careless than usual, single strays visible, and a few hanging into his face. He is even paler than usual and his skin has a bit of a greenish touch to it. His eyes lay deep in their sockets and the shadows below them are impressive, and so are the veins that are clearly visible below the pale skin, coming up across his forehead and creep to his temples from his cheeks. His lips are a dark blue-ish-black colour, but they look just as beautiful as they always do and his high cheekbones give his face a royal look even though he looks positively awful.

He's wearing a suit – or well, the remains of something that has been a tailored three-piece suit and a formerly white dress-shirt. Now, the suit is stained and ragged.

Steve has never seen someone nailing a zombie costume the way Loki does – and he's sure that the god isn't wearing any make-up.

Loki smiles at him and his eyes rake over Steve's body, eyes widening at the sight that is offered to him. Steve is wearing something that seems to be pants connected to a piece of fabric that goes up to his chest and has two straps going to his back – Loki has seen Stark wearing one of those when they were down in the garage and Stark was working on some of his vehicles. But oh, Stark looked ridiculous if compared to Steve. His broad chest makes it look like the straps are going to rip apart each moment and the white t-shirt he's wearing beneath the… overall, Loki thinks the word is, is smeared with black grease, and so are his bare arms, his neck and his cheeks and forehead. His hair is mussed and looks a bit out of place but all Loki can think of is that this is exactly how he wants to see Steve every day, hair mussed, looking disheveled and with reddened cheeks.

"This costume certainly highlights your most appealing features," he tells Steve the soldier blinks, looks away, back to Loki and then smiles while rubbing his neck.

"Uhm, thank you, I guess. Jane and Pepper picked it."

Loki's eyes glint and he grins. "Ah, the fairer sex surely had in mind being able to ogle at your physique when they told you to wear that."

Steve doesn't seem convinced, but he has to admit that wearing the costume he does is certainly more appealing now than it would've been in his old body. However, Loki looks stunning without revealing more skin than usual.

"Guys, you look amazing!" a female voice calls out and when they turn, they see Pepper coming towards them, a glass of Champaign in her hand and dressed in something that seems to be resembling the Iron Man suit of Tony. However, the red and golden pants she's wearing are really short and highlight her long legs while the red top shows off enough of her décolleté to keep Tony interested, but doesn't look cheap. She's even wearing a light blue stone at a necklace, which is shaped triangular and resembles the small arc-reactor that keeps Tony alive perfectly.

"Thanks, Pepper. You look incredible," Steve tells her politely, although he colours a bit at all the skin that is exposed. He's still not really used to the women's fashion of this time and all the naked skin makes him nervous. He doesn't know where to look. Loki, however, doesn't seem to have these problems and nonchalantly says: "I have to say, I rather like your interpretation of the Iron Suit. It looks better on you than it does on Mr. Stark." He winks and Pepper giggles. He steps a bit closer and lifts his hand. "May I add one last thing?"

She nods, a bit unsure, but he just barely touches the blue stone that starts to glow brightly, now truly a copy of the arc reactor in Tony's chest. Pepper lifts the stone and looks at it in awe and even Steve finds himself staring.

"That's so beautiful," Pepper says and smiles at Loki. "Thank you!"

He indicates a bow. "It was my pleasure. It won't last forever, though."

Pepper is just about to say something, when they hear a bit of turmoil and they quickly find the source of it – it's Jane, who tries to stop Thor from taking the whole bottle of champaign instead of just one glass. Finally, she grabs a bottle of beer and presses it into his hands before maneuvered him through the crowd, coming their direction.

"Whatever Thor tries to resemble, I have to say, I'm rather fond of it. It comes very close to our mother's dress," Loki mumbles and Pepper laughs. "That's an MC Hammer outfit – he is… a musician, you could say? And he's famous for dressing like that."

Loki still wears that amused grin when the couple finally stands in front of them. Even Steve recognizes Jane's costume to be an Indiana Jones one, complete with hat and whip – Tony showed him the movies and he actually liked them, at least the old ones. She wears boots and khaki pants, a white shirt and a brown leather jacket that Steve instantly likes – it reminds him of his own – her hair is braided and the hat sits loosely on her head, while the whip is furled up and tied to one belt loop. Somehow, he thinks it's really matching for her and also it doesn't reveal too much skin, much to his relief, because that way he can look at her without feeling too uncomfortable.

He compliments her on her costume as well and so does Loki, although he doesn't know what she is supposed to be, and Steve really has no words for Thor, although he has to admit that the fact alone that the mighty God of Thunder is dressed in black harem pants and a red blazer with shoulder pads and gemstones all over the back is pretty hilarious. His chest is bare and his hair is tied back into a knot on his neck and Pepper whispers to Steve: "We wanted to braid it into cornrows but he refused. Too bad, if you ask me." He has no idea what cornrows are, but he nevertheless nods.

Thor, on the other side, stares at his brother grinning. "Loki, your look is excellent. You remind me very much of those shadow creatures we encountered while being on a hunt on one of these abandoned realms."

Loki nods in acknowledgement before he turns to Jane. "I take it the lash is part of your costume? Well, you might need to use it when Thor refuses to stop drinking. That's probably the only way to get him home tonight – at least, that's what I remember from the feasts on Asgard."

Jane looks utterly confused. "You lashed him into his bedroom?"

"I had my magic. But I encourage you to use the lash since you have not my possibilities."

"Enough, brother," Thor tells him warningly and Loki stares back, his face relaxed but Steve can see the provocation in his eyes.

"What? I am merely giving advice to Lady Jane. You know how hard you can be to handle," he replies innocently.

"I am not- brother, you embarrass me." Thor really _looks_ embarrassed by now and, to calm himself, drowns the beer before distractingly smashing the bottle to the ground.

Everyone flinches, already expecting the glass covering the floor, but Loki stops the bottle mid-air, where it's now hovering. He gives Thor a superior grin. "See? Always trouble."

However, before the situation can escalate, Steve drags Loki away by the arm, having spotted Bruce and Clint standing next to each other in a quiet corner of the enormous ballroom that is by now filled with at least 300 people, if not more. He doesn't know why Loki always tries to provoke Thor but he's going to find out soon, he might even ask Loki later, but for now, he just wants the god to enjoy himself – even if that's rather hard on a party full of people he doesn't know or that don't like him very much. And yet Steve is determined to guarantee Loki a great evening, he feels like it would do the god well and he can busy himself with looking after Loki, so maybe this evening will turn out better than he expected it.

"Hey guys," Steve calls out when he reaches Bruce and Clint, Loki coming after him, and both men turn to look at the couple coming through the crowd.

They nod at him and then their eyes wander off to Loki. "Wow, you did really well," Bruce tells him and Loki gives him a small smile. "Thank you for the suit," he replies.

"Wait, Bruce helped you with your costume?" Steve asks surprised and looks at Loki, who nods in affirmation. That explains what he has been up to all day.

Before Bruce can say anything else, though, Steve's attention gets caught by the enormous red stains on his lab coat and then he notices the dried blood at his neck and the small part of his chest where his the upper shirt buttons are not closed. "What happened to you?"

The doctor makes a face. "Tony happened."

Clint chimes in. "You should've seen him earlier."

Steve is confused. "Why?"

Bruce sighs. "Let's just say, Tony thought a simple doctor's costume was too boring and decided to make it scarier by splashing what he calls 'blood' in my face."

"I helped him get rid of most of it, but it ran down his neck and his front, that's why he looks like he slaughtered someone," Clint adds.

"Well, if the point of Halloween is to look intimidating, you succeeded," Loki tells Bruce, but the doctor just makes a face. It seems like he doesn't really see the appeal in it. Steve decides to let the topic go and looks at Clint – he's wearing something that he can't figure out, He doesn't get the brown leather pants or the dark red dress shirt, although he notices the large crossbow tied to the assassins back.

"I thought Tony said you couldn't be an assassin," he asks and raises an eyebrow at Clint.

"I am not an assassin," Clint tells him and then adds with a grin: "I'm a hunter. And that's a crossbow, not a normal bow."

"He's not just some hunter. He's the hunter from Tchaikovsky's "Swan Lake"," Loki tells Steve who looks at the god impressed.

"You know that?"

Loki looks smug. "I've read a lot about your realm since I came here. And Bruce and I thought of the costume for Agent Barton."

Steve nods, but then seems to be thinking about something. Finally, he asks: "That's pretty specific, though. Why the hunter from Swan Lake?"

"Aah, here's the club of lonely hearts," they hear a voice and when they turn, Steve faces the swan Clint is hunting.

"Hello, Natasha," Loki addresses the assassin politely; "you wear a wonderful costume." And Steve looks impressed at what Natasha, the woman he knows as a though assassin, resembles with her costume. She is wearing a strapless crisp-white dress that goes down to her knees and the whole lower part is a mix between silk and feathers, rustling when she moves. Her hair is tied back into a tight knot and two white wings are clipped into it, a sharp but beautiful contrast to her red hair.

While Steve looks at her fascinated and Bruce and Loki take in her appearance at least with interest, it's Clint whose jaw practically hits the ground, although he quickly tries to regain his composure when Natasha's eyes wander to him.

"You… uhm…" he starts and then stops, looking somewhat helpless. That is, when Steve notices something strange. The archers and Loki's eyes meet and for the shortest of moment, very barely, Loki nods and then they break eye contact and Clint coughs once before he says: "You look amazing, Nat."

She offers him smile. "Thanks. I thought of going as the black swan first, but Tony said that was too close to – I quote 'your secret identity' – and I didn't plan on stripping, so I chose the white dress."

"It looks nice," Steve tells her and when he smiles, she smiles back.

X

Loki is fascinated by how different Barton reacts when it comes to Natasha and at how different Steve acts when it comes to women in general and the ones close to him especially. He is quite charming whenever he encounters a stranger, and his Captain America shows clearly then, but as soon as they are dressed somehow improper or throw themselves at him – it has happened a few times when he was being recognized on the streets, he gets unsure and acts like… like a blushing virgin.

And then Loki's eyes widen when he realizes something.

Steve has never had…

Somehow that doesn't even surprise Loki. The way Steve acts towards everyone, the way he keeps distance, the way he blushes whenever someone makes a lewd comment.

Loki looks at the man carefully. The way his muscles stretch under his skin, the dirt on him, the mussed hair – he looks deliciously attractive and Loki finds himself getting hard, finds himself _wanting_ again.

And then he gets angry at himself for feeling like that. He can't let himself get distracted; it's hard enough to keep up with those 'friendships' he keeps building. But then Steve turns and those incredible blue eyes drill themselves into Loki's eyes and all he can think of is want to pull that man into a corner and feel his lips, his body flush against him.

"… Loki?"

He looks up surprised and finds Steve still staring at him.

"I'm sorry, I was in thoughts."

The soldier smiles. "I asked if you wanted something to drink?"

He contemplates for a moment. "Yes, please. Although I fear I know not one of these drinks offered here." He nods towards a buffet table.

"Don't worry, you can try and if you don't like it, you can just get another one. I think you might like Champaign," Steve tells him and then he's gone, grabbing something to drink for both of them and Loki is standing there with Natasha, Barton and Bruce.

Suddenly everyone around them starts to clap and they notice that Stark has welcomed everyone and is now opening the buffet and wishing everyone a Happy Halloween. Loki looks up just in time to see him leave the small stage, complete in his Iron Man suit, but without the helmet and he is greeted by Pepper who kisses him on the cheeks while the cameras take picture after picture.

"Well, I think that was a good speech. You know, short and everything. I thought he would speak for ages," Clint says and looks positively surprised but Bruce shakes his head. "I don't think that was the actual speech. Tony likes to hear himself talk way too much."

"Oh, I know someone else who does," Clint says sarcastically and his eyes flicker to Loki, but the god decides to just ignore the verbal stab, especially when some really awful music starts, that everyone else seems to enjoy, though, as a large part of the guests storm towards the area that seems to be dedicated for dancing. Loki watches them amused for a while before he asks: "Is that how you people dance on Midgard?"

Bruce furrows his eyebrows. "I fear it is. I don't think it's-"

Loki will never find out what the doctor thinks it isn't, because someone grabs his arm and yanks him around. He is so surprised that he doesn't even try to defend himself but then he realizes that that's not even necessary because it's just a really drunk woman wearing something Loki refuses to call a dress, and now she leans forward and slurs into his direction: "C'mon sweetheart! Let's daaaance. I bet I can make your zombie heart beat again!" She winks at him and then drags him along towards the dance floor, seemingly ignoring the horrified look on his face and his attempts to free himself.

But just when he think about using some… un-harmful magic, a large hand cuts in between the woman's arm and his and she turns around confused. Loki sighs in relief when he's faced with Steve who smiles at the woman politely and says: "I'm sorry, ma'am, but I'm afraid my friend here is needed elsewhere."

Loki looks at Steve surprised when he hears that he calls him 'friend' but then his attention is drawn to the woman, who pouts now. "Oooh all the cuties are gay… Oh well, you can have him!" And with that, she loosens her grip around Loki's arm and disappears into the crowd, leaving back Steve who has by now the colour of a tomato.

"Well, at least she thinks I am cute," Loki states and Steve turns his head, staring at him aghast before breaking out into laughter. "Hey, she meant me, too!" he replies between laughter and suddenly Loki feels… at ease, light-headed – so very different than minutes, hours before and so he boldly links his arm with Steve's, who stiffens lightly, but doesn't pull away and Loki says: "We shall go back to the others then and tell them how cute we are."

Steve gives him a bewildered look. "Loki, what happened to you? You're so…"

Loki raises one eyebrow. "So what? So toned down? Did you expect me to react differently? To feel offended because she thought us a couple?"

"I… yes?" Steve half-asks and carefully unlinks their arms.

"I could also have kissed you right there on the spot, could have pushed you against that wall, could have made you moan and writhing with want, is that what you would've preferred?" Loki asks, dangerously calm now and Steve's breath gets caught.

Images of Loki's words flood his mind, he feels his face heat up and then Loki is close, so close, but he's frozen, he can't move and then Loki's lips are against his hear and he hears every single word although the music is pumping around them. "Love may be reserved for children, or maybe it isn't. But love is not reserved for a man and a woman only and once you start accepting that, you might be able to look yourself in the eyes again. And you might be able to fall in love. Because that is what you are craving for, Steve Rogers. You are craving for love, after you've waited more than 70 years."

X

Bruce notices that something is off when Loki comes back from the dance floor, alone, and with a gloomy look on the face.

"Are you alright? Did that woman do something stupid?" he asks concerned, but Loki just waves him off before he nods towards Clint and Natasha that are standing rather awkwardly in a corner and sip on drinks.

"It is not my wish to manipulate them in any way, but if Agent Barton is still interested in Natasha, he should ask her to dance – or is that not the way on Midgard of you want to woo a woman?"

"I don't think he will. He doesn't seem like the guy who is into dancing and I've never seen Natasha dance."

"Well, but isn't dancing part of the point of going to a party?" Loki asks and Bruce grins.

"It is – but I don't see you dancing, either."

Loki gives him a superior look. "I am not of this realm and do not know the slightest bit about the way you dance here – tell me, do you have a better excuse, for I don't see you dancing either?" He smiles mildly when saying so, though, so Bruce doesn't take it as an offence.

The scientist is clearly surprised by Loki's argumentation and he scratches his head before he admits: "You win."

For an hour or so, they stand next to a cocktail table and comment on people passing them, watching the dancers – that, indeed, are all male and do a great job entertaining the crowd, although Loki can't seem to be able to see the appeal in their hip-hop-street-dance style – and occasionally going to one of the buffet table to get food.

Loki finds out that he really likes caviar, as well as Champaign, although he feels a bit miserable when he gets a glass from one of the passing waiters, remembering that Steve thought he might like it and went away to get it, before the whole situation… escalated.

At some point, he sees the soldier standing next to Thor, Jane and Pepper and laugh with them, but he quickly looks away and when he tries to find them again, he can't.

Around ten, Loki gets really bored and he looks around for something to busy him, especially because Bruce has disappeared to the toilet and he's standing there alone, an easy target for all the drunken women in the room. Then, a rather slow song starts and suddenly he has an idea, his eyes glistening when he grins.

He strides over to where Natasha and Barton are still standing before bowing a bit and looking Natasha in the eyes. "Would you care to dance with me, Natasha?"

She looks at him surprised. "You can dance?"

"I watched the crowd long enough to know the basics. As long as you don't expect a lift that comes close to a scene from Swan Lake, I shall be a quiet tolerable partner, I'd say," he explains and after just a short moment of hesitation, she nods and he takes her hand, leading her to the dance floor where now mainly couples are swaying in the darkened room.

She puts her hand on his arm and he grabs her other hand, pulling her a bit closer before slowly starting to spin, just like he saw others do it earlier.

X

From two sides of the room, eyes watch the couple on the floor.

Steve is so surprised to find Loki on the dance floor that he nearly spills his drink and his eyes are fixed on the god, following every move he makes, admiring the way he smoothly moves over the dance floor, firmly guiding the woman – Natasha – in his arms and yet they seem to be so equal, graceful and superior to everyone else.

And for the first time, Steve wishes he could dance like that, wishes he would've gotten the chance to dance with someone, with Peggy or… Loki.

He allows himself to conjure up a picture of the two of them in his mind, feeling Loki's firm muscles when his hand touches the god, just the two of them in the darkness, music around them and they gaze into each other's eyes, not speaking, but knowing exactly what the other feels.

The other couples have noticed that Loki and Natasha are really great at what they're doing and they slowly make room for them until they dance right under the bright disco ball that hangs from the ceiling of the room, sparkling lights on them as everyone watches them in awe.

From the other side of the room, Clint is watching his best friend moving over the dance floor in a way he's never seen her. He knew she could dance, for they had often been on missions where it was part of their disguise to fit into a dancing crowd at a ball, but he's never seen her dancing the way she does now, with Loki leading her.

And as much as he hates to admit it, they look great together and the others have noticed, that's why they're making room for them. Clint's eyes, however, are fixed on Natasha only, at the way her dress moves around her legs, the ease and lightness she shows when dancing and the small smile on her lips he can see from where he's standing.

"They look great," a voice next to him says and he _actually_ startles – he, who never startles at anything. But it's just Bruce, having come back from the toilet.

"They do," Clint confirms.

The two men watch the couple silently and then the song ends and the two let go of each other before slowly walking back to where Bruce and Clint wait, seemingly ignoring the applause that slowly stars when they walk, although Natasha keeps her face to the ground and Loki wears a grin. They both notice that they have been watched and react in their different ways to that.

"You should ask her," Bruce whispers to Clint and the assassins wants to protest, but then the dancers arrive and he shuts his mouth.

"Thank you for the dance," Natasha says to Loki and he nonchalantly smiles. "It was my pleasure."

That's when it just breaks out of Clint. "Nat, come on, we're going to dance." And he reaches out for her hand and pulls her along, ignoring her wide eyes and look of utter confusion.

"Well, that was unexpected," Loki states and his gaze follows the two that are now standing somewhat at the edge of the dance floor, Clint for a moment unsure of where to put his hands, but then Natasha says something and he has to laugh before holding her carefully and starting to sway.

"Don't tell me you didn't plan this," Bruce says and raises an eyebrow.

For a moment, Loki tries to maintain a serious face, but then he grins and his eyes beam. "Of course I did. It's so easy to pl-" he quickly shuts up when he realizes what he was going to say, but of course Bruce has noticed.

"To play with our emotions?" he finishes and looks at Loki with a face that doesn't reveal anything.

Loki looks to the ground, at the crowd, at the ceiling, everywhere besides at Bruce and finally, the scientist sighs. "I don't expect you to change your way of thinking so quickly, but try not to think of playing with people's emotions if you want them to trust you."

Now, Loki feels slightly angry. "But what I planned worked out for Natasha and Agent Barton. He wanted to dance with her but didn't have the courage, so I provided the necessary push."

Bruce pats his arm soothingly. "I know that you had good intentions. But manipulating people is something you shouldn't think of too lightly."

"I know. But don't try to forget that that is part of me. It's in my nature. I cannot and will not suppress it," Loki tells him offhandedly.

"And you're right with that. Now, let's talk about some not so serious stuff. Look, Steve's coming over, maybe he has any idea of what Tony has planned for this party, he said something about surprises…"

'Steve is coming over' is not something Loki would describe as 'not so serious stuff' but he musters up a cool smile when, indeed, the blonde is approaching.

"Hey," he greets the two men and Bruce smiles back while Loki only so much as nods. It's true what he said to Steve on the dance floor earlier and yet he fears he pushed the man away too much. However, Steve's next sentence gets rid of all his concerns.

"I just want to- ehm, compliment you on your dancing with Natasha. You two looked great together. I didn't know you could dance."

"I learned by watching," Loki explains as if it's the most natural thing ever. He then adds: "But now that my partner is occupied with someone else, I need to find myself something else to do. And I think I have the perfect idea."

In the background, the music is fading into a new song, but neither Bruce nor Steve notice because suddenly they feel really concerned at the glint in Loki's eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Bruce asks and Clint, who steps to them in that moment, cheeks a bit read and a content look on his face, asks confused: "Who is planning what?"

"I," Loki emphasizes, "plan on making this party a lot more interesting."

None of the three men facing him seem to be convinced, but when he explains what he wants to do, he is surprised to find Steve being the first to agree to it and in the end, even Clint is planning with him.

X

The clock strikes twelve when the first corpses rise from the ground. At first, the crowd doesn't notice, but when more and more of them appear, the movements slowly die down as everyone watches the dead move around the room, seemingly without any target, just walking.

Then, the ice sculptures, formed like monsters make a shattering sound and the ice shoots everywhere, but melting on the way so nobody gets cut, and in the remains of the sculptures, the actual beast sit, gleaming and growling at the crowd, eyes dark red and very alive.

When the disco ball flickers and then dies and the first creature, something like a demon with two cornets on his head and large wings pounces at the crowd, panic erupts and Tony, who is not exactly sober, but still in his suit, tries to shoot at the creature, but the flash of energy goes right through it and that is when everyone realizes that it's not real, that it's just something like a projection and that the corpses that now creep up to the people in the room and try to pull at them are not really touching anyone.

The spectacle is not over, though. Suddenly, the wing-doors of the ballroom are smashed open and a gigantic man on a black horse is standing in the door. The dark sound of his laughter sounds through the room, but he is headless, there is no mouth producing the sound and then he spurs his horse and the large creature rears up before galloping right to the crowd and a few people jump out of the way but most of them have already understood that nothing is going to happen to them. He races right through the crowd, towards Tony and just when he reaches the billionaire who has absolutely no idea what's happening, the horse jumps and crashes through the window behind Tony, shattering it into pieces, but within a heartbeat the glass is whole again and the horseman is gone.

Suddenly, a roar sounds through the ballroom and everyone's head lifts up to the ceiling, where they spot an enormous black dragon, curled up in one corner, clawing to the marble and gleaming at them with intense green eyes. He has spikes going from his head all the way down to his tail and two wings are neatly folded on his back. When he notices all the attention, he hisses and opens his mouth and the people can see a glowing in the back of his throat before he spews fire, a long blast down to the crowd, but it's not hot but just warm and the flames end up as red and golden glitter raining down on them.

The creature pushes himself of the wall and unfolds his wings before crashing into the floor. He draws a few circles over the crowd and with one final roar, he bursts into glitter and glowing red letters on one wall, that seem to run down a bit like blood, forming the sentence: "Tony Stark wishes you a Happy Halloween".

And the crowd explodes with applause, the lights flicker back on and Tony is lifted from his feet, cameras clicking madly, everyone patting him on his back and although he grins and thanks everyone, his eyes find the dark balcony above the ballroom where green eyes glisten back at him.

X

"That was incredible!" Steve calls out and looks at Loki in awe. "I mean, I didn't think this a good idea at first but… oh wow. What you did was amazing!"

Loki's heart beats faster at the soldier's excited words and he is captured by the way Steve's eyes shine and his cheeks are red from the excitement. He is drawn back into reality, however, when Bruce pats his shoulder affectionately.

"Wow, that was really great – you are seriously talented," the scientists tells him and Loki finds himself feeling extremely content with himself with all the praise he gets.

"Yeah, man, I gotta admit it was cool," Barton tells him and although he's not meeting his eyes, Loki can see that he is just as amazed at the rest of the humans.

"Did you see their faces when the demon thing pounced at them?" Natasha asks amused.

"Yeah, well, you would've just tried to shoot it, but not everyone is as _cool_ as you are" Clint replies in a mocking tone, but giving her a small smile when he thinks no one is watching.

"Do you think Tony knows it was you?" Steve asks Loki and the god nods.

"He looked up here a few minutes ago. Besides, who else is able to something like that?" he raises and eyebrow and watches Steve writhe for a moment before he gives him a smile. "I didn't mean to be rude. I-"

He is interrupted when the door to the balcony opens and Thor enters, followed by Jane, Pepper – and Tony.

"Brother – I assume that was your work?" the blond god asks and grins wildly. "It's just when we were children!"

Loki grins mischievously. "Not exactly – this time, the dragon didn't bite you."

Thor colours a deep red and Jane looks at Loki interested. "But I thought it was just a projection? The monsters didn't actually touch anyone?"

"I can control on just how strong they materialize. When Thor wanted to fight against some kind of creature, I gave them more strength, making it possible to touch them – but they, in return, could touch you too."

"And a dragon actually bit you?" Jane asks, turning to Thor.

The god nods, but doesn't say anything more, and Loki decides to spill the amusing details. "It bit him at a rather sensitive part. That's why he doesn't talk about it."

"Where did it bite him?" Jane asks, now totally absorbed in the story, but Thor doesn't seem to be too excited to talk about it. Finally, when Jane keeps pleading, he mumbles: "My backside."

And everyone in the room cracks up at the image of the mighty god of thunder with a dragon hanging from his rear. Even Loki smiles at the memory and Thor tries to explain himself, still very red-faced. "I was _twelve_ of your Midgardian years!"

But that doesn't calm anyone down, at least not, until Loki says: "Enough. We should stop laughing at my brother for he has never been good with containing his anger."

"Oh, speaking of anger – you're lucky that show turned out well!" Stark says, making his way through the group until he stands in front of Loki. He is quite a bit smaller, but the fact that he's wearing his suit somehow evens that out. "Didn't you think of maybe telling me?"

Loki grins amusedly. "But what is the point of a surprise if I told everybody? And it worked pretty well for you, if I recall the crowd that carried you on their shoulders correctly."

"It-"

"What Tony wants to say is 'thank you'," Pepper interrupts and then links her arm with the billionaires'. "Come on, Tony, we need to go back down, some reporters want a quick interview about the show."

She drags him along before he can say anything more and only quickly stops to ask Steve: "Did you dance already, Steve?"

The soldier shakes his head and smiles at her: "I fear I never learned it and I don't plan to be an entertainment for Tony."

"Aww come on Cap, you already look like one of the Village People already, you should do the YMCA dance…"

Loki can see Steve's confusion but then Tony is dragged out of the room by Pepper and Loki decides that this is the moment he's going to find out what kind of man Steve is, what he really wants, what he can bare, what he is willing to do.

"I could show you how to dance," he tells Steve quietly.

He feels the eyes of everyone in the room on them and he is sure that Steve is going to decline; he can see it in his eyes already, the shame, the insecurity.

And then Banner gasps next to him and presses out: "I think… I think the Other Guy is feeling restless. I… I should get out." That startles everyone and within seconds, Natasha is at Bruce's side, guiding him to the door, followed by Clint, while Thor holds open the door for them. For the slightest moment, Bruce looks back and raises his eyebrow at Loki and Steve, who understand – well, Loki knew nothing was really happening, he can feel the beast within Bruce as well as the scientist himself can, but Steve only just now understands and stays where he is before the door closes behind Jane. They're alone.

"So?" Loki asks, carefully blinking through the semi-darkness of the balcony now that a rather slow song has started again and the lights are dimmed in the ballroom.

"I… I- yes." Steve stutters out and right after, he looks like he can't believe he said that word.

"It's just a dance," Loki tries to calm him and spreads his arms a bit, gesturing Steve to come closer.

The soldier does so, he steps closer slowly and his cheeks are tinted pink slightly.

"Put your and around my waist – like that," Loki tells him and when Steve doesn't react, he slowly, slowly reaches out and touches the other man's hand. The jolt that goes through both of them is incredible and Steve's eyes widen a bit, but he allows Loki to guide his hand down to the god's waist, before Loki settles his hand on Steve's naked arm.

The cool touch on his bicep sends goose bumps down his arm and his muscles tighten a bit.

"Give me your hand," Loki now tells him and then, finally, Steve's fingers close around his own, holding him firmly but not too hard and Loki gives him a small smile. "Just follow my movements. I will lead," he says before carefully starting to move.

Steve is clearly uneasy at first, his moves are stiff and there's enough space in between them to fit Stark in there, but after a while, he loosens up when he realizes that no one is going to judge him and then the most incredible thing happens – he pulls Loki closer and gives him a shy smile.

They look nowhere as incredible as Loki did with Natasha and even Clint and her looked better than Steve and Loki do, but it's not important, they both relish the moment, content with more or less swaying on one spot, sometimes moving a bit around but other than that just staring into each other's eyes.

They both look up when the song ends, but Steve makes no move to let go of Loki, much different to what the god expected.

"Thank you. For dancing with me," Steve tells him.

"It was my pleasure. I have to say, I enjoyed this more than dancing with Natasha although she is an excellent partner, too."

Steve acknowledges that, but doesn't comment on it. Instead, he says: "And thank you for… saying what you did to me. I… I know that I'm confused but I think-"

Thor chooses that exact moment to burst in on the balcony, happily declaring: "Bruce is well, it was just a false alarm- Oh, am I disturbing you?" he asks when he notices how close Steve and Loki are standing and how they're looking at each other, but as soon as he finishes speaking, they break apart hurriedly.

The God of Thunder seems to notice that he interrupted something important and mutters a quick: "I will see you later," before storming out of the room again, but the magic is already gone and all Loki can feel is hatred for his brother who once again ruined something that was supposed to be big for him.

But this time, Steve catches him by surprise by leaning towards him and telling him: "Loki, don't be angry at him. I can see you planning in your mind again already. Just remember that you managed to turn this into a great evening for everyone and especially for me. Thank you for that."

And he pecks him on the cheek, just very quickly, but it is a peck and Loki stares at him in wonder while the soldier is already walking to the door, looking a bit shook up, but smiling back at Loki when he notices the god's look.

"Come on, we have a party to attend to!"

X

It's about 4 in the morning when they gather in the elevator, Natasha pushing the button for the 51st floor when walking in and leaning against the back wall of the door, Clint next to her, and Steve gets in with Loki, pushing the button for the 49th before the doors close.

"Do you want me to push the button for your floor, too?" Steve asks, looking over his shoulder at Natasha, but the assassin shakes her head.

"That's fine, Clint and I are having some drinks on his floor," she tells Steve and he looks rather confused, while Loki watches amused how he figures out what 'having a drink' also can imply. The red that creeps up his cheeks once again is so pathetically cute that Loki doesn't even try to hold back a smile.

The elevator stops at their floor, and they get out, Steve stepping aside to let Loki get out first and mumbling: "See you," when he follows the god. When they walk down the hallway, Steve laughs quietly to himself and says: "I didn't know they were that close."

"You mean close enough to have sex."

Steve stops in his movement to open the door and looks at Loki somewhat angry. "Why do you always have to be like that?"

"Why do you always get to uncomfortable with the topic? Isn't it natural?" Loki counters, clearly not choosing to let the topic go this time.

"I just don't see why everyone is constantly talking about it. Like it's a big deal and you can't talk about anything else," Steve tells him, leaning in the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest.

"Aah, see, Steve, here's the point. People talk and _think_ about it so often because it indeed is a 'big deal', as you put it. But you wouldn't know, now, would you?" the god asks saucily and then saunters past Steve, into his room, where he turns to face the soldier again.

His eyes gleam and a wide grin spreads on his face when he asks: "Don't you want to know?"

Steve's eyes widen at the cockiness of the god and he breaths out aghast. "Are you serious right now?" He pushes himself off the wall. "What do you think?" He makes step closer, eyes fixed on Loki. "Do you think I don't feel anything?" Another step, the muscles in his arms are taunted and his hands are clenched. "Don't you think I'm sick of you and Tony making fun of me?" And another step. "Don't you think I _want_, too?" He is now standing in front of Loki, and for a moment, the god expects Steve to punch him, he readies himself – but the hit never comes. Instead, Steve unclenches his hands, closes his eyes for a moment and when he opens them, he smiles.

"I'm not the type to get angry. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you."

Loki is caught by complete surprise. "I wasn't scared."

"Then why did you brace yourself?"

The god sighs, and then lifts his hands in surrender. "Point taken."

Steve's smile widen and he touches Loki's shoulder for a moment, before straightening up. "I'm gonna go have a quick shower and then go to sleep. I have… a lot to think about, I guess."

Loki brings up one hand a gathers a bit of the smear, mixed with a thin layer of sweat due to the heat in the ballroom earlier. "Oh, _this_ is so much easier," he says and slowly, his features turn back normal, his face gains a bit of flesh – though not much, he just is a really lean man, and even his hair kind of smoothens out a bit.

The soldier rolls his eyes again and wants to turn, but Loki reaches out for him.

"Wha-"

Cool lips connect with his, very briefly, but he can feel the excitement running through his body.

"Maybe this helps you think," Loki tells him, unexpectedly shy and then he lets go of his arm. "Have a good night, Steve."

"Y-yeah, you too," Steve mumbles, looking a bit dumbstruck and he walks out of the door slowly, as if he's not sure what just happened.

After a while, Loki hears the shower being turned on and it's just then that he moves, he strips off his suit and gets into one of the pajama pants he's been given, and into a shirt that sits somehow loose on him since it was Steve's, but although they went out and bought clothes for him, he likes this shirt very much, although it makes him look younger and more vulnerable than he ever did.

On Asgard, most men sleep naked, it's always warm enough there and no one even thinks of it, but here, Loki has taken to wearing something, especially since he's being watched all the time and even if Steve told him that no one is actively watching the video tapes and that they're only for emergencies or to check for security problems, he doesn't like the thought of being naked in front of someone like Stark, who takes every chance to pick on anything and although Loki himself knows that there's absolutely nothing about him that should become target of mock, he knows that Stark doesn't care about that.

He gets under his blanket and rests his head on the pillow so he can look out of the window. It's a clear night and he can see some stars, but his mind is occupied with the whole evening. He finds himself having enjoyed the party and after he has adapted to the strange kind of music, even dancing to it wasn't too bad. What he said to Steve, however, troubles him.

He knows that Steve craves for love, the soldier yearns for it, for something he has never experienced before – but who is he, Loki, to think of himself as being the one for Steve? He, who is not able to love? He, who has this purpose? He, who will break all of the Avenger's trust? He, who will prove once again that trickery is his nature, that that's all he can be narrowed down to?

Who is he to talk about love if he never experienced it?

* * *

_Music for this Chapter:_ _'Thriller', when Loki works his magic (OF COURSE :D), Loki and Natasha are dancing to 'Skyfall', Clint and Natasha to 'Need You Now' and Loki and Steve to 'The Name Of The Game'  
__**ALL SONGS BELONG TO THEIR ARTISTS, AND THE WHOLE MARVEL UNIVERSE TO MARVEL... :D**  
_


	10. Hammer Time

Loki is on Midgard, as he still calls it, for a little bit over three months now and although he slowly gets integrated in the group, he's not been on any missions since the one about Kruger and Tony still doesn't trust him. Clint doesn't trust him, either, but ever since Halloween he at least doesn't stare at the god hateful _all_ the time… just 80 percent of it. That's progress, in Steve's opinion.

What isn't progress, though, is the fact that the relationship between Loki and Thor is still bad, if not getting worse, and there's not a day when Loki doesn't verbally stab at his brother or they get angry with each other. It's like Loki wants to prove that they won't get anywhere together.

Finally, after one particularly bad fight in the middle of November, which ended in a thunderstorm that's going on on the _outside_ – although the meteorologists predicted it was going to be a sunny day – and an especially gloomy Loki sitting in his room on the _inside_ of the tower, Steve has enough. It's afternoon, around four and it's so dark outside you could think it was the middle of the night – the whole fighting has to end, November is already a dark month as it is, and New York doesn't need two gods getting into each other's hair everyday and producing weather catastrophes during their fights. And yes, there's a lot of hair to get into.

Steve knocks at the god's door, but receives no answer. After a while, he knocks again and he knows Loki is in there because there's some rustling, but still, no answer. He sighs. "Loki. Can I come in? Please?"

He can practically see the god rolling his eyes when he hears: "Why?"

"I want to talk about something. I can bring you tea if you want me to?"

"I can conjure up tea by myself, thank you very much."

And now it's Steve's turn to roll his eyes. He hates when Loki gets like that, it has happened a few times now. Everyone here KNOWS that he can do things with magic, but nevertheless they offer him things and most of the time, he accepts them. He could also conjure up food if he had to and yet he chooses to eat with the others – well, if he's not moody and locks himself in his room, that is.

"Don't be like that. I know you can do it. I was just trying to be nice. Now, can I come in?"

A sigh. "If you must."

This brings a small smile on Steve's face. Until now, he has always succeeded in calming the god and getting through to him and that's something he's proud of. He carefully opens the door, and walks in, over to where Loki is sitting propped up on the bed with a pile of books next to him.

"Can I sit down?" Steve asks. He knows he has to be careful in anything he does so as not to anger Loki even more. The god moves his legs a bit and Steve takes it as an affirmation to sit.

"I was wondering – you always try to anger Thor and you always tell him you're not brothers, but why do you do it?"

Loki looks annoyed. "Didn't we have this conversation already? I thought I made clear that he is not my brother. He is Odinson, I am not."

"But our blood doesn't define who we are! You were raised as his brother and you thought of him like that for the longest time. I'm sure there must be good memories."

"I was raised on a lie. Do you think that is a good memory?" Loki spats out and he tosses aside the book he is reading, glaring at Steve. "Do you think anyone cares who I was, now that I am who I am?"

"Thor cares. I care."

"I don't believe that."

"Then ask Thor. Talk to him about what happened between you two. I hear you talk in your sleep so many times, claiming you were the rightful king, claiming you did what was right – something is bothering you."

Steve knows that mentioning those dreams was a bad thing to do when Loki pales visibly and his eyes harden to a cold stare. "My dreams are not of your business. You want to understand me and yet you pry on me?"

Now Steve gets annoyed, too. "I'm not prying on you, I get up every night because you sound so miserable and I stay with you until you've calmed down so you can't blame me for _prying_. I want to make you feel better. Stop trying to push me away and get your act together. We're going upstairs and you're going to talk to Thor. Now."

Loki looks at him aghast, his face revealing nothing although his eyes widened when Steve mentioned getting up every night for him. "You're telling me what to do? I am not going to-"

And suddenly Steve understands what others are doing wrong constantly, what he's done wrong just now. He reaches out for Loki's hand and even though the god flinches, he doesn't take his own away. "Loki, look. I don't want to give you orders, but you really need to talk to Thor. You hating him is hurting him a lot and he is one of my friends, I won't let that happen. I would do the same thing for you."

Loki is silent, looking down at the sheets, not meeting Steve's eyes for a small eternity. Then he nods.

"Fine. I am going to talk to him. But I'm doing it for you, not for him. I'm doing it in return for everything you did for me."

Steve gives his hand a small squeeze. "Alright. I promise to stay there with you all the time."

Loki doesn't comment on that but Steve thinks he sees the smallest trace of relief in the green eyes.

No one wants to be alone during a hard time. Not even a god.

X

They find Thor sitting at the table of the common room, the storm outside has died down mostly but when Loki enters, a flash of lightning tears apart the dark sky and Thor looks up, his face hard, very unlike to the light amusement he mostly shows off.

"Thor."

"Loki."

Thor leans back in his chair and crosses his arms over his chest while Loki sits down opposite him and Steve leans against the wall, trying not to stand out too much. Loki knows he just wants to give them space but somehow he feels like he's been left alone with Steve so far away.

"I want to apologize for what I said earlier," Loki tries and Thor raises his eyebrows, clearly not believing him.

"Is that what _you_ want or did someone tell you to apologize?" Thor asks and Loki is genuinely surprised by how smart Thor can be sometimes. He has to admit that there's more to him than just his dumb warrior-outside.

"You know me well," he admits.

Thor sighs and rubs his forehead. "Of course I do. We grew up together. As brothers. Can you not remember that?"

"I am not stupid, Thor. But all I remember is growing up in your shadow. Being constantly reminded of just who was Odin's favourite. Who was Odin's son. _Odinson_," Loki spats out and glares at Thor, who looks pained.

"Why are you so full of hate? What happened to you that you doubt my love, or the love of our father? Even though you might not be of Aesir blood, you were raised as one. You are my brother!" Another flash of lightning flickers across the sky and Thor hits the table, fist clenched tightly.

"I AM NOT YOUR BROTHER! I am – I was a security for a fragile truce between realms, a captive, so Odin could hold back the frost giants. And I will never be anything else."

"You were – and you still are - a prince of Asgard!" Thor booms and now he's on his feet, leaning over the table, supporting himself with his arms on the table.

"I am a mockery – they call me the fallen prince of Asgard, even the Chitauri knew. I will never be anything but that."

"But you were king, Loki and you would've become one again at some point. Isn't that what you always wanted?" Thor asks, sounding desperate now.

"You don't understand it, do you?" Loki sneers and gives him a look that's equally hateful and… sad. "I told you once – I never wanted to be king, I only wanted to be your equal."

"And you will be! You will be once you give up all the hate, once you are worthy of returning to Asgard again. We will rule side by side – as brothers!" Thor tells him, voice desperate.

"Worthy of Asgard? I ask you, _brother_ – was I ever worthy of Asgard in the first place?" Loki's voice is dripping with despite.

"Of course you were! The moment Odin decided to raise you as his, you were! You have a family there. Our mother, she is missing you with every fiber of her being. _I_ miss you!"

"Sending me to Midgard, of all places, surely speaks for all of you," Loki tells him sarcastically. "Oh, how bad you must miss me."

"You were sent here to understand what you did wrong, to make it up to everyone! Don't think there weren't worse things awaiting you."

Loki looks up at these words, confusion in his eyes. He gets up from where he sits, now standing in front of Thor, able to look him straight into the eyes. "What do you mean by that?"

Thor looks as if he can't decide if he said too much or if he is happy that he finally got Loki's attention instead of just verbally fighting with him. Then he sighs.

"Your punishment was to be different, but Odin agreed to change his plans. He loves you, he's your father. He only wanted the best for you."

Loki is shocked; he knows it's clearly visible on his face. "What was my original punishment, Thor? Tell me!" He just _has_ to know.

"Brother, don't burden yourself with the thoughts of it," Thor tries to calm him, but of course he doesn't succeed because now Loki has a very clear idea of what exactly had awaited him.

"The prison cells?"

"… For ten Midgardian years."

And Loki just laughs out, coldly, full of hatred. "Is this how a Prince of Asgard would be treated? Is that how an _Odinson_ would be treated?"

"Loki, your crimes were awful, you killed the king of the frost giants-"

"MY FATHER! I KILLED MY FATHER!" Loki yells at him, Loki who never yells, who always stays so calm, rather subtly teasing than offensively yelling, but now he absolutely loses control. "I KILLED LAUFEY AND STILL COULDN'T PROVE MY LOYALTY TO ASGARD! STILL, EVERYONE THOUGHT OF ME AS THE MONSTER THEY WANTED TO SEE IN ME!"

Thor is absolutely struck at Loki's outburst and he brings his arms up to calm his brother down, but then Loki's eyes glint hateful and he reaches out and punches Thor right across the face, causing Thor's head to fly around and, accompanied a terrible crack, his nose starts to bleed.

"Never, _ever_ try to tell me again who my father is and who misses me on Asgard because I know all of your words a lie," he hisses and turns away from Thor, seemingly to walk to the elevator, but he hasn't counted on Thor, who yanks him back at his arm and grips him tightly, staring him right in the eyes, not caring about the blood running over his face.

"I will never stop trying to tell you how much you are loved and missed and I will never give up on you!"

"Oaf," Loki hisses and pushes forward, sending Thor across the table, towards the window, and panting heavily.

However, Thor his on his feet again within seconds and although he is panting, he walks back to Loki. "Stop it, brother."

"Make me."

Mjolnir appears in Thor's hands. "You know I don't want to hurt you, but you have to stop-"

Thor is silenced when Loki nonchalantly pulls his foot away from under his body and he falls to the ground.

From behind, he hears Steve coming closer, just as the elevator makes a sound.

"Stand back, Steve. That's something between _brothers_," Loki says coldly and he hears the footsteps come to a halt. Voices come from behind him, but he doesn't even bother to listen to who's here and what they want, he just stares down at Thor who looks up miserably.

"Tell me again how much everyone missed me when I fell into the abyss, when I was with the Chitauri, when I was here, when I was being punished for my crimes. Tell me how much you missed me when you never came looking for me?" The despite in his voice is like venom dripping out of his mouth and Thor stumbles to his feet before looking at Loki with eyes that seem to drown in sadness.

This time, though, he sees Loki's attack coming and he reacts – he throws Mjolnir and the hammer hits Loki right on the chest, sending him backwards through the large panorama window and onto the wet balcony, where the thunderstorm is back at his full rage, soaking the god to the bones while he tries to get up from below Mjolnir. Thor follows outside through the destroyed window.

"I am sorry for doing that, brother, but you need to listen to me. We thought you were dead when you fell into the abyss and mother didn't leave her chambers for weeks. Even Heimdall didn't see you anymore, and the Bifrost was destroyed so tell me – how was I supposed to look for you?"

He calls Mjolnir back into his hands and Loki sits up, coughing once before staring at Thor hateful.

"It was easy to think of me as dead, right? After all that I've done."

"YOU ARE MY BROTHER – I LOVE YOU, HOW DARE YOU SAY IT WAS EASY TO THINK OF YOU AS DEAD?" Thor roars and yanks up Loki, holding him by the front of his shirt, inches away from his own face. "YOUR SCREAMS SOUNDED THROUGH THE WHOLE PALACE WHEN YOU WERE BEING PUNISHED – DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH IT HURT US TO HEAR YOU LIKE THAT?"

The embarrassment that Loki feels when Thor mentions his screams only fuels his rage – once again, Asgard had one reason more to laugh about him.

"You could've stopped them!" he hisses and writhes in Thor's firm grip to get away.

"No, brother. You deserved it for the crimes you did on Midgard, at least. You killed a lot of people and while I'm sure that wasn't the real you, you still had to take responsibility for it."

"Well, surprise, _brother,_ but that was me. All you saw, it was me. I'm sorry to _disappoint_ you. Feels bad, doesn't it?" Loki snarls.

Thor's face twists in agony and anger. "It was not you. I've know you for all my life and whatever the Chitauri told you, it changed you!"

At the mention of the Chitauri, Loki's stomach tightens into a knot and he knows he pales visibly, but he quickly tries to conceal it by turning his head away, finally slipping out of Thor's grasp.

"The Chitauri… showed me power I never knew I could possess. What is wrong with that, I ask you?

"If they showed you power, you could've come back! Back to Asgard, back to your family!"

"No." It's a simple answer, but yet Loki knows that Thor is smart enough to understand what it implies.

"Brother – what did they do to you?" The concern in Thor's voice is so _very_ touching, but Loki cannot and will not give in and so he braces himself and when he looks at his step-brother, his face is hard, cold, unrevealing.

"I died, Thor. And I came back stronger than I ever was."

He turns to walk away, but Thor reaches out and grabs his arms. Loki looks back over his shoulder. "Don't touch me."

"Broth-"

"I said: Don't touch me!" Loki hisses and then he yanks his arm forward, pulling Thor along and sending him to the ground.

He steps right over the Aesir on the ground and is nearly back inside, when Mjolnir hits his side with incredible force and sends him to the ground. However, this time, the hammer disappears instantly and he gets back on his feet, anger clearly showing on his face. At that moment, he doesn't care if Heimdall will call him back, he doesn't care if he's violating any of his rules – he just wants to teach Thor to let him alone, for good.

He whirls around when he hears Thor approach and aims a punch at the gods neck, but Thor knows him too well and catches his fist before it makes contact with him – but Loki wouldn't be who he is if he didn't have something in mind – and just like he did with Steve, he brings his leg around Thor's ankle and pulls, causing him to lose his balance and stumble to the ground. The only things that's not according to plan is that Loki is dragged down, too, since Thor is still holding onto his fist.

They land on the ground in a pile and for what seems like hours, they roll around, trying to get the upper hand, Thor ever so often telling him to stop, but Loki isn't listening anymore, he's only following the rage in his heart that tells him to attack, again and again.

The rain and wind is making the fight even more intense, lashing at them and they're both cold and soaked, but none of them stops.

That is, until they reach the edge of the balcony, Thor on top of Loki, both panting heavily.

"Loki, can we stop fighting now? I understand you are angry, but nothing you will do will change the fact that we're brothers and that I will always believe in you!" Thor yells over the howling of the wind and for a short time, Loki just tried to regain his breath. Then he smiles and Thor's eyes light up, a grin spreading on his face.

"I knew-" he starts but Loki interrupts him, still smiling: "Remember the last time we were at the edge of an abyss? Well, you say nothing I do will change your way of thinking about me – but I always liked challenges!"

And with that, he rolls them over, sending them over the edge in a tangled pile and down, down towards the cold, wet concrete of New York City.

X

The moment they fall, Thor feels exactly what Loki must've felt when he fell into the abyss, the sheer fear of falling, awaiting the collision with the ground, the helplessness.

Of course, he has his hammer and Mjolnir comes to him within a second, but the look on Loki's face while they are falling is burning itself on the inside of his eyes.

It's pure fear.

Loki tricked him, yes, Loki rolled them over the edge, yes, and Loki wants him to feel hate or resentment, yes, but all he can think of is that he finally _understands_. And that's why he starts swinging Mjolnir and, with a deathly grip, holds on to Loki.

"I AM NOT GOING TO LET YOU FALL AGAIN!" he yells over the wind and Loki's eyes widen when their fall slows down and they change direction, going upwards again.

"I KNOW THIS DOESN'T MAKE UP FOR EVERYTHING, BUT I REALLY AM SORRY FOR HOW YOU FELT DURING ALL THESE YEARS – BUT I PROMISE THAT IT WILL GET BETTER. WE'RE GOING TO BE BROTHERS AGAIN!" Thor yells, while they're still going upwards and Loki can only stare at him, still not believing what's happening.

And then they land on the balcony again, facing Steve, Bruce, Tony, Natasha and Clint who stare at them with wide eyes.

Thor carefully lets go of Loki, who is shaking the slightest bit, but somehow, he knows they're going to be alright.

Loki takes a careful step, as if he's testing if his legs still support his weight, and then he takes another, before looking back over his shoulder. And although no one can hear it over the storm, Thor can clearly see what Loki says to him.

"_Thank you, brother."_

X

"You should take a hot shower so you warm up again," Steve suggests when he is standing in the elevator with Loki.

The god hasn't spoken to anyone when he landed on the balcony with his brother again, he had just walked past them and inside the room before, with a wave of his hand, repairing the enormous window that is laying on the floor in pieces, effectively shutting up Tony's rant about how the window was destroyed again after he's been sent through it a mere months ago.

Loki looks positively done with the world, he is soaked to the bones and every step he takes is accompanied by a squeaky thud due to all the water in his clothes and on the floor. Thor doesn't look better, though and both of the god's faces are swollen from their fight.

They reach their floor and Loki looks deeply in thoughts, so Steve puts his hand on the gods back and gently pushes him forward. Loki startles, but then moves, still wearing that look as if he's far away with his mind.

When they reach the bathroom, Steve puts two towels on the heater so they warm up while Loki is in the shower and then turns to leave.

"I'll wait for you in the kitchen. You gonna be okay?"

Loki nods absently and Steve walks out, closing the door behind him. He really wants to know what exactly went on between Loki and Thor but he figures that either Loki himself will come and talk to him when he's ready or Thor is going to tell all of them.

X

The hot water running over his head and down his body slowly warms him up and soon his whole body tingles and the skin is reddened, but he doesn't want to leave the shower. It feels like the hot water enables him to think straight again, and now, slowly, he realizes what had happened.

Thor noticed the fear, the fear he felt when they were falling and he curses himself for feeling so in the first place; he knew Thor would stop them with Mjolnir, he knew they were not going to fall to the ground, and yet the sheer experience of falling again had triggered so many emotions.

Even when they flew back on top of Stark tower, he half-expected the Chitauri to wait there for him, he had braced himself, even if that was unnecessary.

And yet… he wanted to believe Thor when he said he was sorry, he wanted to believe that they could be brothers again.

He laughs sarcastically when he thinks about how Thor will react once he carries out his plan and gets his spear back. Thor won't be able to forgive him that, too, that's something he's sure of.

His mind wanders from Thor to Steve when he realizes how he got into the shower the first place. He is impressed with the soldier – he was sure that he, or one of the others, would pressure him into telling them what happened and yet the man didn't do as much as make sure he was okay.

Lost in thought, he turns off the water and steps out of the shower, grabbing one of the towels – and wow, the warmth is really comfortable and this time, he allows himself to relish the feeling of it on his skin, relishing in the thought that Steve cared about him so much, trying to push aside the thoughts of how he would disappoint everyone who cared for him sooner or later, when he got his spear.

He realizes that he didn't bring dry clothes and as much as he loves to think about walking out there naked and shocking the life out of Steve, he dries his soaked black pants and the long-sleeved shirt with magic before putting them back on.

A glance at the clock tells him that it nearly is time for dinner and he's right, because when he finds Steve waiting for him in the kitchen, the soldier tells him that Tony called asking if they were joining the others upstairs.

Loki nods and they make their way over to the elevator again. While they wait, Loki finds Steve staring at him intently and he asks: "Is there anything you want to know?"

Steve blushes when he realizes he got caught, but then says: "I was just wondering if you healed yourself or if you just covered up the bruises, like you did with the venom wounds?"

That catches Loki off guard – he was sure that Steve would ask about Thor, but his genuine concern is something Loki has not expected.

"I healed them – it was different with the venom; the wounds it causes are not curable, that's the whole point of the punishment."

"So you are all right?"

Loki nods, just when the elevator arrives. He wants to get in but Steve holds him back.

"You know, we don't have to go up if you don't feel like it. I mean, I don't know what's going on between you and Thor at the moment, but if you feel like being alone, you or both of us can stay here?"

A smile spreads on Loki's face when he has the evidence, that, indeed, Steve is curious about the whole situation, but he also appreciates Steve consideration.

"That's not necessary. Thor and I… I wouldn't say we're _good_ again, but I think it might get better. So no need to stay away from Mr. Stark's invitation."

Steve smiles and then steps into the elevator with Loki and allows the doors to close. When the machine starts moving upwards, he suddenly grins and says: "You know, you're basically the only one who calls him Mr. Stark. I don't think that's good for his ego."

Loki raises an eyebrow. "But he didn't ask me to call him by his first name and I'm sure he would take offence if I just started calling him Tony. I could, however, ask him to call me _Mister_ Reindeer Games the next time he addresses me." His lips curl into a grin and Steve has to laugh out loudly, clearly surprised at the humor the god is showing so shortly after having a serious heart-to-heart with his brother, but also impressed with his wit.

The elevator stops and Natasha gets in, coming from Clint's floor, but Clint is not with her.

"Oh, you two are coming, too?" She musters Loki for a moment. "You look better than Thor does – didn't know you had it in you."

Loki smiles nonchalantly. "I'm full of surprises."

"Modest as ever," Natasha states and they continue their ride.

"Where's Clint, by the way?" Steve asks and Loki thinks he sees Natasha's eyebrow twitch the slightest bit before she calmly says: "Coming in a few minutes."

Loki grins at Steve who desperately stares at the wall of the elevator, trying to ignore what Loki is implying.

When they reach the common room, they're greeted by Tony, Bruce, Thor and Jane who all sit at the table, Thor in different clothes but hair still wet, like Loki's. Thor, however, looks worse than Loki does, with the bruises still very prominent on his face. Of course they would be gone by tomorrow, but Loki's magic is of clear advantage here.

They just sit down, when Tony's cell phone rings. He answers it and then puts it on speaker on the table.

"It's Pepper," he says. "You're on speaker now," he tells her and she greets everyone before saying: "So, I just got a call from the press and they're claiming that two persons fell out of Stark Tower half an hour ago and then stopped mid-fall and flew up again. I'm on my way back to you but I need to give a statement about everything in five minutes, so you better tell me what's going on there?!"

"I want to choose this moment to clarify that, this time, I had absolutely _nothing_ to do with it!" Tony states quickly and Pepper sighs.

"You can have a dog treat when I'm back – so, what's happened, guys?"

"Thor and Loki had a disagreement, but they figured it out," Bruce tells her.

They look up when the elevator opens, but it's just Clint and they mention him to be quiet while Pepper somehow unbelieving asks: "A disagreement? And they threw each other out of the tower?!"

"It's not like anything major happened," Tony tries to calm her.

"You mean besides hundreds of New Yorkers seeing two people falling out of the tower? If someone finds out that Loki's here-"

"Just tell the press that I tried out a new suit or whatever – no, tell them Cap fell out of the window and I came to rescue him; everyone likes him, they're gonna believe it."

Steve looks at Tony annoyed. "And why would I fall out of a window?"

"I pushed you or whatever-"

"I'm going to tell them about a new suit," Pepper interrupts them and then sighs. "Oh, I'm at the foot of the tower now and there's like a ton of reporters waiting. See you guys in ten."

The line goes dead and Tony pockets his phone.

"Seriously, guys," he looks at Thor and then Loki. "Did you figure out whatever your problem was? Coz I can't come up with another excuse everyday if you decide to play flying squirrels again."

"Thor and I have… talked about quite a few things and we decided to start new. I do not intend to cause trouble again and I am sorry for the inconvenience you have," Loki states, careful in his choice of words.

"We will strengthen our band as brothers again," Thor confirms and smiles happily at Loki, who nods.

"I came here to make peace with all of you," Loki says and lets his eyes roam through the room, "and that includes my brother."

Steve looks up. It's the first time Loki referred to Thor as his brother in an absolutely normal way, not mocking or anything. It sounds unusual to him, but he is glad that the two men have reached that level again, where Loki is comfortable with calling Thor that.

The elevator arrives at that moment, somehow interrupting the peacefulness of the statement, but it's just Pepper who steps out of it and, with a heavy thud, lets her bag fall to the floor next to the kitchen counter. Tony walks over quickly and talks to her quietly about the press people downstairs before planting a kiss on her cheek and eyeing his cabinet of liquor for a moment.

When he turns, then, he wears an excited smile. "Soo saying that, now, we're all best friends forever, we should celebrate!"

Thor grins at him. "Stark, you are a true friend! I agree, let's celebrate the reunion of brothers and the start of a new friendship between Loki and us, the group called Avengers. There shall be plenty of beer and women for everyone!"

"Haha, now _that's_ the spirit!" Tony exclaims and already walks over to the bar, where he pulls beers from the fridge and pours out scotch into glasses.

"You do realize there are not going to be 'plenty women for everyone', right, Tony?" Pepper calls out to him and Jane looks at her rather thankful before she shoots a glare at Thor.

x

Loki can't quite get into the spirit, he doesn't even want to. Do they expect him to forget about everything, his entire childhood in the shadow of his brother, the ongoing rejection, all that he did and his punishment just because Thor said he was _sorry_ and promised him to make everything _better_? He clenches his fists and anger threatens to bubble up and burst out again, just like in the shower earlier where he already regretted his weakness towards Thor – and then, suddenly, another hand closes over his fist and he looks up in surprise, only to find Steve staring at him.

"What are you doing?" Loki asks quietly, pulling away his hands, but unclenching them.

Steve stares at him intently before he answers. "You have to stop being so angry all the time. You know, you're not the only one that has issues with family members or friends. I thought you came here to become a better hum-, person, and if you don't even try to forgive Thor after he said he was sorry so many times, you won't ever change."

Loki takes a deep breath before trying to smile. He knows it is not entirely convincing but somehow he knows that the other man will honour the attempt. Steve is like that. Always encouraging, and never going down on him when he fails at something.

His grin widens when he sees he is right and Steve smiles at him. Reading those humans has always been easy, and although it's different with Steve, he had predicted that the soldier would be happy if he tried.

It concerns him, though that Steve once again saw right through him, noticed exactly how he was feeling. He doesn't understand what gives the soldier so much power.

The whole group now moves over to sit in the living room area, settling down on the sofa, but it's clear that everyone is still remembering too well just how hard the gods went down on each other an hour ago and how fragile the peacefulness is. The reporters that are still waiting at the entrance of the tower for _something_ to happen, how JARVIS informs them, are not adding to a relaxed atmosphere either.

When the elevator signalizes someone is coming up and Natasha, Clint and Steve get up quickly, ready to face any possible intruder, whoever it might be, Tony just rolls his eyes. "Guys, chillax. That's just the food delivery guy. I ordered Thai."

Clint and Natasha share a look before settling down on the sofa again, but they can't seem to actually relax. They both seem to be tense somehow, plus Clint still doesn't trust Loki, even after his attempt to get closer to his brother again, trying to prove that he is actually willing to change; and Bruce, who is even quieter than usual sits on his side of the sofa quite uncomfortable too, not necessarily because of Loki, but also because he hates losing control and, well, that's what usually happens when Tony decides to party.

The good thing is, however, that Tony notices all of that and while Steve is collecting some plates and cutlery and the others are picking out what they want from the enormous pile of food on the table, he decides to do something about all the moody people in the room.

He quickly pours something in Bruce's bottle of beer, nothing bad, just a little something something that makes the beer a little bit… stronger. After thinking about it, he drops the same liquid into Thor's and Loki's bottles, just the double amount – who knows how long it might take otherwise to get the gods absolutely wasted? And that, in Tony's opinion, is at least half of the fun. He grabs what he can take in one go and walks over to the group, passing Thor and Loki their special bottles – Loki grabs his rather unwilling, while Thor nearly snatches it from his hands – and then passes the other bottle Bruce, who shakes his head smiling.

"Aww come on, Bruce – one tiny beer. It's not going to kill you, you know?" Tony pouts and gives the scientist his best puppy eyes, although he has to admit that Steve's and especially the Doctor's puppy eyes are far more successful.

Bruce sighs and mumbles something along the line "Yeah, because nothing is going to kill me" but then takes the bottle. Tony tries not to grin.

When finally everyone has their respective drink, they sit around the table and you can practically feel the silence, until Thor booms: "Let us dedicate this gathering to my brother Loki and our newfound friendship." Not everyone seems convinced, and the only one who actually says "To Loki!" is Thor, the others just mumbling something like "Yeah" or, in Clint's case "Whatever" but at least everyone takes a sip.

Loki instantly knows there's something mixed into his drink. He looks around, but no one seems to particularly notice him. He listens into his body, but he cannot feel anything happen. Maybe it is a test. He glances towards Steve who is the only one not drinking an alcoholic beverage but water. That seems odd to Loki and he raises his eyebrow in mistrust.

Steve finds Loki staring at him with raised eyebrows and looks at him questioning.

"Why are you the only one drinking water?" Loki asks bluntly, and Steve can see the mistrust in his eyes.

"I can't get drunk because of the serum," he explains. "So no point in – I quote 'wasting the alcohol' - at all, right?"

"I understand," the god says and contemplates for a moment if he should tell Steve about his spiked drink but then decides against it. Whatever it is, it will be easily to get rid of with a bit of magic, so for now he doesn't worry too much.

Steve offers him a plate full of food and he concentrates on the different flavours; Thai is something he hasn't tried yet. There is some light conversation and everyone is sipping on their drinks but they avoid bringing the conversation to the huge fight the brothers had earlier.

Thor is wearing his bruises proudly and although both of them wince ever so often when they move, Loki being sore not matter how good he was in healing his bruises, no one mentions it.

Tony turns on the music at some point and is being loud as ever, happily accompanied by Thor who loves a good party as much as the next fight. And as the evening continues, the mood gets better and better.

X

Turns out it takes a six-pack of beer for each of the gods, spiced up with Tony's liquid, to make them drunk. And boy, that's not something one of the Avengers has ever expected to witness.

Clint and Natasha are already pretty wasted and their earlier tension is gone since they keep drinking vodka straight from the bottle and Bruce is at least very giggly, something that's quite the contrast to his usual so contained and quiet self and although he refuses to drink more alcohol, the effects of the one beer is worse than Tony has estimated. Although he's not the one for thinking at the moment – he's been drinking quite a lot and he can feel the room spin a bit whenever he changes his position. Pepper has been reluctant and she's probably the most sober person if you count out Steve, who is always sober. Jane is the big surprise of the evening. Not only can she drink like a sailor, no, she also swears like one when she's drunk.

Thor is being even louder than he usually is, he's smiling all the time and seriously, his face should split into two halves soon but it doesn't. Probably because he's a god. He looks very fondly at Jane whenever she says something particularly vulgar and makes a cute angry face.

And then there's Loki. He turns out to be the most entertaining drunk Tony has ever seen. Somehow he can't remember why he didn't like that guy because, honestly, he is _awesome_. First of all, he's laughing nearly as much as Thor is and then there's his magic that seems to go crazy. He conjures up a bunch of really weird things, like a nail large enough for Mjolnir – Thor nearly chokes on his laughter – and a pink unicorn the size of a dog that stares at everyone scared until it explodes into glitter that covers everyone at the table.

"Oooookay friends!" Tony gets up wobbly and grins at everyone. "We should totally sing karaoke like… right now!" Jane and Clint cheer him on while Natasha looks a bit reluctant. Bruce shakes his head but quickly stops when he notices that the world starts moving faster if he does.

"What is 'dis game of karaoke?" Loki asks confused and turns to Steve, looking at him expectantly and Steve smiles when he sees the god like that, hair slightly mussed because Thor ever so often ruffles through it (Loki stopped complaining after the fourth beer) and cheeks red from the excitement.

"It's a singing game. You have to sing a song with someone."

"Then Thor and I won't participate. We don't know any of your songs!" Loki declares and Thor is not convinced but he sits back while Clint and Tony are already walking over to the karaoke machine. They hold on to each other for dear life.

"We should teach them songs we sing on Asgard, brother!" Thor tries to convince Loki now it's obvious that Loki is the quieter drunk – well, compared to his brother – because he shakes his head and refuses to sing anything.

Suddenly, Tony stumbles back to the sofa, followed by Clint and they both look a bit disappointed – turns out they can't manage to turn on the karaoke machine and that seems odd to Steve until he discovers that Pepper is winking at him and pushes a cable under the sofa with her foot.

He leans over to her. "You don't like karaoke?"

"I don't like Tony singing karaoke when he's drunk," she emphasizes. "But don't tell!"

He smiles at her and leans back and watches amused how Loki tries to discuss something with Thor, emphasizing his words with gestures that send blue sparks around whenever he moves his hands.

"If we can't sing we should play Never Have I Ever!" Tony suggests and now everyone besides Bruce and Steve cheer him on, even though it's clear that neither Loki nor Thor have an idea what the game is about, but they're just infected with everyone else's cheerfulness.

"So, it's easy," Tony tells them while getting shot glasses. "You state something, like for example "Never Have I Ever thrown Iron Man out of the window" and everyone who has done said thing has to drink – that'd be you, Reindeer Games."

Loki just grins. "It's _Mister _Reindeer Games," he tells Tony who stares at him confused while Steve is grinning fondly from his place next to Loki, remembering the conversation they had in the elevator a few hours ago.

"Bruce, Steve, are you in or what?" Tony then asks, deciding to ignore Loki's confusing comment and Steve and Bruce share a look, but the effects of Tony's beer make Bruce a bit bolder and after contemplating, he nods.

"Steve, you should participate!" Loki tells him. "It seems to be a socializing game and the whole group is important."

"Oh fine," Steve sighs and puts a shot glass in front of him. It's not like he's going to get drunk anyways.

"Bruce, you can start," Tony tells the scientist after everyone has a drink in their glasses.

Bruce scratches his head for a moment before he actually grins and says: "Never Have I Ever been tied half-naked to a laboratory table."

Tony snatches his glass and empties it before he says: "What? It was an accident and Bruce found me in time, so no worries, right?"

To everyone's surprise, Steve drowns his shot, too. "I had to take of most of my clothes before they injected the serum. I guess that counts." He shrugs but he feels Loki's eyes on him. When he looks to the side, he is shocked to see the hunger shining in the god's eyes and he quickly busies himself with re-filling his glass.

The next one is Clint who states "Never Have I Ever destroyed a whole buffet table by rolling over it."

Natasha, Thor and Loki drink to that and while Natasha doesn't explain herself, Thor tells them: "When Loki and I were younger, we were chasing after a creature he had conjured up for us to play with and we followed it right into the hall were the feast for the evening was being prepared. We tripped and – together with the creature – cleared away the whole food, plates and cutlery on the table. Our mother's wrath was terrible that night."

"And the pudding was not easy to get rid of," Loki remembers.

"You got rid of it with magic but I had to wash it out of my hair – you could've helped me," Thor reminds him, but Loki just grins and shakes his head.

They refill their glasses and Natasha says "Never Have I Ever drunken so much I forgot what happened the night before."

Tony, Clint, Natasha herself as well as Thor lift their glasses quickly and, when Thor notices Loki is not moving, he nudges him in the side and Loki rolls his eyes before lifting his, too.

"When did Mr. Tight-and-Polite lose control like that?" Tony asks and stares at Loki interestedly.

"It was the celebration of the day Thor and I turned into real warriors and Thor refilled my cup so often that I don't remember much besides waking up in my chambers the next morning, completely naked besides Thor's helmet on my head."

Now it's Steve's turn to stare at Loki intently, he just can't stop himself from imagining that, although he has no idea how Loki looks like naked. His imagination is doing great work, though, and he feels his face heat up so he quickly busies himself with refilling the empty glasses on the table.

"Well, at least you were just wearing my helmet – I woke up wearing your trousers and they were so tight it felt like my ba-"

"Oooookay, too much information," Tony calls out, staring at Thor horrified.

"Didn't know you were such a prude," Jane mocks him, eyebrows furrowed and Thor cups her cheek fondly.

Her words appeal to Tony's honour, though, and he quickly tells her: "Well then, it's your turn – and make it dirty, honey!"

Jane grins before stating: "Never Have I Ever… had sex today!"

"You can't say it like that, can you?" Loki wonders, but Tony ignores it and grins. "Wise choice, Janey!"

He looks expectantly around and then lifts his glass, along with Pepper. She rolls her eyes at him, but he is busy with grinning at Jane, when she lifts her glass, as well as Thor, who actually looks a bit ashamed, but Loki grins at him and that's the first time Steve sees Loki and Thor interact like real brothers, cheering each other on about something like that.

When Clint and Natasha lift their glasses, too, Loki turns to Steve and leans in close, his breath ghosting over Steve's neck when he whispers: "I told you."

Steve shudders when he feels the god so close and yet he feels a bit ashamed of when he remembers what Loki had implied in the elevator. He just… he can't be so comfortable about the topic like Loki seems to be.

Tony grins at Clint and Natasha. "So you two had it going on earlier?" he asks and Natasha looks at him with a face that reveals nothing. "What makes you think that? Could be a coincidence."

"Well, just generally the way you sneak around each other, but I could always check out the surveillance camera-"

"Try watching the videos without eyes," Clint dryly interrupts him and Tony shuts up although he's still grinning because he knows exactly that he hit too close to home and that's why Clint is snapping at him.

"My turn," Tony declares and then thinks for a moment before grinning devilishly.

"Never Have I Ever had a sexual fantasy about the person sitting to my right," he declares and contently watches how everyone's head turn to their rights.

He looks at Bruce, who sits to his left and who shakes his head, smiling.

"Aww come one, Bruce, never fantasized about me? Not even when you found me on that laboratory table?"

"I fear the answer is no," Bruce tells him, still smiling.

Thor is the first one to slowly raise his glass and winks at Jane before drowning his shot, Tony, Clint and Loki cheering him on and then Natasha rolls her eyes and drowns her glass, too, Clint's eyes nearly popping out of their sockets when he realizes what that means.

X

Steve feels Loki's eyes on him and he knows what the god thinks about.

His heart beats faster when he remembers that night back in September, first his dream, then their kiss. And when he turns to look into Loki's eyes, he knows exactly what he has to do.

He raises his glass and then drowns it, putting it down on the table and – ignoring all the shocked looks – declares: "Loki and I are going downstairs. We'll see you in the morning."

Loki's confusion is clear, but he gets on his feet carefully, swinging the slightest bit back and forth and follows Steve through the room to the elevator.

The doors close behind them, cutting of Tony's and Thor's catcalls and Loki groans, causing Steve to look at him worried. "Are you okay?"

"The room is spinning," Loki states miserably and then he leans to his side, effectively resting his full weight on Steve who is taken by surprise, but carefully brings his arm around Loki's waist to steady him. "Also, do you realize they think we're going to sleep with each other now?" Loki asks, eyes half-closed and not even realizing how incredibly red Steve turns at that.

The small jolt that goes through the elevator when it stops causes Loki to groan again, but Steve quickly leads him out and towards his bedroom, trying not to think of what Loki has asked in the elevator.

Now that he thinks about it, carrying out what he planned with a drunken Loki who probably won't even remember anything in the morning isn't the best idea, but they're downstairs already and besides, the god clearly has had enough so either way it's the best thing to put him in bed.

He guides him over and Loki sighs happily when he can sit down on his bed, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Stark mixed something into my drinks. I think it made me drunk," he states, but he's smiling. Steve, on the other hand, is genuinely shocked at that reveal.

"Loki, are you sure you're okay?" he sits down next to the god and turns his head towards him, fingers resting under Loki's chin.

Loki blinks his eyes open lazily and wow, that's a look that sends shivers down Steve's body. Loki's eyes shine in a deep green, his pupils dilated from the alcohol and the semi-darkness in the room and it's a look that sends people straight to the bedroom. Steve realizes too late that they're already there.

"You wanted to tell me something?" Loki asks, voice a bit rough, and Steve's breath gets caught for a moment.

"I- yes. I know the whole situation with Thor is still kind of weird, but I… I feel proud of you because you tried talking to him. You are not as bad as you want everyone to think and today, you were brave because I asked you to be."

By now, Loki's face is very serious and his brows are furrowed, as if he tries as hard as possible to listen to Steve. The soldier wonders again if this is a good idea but he's already started and there's no going back now.

"I know you have trouble with trusting people, so now… I want to show you that you can trust me. That I'm willing to give as much as you do. If you can be brave, I can be, too."

And although he's highly intoxicated, Loki is smart enough to understand what Steve is trying to tell him. "That's why you drank on Stark's statement."

Steve's heart is now beating madly and he knows that he has to do it now or he would probably never find the courage to do it again. He nods. "Yes. And I know that it's not that big of a thing but I want them to know how… how I feel about you and I want you to know that I want them to know and-" he knows he's rambling by now, but he can't and doesn't _want_ to stop the words coming out of his mouth, "-and I don't know what I am or how to call this but… I want to try it and… I'm gonna kiss you now."

With that being out, Steve only waits the shortest of moments, giving Loki time to pull away or to tell him 'no' but he doesn't and so he leans in and closes the distance between their lips, feeling Loki responding eagerly.

His head feels light, as if he's on drugs, he can hear his own heartbeat loudly and then Loki parts his lips and a moan escapes Steve's, embarrassingly loud, but neither of them cares.

When they break apart, both of them gasp for air and Steve briefly wonders how people are supposed to _breathe_ while doing what they did, but then Loki's hands sneak around his neck and he pulls him in again. This time, Steve carefully parts his lips and he feels Loki's tongue again, tastes him, a mix between mint and the remains of alcohol, and he never thought it would be possible, but it turns him on even more.

He freezes, however, when he feels one of Loki's hands slowly sliding down his chest and he pulls away, blinking his eyes open, only to be greeted by the most beautiful sight he's ever seen.

Loki sits there, looking somewhat confused, with red cheeks and mussed hair, his lips kiss-swollen, his breath coming out ragged, arm still stretched out to where his hand rests on Steve's chest, right over his heart.

A blush creeps up Steve's cheeks and he tries a crooked smile. "Was it that bad?"

That startles Loki out of his trance and his eyes widen a bit before he, too, smiles. "Not at all. Are you staying here with me?" he asks, leaning back and propping himself up on his arms, looking at Steve from beneath his lashes.

And oh, it's so very tempting, but Steve isn't ready for that, not at all, and so he leans forward until he's hovering over Loki and places a chaste kiss on the god's lips. "No. But I'll stay until you're asleep."

Loki sighs dramatically, but gives Steve one last smile before getting under the blanket and shifting around a bit.

"Good night, Loki," Steve says quietly and waits for a response, but never gets one and while he still wonders what he has done wrong, he notices that, as soon as Loki's head rested on the pillow, the god fell asleep, without so much as thinking about it, probably due to the exhaustion of the fight earlier and the night full of alcohol.

Steve sits there for a while, admiring the soft features of Loki's relaxed face and when he finally gets up and walks to his bedroom, taking of his clothes and falling into the bed in his boxers, he can't quite believe what he did today.

But when he remembers Loki's suppressed anger, the rage that is still burning inside of him and yet, on the other hand, the affection he displayed for his brother when being drunk, Steve is sure that Loki is changing for the better, even if he doesn't acknowledge it yet, and that maybe falling for him isn't as bad as he thought it was.

Because that's what's happening. He is falling for Loki.


	11. Avengers On Ice

Steve has always been the kind of guy who learned by doing, especially in war and although he rather is prepared for something than just having to do it blindly, he is quite capable of handling strange situations.

However, no one prepared him for caring for five hung-over Avengers.

He's the first one to wake up in the morning, it's around ten and he allows himself to just stay in bed for a bit longer, looking out of the window at the clear blue sky, so very different from yesterday's thunderstorm. Finally, he gets up and puts on some sweatpants and a shirt before walking out of his bedroom and poking his head into Loki's room. He finds the god peacefully asleep, sprawled out on the bed, blankets slid down a bit, revealing his very naked chest – and _when_ did that happen? Steve is pretty sure Loki was fully dressed when he fell asleep.

He tears his gaze away from the smooth skin and tip-toes to the kitchen where he leaves a short message for Loki before taking the elevator upstairs.

When the doors open, he stares at the scenery wide-eyed, only just now realizing what exactly went on the night before. The room looks like a bomb has exploded inside, glitter from the unicorn all over the place, accompanied by bottles lying around – and Tony, Bruce, Clint, Thor and Natasha draped over the sofas and on the floor, peacefully asleep.

Tony is half-sitting on the couch, head thrown back while Bruce's head is resting on Tony's shoulder. Thor is sprawled out over another sofa, taking up the whole space and yet, one arm is still hanging down over the edge while the other pokes up over the back of the sofa like a lighthouse. It looks rather uncomfortable, but the god is just snoring quietly, a content look on his face. Clint is sitting propped up against the third sofa while Natasha is sleeping on it, his head resting on her arm and he's still gripping an empty bottle of vodka.

Steve has never had to take care of hung-over people, but he figures that fresh air, breakfast and a shower are not the worst idea.

"JARVIS, please open the roof lights," Steve tells the computer butler quietly and JARVIS does as he's told.

"When did they fall asleep?" he asks and the respond comes immediately: "Agent Barton and Thor were the last ones at two thirty in the morning. Miss Potts and Miss Foster went to bed at one. They are awake now, too, and preparing to come up here."

Steve thanks the A.I. and then takes a deep breath before walking over to the people on the sofas. Fighting aliens suddenly sounds like a nice free-time activity to him, compared to what he is about to do.

X

"Steve, could you get me a glass of water please?"

"Steve, I need some aspirin!"

"Steve-"

"Steve-"

"STEVE-"

"Already regretting coming here?" he hears an amused voice and when he turns, he is faced with Loki, looking slightly paler than usual and blinking into the bright morning light, but otherwise looking like he's in a much better state than the others at the table are.

"I do," Steve sighs and balances a tray with water glasses, aspirin and toast over to the table.

Loki follows and when he sees Thor, whose eyes dare to close again, he quickly walks over to his brother and nudges him. "No, Thor, no falling asleep again!"

Thor groans miserably. "Oh brother, please, just let me be…"

From between her fingers, Natasha shoots Thor a glare. "God, can't you just be quiet?!" And Clint nods approvingly, before retching and quickly stopping the motion, his hands around the water glass turning white from gripping it tightly while he tries to hold everything down that threatens to come up.

"Oh this is worse than I expected," Steve mutters to Loki and the god nods, showing something Steve would describe as empathy if it wasn't overshadowed by amusement.

"You think this is funny? I don't," the soldier grumbles before putting some more bread into the toaster, this time for himself and Loki.

"I actually think this amusing, yes, but if you want to make sure they're not like this again, you should try and get some material to blackmail them."

Steve doesn't look convinced. "I don't know… that sounds a bit harsh, don't you think?"

"Oh Captain," Loki sighs theatrically, "you truly are of good heart." He then grins. "You need a bit of Mischief in your life."

Then, the god looks at the ceiling and politely asks: "JARVIS, would you please show us what happened last night after Mr. Rogers and I left?"

"I am not allowed to take orders from you," JARVIS informs him. "But if Mr. Rogers agrees to this, I would be allowed to give out the videos from the surveillance cameras." The A.I. sound suspiciously as if he _wants_ Steve to give his okay and the soldier wonders if the house is actually caring for Tony's well-being and therefore wants to provide Steve with the necessary information to blackmail Tony into not drinking that much anymore, at least when Steve is the only one around to pick up the pieces the next morning.

He debates with himself for a moment and then he sighs. "I agree with Loki on this. Please show us the videos."

Turning to Loki, he whispers: "You're a bad influence!" before turning his attention to the TV that comes to life now. Even the more-or-less-alive Avengers at the table turn in their chairs to watch the spectacle, although most of them are not even looking straight.

The first scene shows Tony, Bruce, Clint and Natasha, happily singing along to Bruce Springsteen's 'Fire', Ton jumping on the table at the last verse, pulling Bruce along who stumbles and crashes right into the edge, but gets up again, laughing and singing out – together with Tony – "Romeo and Juliet, Samson and Delilaaaah oh baby you can beeeeet their love they didn't deenyyyyyy" and then Clint and Natasha take over, jumping up and down on the sofa in a rock star-ish manner: "You're words say spliiiit but your words they liiiieeeee" and for the last stanza, the four of them sing together. "Cause when we kiss – ooooooh fiiiireeeee!"

There is a thud when Thor falls over clapping excitedly and then they break out in laughter that doesn't die down for the next minutes before Clint grabs a bottle and takes a long sip, before it's snatched out of his hands by Tony.

The camera goes black for a moment and Steve grins. "Nice singing, guys."

"Shut up, apple pie." Tony huffs, while Bruce examines his ribcage and winces when his fingers touch a bright purple mark. "Well, the video explains how that got there. It's a wonder the Other Guy didn't show up at this."

Before anyone can come up with an explanation, though, the next scene lights up the screen, zooming in on what looks like Tony clutching Bruce's head to his chest, a glass of wine in his other hand and giving what seems to be a heartfelt monologue. "… And Bruce, man, I just love you. We're perfect for each other, like, you're smart and good-looking, but not in the gay way and not good-looking enough to snatch all the attention from _me._ You're the bestest bro I know and you're all kinds of awesome and smart n stuff. And seriously, man, I love you, did I say that already? I mean, Pepper is awesome but you're like.. awesomest. I could live with you forever and ever and even the Hulk could come by at some point and I love you, yeah? I'm not gay – not that that's not okay, being gay is okay – ha did you hear that? It rhymed! – and you're the bestest person I know." At the end of this small monologue, Tony wipes away a imaginary tear and Bruce looks embarrassed, but smiles and tries to breathe while Tony still holds his head pressed to his chest.

Real Tony groans but then says: "Well, I didn't lie, though," while Bruce colours in a deep shade of red.

"Seriously, Tony, I can't even _remember_ all of that – what did you _do_ to me?"

"I… I might have added something to your beer," the billionaire admits and pops in another two aspirin additionally to the one he already took.

"You- you did WHAT? Are you insane? What if-"

"-if you hulked out? Well, you didn't!"

"What did you even _put_ in my drink?!"

Tony shrugs. "Let's just call it 'liquid fun', okay?"

The TV shows a new scene and Bruce mutters: "We're not done talking about that!" before looking at the TV like the others do, sitting back and waiting for the things still about to come.

"Tell us about Reindeer Games!" screen-Tony cheers on Thor and the god takes a long sip of his bottle before scratching his head and then telling them: "When I got drunk really badly at some feast, I felt horrible during the night and my brother came and stayed with me, sharing my bed so he was there if I felt particulary bad."

"Awwww," Clint makes, looking angry-drunk by now. "Did he hold back your hair when you had to barf?"

Thor gives him an irritated look and nods. "He did!"

"And he stayed with you, like, in the same bed?" Tony raises an eyebrow.

"Of course – we are brother's, why wouldn't he?" Thor is _seriously_ irritated by now.

"I'm damn sure he and Cap do the same thing right now," Tony says saucily and wiggles his eyebrows and just then Thor catches on Tony's thoughts.

"Watch your words about my brother!" he roars, sending a few bottles and glasses to the ground when his limbs flail around to accentuate his words. "The times we stayed together were solely on a brotherly level and I don't want to talk about him and my friend Steve since it is not of concern to us!"

"Okay, JARVIS, that's enough, thank you!" Steve cuts in, and the picture flickers out. Loki notices Steve's flushed cheeks, but to be honest, he is more busy deciding if what Thor revealed is something he is alright with the others knowing about or not.

He then decides that it speaks for him in a good way and he tries to ignore the sultry comment Stark made on him and Steve. "Well, I think we can use the first scene as pretty good blackmailing material," Loki states lightly and to his surprise Steve nods. He clearly is upset about screen-Tony's lewd comment and that makes him accept such a dishonourable act like blackmailing more readily than it would have otherwise.

"If you ever decide to get wasted like that again and expect me to care for you, I'm going use this against you."

Loki makes a worried face. Threats like that from the Captain's mouth don't even sound the slightest bit intimidating, and he's right when Tony stares at Steve with a superior grin, although he still looks like hell. "That _would_ be threatening, if I didn't knew you had absolutely no idea how to use the Internet. Or if JARVIS wasn't MY computer."

"You forget that I still have my magic. And I am sure that Asgard will not see it as a threat to any of you if I helped out Steve with it to keep you under control."

Clint shoots him a hateful glance. "Oh, _you're_ the one to speak. You were just as wasted as we were."

"Oh but I don't think Capsicle minded taking care of _him_," Tony adds with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows.

"I- what- do you-" Steve starts, completely aghast at that, but he doesn't even get a chance of saying anything to it because Natasha smashes her empty glass on the table, getting up and yelling: "WHICH PART OF 'JUST BE QUIET' IS THERE ALL OF YOU DIDN'T UNDERSTAND?!" before glaring at them, daring them to speak up again.

You could cut the silence that follows that outburst with a knife, that's how thick it is. Hung-over Natasha is even more intimidating than sober Natasha is.

X

On Asgard, the Watcher at the end of the Bifröst gets company.

"How are my sons, Heimdall, can you tell me?"

The Watcher never turns away from his position and doesn't show any sign of recognizing the speaker, but even though the woman wears a cape with a hood, he knows who she is.

"I pledged to serve the king of Asgard, to tell him whatever he wants to know, and yet _you_ come asking me, expecting an answer?"

"They are my sons."

"And you are the queen. Why do you not ask the king?"

"He… he refuses to talk about them," Frigga - of course it is her – tells him.

"I see you care deeply for both, Odinson and Laufeyson. And you are my queen, so my oath refers to you to a certain degree, too."

Frigga gives him a smile, although he still doesn't look at her. "They are not Odinson and Laufeyson. They are simply _my _sons, both of them."

He nods. "I see." After a pause, he tells her: "Odin came here yesterday when I called for him, for both of your sons were fighting."

A gasp follows this statement. "They – they fought? Against each other? Are they hurt?"

"On the contrary. It made them stronger. Odin wanted me to take them back here, but I could see their intentions and they were not ill-natured."

"Is Loki… is he getting better?" Frigga asks, relief sounding in her voice, and also hope.

"He is very troubled and his mind is fogged and poisoned with sick thoughts. I cannot see their content, but I know he is far from being free."

Frigga looks up at the Watcher's choice of words. Loki is not _free_.

"But he is getting better?"

"Yes. And he is lying to himself but I can see that he found peace with Thor. He hasn't accepted it yet and it's a fragile peace, but it can grow if he tries to feed it."

For a while, both Aesir are quiet and Frigga sorts her thoughts. Finally, she turns and gets on her horse. "Thank you for sharing your knowledge. You soothed a longing mother's heart. Please, keep an eye out for both of my sons."

The Watcher's face lacks any emotion, as always, but Frigga thinks he looks somewhat content. "That is what I swore to do."

X

December comes around and practically overnight, the temperature drops a lot and the heavy rain that has been bothering New York for over a week, turns into snow and ice and within days, the Lake in Central Park freezes, and after the city tests the ice and declares it stable, there's no holding back and people who've waited the whole year grab their ice skates to go there.

Loki grows restless with the first snow and Steve finds him more than once during the day standing on the balcony, staring over New York that's slowly being covered in a thick white blanket.

At the third day after it started snowing, Steve, once again, finds Loki on the balcony and walks up to the god, who doesn't show if he's noticed the soldier approaching or not, until Steve is standing right next to him.

"You seem to enjoy the snow," Steve states and involuntarily shivers when the wind is blowing a bit stronger, whirling up the snow that's covering the balcony.

"I do. I wonder if that's part of my Jotun parentage…" Loki tells him and then tears his eyes away from the scenery and looks at Steve. "Are you not cold?" he asks, eyeing the soldier suspiciously, his red cheeks and the way he keeps his arms around his upper body. He's wearing not coat, just a thick pullover, and the wind really is blowing strongly at the top of the tower.

"A bit. But I don't intend staying out here for long. I just wanted to ask if you would like to go to Central Park with me? Well… technically the others are going, too, but you know, we could walk around by ourselves a bit…"

Loki grins amused. "Are you asking me out, my dear Captain?"

And this flirty behavior is new to Steve, he doesn't know how to react and strangely, he has to think of fondue, but yet he gets a bit giddy when Loki calls it a 'date' and so he smiles back and says: "Maybe? If you want to find out, you'll have to come."

The god rolls his eyes in mock annoyance. "Well, if I _have_ to." He then gets serious, though. "I would like to go with you, yes."

Steve smiles relieved; he didn't really question if Loki would accompany him or not but yet he feels easier now that he has an actual answer. "Alright, I guess I'll see you downstairs in… half an hour?"

Loki nods and turns, looking over New York again, and Steve leaves him there, hurrying back inside. He sighs when he feels the warmth of the tower and although he doesn't freeze as easily as normal humans, the cold, constant wind and the really low temperatures were getting to him.

"Is Loki coming with us?" Bruce asks from his place on the sofa, looking up from a book he's reading and Steve nods.

"He really seems to enjoy the snow," the scientist states and glances at the god outside before turning back to Steve. "Although he should probably wear a coat, even if he's not cold. It would look weird if he didn't."

Steve nods absently while staring at Loki's silhouette.

"You really like him, huh?" Bruce asks and smiles.

"Yeah."

"Can you ice-skate? You should take him," the man on the sofa suggests and Steve nods slowly. That could be a good idea.

X

They are gathered in the garage, the only ones missing are Thor and Loki but just when Tony starts to complain, the elevator doors open and the brothers step out; Steve's eyes widen when he sees Loki, wearing a long black coat and a woolen green scarf tied around his neck multiple times, practically striding towards them, head held high and an amused grin on his lips. He looks incredibly attractive.

Thor, on the other hand, looks like a giant stuffed teddy bear, wearing a thick red jacket, jeans, leather boots and a dark blue beanie on his head.

It's only when they stop in front of the others that Steve notices that Loki's hair is shorter than it used to be, stopping at his neck instead of falling down over his back. If that's possible, it makes him look even more attractive with the unruly ends poking up the tiniest bit.

"I wasn't sure if I should change my appearance? These clothes are hiding a lot," Loki tells Steve and the soldier turns towards the others.

"What do you think?"

Pepper cocks her head for a moment before stepping closer and pulling up Loki's scarf a bit so that it's now covering his mouth. "I think it should go like that. I mean, your hair is shorter - congrats on that, by the way – and when it's cold and snowing, people tend to look to the ground more than staring at other people. You should be good."

"Okay everyone; let's get into the car so we can get going!" Tony calls out and claps his hands excitedly. They climb into the big van, Tony on the driver's seat with Pepper next to him and the others pool in the back of the car that has been turned into kind of a lounge area with benches instead of seats. Steve has to admit that Tony's car park is really amazing – although he would never say so in front of the billionaire.

Thanks to Tony's self-made rule to break every speed limit and ignore all the red lights on their way, they're at Central Park in half of the time any cab would've needed and somehow Tony manages to get a free parking spot. For all Steve knows, he could've shot someone for getting that parking space but he tries not to think about it.

They all get out of the van and Tony, who usually never shows much affection in public, links his arm with Pepper before strolling towards the Lake, the others following, Thor holding Jane's hand, Clint walking close to Natasha, a bit behind everyone, and Bruce accompanies Steve and Loki.

The snow is still coming from the sky, but not nearly as hard as it snowed the past days and it's more like a constant sprinkle than real snowing. Central Park is full of people going for a walk, hurrying around with shopping bags under their arms and couples holding hands, just wandering through the white landscape. Kids have snowball fights and others are pulling sleighs around.

"Oh wow, I really love snow; it's the best thing about winter" Jane states and stares in wonder at the white trees around her.

"I, for one, think the best thing about winter is eggnog," Tony replies and grins.

"I loved going ice-skating when I was a kid," Pepper chimes in.

"That's why we are going ice-skating, Miss Potts," Tony tells her and she rolls her eyes.

"Are you sure we're doing it because of me? Because I remember pretty well that you said-"

"I know, I know. Okay, to be honest, we're doing this because I want to see you all falling on your butts while_ I_ have some eggnog," the billionaire admits, but doesn't look the slightest bit ashamed.

"Well, I'm good at ice-skating," Pepper tells him and Jane nods affirmation for herself.

"Me too," Steve says and basically everyone's heads turn to him. He makes a face. "What? We had ice-skates back in my time!"

"You mean two pieces of wood with a bit of metal strapped to them," Tony mumbles and Steve tries to ignore him – that's usually the best way to deal with Tony.

"What about you?" Tony asks, turning and walking backwards while looking at Bruce, Clint and Natasha.

"I can do it, too," Clint tells him. "Sorry to disappoint you."

Bruce smiles. "I don't think it's a good idea to put me on a piece of ice with hundreds of people around me, with the promise that I'm going to fall or crash into someone."

"You're no fun again," Tony pouts but accepts Bruce's decision without prodding any further. "And you?" He looks inquiring at Natasha.

"I'm passing," she simply says and suddenly is very busy with watching some crows fighting over the remains of a hot dog.

"Awww," the billionaire coos. "The great Black Widow can't ice-skate."

She gives him an angry look. "No, but she can make little Iron Man cry."

"Leave her alone, Tony," Steve interjects when the other man opens his mouth again. Tony just starts a snarky comeback when all of their attention is drawn to a group of boys that have corned a smaller girl and boy against a tree, holding up snowballs.

The biggest of them reaches out and throws the snowball, over a distance of not even two meters right into the younger boy's face, where it leaves a few scratches and his cheek reddens rapidly. The boy starts to cry and the girl tries to put an arm around him, but is hit on her chest with two other snowballs.

"Are they stupid? There's ice mixed with the snow, they're going to hurt these two seriously if they don't stop," Pepper calls out. But before any of the Avengers can do a thing, Loki makes a small step to the side, raises his hand and, with a sudden motion, pulls it down, causing the whole snow that is lying on the tree above the older boys to drop, burying them so only their heads stick out. They look on their faces is priceless and Natasha whistles low. "Nice one."

Loki shoots a grin at her, but his moment of glory is gone within seconds when they boys shimmy out of the enormous snow pile, looking even angrier than before. That's when Steve decides that it's time for Captain America. He's never liked bullies anyways.

He sprints over to the group and stops right behind them, calling: "Hey you!"

They turn, looking annoyed at the interruption that is Steve. "What do you want?"

Steve looks at them with an earnest expression. "I want you to leave those two alone."

The oldest boy gives him a cocky grin. Steve only now realizes that he can't be older than twelve or thirteen. "And who are you to give me orders?"

Before Steve can say a thing, though, a small voice comes from behind the bullies and when they turn, Steve sees the girl staring at him in awe and shock the same time. _"You're Captain America!"_

"Oh my gosh, he is," one of the older boy's friends says, eyes widening in shock.

"I am," Steve confirms. "And I don't want to see you bullying anyone ever again, are we clear?"

"I-I- yes sir!" the oldest boy says and then he just turns and runs, quickly followed by his friends who ever so often glance back over their shoulders if Steve is following them. He shakes his head at them before he turns to the two younger kids.

"Are you alright?"

The girl nods, eyes wide as a deer in headlights and the only one moving is the boy who shimmies out of his sister's arms and tackle-hugs Steve who is caught by complete surprise, but then ruffles through the boys hair.

"Easy, kid. Is your mum somewhere?"

The boy smiles up, showing off a gap between his front teeth and tells him: "No, I'm here with my sister but those guys know her from school and chased us. But you _saved_ us!"

Steve looks at the girl who still stares at him fearful, but when he smiles, she slowly gets a bit more at ease. "Take your brother home, okay? He needs a bandaid for his cheek. And watch out."

She only nods at him and he pats the boy's head for one last time before slowly walking back to his friends who wait for him under a tree. He's nearly there, when he feels someone tug at his sleeve and when he turns, it's the girl, holding the boys hand and shyly looking at him.

"Would you… would you sign my brother's T-Shirt?" she asks and holds out a black sharpie for him.

He is a bit uncomfortable with doing this, it reminds him of the time where he was just being used as a mascot, for the crowds, but who is he to deny a little boy a bit of excitement from showing off his Captain America autograph to his friends after what he's been through earlier? And so he nods and gets down on one knee, taking the sharpie from the girl and scrawling "Captain America" right over the boys red t-shirt.

"Can I ask you a question?" the boy asks but then, without waiting for Steve to even answer, he continues: "Was it hard fighting against the bad guy and the aliens?"

Someone behind him is sucking in breath, he hears it, and he tries to think of an answer while not thinking about Loki a few meters behind him. Finally, he says: "Fighting is never hard if you're fighting for the right thing. And sometimes, the bad guys aren't what they seem to be."

The boy stares at him as if he's just received the greatest wisdom _ever_ and then he nods, slowly zipping up his jacket again and then waving goodbye before walking away with his sister.

Steve turns, only to face a grinning Tony. "Nice, Cap, you sounded like a fortune cookie!"

"Shut up, Tony," Steve tells him nonchalantly and walks over to Loki, taking him by the arm and leading him a bit away from the group. "Are you okay? You heard what the kid said, right?"

Loki shrugs, but Steve sees something in the bright green eyes he can't quite describe. It almost looks like… sadness.

"Hey guys, we're going for a walk before joining you at the Lake!" Steve calls back and while the other's stare at them, he starts to move, making sure Loki is coming along.

X

"Why are you sad?" Steve asks as they walk through a quieter area of the park, where they snow lies a bit higher because no-one has run through it yet.

Loki looks up surprised. "I am not sad."

"I saw it in your eyes," he tries and for a while, Loki walks next to him silent before he stops under a tree. He puts off the glove from his right hand and presses it against the hard bark of the tree. Slowly, it turns blue, the colour creeping up the back of Loki's hand and disappearing in his sleeve.

"That child referred to me as 'the bad guy'. Even children of this realm know to fear me. The monster."

"You attacked this city, after all." No point in denying that.

"Then why did you defend me?"

Steve looks up at Loki's question and he knows this is important for Loki, because if he now says the wrong thing, Loki will drown himself in self-hatred and self-pity _again._

"Because I believe what I said. There's more to you than just the monster you claim to be. I saw it when you made peace with Thor, I saw it when you tried to defend the two kids and I feel it every time we kiss."

The god looks at him with wide eyes, his hand now hanging down at his side, still blue. "Really?"

And yes, Steve looks around, makes sure they're _alone_ first, but then he leans forward and presses a quick kiss on Loki's lips, catching him completely off-guard.

"Really."

The smile that spreads on Loki's face makes Steve's heart flutter and he watches how the god turns his hand back to its normal state before putting his glove back on, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his coat and walks away a few steps before turning back to Steve.

"I believe we're expected at a lake?"

Steve smiles before starting to move, too. "We are."

X

"I can't believe you can't ice-skate," Tony tells Natasha over his mug of eggnog. "You're from Russia, isn't everything there covered in ice and snow?"

"That's the North Pole, Tony," Natasha tells him and grants him a fake smile before rolling her eyes.

"Come on, Nat, he's not worth it," Clint whispers to her from behind and she sighs.

"I know."

She follows the archer to a bench, where they sit down. "If you want to, I can teach you, though," Clint offers.

Natasha thinks about it for a moment and watches how Thor, who has adapted really well to the strange 'shoes' already and is currently whirling around Jane on the ice, and then, accompanied with a shriek of her, lifts her over his head, recreating a very Dirty Dancing-ish moment, laughing out loudly, not caring about the people staring at them.

Finally, she shrugs. "I guess it could be fun."

Clint grins.

"But if you try that, I'm going to break both of your legs," she threatens him before taking the pair of ice-skates he holds out for her.

She takes them and of course they fit perfectly, they know each other so well, down to the most trivial facts like the size of their shoes. Other people don't understand their connection, but they don't have to. They are closer to each other than anyone else, they can't function without each other – they're part of each other, living in a perfect symbiosis. They give each other everything they need and maybe it's love and maybe it's not, but it's perfect for them.

"You planned this, didn't you?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

He grins. "Maybe."

They awkwardly walk over to the lake and when they reach the ice, Clint instantly glides around in soft movement while Natasha is standing there, trying not to fall on her back.

The archer comes back to her and holds out his hands. "I got you."

She grants him a small smile. "I know."

Then she puts her hands in his and he slowly starts moving backwards, pulling her along.

"You know, I didn't know you can't ice-skate, I actually believed you could do it – I thought we knew each other so well," he states in mock offence, trying to distract her from the wobbling of her legs while he guides her over the ice.

She looks up. "There's a lot of things you don't know about me." They both know that's not true but she's thankful for the distraction. "For example my bra size." She winks.

His cheeks colour the slightest bit, but then he says: "D-Cup," and winks.

Natasha looks down on her feet, waiting for a few moments and then she grins and her head bounces up. "You were right – I _can_ ice-skate!" And with that, she pulls him close, whirls him around and sends him right on his butt, laughing loudly about the absolutely shocked expression he wears. It only lasts for a moment, though, and then a grin spreads on his face and he's on his feet again within seconds.

"Oh, it's so _on_, Romanoff!"

"Try and catch me, Barton!" she calls back and turns, racing over the frozen Lake, closely followed by Clint.

She smiles to herself. She knows her ass looks fabulous in the jeans she's wearing. Especially when she's ice-skating.

X

Loki is really grossed out when he finds out that people without ice-skates can rent them from a small booth at the side of the lake.

"Do they really expect me to wear a stranger's shoes?" he asks and the face he makes is really adorable for Steve.

"Don't make a fuss out of it," Tony tells him and rolls his eyes. Loki, who has by now taken up doing the same thing as Steve does - ignoring Tony – looks around for a moment and then grins, holding up a pair of ice-skates.

"Well, that's one way to find a solution," Steve says and, grabbing a pair of skates from the booth, leans against the wall of the hut where they sell eggnog, cocoa and other hot beverages, and puts the skates on. Loki follows suit and soon, they're on the ice, Loki just being naturally talented as ever and, without so much as wobbling the tiniest bit, he soon moves over the ice with more grace than most of the other people.

They make their way over to where Pepper, Jane and Thor stand and when the thunder god sees his brother, he grins before loudly proposing: "We should all race against each other!"

However, Jane and Pepper look rather skeptical. "A race against a supersolider and two demi-gods? Why do I think that's not a good idea?" Pepper asks and then smiles. "We could be the referees, though."

And like that, it's settled. Jane positions herself at the goal while Pepper's position marks the start.

"You're going to lose!" Thor booms and gets ready and while Loki rolls his eyes, Steve has to smile at Thor's enthusiasm.

"Not very likely," he hears Loki mutter, but before he can think about what exactly that's supposed to mean, Pepper yells "GO!" and he quickly moves, trying to catch up with Loki who was the first one to shoot away, closely followed by Thor.

Loki's coat is waving behind him from the fast pace their going and Steve is grateful for that because having to watch Loki's backside would probably be too big of a distraction while racing, but without it, Steve's catching up, testing out his muscles until he can't possibly go any faster and with a woosh, he's past Thor and then Loki and while he still grins, he misses out on a small piece and is sent to the ground, sliding at least 20 meters on his stomach, thankfully not hitting any people and he groans and opens his eyes, just in time to see Loki coming towards him at incredible speed.

Steve hurriedly tries to move out of the way – he doesn't intent to be cut in half by a pair of ice-skates – but before he can even move away the slightest bit, Loki's feet leave the ice and he jumps over Steve, staring down somewhat irritated in the movement, and then he connects with the ice again, without so much as a thud and moves on.

Thor, however, is less lucky and while Steve looks after Loki in awe, half propped up, the thunder god crashes into him, knocking the air out of his lungs and they topple over, tangled up in an enormous pile.

Both men groan and Thor tries to roll off of Steve, finally succeeding, and after that, they both lie on their backs, gasping for air.

Steve startles when Loki's head pokes into his limited vision of the sky and the god wears an amused grin before holding out his hand. "I think I won."

The soldier takes on deep breath and takes the offered hand, pulling himself up easily with Loki's help – the god is stronger than he looks like. "You did. Is there anything you're _bad_ at?"

Loki thinks for a moment. "Ruling over people hasn't turned out too well for me."

And although the god's features harden a bit at his own words, his eyes show nothing bad and Steve squeezes his hand for a moment before letting go and laughing. "True."

By that time, Jane has arrived at Thor's side and looks down on him worriedly, but he just grins before sitting up. "Don't worry, Jane, I am fine. Steve is very comfortable to land on."

X

They spent over two hours on the ice, until Tony complains that he's cold, to what Clint replies: "Yeah, you were just standing around drinking eggnog, after all!"

"I call that a productive morning!"

"It's two in the afternoon," Clint tells him dryly, but Tony just shrugs.

But for Tony's sake, everyone puts back on shoes and they slowly walk back through the park. Halfway through it, Pepper tells Tony: "We need to stop for groceries."

The look Tony gives her is priceless, but she looks amused. "What? How did _you_ think all the food gets into the fridge? Magically?"

Tony mumbles something and then walks a bit faster until he catches up with Bruce, while Jane and Pepper talk about the chance to get some Christmas presents, too.

Thor and Loki share a look before Loki asks: "Christmas presents?"

"It's a holiday, from the evening of the 24th til the 26th. Christians believe that's the night when the son of God was born and traditionally, the whole family gathers to celebrate that, and you get each other presents."

"And where is this son of God now?" Thor asks, sounding interested.

"Well, that happened 2012 years ago, you'd expect he looks a bit old now," Tony chimes in, obviously having overheard their conversation, and Steve shoots him a deprecative look.

"He sacrificed himself, but people celebrate the date of his birth to commemorate him, you could say. It has been a joyful day for the Christians in those days and the custom of celebrating it has outlasted over all this time. And nowadays, nearly everybody on this planet celebrates Christmas," Bruce explains, sounding quite a bit as a teacher, but at least he doesn't make fun about the topic like Tony does.

Steve has been raised Christian, there's only one God he believes in although he has accepted the fact that there seem to be other worlds with other inhabitants – the Norse had not known better than calling their visitors from outer space 'gods' and he can live with the term, but his belief in one God is not affected by that.

"So, this son of a god gets a holiday dedicated to him?" Thor asks, looking slightly amused.

"Not 'a god', just God," Steve corrects him. He is not trying to annoy anyone here; he just wants to make sure both, Thor and Loki, understand this planet a bit better.

"I wouldn't be envious, Rapunzel – they named a weekday after you," Tony tells him and Thor grins.

"Indeed, they have."

Loki has gone awfully quiet and of course, Tony has noticed and he calls out: "Hey, Snow White, don't be sad, there as a whole week dedicated to you – the 'Week when Crazy Guy with the helmet and the aliens attacked and tried to take over the world'."

"Tony!" Pepper calls out, but Loki gives her a sad smile.

"He is only telling the truth. Although I can't say that it's flattering." Loki tries to sooth down Pepper, but he still looks quite uncomfortable until Steve brings up his hand to the god's shoulder and rests it there for a few moments, giving him a reassuring squeeze.

Loki is really quiet for the rest of the walk back to the car, but at some point, one of the trees Tony is currently walking under gives in under the weight of the snow and the billionaire is suddenly covered from head to toe with the white flakes, looking a lot like a snowman.

Of course, there's no proof that Loki did it, but Steve notices the tiniest smile tugging at the god's lips after the incident.

X

Their first actual visit to a mall proves to be traumatizing for the gods.

"What _is_ this madness?" Loki asks, staring horrified at the women and few men practically beating each other up in front of a shop.

"It's called a sale," Pepper tells him and maneuvers her shopping cart around the crowd, followed by Tony and Steve with the other carts. "There are a few things that are cheaper than usual and everyone tries to get them."

"This is so… disgracing," Loki decides with an appalled look on his face and then quickly takes a step aside when a woman practically falls out of the pile, red-faced, panting and clutching what seems to be a pair of shoes to her chest.

"Well, not everyone is as rich as I am," Tony states matter-of-factly and then proceeds to direct his shopping cart to the direction of a liquor shop. However, Pepper cuts off his way and directs him back towards the grocery store, telling him: "Yes, but even rich boys need food to live, not only whiskey." Tony makes a face, but pushes his cart after her.

When they reach the entrance of the grocery store, Pepper passes her cart to Bruce and then hands Steve an enormous shopping list. "Here, that's everything we need for the next few days. Go and get everything and make sure Tony doesn't buy too much stuff he doesn't need."

Somehow, Steve is reminded very much of Peggy at that moment, when he first experienced her methods in the training camp and although he resists the urge to salute Pepper, he barks out a military: "Yes ma'am," before remembering that he's not in the army.

Pepper grins. "I knew I could count on you."

"Whoa wait were are you going?" Tony calls after her when she turns to leave, together with Jane and Natasha.

"We're doing some shopping, I have to buy myself a Christmas present from you," she calls back over her shoulder.

"And what about Cap and Capper?" the billionaire asks and nods towards the two demi-gods, standing awkwardly in between the two groups.

"They can decide for themselves," Pepper says and looks at the two men expectantly. Without much hesitation, Thor walks over to the group of men with the shopping carts, declaring that he 'wants to get to know the hunters that provide the whole city with food', who he expects to find in the supermarket, while Loki thinks for a moment and then walks over to the three women.

"If you are alright with it, I'd rather accompany you."

None of the three looks as if they were expecting that, but then Pepper nods a bit unsure. "Yeah… why not?"

And so the three women and the god stroll down the aisle and disappear around the corner.

"Okay let's do this _shopping," _Thor calls outexcitedly and Steve briefly wonders how he is supposed to keep a demi-god _and_ Tony under control while working through the long shopping list. He and Bruce share a look and he knows the scientist has the same concerns before Clint walks past them, stoic look on his face as if he's going to war, clearly trying to get over and done with it.

"We're the Avengers – how hard can it be to do some shopping?" Steve wonders loudly and Bruce nods affirmative.

Famous last words.

X

Loki survives the pet shop – where they have to drag out Jane because she kneels in front of a large golden retriever pup that reminds Loki very much of Thor in a strange way and she seems to have every intention of buying it, then they pass a gun shop – where they have to drag out Natasha, and then a lingerie shop where Loki looks around in interest at first, but when they ask him on opinions for pieces of underwear they try on, he's the one dragging out all of the three women, although they don't leave without buying half of the shop.

He notices interestedly that Natasha, when she is not in her though-assassin-mode, actually enjoys spending time with the other two women, although she always keeps a bit of distance. Loki figures going shopping is not something she does often; especially not with two other women she calls… friends. Well, and a god.

Pepper picks out a beautiful dress with matching earrings and a necklace as her Christmas present from Tony and Loki asks mildly confused: "The way I understood, he should pick out your present and give it to you, but correct me if I'm wrong." _Not very likely._

"Yes, technically. But Tony either forgets or gets me something horrible, that's why we do it that way."

Loki nods understandingly.

"Are you getting Clint something?" Jane asks Natasha and the assassin nods. "We're going to Budapest for a weekend, we decided on that together. We need to clarify a few things there."

"Nice!" Pepper decides, but before they can discuss the topic further, her phone goes off.

She listens and her face falls. "We'll be right there."

The others look at her enquiring.

"That was Bruce. Apparently they're done shopping and now Steve tries to stop Thor, Tony and Clint from harassing Santa Clause in Christmasland."

If it wasn't below his dignity, Loki would have face-palmed. He isn't quite sure what this Christmasland is or who exactly Santa Clause is, but it sounds exactly like Thor causing trouble there.

X

"The young girl was _crying._ I assumed that man was terrorizing her!" Thor explained, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting because Pepper, Steve and Jane had been going down on him for the past ten minutes.

"But you can't just walk over there and throw him into the Christmas tree!" Jane calls out, bringing her hand up to her hair and sighing.

"Yeah!" Tony chimes in but quickly tries to hide behind Bruce when Pepper turns to him with a death glare.

"At least Thor didn't know better but I will never understand just why you and Clint knocked out the guy from the HammerTech booth and handed out toy guns to every single child in this mall."

"Technically, they're not toy guns, they're real ones but-"

"You handed out _real guns_ to children?" Steve calls out aghast and stares at Tony wide-eyed.

"Relax, Capsicle, HammerTech is crap, I just plugged out one tiny piece and now they're harmless," Tony tries to sooth the soldier, but the person he should fear more is Pepper who is still tapping her foot annoyed.

"You are going to send an email to HammerTech with an excuse, and pay them for the guns you handed out."

"Really, who even sets up a gun booth next to Christmasland?" Tony mutters under his breath, but nods at Pepper with a big smile.

"That's America," Bruce tells him matter-of-factly.

"No one sold guns in a mall in my time," Steve tells them while a very sheepish looking Thor, Tony and Clint, under the observant watch of Pepper, start pushing the carts towards the closest exit of the mall.

"That's because they needed them in war," Tony comments dryly.

The rest of their walk, though, is taking place in more or less peaceful silence and only when they have nearly reached the exit, Natasha mutters a curse in what seems to be Russian.

Loki raises an eyebrow at her. "That's not the way a lady should speak."

She looks at him surprised. "You can speak Russian?"

He nods. "Of course I can. Thor could, too, if he tried."

"So it's a 'god thing'?"

That puts a grin to his face. "Yes. How did you think I was able to speak the English language?"

"Sounds legit. But didn't you say you had problems understanding the terrorists on the oil rig?"

"It was merely because they spoke a mix of different languages and apparently had some secret word combinations. Turning into one of them solved that problem, though."

Natasha nods, and she knows the others are fascinated by the newly revealed detail of both of the god's abilities.

"But do tell, Natasha, what was the occasion for this curse?" Loki inquires then.

She just points towards the exit doors, where a group of people has just finished setting up what seems to be a Christmas-decoration-patterned screen next to the door with some sort of branch hanging down from the ceiling. Almost instantly, a few couples storm towards the doors and stand in front of the screen before kissing each other.

"They set up a mistletoe-photo-opportunity in front of a goddamn exit?" Clint groans.

"I don't understand-" Thor asks confused but silenced when he runs straight into Tony who has stopped in the middle of the hallway, refusing to walk further.

"That's stupid and I refuse to go through this door!" He states and shoots hateful glances to the photo team.

"Oh you're such a Grinch," Pepper tells him. "I don't know about you, but this is the closest exit nearby and the closest exit to the car and I am not going to walk through the whole shopping center again and then around it."

Meanwhile, Bruce decides to fill in Thor and Loki – and Steve, although the soldier tries to hide that he has no idea what really is going on – on what is happening at the exit.

"I saw the posters earlier, they take a picture of couples kissing under the mistletoe – that's that branch – and for every taken picture, a big company is going to donate $5 for some hospital."

"See, it's even for a good cause. We're going through that exit!" Pepper decides. "It's not like you _have_ to kiss, they can't force you. Just walk through really quickly."

"I still don't understand that concept fully, but if you say it is for a good cause, then we shall proceed to kiss and exit," Thor declares and then leaves his shopping cart and leading Jane, who looks like she can't decide if she should be embarrassed or excited, to the photo team.

They can see from where they're standing that the photo team gives them some instructions, but then Thor just shrugs and plants a kiss on Jane's lips, freaking a bit out when he notices the flash of light, but she brings up her arm to calm him and then they break apart and make a step aside, waving towards the others, Jane a bit breathless, Thor grinning widely as ever.

Pepper nudges Tony and then, taking Thor's abandoned shopping cart with her, walks over to the exit, they get in position and Tony places a kiss on her cheek, suspiciously looking like he's rolling his eyes, but the camera flashes and they're through.

"I don't think it's wise if someone took a picture of me," Loki states quietly and Steve nods in agreement. Meanwhile, Clint and Natasha proceed over there, accompanied by Bruce and after they fuss about what's going on, Natasha grabs Clint and pecks his cheek, just long enough for the photographers to take their picture and then she pushes him through, leaving back a lonely Bruce.

However, Pepper quickly whispers something in her ear and together, they grab the bewildered scientist, put them into their middle and, on either side, smacking him on his cheeks, while Clint and Tony crack up at his dumbfounded look.

Bruce then nervously pushes up his glasses a bit and steps aside and Steve knows it's his time to go through and they still haven't found a solution for the Loki-problem. That is, until he looks to his side and his eyes widen.

The person standing next to him is clearly female, her features a bit softer than a male's, body curved slightly more and the clothes pretty simple, but with a female cut to them. And yet, she looks very much like Loki.

"L- Loki?!"

The woman smiles. "Yes."

"Did you… turn into a woman?" Steve asks, looking aghast.

"No, this is merely a scheme. I could shapeshift completely, yes, but _this_-" he gestures down his body, "is easier for just a short time."

"You're… okay, right, yeah."

"Are you alright?" the woman – Loki – asks and now, with the sly grin it seems obvious that this person is Loki and yet Steve's brain can't comprehend the fact. "We should proceed, then," Loki tells him and links his arm with Steve, slightly pulling him along and to the booth.

They both know that the eyes of the other's are on them, most of them – besides Thor, who seems to have experienced that before – looking equally dumbstruck as Steve did, and yet they stop in front of the screen and the camera people tell them to make a little step to the right and then give them their okay and wow, this is the moment.

Steve feels panic raise in his stomach and Loki seems to sense it, because he whispers: "Put your hand on my arm."

And Steve does as he's told, eyes widening when he feels the god's arm, just like he knows it beneath the coat instead of the less muscular female arm he _sees_. He looks up from the arm and when he meets the bright green eyes, very much Loki's, he gains security and leans in, closing the small distance between them and yes, everyone else sees him kissing a woman, but he feels Loki, feels the lips he has come to know, feels the slightly harder features of a man instead of a woman and this feels right, him kissing Loki, not him kissing some strange woman.

"Uhm guys? You can stop now, you know?" Tony's voice interrupts them and they break apart, Steve colouring a bit while the woman who takes the photos grins and says: "That's love!"

They say goodbye to the team and make their way outside, Loki giving up the scheme when he's sure no one is watching and now walking next to Steve, looking like himself again.

"That party trick would be so useful to sneak into the Victoria's Secret girl's slumber parties!" Tony states with a smug look when they reach the car, but when he sees Pepper's face, he quickly adds: "Not that I would do that!", trying to look innocent, but when she turns away with raised eyebrows, he mouths: _I totally would._

X

They finish loading all of their purchases into the car and Steve, Thor and Loki bring back the shopping carts while the others wait in the car.

Thor chats away about this whole new experience that was shopping while Loki smiles slightly amused and Steve is just happy that at least buying groceries stayed roughly the same over the past 70 years, although the markets are much bigger than they used to be.

However, all three men freeze in their spots, meters away from the car, when they hear a boy's voice cry out: "Mum, look, isn't that the man who attacked us in summer?!"

The voice comes from a boy, about ten or eleven years old, standing next to a woman across their own parking spot and pointing directly at Loki. Before Steve or Thor can react, the air in between them shimmers a bit and the scheme of the woman is back, still wearing a horrified expression.

"Tim, what are you talking about?!" The boy's mother hisses annoyed, but they can hear her over the lot. "That's not a man, that's a woman!" Her face colours a deep red and they can practically hear her beg in her thoughts that the 'woman' hasn't heard Tim and is now terribly offended because 'she' has been mistaken for a man.

"But mum, I _swear_-"

"Enough! Blaming random people won't bring back your father! I know you miss him, but that's just a terrible thing to do! Now, get in the car."

Loki wordlessly climbs in the car, followed by a concerned looking Thor and Steve, and the boy on the other side of the lot looks back one last time before he gets into his mum's car, clenching his fists, tears on the edge of his eyes and whispering: "I _swear_ it was him."

* * *

_OHMYGOD bakkfity's drawings are amazing, go and check them out on tumblr! *fangirling*_


	12. Nightly Terrors

Two days later, 50 percent of the Avengers are sick, well, 66 percent if you count in Steve who claims not to be sick but is down with a headache, too.

Tony and Clint are miserably spooning soup while Bruce is shuddering beneath the three layers he's already wearing, desperately holding on to a cup of tea.

Loki, Thor and Natasha lean against a counter, watching their friends with different expressions from amused (Loki), over concerned (Thor) to 'I told you to wear warmer clothes' (Natasha).

With a groan, Tony lets his spoon clatter into his bowl and pushes it away, only to earn a scolding look from Steve who brings his hands up to his temples, wearing a pained expression.

"Tony, eat your soup and stop groaning, it's not going to get better by that," Bruce, always the voice of reason, tells him and then brings his teacup up to his cheek, sighing. "Can we turn up the heat a bit more?"

"It's already 28 degrees in here," Natasha tells him, looking at the thermometer on the wall. "If you all had dressed warmer when we went out, you wouldn't be sick by now!"

"Actually, you don't get sick because of cold but because of viruses," Tony grumbles and then coughs.

"Can we all just be quiet?" Steve asks, making a pained face. "Seriously, this headache is getting worse with every second."

"Go away if we bother you," Clint snaps, death-glaring at Natasha when she grins at his nasal voice.

Loki decides he doesn't like seeing Steve suffer and walks over to him, gently resting a hand on his shoulder "I do think it would be better if you lied down in a quiet place for a bit."

The soldier agrees to it and he and Loki make their way downstairs, almost every pair of eyes in the room following them. When the elevator doors close behind them, Tony puts down his spoon again and tries a grin that loses its effect when his face crumbles up and he sneezes.

"Okay, let's talk about the giant, goat-helmet-wearing elephant in the room," he proposes when he finishes blowing his nose, using up a rather large amount of tissues.

Thor looks around confused, clearly trying to spot the elephant Tony is talking about.

"Chillax, Goldilocks, that's just a saying. It means I want to talk about your brother and Capsicle."

"Tony, stop trying to talk about serious things when you're feverish," Bruce mildly interrupts and then reaches out for the tea again, pouring himself another cup before hugging the teapot to his chest, relishing in the warmth that it is emitting.

"Bruce is right. And I don't want to talk about them," Clint mumbles and reaches out to snatch the box of tissues from Tony.

The billionaire looks as if he can't believe that no one is interested in what he seems to think is the hottest topic on the planet right now.

"I told you not to worry about my brother's lovelife," Thor tells him, finally understanding what's going on, but what he says definitely is the wrong thing to say.

"So, you say there is a _lovelife_ going on between Loki and Cap?" Tony grins mischievously and Thor is strangely reminded of his brother, who has worn the same expression on so many occasions.

"Oh wow, thank you for THAT mental image," Clint groans and rubs his eyes.

"Don't be such a pussy. It's not like you had to imagine them!" Natasha tells him off, but then she gets a wondrous expression on her face. "You know, I never thought Steve would be…"

"Gay?" Bruce finishes for her. "I don't think we should put a label on him. It's more of… liking Loki as a person, for who he is and for what he experienced. It's not that hard to understand, really – they're both in a strange situation, having come here not by their own will but out of circumstances they had to accept without having a say in them."

"Oh yeah, they have _so much_ in common – both can't handle the microwave," Tony concludes sarcastically.

"Do not make jests about my brother!" Thor threatens him, brows slightly furrowed. "Is it your hurt pride speaking out of you?" he then inquires.

"Why would my pride be hurt?"

"Because Loki defeated you yesterday!" Thor grins by now.

"Yeah, mmh, let me think about it – no. Not really." Tony tells him lightly, but he crumbles one of his used tissues to pieces.

"Actually, I _do_ think you're hurt," Natasha tells him.

"Oh, you're the one to speak – you were just lucky you were in the same team as Mr. Frost Giant."

"Well, it's your own fault if you decide to choose the opponent team in a snowball fight against a frost giant," the female assassin tells him with a grin.

"Blahblah," Tony shushes her, looking slightly grumpy when he remembers the snow slide that covered him, Clint, Thor and Jane when they were on the balcony the other day. Additionally to the coldness at the lake two days before, the fact that they had to dig their way out of a pile of snow hadn't added to their health. To be honest, Tony hadn't count on Loki to join the epic snowball fight he was having with Clint, Steve and Thor, but the God of Mischief had teamed up with Steve and Natasha and although Tony's team was bigger, having a god who is partly ice monster, proofed to be of advantage for the others. Not that he turned into the ice monster, no – that would've been interesting for Tony after all he heard about it and read in (super-secret) SHIELD files – but still, Tony's malicious attacks were nothing compared to Loki and his magic.

They keep bickering about how fair or unfair the whole fight had been until Bruce decides to go to bed, looking like crap, and Pepper comes home from a meeting and sends Tony to bed, too, ignoring his protests of 'I'm a grown man and you can't send me to bed'. When she checks on him twenty minutes later, he is fast asleep.

X

"I think you moved the wrong way and pinched a nerve," Loki tells Steve, following the lines of his face with slender fingers, over both temples, down, behind his ears and towards his neck; the cool touch soothes the pain a bit and a content sigh escapes his lips.

Loki smiles when he feels the soldier relax a bit and then he offers him: "I could heal you, but I need to find the exact location, the center of the pain."

"You could do that?"

The god nods. And seeing how content Steve looks with Loki's fingers still resting on his neck, the god tries to be bold. "I can. Take off your shirt and turn around."

For a short moment, Loki is not sure if he's been _too_ bold, Steve tenses visibly, but when Loki's fingers leave his neck and he gives the soldier a bit of space on the bed, Steve nods. "Okay."

He moves around on the bed and takes off his shirt, Loki's eyes following the stretch of Steve's arm muscles when he pulls the thin fabric over his head, the way the muscles in his back move, and now, for the first time, Loki can stare at the newly revealed skin without Steve hiding behind bathroom doors or himself being blindfolded and although the god wants to deny it, he can't help but feel his mouth go dry at the back that looks like carved out of marble.

When he puts his hands on the bare shoulders, they _feel_ like marble, too, and it's no wonder Steve has a headache, his muscles are harder than rocks.

"You are really tense," Loki tells him and lets his fingers run over the skin that looks golden in the dimmed light of the room; he grins when he hears Steve suck in breath.

"Yeah, I- I lay around for quite a time, you know. In the ice, I mean," he tells Loki over his shoulder and there's a roughness to his voice the god hasn't encountered before, but he finds himself getting flustered.

"You might as well lie down while I'm going to work on you," he tells him, trying to ignore the strain in his pants, giving Steve a gentle push. With just the shortest moment of hesitation, the blond shifts up a bit and then lies down on his stomach, fully stretched out across Loki's bed, resting his head on his forearms. Loki bents over him in a slightly awkward angle, but he doesn't want to risk climbing on top of Steve, doesn't want to risk bringing his crotch too close to that perfectly shaped butt, especially now, when the soldier is wearing those thin training pants that hug him so nicely.

Loki has seen young men, as well as women, roaming the streets dressed like that and he found it distasteful, but oh, _none_ of them had Steve's backside and if it meant to have him walk around in these hideous pants all day long, Loki would happily accept this fate. However, he keeps all those thoughts to himself and puts pressure on his hands, starting to work his way through the tense muscles.

He relishes in the feeling of the warm skin beneath his fingers, loves the way he easily glides over Steve's back, now that he has conjured up the tiniest bit of fragranced oil; he finds relaxation in the simple activity, that is, until he kneads an especially tense part and a moan escapes Steve lips. Loki freezes at that sound, it's the first time he hears it without being occupied with, well, kissing and moaning himself and it only adds to the tightness in his pants.

Carefully, he leans forward, trying to look into Steve's eyes – but when he is finally able to see his face, Steve's eyes are closed and he is asleep, mouth open the tiniest bit, his cheeks red and he looks so much at ease that Loki has to smile, despite the disappointment of that moan having happened unconscious.

He keeps on working on Steve's back for another while before slowly letting magic flow into the soldier's body, carefully, since he doesn't know what exactly might happen with the serum-induced human, but then his magic stops by itself and he knows Steve's maddening headache is gone, just like the knots in his back.

For quite a while, Loki ponders if he should wake Steve, bring him to his own bed or just go and sleep in Steve's bed, leaving the blond to his, but, truth to be told, he is interested in what is going to happen if he stays the night with Steve, and what might happen later in the night or in the morning.

And so he slides under the blanket he has got out from below Steve with magic, drapes it over both of them and crosses his arms below his heads before falling asleep with a content smile, being overly aware of the warm body lying next to him.

X

Loki instantly knows that this is not a normal dream.

He's dressed in his armour, but without his helmet, and he recognizes the barren planet of the Chitauri, of course he does, he has spent enough time here. The tight knot his stomach has turned into is not something he shows on his outside, but the silence is troubling him and when he notices horrified that his hand is shaking, he clenches it into a tight fist.

"Ah, the fallen prince has returned."

He whirls around at the familiar voice of the Other, but he can't see him, he's still alone.

"You are shaking with fear. Why?"

"Show yourself," Loki encounters.

"You fear us. And you should."

"I fear no-one."

"You know that there is no point in denying your emotions, you opened yourself up once, bared your soul and now there is no way to undo that. You're ours."

"Not anymore."

"Yes, you are. And we're going to handle you as we please. We will send you back to Asgard where you are going to await our orders."

Loki feels his heart race, but he tries to remain calm. The Chitauri can't reach him, he's in New York, protected by Thor, watched by Heimdall. They can't-

"Have you not learned anything? We can find you wherever you are hiding!" The Other speaks out what Loki has been thinking. "It seems like you forgot how to obey. We will see to that."

And without warning, the Other appears in front of him and hits him, ripping apart the skin on his cheek and Loki feels the blood running down, disappearing under his armour. He tries to summon magic, tries to do something to defend himself, but it's not working and his eyes widen, before he quickly moves aside, trying to avoid the next stroke, but not succeeding and he feels something sharp cutting over the side of his unprotected neck, followed by the warm rush of blood and pain seeps through his body.

The Other laughs and suddenly other Chitauri appear out of nowhere, circling him. Loki clenches his fists, his jaws are so tight that his face looks like carved into marble. The aliens slowly creep closer, but he is not going to scream. Not this time.

X

Steve awakes and knows something is wrong. For one, he is not in his own bed. Then, he is only half-dressed. And thirdly, Loki is lying next to him, his face hard and Steve gasps when he sees blood pool around the god's neck, running down from a deep cut in his cheek and several scratches on his neck.

Within seconds, he is hovering over the god, reaching out for his shoulder and shaking him, trying to get him awake.

_One of the Chitauri reaches out for him, grabbing his shoulder and that's when his eyes shut open and he reaches out, grabbing the creatures arm and tries to break it so he can get free._

Loki's eyes shut open and Steve looks at them horrified, they are empty, with a grey fog that dims the bright green, and the god seems to look right through him, but then he brings his arm up around Steve's and presses down and the soldier realizes that Loki is trying to break his arm.

_The alien lets go of his arm, but he doesn't notice the two that creep up behind him and grab his shoulders then, holding back his arms, revealing his chest and with a wink from the Other, two Chitauri forcefully rip away the plates that protect his vulnerable chest, leaving the undergarments ripped apart. At the first hits into his stomach, he grunts out, but the two holding his arms back avert that he can double over._

Without warning, Loki grunts and his body tenses, he looks like he is in serious pain and once again, Steve tries to reach out, this time behind Loki's head, trying to get him into a sitting position.

_The Other steps forward and reaches out, lifting Loki's head and the god stares at him hateful before yanking his head away, ignoring the sting from the cuts in his neck._

Loki yanks his head away, his empty eyes turn towards Steve and his features show pure hatred.

"_Have you forgotten everything we taught you? You obey, we leave you to it," the Other tells him but Loki refuses to listen, refuses to let the aliens words sink in, and in a desperate attempt, he brings up his leg, kicking the Other against what seems to be his hip, sending him a step backwards._

Out of nowhere, Loki brings up his leg, meeting Steve's hipbone with it and the soldier is sent out of bed, across the room, until he collides with the wall.

"Loki, what's going on?!" he calls across the room, getting up again, carefully approaching the bed again, but the god doesn't seem to hear him.

"_Fool. Every time you struggle, your torture will become worse!"_

_The Other suddenly holds a knife and Loki's eyes widen; he recognizes the knife, recognizes what they did to him with it, his body remembers what it feels like. _

_Desperation gives him new strength, he yanks his arm free and concentrates as hard as he can, concentrates to find his magic that seems to be slumbering somewhere inside of him and finally, he manages to produce a small flame and it's nothing compared to the knife but it's all he's got and with a scream, he launches forwards and throws the fire ball._

Steve is at Loki's side again when the god's eyes widen and suddenly, there is a bright light in his hand and the blond realizes that Loki has conjured up fire. "Loki, what are you doing? Stop i-"

He doesn't get the time to finish because Loki lets out a scream and throws the fire at him.

_The Other laughs, not being harmed the slightest bit by the small fireball and then he signalizes for a large Chitauri to his right to step forward. _

He winces when the fireball hits his bare chest, leaving a burning mark, but Loki is on his feet now and all Steve can think of his holding him down so he doesn't do any more damage. He jumps forward, hitting Loki right on the chest and sending him on the ground, with Steve on top of him.

_With a grin, the alien throws himself at Loki, sending the god to the ground, the alien on top of him._

Outside, the sky darkens visibly, with storm clouds covering the stars and then the first bolt of lightning lights up the sky.

_He struggles against his attacker, tries to get him off, but the alien is much stronger than he is and he can't conjure up magic, he can't concentrate and then the Chitauri sinks his teeth into Loki's shoulder and although he swore he wouldn't scream, the pain is becoming unbearable and he wheezes before his vocal chords give in and a agonizing scream leaves his throat._

Loki struggles heavily against Steve's hold on the ground, but suddenly his motions freeze, before he wheezes and then screams, a sound full of terror and pain. Steve's mind is racing, he knows he needs to do something but there seems to be no way he is able to wake Loki up – because by now, Steve is really sure that the god is still asleep or in some kind of trance. When he sees blood seeping through the long-sleeved shirt Loki is wearing at a rapid pace, he grunts out and then slaps Loki across the face, not able to think of anything else, and outside, the thunderstorm gets worse.

_The Chitauri hits him across the face and his face is sent to the side, he feels his nose starting to bleed. He gives all he's got, tries to get to his magic, tries to do something and with an enormous effort, he grunts and a vibe of energy sends the Chitauri off of him._

The vibe of energy that hits Steve sends him off of Loki and crash into the bed, hitting his head and for a moment he only sees stars, but then he sees a shadow and Loki is above him, face hard and he reaches out and punches Steve across the face. The soldier feels something in his jaw crack and pain rolls through him, but then he captures both of Loki's hands and pulls him down, wrapping his arms around him to prevent him from reaching out again.

_Loki is over the Chitauri within seconds and he lands a punch on the aliens face, but then it reaches out and pulls Loki down, closing his arms around him, applying more and more pressure._

He feels Loki struggling against his tight grip, but to be honest, Steve is more occupied with the fact that right in Loki's room, a bright light has flashed and now he can see a dark sky, with golden lights in it, and a stream of energy shooting towards them with incredible force from out of the darkness and the golden place. Something about that scenery is incredibly familiar to him and his eyes widen when he realizes why – this is the exact same scenery he saw when Schmidt touched the Tesseract on the aircraft, moments before the Cube's energy absorbed him. What Steve sees is a gate. And by now, he's pretty sure it leads to Asgard.

Steve's brain is working rapidly.

…"I am watched by Asgard"…

… "-making sure Loki doesn't do something stupid, doesn't attack anyone-"…

They are coming for him. Asgard is coming for Loki to take him. And all Steve can think of is NO.

And so he does the only logical thing, reminding him very much of his times at the army training camp, when he shielded everyone with his body from the grenade – he rolls them over, hovering over Loki, shielding him with his body, and waiting for the ray of energy to hit them.

_The Chitauri rolls them over and instantly, four of the creatures are there to hold him down on the ground by his hand and feet, while the Other is hovering over him, knife in his hands._

Loki stares at him with wide eyes and struggles to get him off, but Steve is heavier and his sheer weight presses the god down.

_Loki can't see anything besides the Other, the creature is filling out his whole vision and although he is struggling with all his strength against the hold of his capturers, he doesn't move the slightest bit. "I'm going to show you the meaning of pain, in a way you never experienced it. And after I am finished, you will accept that you're ours, like you always were."_

The god is bucking below him, straining against his hold, but Steve refuses to let go and then both of them are bathed in light and Loki starts to _glow_. Desperately, Steve calls out: "NO! THERE IS NO REASON TO CALL HIM BACK!"

The glowing doesn't stop, but it doesn't get more intense, either, so Steve continues: "HE IS NOT HIMSELF. HE HAS CHANGED ALREADY AND IF YOU REALLY ARE WATCHING, YOU KNOW THAT!"

For a while, nothing is happening, Steve doesn't even dare to breathe, even Loki is laying completely still, eyes closed, and then, with a deafening grumble, the light is gone and the window, for the lack of a better word, to Asgard is closed again, leaving the room in a devastated state.

_Shivering in the grip of the Chitauri, Loki is living through incredible pain and fear again, and his whole self has curled up in a tight ball in his mind, trying to escape the Chitauri's torture and words. But suddenly, he hears another voice, not the hiss of the Other but a voice calling out his name, a familiar voice._

_Steve._

_And Loki realizes that this is just a dream, although a twisted one, and that he can wake up, and once this realization hits him, the landscape and the aliens seem to fade, they get more and more transparent and the last thing he hears is the Other, voice dripping with hatred: "We will get you. And when we do, we will not leave without murdering the one's you feel this disgusting affection for, we will kill everyone before we start on you."_

Loki's eyes shut open and this time, they look like they always do, bright green, focusing on Steve instantly.

"You're back."

Loki breaks down.

X

"Steve? Is there really a gate into space on your floor or do I need to make a karaoke machine out of JARVIS?" Tony's voice comes over the speaker system in the house, the one that's usually used by JARVIS and Steve doesn't even bother to look up, he's holding Loki in his arms; the god is shivering madly and while his magic is working on the wounds all over his body, he is still blood-crusted.

"There was a gate but it's closed now, everything's fine. I'll explain in the morning," he calls, just hoping that JARVIS transmits his voice to wherever Tony is.

"What the hell- no we're not going to talk about it in the mor- Oh _shit_,-" a faint grumble in the background, followed by a breaking sound and a roar, "-Banner's going crazy."

Steve doesn't want to be needed, but yet he asks: "Do you need help with him?"

"No we got this. Talk tomorrow." Tony's voice comes back and then there's silence, although, moments later, a very hulked out Bruce Banner falls down, rushing past the window and Loki winces at the sight, but Steve can see Tony following suit, clad in his armour, as well as Thor, flying with his hammer.

"Shh, Loki. Calm down. Do you want to sit on the bed?" he asks, voice as monotonous as possible, trying to sound calming, and Loki nods, but he doesn't seem to have the energy to host himself up from the ground, so Steve reaches around him and gently pulls him up, surprised how light the god is.

"Steve?"

His voice sounds terrible, the soldier has never heard it being so timid, quiet, broken. He tries to move away a bit, but instantly, Loki's hand closes around his arm, a deathly grip, and he stays where he is.

"I'm staying, I promise. Now, can you tell me happened?" Steve asks carefully, watching Loki's face intently.

From somewhere, they hear the Hulk roar and the god startles, head twitching towards the window instantly. "It's my fault."

Steve reaches out, brings his fingers under Loki's chin and carefully signalizes him to turn and he, very slowly, does, staring into the blonds' eyes with unease. There's still dried blood on his face and now Steve vaguely remembers having taken off his shirt in the evening. His eyes never leaving Loki's, he reaches around behind him and finally, he feels the familiar fabric and grabs it, bringing it up to Loki's face and carefully wiping away the blood, smearing it a bit before getting everything.

"Now, there you go."

"I don't deserve your kindness," Loki mumbles. His eyes fall down and then he gasps before bringing up a trembling hand to the large burn on Steve's naked chest. "Did… I- did I do this?"

The soldier nods and carefully takes Loki's hand in his, resting it in between them. "It's not that bad, though."

"But I threw it at _him,_" the god mumurs.

"Who?"

However, Loki doesn't answer him, he's talking to himself now rather than Steve and he's getting more and more worked up. "He… he manipulated me into attacking you so- so Heimdall would take me back to Asgard and I could-"

"Loki."

"He _used_me, it was just an illusion, he wanted me to go back there-"

"LOKI."

Finally, the Aesir looks up.

"Loki, who did this to you? Why did you attack me?"

"I didn't mean to attack you. In my dream, I fought someone else, at least he made me believe that so I would attack you and Heimdall would call me back. I am truly sorry; I never meant to hurt you."

The god sounds so sincere, so heartbroken, and yet Steve knows he is not telling him everything, he is still hiding the most important part. "Who?"

Loki shifts, trying to move away from Steve, but this time, it's the soldier that holds him back by his hand, not allowing him to go away.

"I can't talk about it. Please, don't make me."

Steve hates what he has to do, he hates it so much, but he knows there is no other way. "I saved you tonight; I prevented Heimdall from getting you. You OWE me an explanation."

"You don't understand, I can't tell you!" Loki looks positively tortured by now. "It's for the better. I promise it will never happen again!"

"No, you don't understand! How are you going to prevent this from happening again? You can't just stop sleeping and I won't let you! Just tell me what's wrong so I can help you! Stop pushing me away!"

"I'm just trying to protect you, my brother- everyone! Isn't that what is expected from me? Befriend you? Help you? I'm doing it so stop acting like my problems are your business," Loki tells him, desperate now, his eyes pleading for Steve to stop asking, but he simply can't. He needs to know what happened, what scared Loki to be this small, hurt creature startling at the slightest sound or touch.

"It became my business when you kissed me! It became my business when I started liking you. So for God's sake, tell me what's going on!" For a brief moment, Steve wonders when he became so angry, so different to what he used to be but ever since he met Loki, his whole character seems to have changed. No, not his character… just the way he reacts when it comes to the demi-god.

Said god now looks at him with a sad expression. "I wish you wouldn't care."

"Don't say that."

"Even if I didn't I'd still think so. I dreamed about the Chitauri, they threatened to find me when I was allies with them and it seems like they succeeded."

Steve can't believe what he hears. "But, we defeated them. Tony carried the bomb and-"

"And you really though that a petty little bomb from Midgard would destroy their whole race and wipe them from their dark planet's surface?" There's disdain in his voice and although Steve knows it's not directed at him in particular, he doesn't like it at all.

"Don't be like that. I'm trying to understand."

"Then understand that this is a battle I have to fight by myself. You already got dragged in when they made me attack you so Heimdall's attention would be raised."

Steve gets frustrated with all the talk about fighting by himself and doing it Loki's way because the god simply doesn't understand that the moment he came here, everyone got dragged in, and he's not alone. Maybe Clint and Tony are not fond of him, but Thor would be the first one to come to his brother's aid and he would make the others do so, too. "You're damn right, I got dragged in when you attacked me and I'm not going to leave you alone now. No one gets left behind!"

"The solider is speaking out of you," Loki tells him, eyes hard. "But you're just a human, you shouldn't mess with the ways of gods."

"God_s_?"

Loki quickly corrects himself. "A god. Me."

Somehow, Steve doubts that Loki, _Silvertongue,_ actually made a mistake like that, but maybe it's just due to his rough night. Anyways, he needs to make clear one thing. "If the Chitauri are still out there and if they're coming for you, this is going to concern all of the Avengers, because then, the Chitauri are a threat to this planet again. If you like it or not, we're going to get dragged in."

The god sighs. "I see, you are as stubborn as my brother."

"Don't mistake stubbornness with care. We all – more or less – care for you."

"Do you really think so? After I triggered the monster within Banner once again?"

"We don't know if that was really you. Maybe it's just because Bruce is sick."

"Delusional little human," Loki scoffs, but Steve hears the slightest bit of affection, paired with disbelief.

"Enough. We're going to talk about this in the morning with the others. The delusional little human wants you to take off your shirt so he can look after those wounds."

Loki knows as well as Steve that the topic is far from done, but he nevertheless decides to respond to Steve's try of changing the topic, raising one eyebrow. "If you want to undress me just tell me."

Usually, this comment would've made Steve incredibly uncomfortable, but he wants to keep Loki's mind off of the things he encountered just a short while ago, and so he laughs out. "I wouldn't need to tell you – I could just make you, seriously, you'd stand no chance against me."

The god accepts the challenge. "Oh, dear Captain, I beg to differ. It is not wise to challenge a god."

"We can find that out later, if you want to. Now, take off your shirt."

With one last histrionic sigh, Loki grabs the hem of his shirt and pulls it over his head. Steve desperately tries to stay professional when he lets his eyes rake over the smooth skin.

"See anything you like?" Loki mocks him, but Steve notices it's only half-heartedly, from the way his fists clench around the crumbled fabric in his hands. He is still shocked and deeply troubled.

"It's hard to see anything with all that blood," the blond encounters dryly before taking up his own abandoned shirt again and carefully dabbing at Loki's shoulder.

"I've healed myself, no need to be careful," the god tells him, but Steve nevertheless works slowly, gentle, until the blood's gone and only slightly reddened skin is left.

"Looks like your good." Steve puts aside his now blood-crusted shirt and gets up, pretending not to notice how Loki startles the tiniest bit. "I'm just going to grab a shirt from my room. You can change, too."

And although the god doesn't say a thing, Steve feels like he knows what's troubling him. "I'll be right back. I promise."

X

The panic that washes over him as soon as the soldier is gone terrifies Loki to a great extend. He waits for something to happen, for Heimdall to get him, for the Chitauri to jump out of the shadows, for the Hulk to break through the wall, but he's only met with silence.

Quickly, he gets up and collects a new shirt and pants from the broken drawer, wiping down his chest with Steve's dirty shirt before changing, already feeling better once he wears fresh clothes. However, with the better feeling on his skin, his mind focuses a bit more and now he gets incredibly angry with himself.

The fact alone that the Chitauri could so easily mess with his dreams, intrude in his mind and abuse him again shows him that something is seriously wrong with him. What happened that he is reduced to this shivering, frightened creature, when he once was mighty, powerful, proud – a prince?

It dawns on him, just when Steve comes back, looking questioningly at him. Rogers happened. The Avengers happened. He lost focus. In his struggle to gain their trust, he forgot his goal. He forgot why he came here in the first place.

_His scepter. And then, the elimination of the Chitauri. Revenge._

(And then being on an everlasting run,) a small part of his mind whispers.

"How about you try and get some more sleep?" Steve's voice startles him out of his thoughts.

"I am not tired anymore."

"Yes, you are, I can see it. I'm going to watch out for you. I'm a light sleeper, if you need a punching bag again, I'll be here." The soldier tries to lighten his mood, but really, his words just remind Loki of how close it was, how close _he_ was to being called back to Asgard, gone every chance for his scepter.

"Penny for your thoughts."

Loki looks up and tries a small smile. "Nothing important."

"Then go and sleep!" Steve orders with a smile, and his is so much more convincing than Loki's.

The god walks over to his bed and sits down, watching how Steve walks over and gets comfortable next to him, propped up on a pillow, grabbing a book from the pile next to the bed.

"You don't need to watch me."

The blond shrugs. "I'm nevertheless going to, so you might as well sleep."

And Loki does as he's told, well, at least he gets under the blanket, turns his back to Steve and closes his eyes, fighting the panic that comes over him when he hears the Hulk roar down in the streets and then he eases his breath, until it comes out on a regular basis.

He never falls asleep, though.

X

"Why did you not take him back?" Odin demands to know, sitting on his horse, looking down at the watcher.

"I was asked not to."

"Asked by whom?! I am your king, you do as I please," Odin calls out, for a moment losing his temper, before he shakes his head. "That was uncalled for."

Heimdall acknowledges this… apology without moving. His sword is still in his hands and he's standing next to the slit he needs to put in the giant weapon in order to open the bridge.

"Tell me, why did you leave Loki on Midgard?"

"The faith the group called Avengers has in him is stronger than we thought. Their leader asked me to not take him back. He claims Loki has changed already."

"And you believe this man? You are sure that this is not some trickery Loki played on his mind?"

"His mind is clear and his heart is strong. His judgment can be trusted. However, you are my king. If you want Loki back here, I will get him."

For a while, Odin is silent, deeply in thoughts. Finally, he sighs. "We will leave him on Midgard, for now. If he really has changed, Frigga's wrath will be endlessly if we take him back here."

"You are the king. If that was your decision, she would have to accept it. You should not fear the wrath of your wife."

Odin chuckles, a rare sound. "Heimdall, you might be the gatekeeper, the watcher. But your talk speaks of your cluelessness. I do not fear the wrath of my wife – I fear the wrath of a mother."

"Wise words." The gatekeeper nods once and then Odin turns his horse, galloping down the bridge back to his palace.

Heimdall focuses on Midgard, on the city they call New York, on the tower both Asgardian princes live in. He focuses on Loki and the man next to him. The Leader, the Captain. Steve Rogers. And maybe Heimdall's words were not entirely correct. Oh, Loki is not manipulating the Midgardian's mind. But the human's mind isn't clear, either, his judgment is clouded with emotions. But his heart, his heart is strong.

The gatekeeper keeps watching, trying to understand what happened with Loki earlier that night. Once again, when it comes to Loki, his powers are limited, one example being when the God of Mischief outplayed him and brought the Jotun into Asgard's most sacred halls. So all Heimdall can do is watch.

X

Tony carefully lies down Bruce on one of the beds on his floors, since Bruce's own floor has a giant, Hulk-shaped hole in the wall. The scientist is wrapped in a blanket because, like always, his clothes were gone when he transformed back into his small, fragile human self, tranquillized by one of Clint's arrows.

Luckily, the big guy hadn't caused much trouble, really, he was more irritated by stumbling right through the wall and falling down 51 floors, to really cause much damage besides a small crater on the sidewalk next to the Avengers Tower and some seriously traumatized pigeons that got disturbed when he disappeared into a dark side-road.

Now, that Bruce is peacefully asleep, Tony's biggest problem is that he had to sneeze inside his Iron Man suit and that is an experience he could definitely have lived without making it.

Also, he had to stop Thor from stopping at his brother's floor because as much as Tony hates to admit it, Steve's decisions prove to be good most of the time and when he says he's got everything under control, Tony believes that.

However, he's going to have a serious talk to Spangles and Snow White in the morning about opening worm holes. It's just like… unleashing the Hulk – you don't do that _indoors._


	13. Christmas

_There's smut in this chapter and I marked the beginning and end of it with *****, so if you're not comfortable with reading it, you can just skip it :)_

* * *

As Steve has predicted, Thor has a major freak out when Loki – reluctantly – tells them about the Chitauri, although he does so in the most basic way, not telling them about his wounds and only talking about the gate that opened on their floor when Tony reminds him of it.

Loki's brother celebrates Steve like a hero when he tells them that he talked Heimdall out of taking Loki back home and Jane doesn't even try to hide her envy because Steve was standing, or well, laying, next to a wormhole into another dimension.

The discussion that follows Loki's reveal about the Chitauri takes up the whole day, but in the end, they haven't really decided on anything besides NOT telling SHIELD. That's against Steve's will, but the group outvotes him and in a way, they are right. Without the Tesseract, there seems to be no possibility for the aliens to open a gate to Earth and as long as they have no way of getting here, there is no need to alarm SHIELD, especially if all of Fury's hatred is going to be directed at Loki.

During the whole day, Steve notices that Loki is really quiet, withdrawn and has a faraway look in his eyes. When they're finally done with their meeting, Steve and Loki walk over to the elevator and it's only when they're alone in the cabin that Loki speaks up.

"Would you be alright with visiting Bruce?"

"Uh, sure, why not," Steve agrees, watching the demi-god from the side. Loki has dark circles under his eyes and he is very pale, a clear sign that he didn't sleep anymore that night and now Steve curses himself for not noticing.

The elevator stops and they get out, Steve calling out: "Bruce?"

"Living room," the nasal voice of the scientist comes from a room to the right and they step in, finding Bruce on one sofa, wrapped in at least two blankets, looking up from a book.

"How are you feeling?" Steve asks, looking intently at the sick man.

"Not too bad, I mean, still sick, but, yeah. Can I help you with something?"

Now Loki makes a step towards Bruce, meeting his eyes. "I'm sorry for tonight. I know my magic and the gate Heimdall opened triggered…"

"The Other guy? Yes. But from what I gathered, none of that was your fault," Bruce tells him, a small smile playing around his lips.

"You don't blame me?" Loki looks genuinely surprised.

"No, I don't. I watched you discuss over the camera system, so I know what's been going on and why would I blame you? You were asleep."

Loki's relief is clearly visible, at least for Steve and he knows how awful the god would've felt if he had lost the friendship he had built with Bruce. The three of them chat for a while before Bruce tells them: "I think you should go now. When I'm sick, it's like… it's easier for the Other Guy to take over."

"I can feel him," the god says. "We really should go."

"You can?" Bruce looks surprised, but then nods. "Of course you can."

They say their goodbye and Steve and Loki return to their floor, where Steve opts for the kitchen, starting on something simple for them to eat. When he looks back after a while, he finds Loki asleep at the table, leaning back in his chair and his head sunk down on his chest. However, he startles awake suddenly and glances around hastily before noticing Steve's eyes on him.

"I didn't-"

"No. But if you're that tired, you should probably go to bed. And this time, really sleep."

Loki shakes his head firmly, a grim look on his face. "No. I am fine, I don't need as much sleep as humans do."

Steve doesn't quite believe that, be he leaves the topic for now. Later, as they're sitting on Loki's bed, propped up against the headboard and watch the news, the blond suddenly feels a weight on his shoulder and when he looks to his side, Loki's asleep again, head resting on Steve, face hard, but breathing regularly. This time, he sleeps for almost an hour before he startles awake and during the whole time, Steve doesn't move as not to disturb him.

Angry with himself, Loki does not so much as kick Steve out of his room to sulk and with a sigh, Steve wanders off to his own room, reading for a while, sketching, before he falls asleep.

X

Days turn into weeks and Loki comes to an unhealthy routine. He spends most mornings in the gym, sparring with invisible opponents and no one dares to come close to him after Thor startles him and is sent to the ground unceremoniously.

He eats a lot, too, but what he never does is sleep. He doesn't sleep at night, Steve knows it, he checks on him a few times every night, but eventually, the god would fall asleep when no one but Steve is around, these brief periods only lasting hours, at the longest, and although he doesn't look too bad, the soldier is sure that he has to be absolutely exhausted with all the training he does. Then again, food always seems to provide him with energy and the others can only guess that Loki covers up his lack of sleep with magic.

Loki gets more irritable, too, and he snaps when Tony teases him too hard one evening, before he remembers that he is supposed to be nice and grouchy mutters an apologize which Tony accepts, claiming that he is generous like that. However, that aggravates Loki again; Steve feels the anger bubbling inside the demi-god and quickly takes him out for a long walk, Loki not bothering to change his looks and they're out until late that night, just strolling around.

It's only then that Steve realizes it's the 23rd of December, the night before Christmas Eve.

When they get back to the tower and their floor, Loki thanks him quietly for the walk and turns to disappear into his room, but Steve follows him.

"Is there anything you need?"

The soldier shakes his head. "No. But you need sleep."

Loki's features harden instantly. "No I don't."

"Look, hear me out first?" Steve drills his eyes into the other man's and finally, Loki nods. "If I stay with you in here, in your bed, would you sleep for just a while?"

"Remember the last time I fell asleep, two and a half weeks ago? I attacked you? A gate to Asgard appeared?"

Steve shakes his head. "No. The _last_ time you fell asleep was _yesterday_. And if I recall correctly, you slept with your head in my lap for 43 minutes, peacefully."

Loki's cheeks colour the slightest bit red, but he quickly gains back control over his emotions and looks down. "Why are you so intent on me getting sleep?"

"Because I can't stand to see you like that!"

Steve knows his voice sounds weaker than he wants it to be, but every word he says is true. He hates to see Loki suffer; he hates to have the god feel awful for something he can't be blamed for.

Loki shakes his head firmly. "I am not going to bed."

Steve shrugs. "You're decision. Then I'm going to get you to bed." And with that, he reaches around Loki's waist, catching the god by surprise and throws him over his shoulder, carrying him through the room, ignoring the way Loki tries to shimmy out of his grip and the protest, before he carefully puts him down on the mattress.

Instantly, the god is back on his feet, but Steve grins and pushes him back on the bed.

Loki raises an eyebrow. "You act incredibly immature for someone about the age of 90 of your Midgardian years."

"And you act incredibly immature for a god. Besides, have you not heard that you have to show respect to elder people?"

"Not if they wear a spandex suit for work."

Okay, so maybe having a witty conversation with the god who's called Silvertongue and Liesmith isn't one of Steve's brighter ideas, but he can't help but smile at their banter, feeling this weird tingle inside his stomach and then he comes up with a better idea on how to convince Loki to sleep.

"If you lie down, you might get a reward," he teases and he just knows he got Loki. It's in the god's nature to be curious and when Steve offers something like that, the temptation to find out is too big.

With a mischievous grin, Loki lets himself sink on the mattress, pouring his body over the soft fabric and he definitely knows how to play to the gallery. Steve's breath gets shorter, a bit faster when his eyes rake over the lean body below him, he takes in the stretch from long legs over the taunted muscles in Loki's stomach, visible through the thin cotton shirt he's wearing, up to the delicate curve of his neck, until he meets the god's eyes, bright green fires glistening at him.

Steve tries a smile and he knows it's coming out wrong, his body betrays him, hormones take over control when he wants to show _emotion_, but then he manages to look away from the sight in front of him and grabs a book.

"Surprise, I'm going to read a bedtime story to you!"

The look on Loki's face is priceless. His face falls and his eyes narrow down to slits.

However, before he can move away or say anything, Steve leans down and carefully places a soft kiss on the god's lips, feeling Loki's breath stopping momentarily. He then pulls away, and this time his smile comes with more ease, he feels it spread over his face. "Can I tell everyone that I tricked the God of Mischief?" he asks and Loki's lips curl in amusement.

"Don't you dare, Captain!"

"Then stay here in bed."

Loki rolls his eyes, but nods. "May I change into my sleep wear before or do I risk entire humiliation with that, too?"

"As you please," Steve gestures for him and then disappears, changing into his pyjama pants and a plain shirt, too, before going back to Loki's room. As ordered, the god sits on his bed, expectantly looking at Steve, who sits down next to him.

"How am I supposed to sleep without the bedtime story you offered me before?"

X

Loki tries to ignore the way his stomach tightens when he thinks about falling asleep. All the time he spent training has made him more confident, and his body is practically bursting with magic, he feels powerful, but he still had no chance of getting to his spear, Tony as well as Bruce refuse to talk much about the laboratories and he knows that if he just marches in there, the chances that Heimdall gets him before he reaches the spear are high.

He doesn't even plan on falling asleep now, although he knows by now that somehow, Steve can tell the difference between when he's pretending and when he really is asleep.

It is disgracing enough that he fell asleep at random occasions, startling awake not long after.

And so he busies himself with pretending to be nice, with fooling around with the soldier, with kissing him. Not that all of that is going to matter when he reveals his ulterior purpose, when he gets his hands on the spear and even though he doesn't plan on causing any harm on Midgard anymore – the petty planet with the petty inhabitants – he doubts that Steve – or any of the others – will want to have something to do with him anymore. He already regrets that he is going to lose the… friendship he has with Banner, the man is an excellent conversation partner, he is intelligent, but without the arrogance Stark wears, and his view on the world gets to Loki. He is also going to miss Steve, he is sure that the two of them could have had a lot of _fun_ together. But if getting the spear means he has to give up on that, he is gladly going to.

But for now, he needs to distract himself from falling asleep, that's why he addresses the blonds' former mock offer of a bedtime story. Also, he is intrigued on just what Steve is going to do, now that he caught Loki by surprise already with yet another kiss.

The god has to admit that he is so very fascinated with Steve Rogers, the man out of time, the Captain, the Leader of the Avengers, intrigued by his personality, the smartness or rather, intelligence, the goofiness and the shyness, the way he believes in people, gives second chances, tries to understand, is compassionate.

He is everything Loki isn't.

And when the god asks for a bedtime story, he looks confused for a moment, but then his face lights up.

"Alright. Since it's Christmas time, I'll tell you the story of Christmas, as it is written down in the Bible. Maybe you'll understand why it is important for Christians all over the world, and me. I know the others are not as traditional about it as I am but… anyways."

The choice of the story once again shows how intelligent Steve really is. He is doing things on a purpose, there are deeper thoughts behind decisions, even if it's just about profane things as a story.

Loki drapes his blanket over his legs and sits against his pillow, Steve dims the lights and then he sits down, legs crossed and with a warm smile, he begins to tell.

"In those days Caesar Augustus issued a decree that a census should be taken of the entire Roman world. This was the first census that took place while Quirinius was governor of Syria and everyone went to his own town to register…"

X

Shortly later, Loki is peacefully asleep, and Steve carefully slides him down a bit and pulls up the blanket to cover him before lying down, too.

For a while, he watches the god, looking for signs that he's just pretending to be asleep, but somehow Steve knows he isn't. He reaches out and touches the pale skin of Loki's cheek lightly, enjoying the feeling that races through his body when he does.

It still feels weird for him to lie in bed with another man, let alone kiss one, but by now, it almost feels natural to him, like it is where he belongs, and what he needs to do. And he starts wondering on just what is going to happen in the future, with them, not only sharing a bed but each other's lives.

Steve still worries about the mood changes Loki has, and about the glint he sees in his eyes, sometimes, when he's sitting somewhere and thinking and he wonders what is going on in Loki's mind. He hopes it's not something too bad.

He shakes his head to get rid of those thoughts and then shifts around a bit, pulling up a second blanket and closes his eyes, resisting the urge to move towards Loki, to wrap his arms around him. He doesn't know how to do it without waking the other man and it feels strange to him, only thinking about it. He might like it, but for now, he stays where he is, falling asleep minutes later.

x

The whole day of the 24th, everyone is in an extraordinary good mood and the first sign is Tony, who is standing in the kitchen, cup of coffee in his hands, eating Christmas cookies of a plate and singing 'Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer' when Loki and Steve enter the floor, not even stopping his song when they sit down and fill themselves cups of coffee, too.

"They never let poor Rudooooolph join in any reindeer games!" Tony sings out pats Loki right on the head when he walks past him to the window.

The god looks up horrified and reaches up to smooth down his hair before whispering to Steve: "What is going on with Tony?"

The soldier just smiles. "Call it a Christmas miracle."

Loki raises an eyebrow, but doesn't comment on it, leaning back in his chair, lazily moving his hands and the plate with the cookies comes floating over, gently landing on the table. Steve is amazed how much better Loki looks, having had a full night's sleep, without even moving much, really – when Steve woke up this morning, the god was lying in nearly the same position he had when he fell asleep. Steve gave him a small smile and wished him a good morning and together, they had made their way upstairs.

"I do believe there should be more occasions for baking cookies than only just Christmas," Loki decides, contently chewing on a tree-shaped cookie before reaching out for another one.

"I take it you like them then?" Steve asks, grinning at the god's enthusiasm for the cookies that Pepper baked a few days ago and had kept locked away until today, knowing too well that a group of almighty heroes would hardly stop themselves from eating all the cookies in one go, even if she asked them not to.

"They are quite tolerable, yes."

"So you… really like them."

Loki grins.

After a while, Tony notices that Loki is a danger to his share of cookies and starts a brief battle for the plate, which he wins, but Loki doesn't look too heartstricken and, when the billionaire turns away, he simply conjures up a identical plate with a double-amount of cookies.

When the others get up, too, Tony proudly presents an enormous Christmas tree to them and shows off what seems to be a year's supply of ornaments, declaring that they should totally decorate the tree together - and by together, he means everyone else but him.

Blame it on the Christmas mood, but not even Natasha is the slightest bit grumpy, although it is quite early in the morning, at least for a holiday, and the whole team has a lot of fun decorating the tree. Thor finds the chain of lights and after he's figured out what it is, he makes a big show of wrapping it around the tree, tying it up so it looks more like a tree in a elastic stocking than an actual Christmas tree and Clint and Bruce have to fix it, loosening the tight wrap and finally, the lights are where they are supposed to be.

The ornaments, however, are a totally different case and Tony is outvoted 8 to 1 when they see that every single Christmas bauble has either his face or a tiny Iron Man on it.

"It could've been an Avengers tree," the billionaire mutters, a bit grumpy.

"You mean a TONY-tree. If I recall it correctly, there are more people on this team than just you," Steve tells him, emphasizing on the word 'team' for good measure.

"If I may-" Loki interrupts and his face crumbles up for a moment when he thinks about something. Then he flicks his wrist and the baubles change, new colours seeping in, the tiny Tony-faces disappear, but the Iron Men stay, and instead of Tony's face, each of the Avengers appears, and when Loki's magic is done, there's a whole set of Avengers baubles, shining brightly in red (Thor and Iron Man), a deep blue (the Captain), smooth green (Hulk) and a oily black with violet in it (Hawkeye and Black Widow).

Much more content with the looks of the baubles, they put them on the tree, while Loki is busying himself with carefully tying three of them into Thor's hair with magic, resulting in an irritating cling-sound whenever the thundergod moves his head and causes a lot of amusement for the Avengers until Natasha has pity with him and quickly undoes the tiny braids that hold the baubles.

"What a shame, brother, you looked especially festive with the ornaments," Loki teases, but then his eyes widen when Thor just grins and jumps towards him, chasing him through the whole floor before pinning him to a wall and attempting to wrap his younger brother into a large role of gift wrap paper he snatched from a countertop.

With a frown, Loki rips apart the wrap paper, but when Bruce notes: "That looked a lot like the Hulk!", Loki has to grin.

"I wouldn't dare to compete with him," he tells Bruce, and Tony contributes: "You don't _compete_ with the Hulk – you just lose."

"True." Bruce nods, looking the slightest bit uncomfortable, but it's only because he doesn't like the nature of his alter ego, not because he feels too bad talking about him.

"Well, you would know best, right, Grasshopper?" Tony teases and winks at Loki, who smiles somehow forced.

"I would not recommend to anyone to take him lightly, no," he answers politely.

After that small banter, Loki avoids coming near Tony, but after a while they're all back at ease and Pepper wants to take a picture in front of their tree; the others like the idea but only if they get to change first, seeing as everyone is still in their pyjamas.

Claiming that he still needs to work on his Christmas presents, Thor locks himself on his and Jane's floor, while his girlfriend of sorts changes and then comes back to the kitchen to help Pepper prepare their Christmas dinner.

Steve and Loki stay on their floor, too, but Loki locks himself in his room the second they arrive there, claiming he has 'business' to do and Steve briefly wonders, but then decides not to prod any further, after all, he still needs to finish his Christmas presents, too.

At some point, they hear a small explosion, but when both, Loki and Steve come running out of their rooms, they're informed that everything is alright by JARVIS and that Thor was cause for the sound, although he doesn't tell them what exactly the god was doing.

Loki mutters something that sounds quite a bit like 'oaf' before striding back into his room, locking the door again.

Steve smiles and stares after him until a second explosion startles him and he slowly walks back into his room, deciding to not even think about what Thor is doing at the moment. All he hopes is that the god doesn't plan on giving everyone an ice cream bombe and took the 'bomb' too literal.

X

By the time they finish with the main course, they are all singing along to the Christmas songs coming from the speakers, well, everyone besides Thor and Loki, who just watch the humans amused, and during a really sappy rendition of "Something Stupid" by Clint and Tony, that doesn't even sound too bad when Jane and Natasha chime in at the chorus, everyone at the table is shaking with laughter and even Steve is singing along in the last lines, not as loudly as the others, but still, he is, and Loki finds himself staring in wonder.

Steve has a nice voice although Clint sounds way better, but Loki is not interested in the archer, it's only the soldier he has eyes for.

The song ends and now Natasha and Thor are cheering on Tony and Clint to kiss, and they laugh in embarrassment and try to calm the others down, but they didn't count on Loki, who very well remembers what he has learned about mistletoes. With a quick move of his hand, a beautiful mistletoe appears in the air above the men, jingling sweetly with tiny bells and Steve gives Loki a glance, smiling at him genuinely, while Tony just shrugs and tells Clint: "Pucker up, Katniss," before smacking him right on the lips.

"Ewww! God - Tony –" Clint looks horrified and wipes his mouth with his sleeve much to Natasha's amusement.

"What? Other people would pay for that!" Tony states very up himself.

"You do realizes that you put yourself on a level with a common whore, right?" Loki asks saucily and Tony death-glares.

"One more of these comments and you're not invited to my New Year's Eve ball."

"Your what?" Pepper raises an eyebrow.

"My New Year's Eve ball. There's gonna be one, here, on New Year's Eve. Hence the name. _New Year's Eve_ ball."

"And… you decided on that when?"

"Like… 30 seconds ago?" He gives her an innocent look before emptying his glass of wine.

"We will talk about that," she decides, but he's already busy with picking out what he likes from the bowls with desserts.

After trying everything, Thor confiscates the bowl of cinnamon buns, much to the dislike of Clint, who repeatedly tries to get a few of the sweet buns, too, finally managing to pluck one right out of Thor's hand when he brings it up to his mouth.

Loki watches his brother amused while spooning some of the almond pudding Natasha made. After a while, he pities Clint enough to conjure up a second bowl of cinnamon buns, right in front of the archer. Clint, however, makes no move of eating them until Bruce reaches out and takes one, eating it seemingly unconcerned, but winking at Loki, when, finally, the archer takes one too, chewing happily but avoiding to look at Loki.

"Is this how people all over the world celebrate Christmas?" Loki asks at some point.

"Well, in Russia, people celebrate Christmas on the 7th of January," Natasha explains and Bruce nods before adding: "In a few countries, people celebrate it on the evening of the 24th, with presents and everything, while, for example, _we_ wait with giving presents until the morning of the 25th."

"And, what apart from eating, do you do on Christmas Eve, then?"

"It's not like most of us did celebrate too often in the last few years," Tony states.

Steve looks around, looks at the faces of his friends, and thinks about Tony's words. And he realizes they are true. He has been asleep for over half a century, Natasha and Clint were probably busy on missions, Bruce was in India, helping people, and somehow he thinks that Tony is not the guy to sit under a Christmas Tree and play happy family with Pepper and… Happy Hogan.

"Usually, you sit together, sing Christmas songs, pretend to be a happy family – things like that," Clint chimes in their conversation.

"Oh and if your children play an instrument, you force them to play something," Tony adds, grinning.

"Can any of you play an instrument?" Steve asks around, wondering.

"We can play the piano." Natasha nods towards Clint.

"Awwww!" The billionaire grins like the cat that got the cream. "Show us!"

Clint shakes his head violently, but Natasha shrugs. "Could be hard, you know, without a piano."

"Oh don't worry, Reindeer Games can get one, right?" He looks expectantly at Loki who seems to think about it and then rolls his eyes, and suddenly, a black piano appears next to the sofas, glistening in the light of the Christmas tree.

Clint glares at Loki and Natasha doesn't look too comfortable, either, but after getting cheered on by the others, she sighs and walks over to the instrument, sitting down and letting her fingers run over the ivory before pressing down on the keyboard, producing a melodic sound.

Then she closes her eyes and her fingers dance over the piano, a quiet melody filling the room before it slowly gets more intense and Loki is surprised when he recognizes the melody of the song he and the assassin danced to at Tony's Halloween Party.

Everyone silently moves over from the table to the sofas, sitting down there with their glasses, while Clint slowly moves over to Natasha and sits down on the bench next to her. When she fades from her first song into another, that everyone recognizes as a haunting version of 'Need You Now', Clint waits for her to reach the chorus and then starts playing, too, harmonizing with her.

"They sound pretty good together," Steve acknowledges and Loki nods, leaning back on the sofa, looking really content and comfortable, but at the same time he sits as if he's on a throne, dignified, majestic. One of his arms is draped across the back of the sofa and Steve shudders when he feels cool fingers ghost over the nape of his neck. He turns his head to the god and he gives him a small smile.

The evening turns later and the group spends it in harmony and peace, the two at the piano ever so often stopping to play and joining in the conversations before playing again. At some point, Pepper puts her presents under the tree and the others follow suit, well, technically Loki gets all of the presents with magic, teleporting them from where they are under the tree so no one has to get up and in the end, the pile is pretty big.

When they decide to go to bed, even Tony has to stifle a yawn and they make their way over to the elevator, the only ones staying behind being Clint and Natasha at the piano, playing a soft version of 'Hallelujah'.

X

The last note fades away and Clint rubs his neck.

"Wow, I haven't played the piano in so long," he admits.

"Well, we sounded pretty good, I think." Natasha gives him a small smile.

He smiles back and then his eyes wander to the impressive pile of presents. "That's probably more than I ever got in my whole life combined."

"Yeah, it's a lot. What did you get the others?"

He shrugs. "Nothing impressive. Books. Wasn't sure if Thor could read, so I got him an illustrated one."

"Of course he can read… I think." Natasha chuckles, but then she gets serious. "Did you get something for Loki?"

The answer comes instantly. "No." He cocks his head. "Did you?"

She nods. "Bruce and Tony joined me and we got him an iPod with a docking station and music, classical stuff. He seems to like that, from what I gathered."

"I think you wasted your money. If he wants something he can conjure it up. Why bother?"

A shrug. "We tried."

For a while, they sit in silence, but then Clint asks: "Do you, uhm, want to stay at mine tonight?"

"Sure."

Simple as that.

They walk over to the elevator and while they wait for it, Clint gathers up courage, really, talking to Natasha is sometimes harder than anything else for him, although they know each other so well. "What _are_ we, Nat?"

The doors of the cabin open with a 'pling' and she steps in, turns and leans against the cool metal before smiling at him. "We're parts of a whole."

He grins at that and steps in, too, extremely content with her answer. "Well, then let's see if we catch Santa tonight, huh?"

"Maybe it's not going to be as hard as you think!" she states and wiggles her eyebrows before pushing one strap of her dress down, revealing the bright red strap of her bra.

Somehow, Clint knows that it's going to be an awesome night.

X

"You know, you missed someone on those Christmas baubles," Steve tells Loki as they get out of the elevator.

"And who would that be?"

"Yourself."

Loki chuckles. "I don't think so. I am not an Avenger. Isn't your motto to avenge Midgard? It's not terribly fitting for me, don't you think?"

"But you're sent on missions by SHIELD, you're on our side now."

"So are many agents. That doesn't make them Avengers," Loki states, knowing he has won this argument. He is Silvertongue, after all. Steve seems to think so, too, because he doesn't argue with him any further.

Loki realizes they stand in front of his room now, but Steve seems to be reluctant to just leave him there. However, waiting for the soldier to take the initiative is unlikely to happen just now, Loki knows it, and so he gives him a smile that is supposed to be equally reassuring and seductive. "I'd love for you to spend the night with me."

From the way Steve blushes, he knows he's been successful and without waiting for an answer, he pushes open the door, saunters into his room and looks back over his shoulder. The blond is still standing there and Loki would bet his spear that he has been checking out his backside. The god grins and then unbuttons his pants, hooking his fingers into the belt loops and that's when Steve startles and his eyes widen before he mutters something about "Bathroom – be with you in a minute" and practically bolts away.

For the night, Loki opts for a pair of pyjama bottoms and also a thin cotton shirt, but why put on underwear? He plans on not spending too much time in clothes, after all, and putting on underwear in the first place seems like a waste of time to him.

However, when Steve finally returns, looking at least a bit more composed than before, and having changed into black sweatpants and a white t-shirt, Loki forgets about his plans briefly. The soldier slowly walks over to him and brushes back a stray of hair that has come loose, and Loki leans into the touch, relishing the warm feeling of Steve's hand for a moment before bringing his lips to Steve's. Like always, the blond seems to be surprised for a moment, but then kisses back, holding the god close.

When they break apart, he smiles. "We can do that again – tomorrow."

Loki pouts, but he's cut off by Steve. "No, I'm serious. You still need to sleep."

He wants to protest, he is a _god_, he doesn't need sleep, but then he feels a yawn coming and he doesn't say anything, trying to keep his mouth shut, but you just _know_ when people try to suppress yawns, their faces looks weird and Steve looks satisfied when he realizes Loki yawning, or well, trying to stifle it.

"See? Now come on," he says and pulls Loki along by the hand, pulling them down on the bed and getting the blanket to cover them.

He stops mid-movement, though. "Can I… I'd like to try something." Steve sounds a bit unsure, but Loki gets excited, wondering what it is Steve wants to try and his vivid fantasy already draws out the most delicious scenarios. However, all Steve does is slowly sliding his arm around Loki from behind, resting it on the god's chest and pulling him close; Loki can feel the warmth Steve emits, feels the broad chest against his back and when he looks back, the soldier gives him an unsteady smile. "Is this okay for you?"

And yes, Loki's _southern_ regions are disappointed by that, but his mind can't deny that being hold like that is nice, that it's comfortable and reassuring.

He moves a bit back into the touch, his body lining itself up perfectly with the soldier's shape and he rests his head on the pillow, sighing contently.

"I know… I know you want more. But this is new to me, okay? I'm not sure of… anything, really," Steve whispers to him and Loki briefly wonders how the other man knew what he was thinking, how it could be that, like so often, he seems to see right through him, see his deepest thoughts.

"I'm going to show you, believe me. But now, we sleep," Loki tells him, grinning to himself when he feels something against his thigh that definitely is not Steve's leg. Oh, how much fun they're going to have. The god decides that, maybe, Christmas is a custom he likes.

X

Loki falls asleep rather fast, while Steve has more trouble doing so. He is overly aware of the body touching him, the slender figure practically melting into him, fitting so perfectly in his arms. The regular breath, the way the god's chest rises and falls, the moonlight on his face, the soft silk his hair is, draped on the pillow – all these things capture Steve's attention, making it impossible to fall asleep. Also, there's the firm curve of Loki's ass against his crotch. Not easily to ignore, either.

At some point, the sheer exhaustion from eating all day takes over and Steve passes out, but his dreams are filled with Loki, the god staring at something with eyes narrowed to slits, trying to understand it, the god fighting, the god smiling at him, the god kissing him. Touching him.

When he startles awake, he's greeted with a deep purple sky, early morning, and two emeralds glistening at him.

******* x

"I can see it in your eyes. You want me. You dream of me. Of the things we could do." Loki's voice is still a bit rough with sleep, but his eyes shine, brighter than usual and they drill themselves into Steve's.

"I-" the soldier's mouth goes dry, he can't think of anything to say, the words seem stuck in his throat.

"Right now, the images run through your mind, images of us in bed, your hands on my skin, my hands around your cock." Loki smiles evil when he hears Steve's breathe hitch. "You crave me, crave me during the nights, when you're alone in bed and yet you don't dare to act on your feelings. But sweet, sweet Steve – all you have to do is _ask_!"

A helpless moan leaves the soldier's throat and then he's above Loki, flipping the god on his back and his lips find the Trickster's, it's sloppy, fierce, so very unlike the sweet kisses Steve usually grants him, _but who is Loki to complain?_ His whole body is tingling with the new experience of kissing Steve like that and he brings his hand up to the soldier's neck, raking through the short hair there before pulling himself up at Steve's neck and turning them over, grinning into the kiss when Steve's eyes widen.

"I don't like to be on the bottom," Loki tells him, breaking the kiss, but his lips stay next to Steve and he can feel Steve's ragged breath on them. "However, I might make an exception for you, if everything you have to offer is as… _spectacular_ as this is." He lets his hands roam over the soldier's t-shirt clad chest before quickly slipping them beneath the thin fabric. Below his fingers, the muscles in Steve's stomach tighten and Loki pushes up the shirt, indicating Steve to take it off.

The blond reaches out for the hem with trembling hands and pulls the shirt over his head, but just when he brings his arms up, Loki reaches up, too, and pins both of the soldiers arms, still stuck in his shirt, above his head, letting his eyes rake over the outstretched body below him.

"Don't-"

Loki looks up, grinning mischievously. "Don't what? Do _that_?" His free hand digs into the soldier's side and he licks across one of the nipples, leaving it wet and Steve writhing below him. "Don't do _that_?" He pushes himself up a bit until his mouth reaches the soft skin below Steve's ears and he licks there, too, before kissing the spot and moving his head away to look into the bright blue eyes. "Don't do _that_?" And with that, he grinds down, feeling his cock slide against Steve's erection, straining against his sweatpants and Steve's eyes roll back in his head, his whole body rears up.

"Now, now, my pet. You are so eager for this, aren't you? You-"

Loki never gets to finish his sentence, though, because with a grunt, Steve flips them over again, tossing his shirt away and actually ripping off Loki's, feverishly attacking the god's mouth with his lips while one of his arms winds itself around Loki's waist, the other supporting the soldier's weight.

When Steve lifts Loki's body up the slightest bit and their bare chests connect, a moan breaks free from Loki's lips and his hands wander over Steve's back, clawing into it and he breaks their kiss, panting against Steve's neck, while he feels the soldier's breath against his own neck, sending shivers down his spine.

"We're not going to stop now," Loki breathily laughs and then he lets his hands wander from Steve's back to his front, slender fingers hooking into the waistband of the black sweatpants.

Steve lifts his head so he can look into the green orbs of the god beneath him. He hates to feel like this, but he feels really insecure about everything. However, Loki seems to understand and for a moment, his eyes soften with compassion.

"You did pleasure yourself before, right?"

The soldier's face colours a deep red, but he nods.

"I'm not saying this is going to be like it." Loki pauses, a small reassuring smile playing around his lips. "I promise it's going to be better." The smile turns into a grin and his eyes gain back that glint of mischief. "I will pleasure you like only a god can. You will crave for it again and again because it will be the best thing you ever lived to receive."

Steve's eyes widen again, just like on so many similar occasions when Loki has stated something dirty, but his stomach is tingling with a mix of insecurity and excitement and he allows the god to pull down his pants, his breath stopping when the long fingers slide over his thighs.

He's on all fours now, Loki beneath him, and he feels incredibly vulnerable in just his boxers, but the feeling quickly fades when Loki cups the outlines of his cock against the boxers, causing Steve to see stars for a moment, losing track of all coherent thoughts.

When the god motions to pull down Steve's underwear, though, the soldier gets a bit nervous again, the feeling seeping through his bliss and he quickly mutters: "Unfair. Your turn." For a moment, Loki looks surprised, but then his expression changes to impressed amusement. "Well said, Mr. Rogers." And with a move of his hand, his pyjama pants are gone and he's lying there, nude, a sharp contrast of milky skin against dark green bedsheets.

"You might as well look at me," Loki teases and Steve realizes he has been staring intently at the god's chest, not daring to let his eyes roam, afraid of what he might see and then _feel._

"We're not that different. I'll show you," the god sighs when Steve doesn't move, staring at him like a deer caught in the headlights and in a second, the soldier's underwear is gone and Loki flips them over once again, before wrapping his hands around both of their cocks, Steve sucking in breath, his body tensing.

Loki starts with slow strokes, intently watching the soldier's face that, after the first shock, turns into the most sensual thing Loki's seen in a while, mouth slightly open, eyes shut and cheeks tinted red, small moans leaving Steve's mouth ever so often and his hands twitch uncontrollably, grabbing the bedsheets for a hold, when Loki twists his wrist.

Although he doesn't even concentrate on his own feelings at all, busy with trying to make it as good as possible for the blond, he is surprised when he feels the heat pool in his lower abdomen, he feels he's close and that surprises him even more – usually, he concentrates on nothing but his own pleasure, does the things he likes and he knows how to play with his own body, knows what to do to make himself come within seconds or draw the act out for hours, but this is the first time he concentrates on someone else and still his body reacts, in a way he didn't expected it to.

However, all of his thoughts are erased when he feels Steve's hand sneak between their bodies and then push Loki's own away, closing around their lined up erections, stroking harder, faster; the calloused, bigger hands a completely new experience for Loki and he laughs breathlessly, whispering: "This is what I'm talking about," before Steve's eyes snap open and he tenses, coming in hot spurs two strokes later, and the twitch of his cock against Loki's sends the god over the edge, too, the muscles in his arms quivering from the effort to hold himself up above Steve and his eyes are shut, a low moan escapes his throat, but he's silenced when lips press against his own and when he opens his eyes, still feeling shudders run through his body, he stares right into Steve's blue eyes, darkened, also a bit confused, but full of emotions Loki can't name at the moment.

Then Steve flops back down on the bed and Loki can't hold himself up any longer, quickly getting rid of their cum before his arms give in and he collapses on top of Steve.

*******"That was… incredible," the blond says quietly and Loki looks up, meeting the soldier's eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"I…" Steve slowly brings up a hand and rakes it through is hair, but then he smiles. "I am; I just… didn't expect it to be like that."

Loki thinks it's amazing how fast the man has gone from writhing, wanting back to his usual quiet self, and he laughs out, eyes sparkling. "Well, usually, I last longer – blame it on the long abstinence; we could have drawn that entire act out for hours, could've experienced so much more…"

"Shush you!" Steve makes a face and slaps Loki on his bare arm. "I liked it."

The god is quiet for a moment, wondering why he cares so much about if Steve liked it or not in the first place, but then he blames it on the stupid affection he feels for the man and also on the fact that, if possible, he wants to make more out of it, he wants to sweeten his stay on this petty planet. "You did?"

Steve nods and Loki, in response, moves down from the broad chest and lies on his back, too, for a while just relishing in the aftermath of what they did. When their breathing is normalizing again, Loki lazily lifts his arm, drawing a circle in the air and slowly, a dark green mistletoe appears, right above their sprawled out bodies.

x

"Really? A mistletoe?" Steve asks, surprise at just how normal his voice sounds. He still can't quite believe what he did with Loki and that he now is lying here, naked, as if it's completely normal, when the freaking _God of Mischief_ has gotten him off minutes earlier. He also admits to himself that he feels weird thinking about both their naked forms, two men in bed, and although what Loki did felt great, his mind can't bring himself to look down, to stare at the body like he wants to. It's weird, really, he craves to look at the god, craves to touch everywhere, but alone the fact that he had someone else's _erect penis_in his hands minutes ago seems so unbelievable to him, so out of character. The thought alone makes him blush.

On the other hand, it had felt _right_, and so perfect to him, the way Loki kissed him, the way he had let his hands roam over his body. He is pretty sure that this was over way too quickly, Loki's right, and he's the slightest bit ashamed because he didn't last longer but then again, this was the first time he was naked with someone else and the excitement of feeling someone else touch him like that was just too much.

He still doesn't know what exactly he and Loki are, but he knows that he wants to get to know the god, wants to be the one he opens up to, the one he trusts. And maybe Loki isn't ready for all of that, but the simple gesture of conjuring up a mistletoe speaks for itself. Loki's answer to his surprised question makes him smile.

"I have to admit, I feel too relaxed to move over to you and kiss you. I hoped you would understand what I want." Loki grins and when Steve lifts his head to look at him, even his _grin_ looks lazy, Loki very much resembling a cat in the sun, content with just laying there and enjoying the act of doing nothing.

"Oh well, I'll have to do all the hard work then, I guess," the soldier sighs and then hoists his upper body up, bringing himself close to Loki and kissing him, sweetly, now very much Steve Rogers again, the sometimes shy, sometimes goofy, but mostly serious man out of time. Their kiss is short, but when it ends, Loki looks content and, with a small smile, says: "I do think I like Christmas quite a lot."

X

"WOOHOOOO!" Tony screams and starts clapping, a grin spreading on his face when Steve and Loki walk in, redressed in their sleepwear, although Loki is wearing underwear this time – Steve made sure.

"Quick people, get the banner ad!"

Bruce looks up from his place on the sofa, but it's Natasha, coming from the kitchen corner with a cup of coffee, looking around between the three men confusedly before asking: "What banner?"

"The one saying: CONGRATS YOU FINALLY GOT LAID!" Tony exclaims, grinning saucily while both, Steve and Loki look at him horrified and Bruce coughs on the coffee he's been sipping.

"Oh don't act all innocent, I can tell by the way Spangles carries himself. He's finally a man!" The billionaire wipes away an imaginary tear and opens his arms, trying to hug Steve, who quickly steps back.

"Hey, what's going on he-" Clint starts, coming from the kitchen, too, toast in his hands, but Natasha quickly shushes him. "You don't want to know. Too much information!"

"But-"

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, FELLOW FRIENDS!" Thor roars, stepping out of the elevator accompanied by Jane and Pepper, grinning around happily before walking over to his brother and pressing him to his chest, effectively strangling Loki in the process. "I understand we can open presents today?!" The Thundergod looks like a five-year-old, he is more excited than everyone else in the room and he doesn't seem to notice the strange tension that has been around seconds before.

Meanwhile, Loki managed to wiggle out of his brother's grip and is standing on his own again, face deep red and hair mussed, trying to regain a regular way of breathing.

"Steven over here already got his present!" Tony tells him with a grin and the blond god turns expectantly to Steve. "What was it?"

"It was-" Tony starts but Loki quickly interrupts him: "A pendant that allows him to see through schemes and tricks caused by magic. Show him, Steve." The Liesmith, having proven himself once again, turns expectantly to the soldier and Steve feels a small thing appear around his neck. He slowly reaches up and then pulls a simple necklace from below his t-shirt, completed by a small golden plate with runes engraved and a green stone embed into the middle of the plate.

"Nice, brother!" Thor compliments Loki and Steve tugs away the pendant again, feeling it now resting against his chest. When he turns to face Loki, his eyes widen, because slowly, the human form of the god fades away, revealing the blue skin and red eyes of his Jotun form.

Loki seems to notice, because he leans over with a sad smile and whispers: "I wanted to give you this later, but I guess the situation called for it. Don't worry, seeing things only happens if you concentrate. Try to think of other things or take it off if you don't want to see _this_." He gestures down his body.

Steve shakes his head for a moment, closing his eyes, and when he opens them, he sees Loki again, the Loki everyone else sees, soft, human skin and green eyes.

In the meantime, Thor has walked over to the tree and is now standing in front of it, making puppy dog eyes at everyone who dares to look at him.

"Oh, fine, let he children have their fun," Tony mumbles and gestures for everyone to join him at the tree.

"My tower, my presents first."

No one bothers to correct him and he claps his hands. On the large TV, the photo of an island, probably in the Caribbean, appears.

"Ta-daa!"

Thor speaks out what everyone is thinking: "What is that?"

"It's an island. You know, small piece of land, lot of water around. Island. Precisely, _my_ island."

"Am I the only one who can't see the present?" Natasha asks, looking confused.

"The present, lovely Natasha, is a vacation. On my island."

"Wait – all of us?"

"Exactly!" Tony grins, clearly satisfied with himself.

"I like it!" Clint states, nodding at Tony. "That's awesome, man."

"I know."

"Well, then… thanks, I guess," Steve says, not really sure how he feels about it, but it's the polite thing to do and the others quickly follow suit, thanking Tony and probably boosting his ego up through the roof.

"I like this present very much, although I don't know what exactly vacation means, but I suppose it has something to do with this island. However, I thought we could unwrap presents?" Thor adds, slightly confused, side-eyeing the pile of presents still untouched.

"You could un-_roll_ mine, I suppose," Steve tries to cheer him up and grabs a pile of paper roles from the side of the tree. He hands each of his friends one, and Thor is the first one having undone the thread around it and unrolling the paper.

"This is truly marvelous!" he exclaims, grinning and nudging Steve's shoulder, probably breaking something in the process, but really, Steve is glad the god likes it. He had finished quite a few sketches and since none of the Avengers had a lot of things when they moved in, he figured that they might like something to put on their walls, to make it more like a home here, although the tower is quite cozy if you let it be.

Natasha got a picture of her and Clint, sitting at the edge of the tower's balcony, staring down on the city – it's a position Steve saw them in quite often, whenever he was sitting in the lounge area, searching for something to draw. Clint gets a drawing of himself and Natasha dancing at the Halloween Party, although Steve drew her as the black swan, thinking it more fitting than the white one.

Bruce and Tony get drawings of them in the lab, Tony half-clad in parts of his Iron Man suit, the shine of the arc-reactor lighting up the scenery, while Bruce stands in front of some screens, hair mussed and hands on his hips, trying to make sense from what he sees.

In Peppers picture, she is playing with what looks suspiciously like a Tony-faced puppy, yapping and jumping around her. She laughs out and thanks Steve, while Tony shakes his head at him. Of all people, Steve knows Jane least well, but he didn't want to cast her out and so he drew her they way he sees her most of the time – with Thor, sitting next to him, pen and paper in her hands, questioning him about Asgard, the universe, everything she wants to know.  
Thor's drawing is different, instead of only one or two persons, Steve has drawn the whole group, at the breakfast table – Tony and Bruce putting the heads together about some research paper, Clint and Natasha discussing quietly, Pepper with a cup of coffee, going through the appointments for the day, Jane on Thor's right, Loki on his left and Steve himself next to Loki, keeping an eye on everyone. Steve has figured that, if Thor returned to Asgard, he might want to take this with him and probably show his family and friends there with whom he spent so much time.  
Loki is the last one to thank Steve for his drawing, and his is probably the most elaborate one, containing a lot of smaller scenes, like Loki conjuring up the beasts at the Halloween Party, arm stretched out, dark shadows emitting from it; Loki in the gym, in fighting position; Loki bantering with Tony; Loki reading on his bed; the quick sketch of a panther jumping; the excerpt of a pair of bright green eyes and the eyebrows, staring from the paper at whoever looks at them; a lightly blue coloured hand against the bark of a tree and then, Loki's body, form visible through a thin blanket, eyes closed, and he's peacefully asleep.

"It is beautifully drawn," Loki tells him quietly and Steve blushes a bit, not quite handling all the compliments he receives, although he knew they would like his drawings.

Then it's Clint's turn, he got books for everyone that are incredibly fitting, one example being "I have lots of money but my social skills suck" for Tony.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean? How did you think I got all my clients and stuff? It's because I'm charming and amicable."

"It comes with a second volume, you know," Clint states dryly and hands Tony another book.

"'The perks of being modest'- oh, haha!" he laughs, matching Clint's dryness, but everyone knows he's not angry.

Loki doesn't get anything, but neither do Jane or Pepper, Clint simply stating that he doesn't know them enough to get them presents and that he doesn't believe in just getting something random for the sake of giving a present. Rather nothing than something stupid. Pepper reassures him she understands and he looks quite content, however once again avoiding looking at Loki.

Thor is really excited when they open his presents, wrapped in what seems to be one role of wrap paper for each present and finally they get to know what exactly had caused the minor explosions they heard while Thor was working on the presents – he destroyed what seems to have been the harness of his armour and carved thin, but incredibly sharp daggers out of it, engraved with runes that no one besides Jane seems is able to read.  
Loki receives three daggers, a bit smaller than the humans' ones, but sharper and cut out more edgy, so they even gain danger.  
Pepper holds her dagger between two fingers, eyeing it a bit confused, but she nevertheless thanks Thor and praises the beauty of the knife.  
"They're made of Asgardian steel, not comparable to the weapons you have on Midgard and I engraved them with lightning, so that only you can use them against someone. They will become edgeless if someone else tries to use them," Thor explains, obviously very proud with himself and although the joy about those weapons varies – from Natasha and Clint, who are really happy with the new weapons, to Tony and Bruce, who already examine the steel for scientific reasons, over Steve, who is not really one to fight with daggers, but appreciates the gesture and can see the appeal in the admittedly elegant weapon. Even Loki thanks his brother, carefully pocketing away the small daggers, smiling softly.

Then it's Pepper's turn and her present is really big and square-ish, leaning against the wall behind the tree. Claiming it's for everyone, they get up and tear off the paper, revealing a collage of black and white photos. When they look closer, they realize it's the photos from the shopping center, the one's under the mistletoe. There's Bruce, framed by Natasha and Pepper; Thor kissing a shocked looking Jane on the mouth, bending her back the slightest bit; Tony placing a kiss on Pepper's cheek; Natasha doing the same thing with Clint, who looks sideways at Natasha with wide eyes; the last picture in the lower right corner being the one of Steve and Loki, Steve's hand resting on the god's upper arm and from the angle the photo is taken, it is hard to mistake Loki for a woman, even if he had taken this form – it is obvious to everyone who knows him that it is the god, there's no doubt in that.

"I thought we could put it up in here," Pepper explains and the other's agree, Thor staring delighted at the collage, laughing at Clint's look and the archer nudges him in the side, resulting in a bruise on his elbow.

The God of Mischief is the last one to give the others his presents, although he only has some for Thor, Natasha, Pepper and Bruce, being the ones he knows best in the group – Steve is sure that Tony and Clint are not too worried about not getting anything, not trusting the god's magic the slightest bit and whatever he might have gotten them, they'd probably not used it anyways. With a grin, Loki conjures up a new harness for Thor, which the thundergod greets with great enthusiasm; Natasha's present is the piano – and although it is admittedly a last-minute-present, seeing as Loki only just yesterday found out she could play it, she likes it very much. Clint rolls his eyes when she thanks Loki, but she nudges him in the side pretty hardly and he stops, gasping for air, not daring to mock her again. When Pepper opens the small box Loki hands her, she looks confused at first, seeing the Arc-Reactor-necklace she wore for Tony's Halloween Party, still shining brightly in a blue light but then Loki explains: "The better Tony's health state is, the brighter it shines. If he gets wounded or feels bad, the light dims. I thought you might wanted to know what he is up to."

A smile plays around Peppers lips and she thanks Loki before putting on the necklace that is shining really bright at the moment.

"You basically gave her a radar for Tony?" Natasha asks, grinning at the thought of the billionaire being under watch 24/7, but Loki shakes his head.

"It is more of a device to show her how he is, in regards to his physical health. I could, however turn this into something to track him down-"

"Nonono! We're not gonna do that, Snow White. Not over my dead body!"

"Seeing as the stone would stop shining if you were dead, this would be a rather bad idea," Loki tells the scientist sweetly and Tony glares at him before they're interrupted by Bruce, who has opened his present and now holds up a pair of simple purple pants.

"They are really stretchable. I heard about your… shall we call it 'nudity problem'? when you transform into the Hulk, and I believe it has to be incredibly disgracing for you, so I worked a spell on this pair of pants to make them resistant to all sorts of forces. You should find them quite useful."

Bruce gives him a grin and neatly folds the pants, and Tony, seeing his chance for revenge about the necklace, teases: "The only reason you gave him these is so you he can smash you around dressed properly the next time you freak out."

"ENOUGH!" Pepper calls out, glaring at both, Tony and Loki and weirdly, both men are reminded of their mothers for a moment, and they grumpily mumble and excuse to Pepper before she settles back, keeping an eye on them. Steve can't decide if he's amused about the fact that Loki and Tony get into each other's hair so often because they're alike on so many levels or worried about the fact that they're still not on good terms with each other.

However, the rest of the day is spent in peace and it's only in the evening they come to talk about more serious things again, namely the plans of the Chitauri. Later, when almost everyone has disappeared to their floors, the only ones left are Tony, Bruce and Thor, sitting at the table, deeply in thoughts before Tony speaks up.

"You know, all that crap about the Chitauri – I really want to know if your dearest brother-" he gives Thor a look, "isn't hiding something. And seriously, why did he team up with those creepers in the first place?"

Thor shrugs, looking serious, something that is rare for him, he's always the excited, smiling guy, but especially Bruce watches interested how the god's emotions and personality change when the conversation turns to his brother. "When he fell down the Rainbow Bridge-"

"Don't even start on it, Tony!" Bruce interrupts, seeing the glint in Tony's eyes as the god mentions a 'Rainbow Bridge'.

"- he ended up on their planet. Isn't it natural he… 'teamed up' with them?"

"Yeah, not really. I mean, can you imagine that conversation? 'Oh hey who are you?' 'I am Loki of Asgard blabla everyone hates me blabla' - 'Here, have our army' - ' Oh great thanks let's conquer Earth'. What was in it for _them_? I don't think they did it because they're nice guys and had a lot of free time."

"Do not mock my brother like that, Stark!" Thor tells him angrily, but then he adds: "I could talk to him, ask him. I am his brother, surely he trusts me."

Bruce shakes his head at that. "I don't think he's going to tell you a lot. He still has issues with trusting people, and in his mind, all the good memories of bonding he has are… fogged, twisted. He told himself for quite a while that everyone is against him, that he's alone, that he's always been the second in line and that kind of things, he's not going to open up to any of us. At least, not at the moment."

"But that's not true!" Thor hits the table, sending a crack through it and Tony sighs, muttering something like 'the third table this month', although he's been ignored by the other two men. "There have to be memories of good times! If only I could show you. If only he could remember."

Tony's head shoots up, a grin spreading on his face.

"Maybe we _can_ look into his head."


	14. Memories Of Times Long Gone

_**Disclaimer:** Some of the scenes below are taken from the Thor Extended/Deleted Scenes or the Avengers movie. **They belong to Marvel** and I have no profit or anything. They just match my story. I OWN NOTHING._

* * *

It was the 26th of Decemeber, and through everyone's Christmas bliss, Tony had delivered the 'good' news that he finished the work on his memory machine; he had explained in very detail what exactly the machine was doing but besides Bruce, no one really understood. However, Loki seemed to understand just fine why Tony broke that down to them and he should be correct.

"Will this cause damage to his brain?" Thor asks, standing next to his brother protectively.

"Not more than there already is," Tony tells him with a sweet grin and Loki narrows his eyes, tiny blue sparks buzzing around his hands.

"Tony, Loki's health isn't a game!" Steve tells him, trying to stay calm and at the same time reaching out and putting his hand on Loki's lower back to steady the angry god. "You can't be sure if it's working – you said you finished it tonight? How can you be sure it works?"

"Duh, _I_ built it?" the billionaire states, as if that's the most obvious reason.

"We can start easy, with just a few memories, to see if it works," Bruce explains quietly and Loki turns to him, knowing the scientist is going to be truthful.

"You believe it is going to work?"

Bruce nods. "There's no point in denying that Tony is a genius-"

"Thanks, man."

"- and the way I see it, it's not going to cause any harm. It's like taking a picture, or more like… recording your memories. You think of something and the machine is going to record your brain waves and translate it into a picture everyone can see on a screen."

"Are you sure that's necessary, though?" Steve asks, still having second thoughts about it. When Tony announced that they wanted to connect Loki with the memory machine he has finally finished because they wanted to find out what Loki is or is not hiding, he didn't like the idea in the first place. Sure, he'd love to know if Loki was being truthful with them, but doing so by basically baring his thoughts leaves a bitter taste in his mouth. No one should have to reveal their deepest thoughts and emotions.

"I mean, we know the Chitauri wanted the Tesseract."

"Yeah, but we don't know if Snow White is really telling us everything they wanted. Especially now, since they threaten to come back again."

"I agreed to this, didn't I?" Loki asks, his annoyance the slightest bit audible in his voice. "I assure you it's going to be like I told you."

"How do we make sure what we see is true? Couldn't he just… make something up?" Clint asks, face hard to read.

"The brain waves are different if you remember something you lived through compared to if you make something up," Bruce explains, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Hear that? Don't try anything, we'd be able to tell," Tony tells Loki and the god rolls his eyes, not bothering to give an answer.

"Alright, so, we're going to sit here and watch and you can lie down in that small room over there-" Bruce points towards a door, "where I'm going to connect you with the machine. For the beginning, just think of things Thor can remember as well, so we can see if the machine really works the way it should."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Steve asks, feeling how tense Loki is since his hand is still resting on the god's back. However, Loki scoffs and then takes a step towards the door, away from Steve. "I wouldn't want you to miss anything, Captain. Sit back and enjoy the show." And with that, he disappears through the door, followed by Bruce, while Tony starts setting up some screens.

It hurts Steve that Loki is acting so reserved again, but he also understands that this is his defense mechanism, his way of dealing with things he's not comfortable with. Nevertheless, Steve wishes that Loki would learn to trust him more, that he would lean on him if he needed someone to rely on.

X

"I still don't think that this is fair. We might not know about his motives, but invading into his personal space by going through his memories and dreams? I don't know…" Steve says when all of them settle down on the benches in front of the screen, concern showing in his voice, and Bruce seems to feel the same way, although he doesn't speak up.

"Hey, it's not like we didn't ask him, right? He agreed to this," Tony says. He looks proudly at his finally working machine. "Besides, Rapunzel is here to watch us, so we don't get too deep into his bro's memories," he adds and nods towards Thor who clearly has trouble understanding why Tony repeatedly calls him 'Rapunzel'.

"Sir, the converting is done," JARVIS' voice suddenly comes from the speakers and Tony claps his hands excitedly. "So, let's start this soap opera," he says and pushes a few buttons.

The screen comes to life and at first everything is black, but then slowly colours fade into the darkness and the group is presented with a breathtaking image. Thor laughs in delight. "That's Asgard, from the King's balcony!"

A majestic view over a golden city is shown, houses over houses and on one side, an enormous, glittering bridge.

Jane's mouth gapes open. "Is that the Rainbow Bridge?" she whispers, voice full of awe. Thor nods.

And then the scenery lifts up, as if they're now flying above the ground a bit and they can see a tall man stepping onto the balcony, beard covering his face and an eye patch over one eye.

"Haha, looks like Fury with more hair," Tony laughs and Natasha has to grin, but Thor is not amused. "You are talking about my father, Tony, so watch your words!"

"That is Odin?" Steve asks quietly, intently staring at the man. He emits an aura of power and if you look at him you instantly know that he's a person of respect, someone you bend your knee to. He is the All-Father, there is no doubt in that.

"Look, guys – is that Reindeer Games?" Tony suddenly says and points towards one corner of the screen.

A small boy, maybe around the age of 8 appears on the screen, bouncing and smiling. His black hair is slicked back, but the ends point up in an unruly way. Although he's already dressed in black and green, seemingly his favourite colours, it is the eyes that are the most striking feature. Just like grown-up-Loki's, the practically radiate in a bright green.

"He's nearly _cute_," Natasha wonders and Clint and Tony turn to her with raised eyebrows. She holds her hands up in surrender. "What?! I like children…" she says. The look on her face tells everyone that she knows she's going to pay for that comment sooner or later, from the way Tony smirks.

Their attention is drawn back to the screen when they suddenly hear a voice. "Father, father – look at what I can do!"

It's unmistakably Loki, Loki who's bouncing next to Odin, with sparkles in his eyes. And then suddenly a bright flame bursts out of Loki's hands, his face lights up even more and he holds up his hand a bit more so Odin can get a better look.

But the ruler's eyes are fixed to what happens on the bridge. A bright flash of light appears at the round building at the end of it, and then a mass of people suddenly walk over the bridge towards the palace. And right at the front, already in shining armour and red cloak – mini-Thor.

"Aaah I remember that day well!" he roars and smiles with delight. "It was my first hunt by myself and I caught a bilgesnipe. We had a great feast that evening."

"A bilgesnipe?" Clint asks.

"It has antlers and is as big as a horse and-" Thor is readily explaining but the others keep looking at the screen.

Odin is just turning to Loki now and speaks. "Loki, watch out with that fire. I don't want you to burn anything down. Now come, your brother has returned from his hunt." And with that, he walks away, leaving Loki back at the balcony, staring disappointed after him. The flames in his hand die.

The scenery changes and it's Loki again, now in a room with a woman with long, brown hair and a silky dress.

"That is our mother, Frigga," Thor explains, staring lovingly at the screen.

"Is she really having visions and can tell the future?" Jane asks, getting more excited with every new thing she sees on the screen. Thor nods proudly.

"Can you show me what you did on the balcony?" Frigga asks softly and now Loki looks up, sad-faced. Then he brings up his hand and creates a flame, though nowhere as bright or big as the one he conjured up before, for Odin.

"That is wonderful, Loki!" Frigga exclaims and puts her arm around her second son. "I am so proud of you!"

And Loki actually smiles, but the smile doesn't reach his eyes, where the sadness and rejection still linger.

The screen fades into black again and everyone takes a deep breath, shifts around and tries to shake off the bad feeling. But they don't get much of a break, because suddenly the picture is back, and now the sceneries change more quickly.

Loki, sitting to the left of Odin at the feast, halfheartedly poking at some peas while Thor, to Odin's right, loudly tells everyone who wants or doesn't want to hear about how he killed the bilgesnipe. Loki, cornered by four mean-looking boys while Thor walks away talking to the three of his friends – "The Warriors Three", Thor explains – while Loki tries desperately to stop the meanies from following and beating up Thor into the next dimension. Loki, sitting under a tree with a pile of books next to him, while Thor is wrestling with his friends. Loki, helping his mother in her chamber while Thor is running around outside with a sword, practicing his fighting skills. Loki, being told to sit back and watch while Thor had to do something, received something or was taught something.

Suddenly, a familiar looking Thor and Loki, in the darkness, on some sort of mountain or cliff, Loki hissing: "I remember a shadow. Living in the shade of your greatness."

Thor has grown silent through all this scenes, and even Tony has nothing to say. Clint, who never liked Loki in the first place, at least doesn't stare at the screen with full hatred, but his face is hard to read. Steve is just incredibly sad.

The scenery shifts once more, now they see Loki as they know him, full grown-up, in his armor and helmet, leading his mother through a big hall towards the throne before bowing before the All-Father and guiding her to her place to his right. And then Thor enters and while everyone has been silent while Loki and Frigga had crossed the hall, a roar goes through the crowd as Thor, carrying Mjolnir proudly in his hands, strides towards the throne. And although Loki smiles, his eyes are sad. He knows that today, his chance of ruling over Asgard has passed. Thor is going to be crowned.

Another shift, and there's just Frigga, sitting next to Odin who seems to be asleep, when Loki enters.

The next shift, Loki sits on the throne. But he doesn't smile.

And yet another shift, the brothers fighting on the Rainbow Bridge. Thor destroying it. Both dangling in the air, Odin holding on to them.

And then, after realizing he has once again failed to prove himself to their father, _Loki lets go. _

The screen fades into black and JARVIS announces: "That is everything. Loki is up now, sir."

No one speaks. They just get up and leave the laboratory, step out onto a small balcony, silently, desperate for fresh air and to comprehend what they just witnessed. But everyone remembers the look of pure desperation on Loki's face seconds before he fell into the abyss, and the tear that ran down his face.

Steve is the only one not moving and when Loki slowly retrieves from the room next door, looking around confused at the sight of everyone but Steve out on the balcony, the soldier simply gets up and pulls the surprised god into a soft kiss, holding him close to his chest.

X

Ever since Thor returned from the balcony, covered in a few snowflakes, the two brothers are having a discussion, starting out with Thor saying sorry for making Loki 'feel like crap', how Tony puts it, turning to Loki telling him that was happened has happened and they should forget it since there's no way of undoing it, over to Thor who is desperate in his attempt to make Loki remember the good times they had together, but the God of Mischief, on the one hand, is too stubborn to give in and, on the other hand, seems not able to really see through his self-pity, anger and hatred he built during the last year.

At some point, Thor is so worked up that he smashes a computer, much to Tony's anger and soon, everyone besides Bruce is yelling at each other for no reason.

"OKAY EVERYONE STOP NOW, THAT'S AN ORDER!" Steve calls out at some point, his face is hard and his body tense, he's currently standing between Loki and Tony, trying to stop these two from going at each other's throats while Thor has a disagreement with Clint where Natasha tries to communicate between them. However, at his call, everyone stops mid-motion and stares at him aghast.

Most of them have never heard Steve raise his voice at all, and now he's giving them commands and his soldier side is showing, he is a person of respect and _boy_, can he be intimidating if he wants to.

"Chillax, Cap, we were just-"

"Fighting because of Loki's memories?" Bruce interrupts, looking up from his place on the bench where he sat during the whole argument. "Why don't we just look at Thor's memories, if he really wants to show us something? And we can settle this argument after that?"

That seems to be something that hasn't occurred to anyone in the room yet. Even Tony looks dumbstruck.

"I will be more than glad to share my memories with you!" Thor announces, already smiling again because he sees his chance of showing the others what Loki didn't think of, or maybe doesn't want to think of anymore.

Without further ado, Tony guides him into the next room, and prepares the machine, putting all the necessary cables in place, while the other's move to sit down on the benches again, this time with Loki, though, who settles next to Steve somewhat uneasy.

"Are you okay?" the blond asks, resting his hand on Loki's shoulder.

"I am uncertain of what Thor is going to think of," Loki admits, his face a mask, calm and collected, but Steve can feel the turmoil within the god.

"Don't be. He always wanted the best for you; he's not going to show something that might be working against you."

"You're faith in him is as incredible as uncalled for. What he might think will speak for him, or me, might as well be easily to be misinterpreted by anyone in this room."

"Don't always tell yourself that it's going to turn out badly," Steve whispers to him and finally, Loki faces him.

"As I recall, as of so far, everything has _indeed_ turned out badly for me," Loki whispers back and Steve finds it hard to tell how Loki feels about that from just his voice. He decides to try and lighten Loki's mood a bit and being overly dramatic always seemed to work before.

"Well, you got me out of it," he offers with a grin and thankfully, Loki takes the hint.

"Oh of course – not many can say they lay with the great Captain America."

"Exactly. Now relax. It's going to be fine."

And Loki leans back, relaxing a bit into Steve's touch, while waiting for the screen to light up.

What they see seems to be one of the earliest memories Thor has. They see toddler-Thor and toddler-Loki, sitting on Frigga's lap and she's holding them close, telling them a story and Loki delightedly brings the creatures his mother talks about to life, they run around on the bed, small, but still clearly visible – there's a giant and some warriors and they act out what Frigga is talking about, both her and Thor watching them happily while Loki smiles. When they are sent to bed, Thor lies in the darkness for a while, but then the door to his chamber cracks open and a small shadow comes towards his bed. However, instead of startling, suddenly two male voices giggle, Thor's and someone else's and then Loki climbs on Thor's bed and they roll around a bit before settling down next to each other. Thor's grin shines through the darkness. "When we're kings, we'll do everything together, right?"

And without the slightest trace of hesitation, Loki nods. "Everything."

The scenery changes, it seems to be summer now and the two demi-gods are around the age of 6, standing on a rock, looking down at a shallow lake, Thor excitedly, Loki with a bit more concern. "Thor, the water is too shallow, if we jump, we're going to break our legs."

"Not if we jump far enough!" Thor disagrees and points towards an area of the lake where the water is getting darker, and therefore deeper.

"We can't-"

"We never know until we try!" the blond calls out and then he races forwards, pulling Loki along by the arm and suddenly they're in the air and it's clear that they're nowhere near to reaching the deeper water, but with a piercing scream, Loki gestures with his arms and a sudden blast catches them, whirling them around before dropping them in the deep water, both gods hitting the surface like stones and then they're underwater. For a long time, they don't come up again, but finally, a golden spot appears in the water and Thor's head breaks the surface, he's laughing out loudly; Loki follows shortly after, although he's not laughing but looking angry and with a pout, a small wave crashes over Thor's head, submerging him again, while Loki slowly swims over to the shore, still grumbling, but not really angry at Thor anymore.

In the next scene, Thor is hanging upside down, legs hooked around the largest branch of a tree, and he holds Loki at his feet, while the young God of Mischief is dangling inches over the head of a young girl with beautiful golden locks. Thor's face is a bit red from the exhaustion, but his grip around Loki's ankles is tight and then Loki reaches out with a small dagger and cuts through one of the golden locks. However, instead of just getting the stray of hair and the girl not noticing it, the girl's head starts to glow and she wakes, looking around confused until she notices the two gods above her and the way her hair glows. When she sees the stray in Loki's hands, her eyes widen and her hands shoot up to her head, where suddenly black seems to seep from her skin and runs down the gold, until her hair is dark as the night, locks gone and she lets out a desperate scream, launching towards Loki, whose eyes widen and, in the last moment, Thor pulls him up.  
The next thing they see is both, Thor and Loki, kneeling next to each other on the floor of what seems to be stables, scrubbing the floor, looking extremely ashamed.

"The day I cut Lady Sif's hair. Indeed, a very black day," Loki says, but his eyes betray him, Steve sees the amusement and also notices the pun. He is not sure of how to react to it, but he never gets the chance to even think about it, because after a moment of blackness, the screen turns back on and then the Avengers are greeted with a flood of memories, always Thor and Loki, sometimes other people who Loki plays tricks on, but never, not once, harming anyone and especially not Thor. During the years, Thor spends more time with other children, especially the ones described as the Warrior's Three and sometimes Loki looks a bit left behind, but every evening, for years, they meet up in the evening, talking to each other about their day, and although Loki rolls his eyes at his brother's descriptions of fights he had or how fierce he smashed this or that, the affection between the two is clear for everyone to see.

The last scene they see seems to take place not too long ago. Loki and Thor sit next to each other, the God of Mischief playing around with some daggers, letting them float around him, until Thor sighs. "I can't believe Father wants me to take the crown."

Loki looks up, the only sign of distress are the daggers that whirl around a bit faster. "You are the older one. It was always clear."

Thor gives him a desperate look. "Don't talk like that. We wanted to rule together."

"I'm not going to be _cast out_ just because you're going to be crowned. I'll still be here."

"I know. It's just-"

"Don't fret. You are going to be king, but I'll still be around to pull you out if you once again get into trouble."

"We'll do everything together." Thor gives Loki a heartbreaking look, seeking for affirmation and although there is a shadow on the pale god's face for a moment, he shakes it off and offers Thor a genuine smile.

"Everything."

Then, they see a small room with pillars, a fireplace and Thor, crossing it, in full armour, carrying Mjolnir. Suddenly, Loki steps out from behind one of the pillars, he, too, clad in his armour, polished and shining in the light of the fire, wearing his helmet. They come to a halt next to each other and for a moment, they're silent, until Loki gives him a measuring look, small smile playing around his lips.

"Nervous, brother?"

Thor laughs wholeheartedly. "Have you ever known me to be nervous?"

"There was a time in Nornheim…"

"That was not nerves, brother. That was the rage of battle."

Loki smiles to himself. "I see."

"How else could I have fought my way through 100 warriors and pulled us out alive?" Thor keeps talking, fondly remembering said occasion.

The God of Mischief looks taken aback. "As I recall, I was the one who veiled us up in smoke to ease our escape."

Again, Thor laughs, sounding genuinely amused. "Yes. Some do battle, others just do tricks."

A servant walks in, carrying a cup of wine and he laughs at Thor's words, infected by the thundergods laughter, but that's not something Loki seems to like. With one flick of his wrist, he works some kind of magic and seconds later, the tray with the cup falls to the ground, the servant staring at it in shock when three black snakes trail over the marble floor, while Loki laughs, clearly enjoying the view.

Thor chastises him lightly, although everyone sees he's not really mad. "Now, that was just a waste of good wine."

Loki quickly gets rid of the snakes, looking jovially at the servant. "Oh, it was just a bit of fun. Right, my friend?" He looks at the man expectantly and he, with a look between fear and servility collects the tray and cup and leaves, while Loki is still laughing to himself and even Thor smiles.

The younger God is still grinning when a servant brings Thor's feathered helmet.

"Nice feathers."

Thor chuckles to himself before looking up at Loki, clearly a challenging look on his face. "You don't really want to start this again, do you, cow?" His look glides over the two cornets of Loki's helmet.

"I was being sincere," Loki tells him.

"You are incapable of sincerity!"

"Am I?"

"Yes!"

For a moment, they are silent, but then Loki looks at Thor sincerely. "I've been looking forward to this day as long as you have, you're my brother and my friend." He looks down shortly. "Sometimes, I'm envious, but-" his eyes dart up to Thor's face again, "never doubt that I love you."

Thor smiles and brings his hand up to Loki's neck. "Thank you." He pats him once.

Loki grins. "Now give us a kiss?"

They both laugh. "Stop it!" Thor chuckles and just like that, everything is good again, the short tension of before gone and everyone in front of the screen can see the deep love they feel for each other.

Both demi-gods are smiling for a while, then Thor asks, sounding the slightest bit insecure: "Really, how do I look?"

Loki looks at him earnest. "Like a king."

The screen fades black and now, there's not a single person in the room that seems to be able to find the hate they felt for Loki in the first place. Yes, he did terrible things on Earth, but now it's plain to see for everyone. He is not _evil_. He feels, he _loves_, like everyone else, he has a heart – and just like everyone else's, it can easily be broken.

X

"So, now is the time to prove yourself. Show us what the Chitauri told you," Thor asks and stares at his brother earnest.

Loki, who looks a bit shaken to Steve, seems to think about it, the others silently watching them. Finally, he meets the blond god's eyes.

"I'm going to show you what happened after our fight on the bridge. I still wished I could convince you with my words, but since some persons-" he gives Tony a quick glance, "-seem to think I tell nothing but lies-"

"You're the _God_ of them, buddy!" Tony calls back and huffs.

"- this will be necessary. However, it is much to bear. Do you think your friends can bear what I saw, what I experienced?" He stares into his brother's eyes intently.

And while Steve still wonders what that is supposed to mean, Loki wordlessly strides over to the small room and Bruce quickly follows to put the electrodes back on the god.

Shortly after, the screen flickers to life and everything happens quickly – one moment, they see Thor and Odin getting smaller and smaller while Loki is falling and the next thing they see is Loki hitting the ground, leaving a crater, not even back on his feet when the first Chitauri attack.

The scenes that follow get worse the more they get. Loki is being stripped of his clothes, but at that time, his whole body is already covered in blood and bruises so not a bit of smooth white skin is visible, he is chained up around his neck, like a dog, while they insult him, terrorize him. When the screams start, it only seems to fuel the aliens' rage and one of them even cuts through Loki's tongue, leaving him writhing on the ground, gagging and retching on the blood.

"We're not going to watch more of that," Tony suddenly says quietly and motions to turn off the screen, but Bruce stops him mid-motion and gestures for the billionaire to follow him over to some tables, where they talk about something quietly. Steve remembers having read about Tony having been captured in Afghanistan for a while, and he can only imagine what those pictures trigger.

Thor is buzzing with anger, his fists are clenched and outside the tower, the sky darkens rapidly as the demi-god watches how his brother is being bashed up and tortured, bleeding on the stones.

The scenes change quickly now, but from memory to memory, the torture gets worse, Loki looks worse and finally, he is reduced to a screaming mess and that's when the Chitauri start talking to him, promising him revenge, power and everything he desires – in exchange for the Tesseract. When they show him the spear for the first time, Loki accepts.

The Avengers experience his travel through the gate the Tesseract opened and the exhaustion it causes to Loki since he is still weakened from the Chitauri's torture.

He looks positively awful when he takes over Barton, deep shadows below his eyes and although his face is healed up, it is clear to everyone that the scarring is deeper than just on his skin.

Clint hisses when he watches himself still and then put away the gun and Natasha soothingly reaches out, resting her hand on his thigh.

The last memory is of how the Chitauri talks to Loki in his head and how it threatens to find him – then, the picture abruptly stops.

Steve is the first one on his feet and Thor lets out a roar, lightning flashing outside before following the soldier to his brother in the next room.

X

The door bursts open just when he gets rid of the last cables and sensors taped to his forehead and he's faced with Steve and Thor, the latter looking raging.

"Why didn't you tell us about the torture?! Thor demands to know, while Steve seems to feel the same way, although he stays calm, unlike the thundergod.

"Because, dear brother, this is my fight, and mine alone. I merely agreed to show you this so everyone believes me when I say I don't mean any harm to you."

"But this would've changed everything at home! If Father knew that you were being pressured into doing all of these awful things-"

"Then what?" Loki's voice is full of despite. "I'll tell you: then he would have told me that I should have lived through it; that I never should have given in. He would've pointed out my weakness and still punished me – I killed Laufey, I nearly killed you and I killed over 80 people here, not including the ones that died when the Chitauri attacked!" Loki's face is twisted in anger now and he breaths heavily, being taken over by emotions.

"Loki, stop." Steve looks at him, face not revealing a thing about his thoughts.

"Stop what?" he can't stop himself, he doesn't want to, honestly. He has enough of everyone pitying him, looking down on him or trying to tell him he's not what he is – a monster. They should fear him. "Stop telling the truth? Oh, right – I'm the Liesmith, correct? Do you want me to lie again?"

Thor looks completely lost, like always when Loki gets angry, aggressive, dealing out verbal blows, but Steve straightens up, stares directly into his cold eyes. "I want you to come with me. Now."

Loki is completely taken aback. "What? No! Stark pressured me into revealing all of this and now that I did, Thor won't leave me alone about it. From the moment I agreed to this, I told you that I came here to befriend all of you, not to drag you into my personal fight."

He saunters past Steve and into the lab again, where everyone stares at him. He stares back, without blinking, until Bruce speaks up, softly. "If you want to talk, I'm here."

However, the god chooses to ignore the offer and his eyes drill into Tony's. "Do you believe me now?"

It's the first time the billionaire looks completely serious and honest. "No one can make that up. Not even you."

"Very well. Since that topic is off the table, we can go back to being jolly and in the Christmas Spirit-" Loki tries to brush off the topic; he doesn't want to talk about the Chitauri again, doesn't want to re-open all the memories he had just manage to bottle up inside of him. It is hard enough to stay composed with having remembered everything so vividly minutes before and his mind is buzzing with not only long lost childhood memories of himself, but also with the scenes Thor brought up. Something in his chest hurts, he feels not complete, something is missing – right now, he can't find all the resentment he nourished for a long time.

"Whoa wait, you don't really expect us to just ignore all of that?" Tony asks, looking at the god with amused confusion, as if he can't believe Loki is being serious right now. "I mean, this whole thing is going to end in a bad remake of Alien vs. Predator if the Chitauri come back, you can't expect us to just ignore that?"

"Hey when did you become so caring?" Clint interrupts and Tony turns to him, rolling his eyes.

"Philanthropist, remember?"

Loki grows incredibly frustrated, especially with Tony and he knows he's going to explode every minute, so before he says something he's going to regret, he rakes a hand through his hair and shakes his head. "You humans… you are just… impossible!"

And with that, he storms out, grumbling all the way, while Thor dryly adds: "I feel you, brother."

"You know, demi-gods are not better," Tony tells him, flashing him a grin. "But seriously, we're not just gonna ignore the creepers from outta space, are we?"

"They seemed pretty serious about getting him," Natasha confirms. "They must have an idea of how to get here, they don't look like one's to make empty threats."

"If they so much as poke out their heads from a gate into universe, I'm going to get them," Clint states, stretching his hands subconsciously, as if closing them around his bow.

"We need to keep an eye on Mr. Dramatic Exit," Tony thinks loudly and basically everyone's head turns to Steve.

"What?... Oh, alright. I'm going after him."

"Don't pretend you weren't itching to leave and look after your pet." Tony gives him a sly grin but all Steve can think of his Loki's voice echoing in his head.

_Now, now, my pet. You are so eager for this, aren't you?_

He feels himself flush and uses the fact that the other sent him after Loki as an excuse to abruptly leave the lab, hoping that no one noticed how aroused the mention of the word Tony used made him. He even forgets to correct Tony for being impolite.

X

"Loki? Care to join me for a walk?"

The god doesn't turn but keeps staring out of the window. "I don't want to talk."

A short moment of hesitation. "I was asking for a walk."

Loki sighs. "Walking with you always leads to talking to you." After a moment, he adds: "I can't resist it."

"Oh, so I'm irresistible now?"

"Cockiness doesn't suit you. You sound like Stark."

"I know. So, if you want me to stop sounding like that, go with me?"

Loki never answers, but when he turns and walks past Steve, grabbing his black coat, the soldier smiles.

Thirty minutes later, they arrive at the graveyard.

"If that place is supposed to lighten my mood, it is not working," Loki states dryly, letting his eyes roam over the rows and rows of gravestones.

"Please, behave. This is a graveyard," Steve tells him quietly. "And it's not supposed to lighten your mood. I want to show you something."

"Have I ever been not behaving?" Loki scoffs, but doesn't comment on anything anymore, silently following the soldier over the frozen paths.

"So, how is it on Asgard? You know, do you bury your dead?" Steve asks, breaking their silence and Loki quickens his steps a bit until he walks next to Steve.

"They are being burnt and their ashes are being scattered from a certain point of the rainbow bridge, sending them out over the worlds."

"That sounds nice. But how are you supposed to remember them if you don't have somewhere to go and do so in quiet?"

"You don't need a stone with a name to remember a person. And if you mourn for them, you do it wherever you are."

"True." Steve nods and then, suddenly, he stops next to a small white gravestone. "Here we are."

Loki reads the name on the gravestone and sighs.

"You know who he is, right?"

"Of course I do." The god's eyes rake over the letters in the stone again, as if trying to burn them inside his mind.

PHIL COULSON  
HE DIED FOR WHAT HE BELIEVED IN

"I regret his death." Loki's head is lowered, his hair falls forward the slightest bit and his features are hard, sharp against the dark colour of his hair and coat. "He was brave for challenging me. But also stupid."

"Don't say that." Steve knows that there probably is a reason behind Loki's words, but you don't talk bad about the dead, and he took Coulson to his heart, admired the agent, and his death had touched him. After all, the agent had been the reason for the team to come together again after Loki had them shattered to pieces. Steve's whole life has changed due to the Avengers becoming a team, and that was Coulson's legacy.

The demi-god looks up, face impossible to read. "He was stupid for messing with someone he didn't know."

And Steve knows Loki is not just talking about himself, but also the Chitauri, the strange weapons SHIELD had built. But the god's words are wrong and that is exactly what Steve is trying to prove to him.

"Fighting is never stupid if it is for the things you believe in and for the people you love."

"Your words are wise, the old man is speaking out of you."

Steve acknowledges it with a nod and then steps in closer, reaching out for Loki's arm. "Do you understand what I'm saying? Do you understand why Coulson fought and died?"

Loki doesn't answer, but his eyes connect with Steve's, creating a connection that is incredibly intense, sending goosebumps down the soldier's arms and making the short hair at his nape stand on end.

"He died for us. For everyone on the Helicarrier, for the Avengers, for the agents, he died for his _family._ Working with SHIELD doesn't allow you much of a family life. And all those people on the Helicarrier, they were as much of a family as he had. You don't push family away." Steve's voice gets a bit rough, he just now realizes that he really misses the Agent he barely knew; he always hated losing comrades in battle. "Of course I, and Tony, and the others could have survived without him trying to shoot you. But the point is, no one knew that we would, and he tried to defend us as much as everyone else, although, technically, you were _our_ enemy, primarly."

"You want me to drag you into the Chitauri… problem." Loki licks his lips, the first sign ever Steve sees him making that shows of the emotional stress he has to be under ever since he remembered what the aliens did to him, or even after just reliving his childhood.

"No, I want you to understand that this is not your choice. They might be your problem primarily, like you were ours, but like Agent Coulson, we are not going to let you down. Tony might deny it as much as he wants, but you are part of our family now."

The god takes a deep breath, casts his eyes away from Steve and stares at the gravestone for a while – and then, with a blink, they are back in the Tower, back in their apartment, in Loki's room.

"What- whoa." Steve is quite a bit shocked by the sudden scenery change, from standing on a cold, snow-covered graveyard to standing on the wooden floor in the warmth of the Tower.

"I couldn't- This appeared to be a better place for a conversation," Loki explains, carefully sliding away his arm from Steve's grip and unbuttoning his coat, not meeting the soldier's eyes. Of course the blond has noticed how he had started and stopped his sentence, and that is something Loki never ever does, he is Silvertongue, but the soldier decides not to comment on it.

"Here- let me-" Steve takes Loki's coat and drapes it over a drawer, together with his own before walking back to where the god has seated himself on the bed.

"Now, as I said – you are part of this family. Thor, he… he never stopped being your family in the first place, and you grew on us ever since you came here. Don't you understand? None of us has family left. Do you think Natasha or Clint are seeing people? They have each other, yes, and that's what's keeping them sane. Bruce had a girlfriend, but his… condition put an end to that. Tony has Pepper, and that's as much of a family there is. No one is staying with us, so we have to stay close to each other."

Steve looks at Loki expectantly, waiting for some kind of reaction, but the one that follows, isn't quite what he expected. With a mischievous grin, Loki launches forward and pins him on the bed, his lips ghosting over Steve's when he whispers: "Close enough?"

And oh, how the blond loves the way his stomach tightens at that feel and how he instantly gets aroused, how he wants nothing more than to kiss the god – but it would be wrong, Loki needs to be serious, needs to show he understands what he's trying to tell him.

"Ngh, did you- _god-_ stop it," Steve moans as the god's tongue flicks out and licks across his bottom lip. "Do you understand what I want from you?"

Loki all but snorts and then he lowers his voice, turning it into a velvety purr. "Oh, I can _feel_ what you want from me…"

"Loki." It takes everything he's got not to flip them over and do something similar to what they did at Christmas and what again is the point of having a super-solider body if it doesn't do what one wants? Steve's willpower is tested for its limits.

"I understand." The god rolls his eyes and lets go of Steve, who sits up, hair disheveled and cheeks red. "I understand what you're trying to tell me. Although I'm not very fond of having someone like Tony as family."

At that, Steve grins. "Think of him as the grumpy mother-in-law. He's just very protective of his stuff. And that probably includes us, too. After all, he loves to point out that he had the most input in this initiative. I guess he thinks he owns us."

"Well, _I_ like to mark my things." Loki grins sultry. Steve is overly aware of the god's mouth, of all the teeth that he can feel grazing his skin in his mind, Loki biting down to claim what he thinks is his. Weirdly, that sounds incredibly hot to Steve, being marked as belonging to someone. He didn't belong to something or someone in a long time. Or, you know, ever.

However, he makes a serious face. "Can't you be serious for a moment? Please? Promise me that you're not going off to do something about the Chitauri by yourself."

"Fine."

Steve is taken aback. That was too easy. "Fine?"

Loki shrugs. "It's not like you can really know what is going on in my mind and I know that everyone will keep bothering me with this sentiment until I give a satisfying answer. So my answer is 'Fine'."

"I don't like the way you say it." The blond sighs. "But I guess it'll have to do for now. You might want to talk to Bruce, though. I guess that would be good for you."

"Yes, mother." Loki looks bashfully up through his lashes and Steve rolls his eyes.

"I'm not your mother – you don't kiss your mum like that, I bet. Now, I'm gonna go to the bathroom-"

"I promise not to wipe out the entire Chitauri race while you're away." Pure sarcasm.

"That's serious, don't make fun of it."

The demi-god grins and a dangerous glint appears in his eyes. "I think I have been serious enough all morning. It's time for some… _fun_ now."

Steve all but flees, deciding that it's way too early in the afternoon for what Loki implies. It's not like they're going to spend the night apart. The night with all it's wonders.

X

"You wanted to kill yourself, didn't you?" Bruce looks at him through the shiny surface of his glasses, examining him, trying to stare into his soul, probably. Loki can see his reflection.

"How did you find out?" There is no point in denying it, really, but still Loki is surprised at just how much the human seems to understand. Maybe he did mistake the humans for dumber than they were. It would've not been the first time he was wrong, though.

"I know that look. The way you carry yourself – when you're done with the world."

"And yet you sit in front of me. You tried and failed."

"Like you?" Bruce knows he has to be careful, calling Loki a failure is probably not too good for his ego, but when the god makes no sign of reacting, he carefully pushes further. "See, when I shot myself, I did kill something. The Other Guy spit out the bullet, but I killed the old Bruce. It was a turning point in my life, partly made me the man I am today."

"I found Death, too. But just like he didn't want you, he didn't want me, neither."

"You came back stronger. That's what you said before."

"So did you. I say: not taking us? Death's loss."

Bruce gives him a smile. Loki is definitely back in the game and whatever he is planning, Bruce is relatively sure it's not going to be bad. He wonders if the Asgardians are seeing what he sees, if Odin realizes that his punishment is working, that his step-son is getting better. _And_ Bruce wonders if the Allfather _cares_ about it.


	15. You're Poison, Baby

"_Anthony Edward Stark, you are not going to have any form of party in this tower on New Year's Eve, and that's my last word."_

"_Virginia Pepper Potts, using my full name won't change the fact that this is my tower and I can do what I want."_

"_You can do what you want with your 50 percent of the tower, but my 50 percent of it – due to the new contract – belong to me and I'm afraid you can't use them."_

_Pepper 1 – Tony 0._

…

At first, it had been funny, having Tony stomp through the tower, muttering to himself like a madman, glaring at everyone and even stomping his foot once, when he thought no one noticed. However, Clint did and he happened to tell everyone else.

But then, at some point, it stopped being funny, especially when he got so maddening that even Bruce locked himself up on his floor, refusing to come to the labs. The one's that had to suffer the most, though, were Steve, Loki and Thor – and they thought it highly unfair, considering it had been Pepper who had barred Tony from having an extensive New Year's Eve Ball at the tower. He was smart enough not to take his dislike out on her but Steve, who had been walking past him on the common floor was the first one to suffer under his snark.

"This ball would've been the perfect opportunity for you and Reindeer Games to get it going in a room full of people. I bet he likes an audience."

Steve had turned bright red and had fled the floor, trying to hide there – but that only led to Loki finding out and riding upstairs to reply with something witty – something Steve didn't even think of - and of course Tony had only been waiting for this.

"I saved the goddamn city, or even planet, not to mention what Stark Industries provides the world with. I am Tony Stark, I run the Stark Expo, I'm a billionaire and I put up with you-" he poked a finger into Loki's chest, "every day so why can't I have this ball?!"

To that, Loki had stated with a wicked grin: "It seems like Pepper is having you on a tight leash."

To which _Tony_ had replied: "Oh I bet you know you're way around leashes!" And so on.

Thor, being a bit lost ever since Jane left - Fury informed her that there was a unique chance for her to go to South America to complete her research about the Einstein-Rosen bridge, an offer she couldn't let down - had tried to come to his brother's aid, but of course he had failed miserably, standing between the probably quick-witted-est people on this planet.

No one in the tower dared to tell Pepper Tony's temper-tantrum was her fault, but from the way she baked cake and cookies and made awesome lunches and dinners, they knew she felt really sorry.

However, salvation should come on the afternoon of the 30th of December, and said salvation wears an eyepatch.

"Someone answer the phone!" Tony calls throughout the floor, not even thinking of getting up from his place on the sofa where he is sitting with Dummy next to him, the robot's mantle lying removed on the table and the billionaire messing around with some cables while the robot makes unhappy sounds.

"I thought it was your phone, so you go and answer it," Clint calls back from where he sits at the table, remotely closer to the device but not bothering to get up.

"Oh for god's sake- JARVIS, answer the phone."

"Yes Sir. – It is Director Fury, he has a mission."

"Merida, go and talk to Eyepatch." Tony doesn't even look up, but if he did, he'd see the annoyed look Clint shoots him before getting up and grabbing the phone. He's already back to grumbling to himself when something hits his back.

"Too bad, it's for you, Stark!" Clint tells him with a grin and Tony rolls his eyes, sighing heavily before bringing up the phone to his ear.

"Yes?"

"Stark, you're going on a mission and I think you might like it!" Fury's voice comes through the speaker. "You get to go out and have fun."

Tony, too depressed to hold up the phone longer puts it on speaker and returns to work on the small robot, clearly showing not much interest in what the Director is telling him. "You and my definition of fun differ slightly, I'd say," he answers. "Go and ask someone else."

"I'm not asking, Stark. And _all_ of you are going, that includes you."

"You could've said that to Barton, too."

"Read the file I sent you-" JARVIS projects something in the air next to Tony. "You are some sort of expert for that."

"I'm an expert on basically everything-"

"Read. The file." The Director's voice sounds really stressed and Tony grins, for the first time today. He loves to drive the boss of SHIELD mad.

Within minutes, he has scanned the whole file and the further he reads, the bigger his grin gets. Of course he makes sure he sounds disinterested when he says: "You expect me to go on a mission at New Year's Eve? I might have better plans."

"You don't, I checked with Miss Potts."

_Pepper 2 – Tony 0._

X

Clint couldn't stop laughing for what seemed to be hours when they had decided on the roles everyone would play on their mission. He himself had been lucky, getting his usual spot high above everyone and therefore not needing any form of disguise to fit into the crowd. The crowd at a New Year's Eve concert of Alice Cooper in Central Park. A concert, which HYDRA, apparently still working although Natasha and the two gods had imprisoned Philipp Kruger, back in October. And now SHIELD received a threat about bombing that might or might not happen at said concert.

Of course, Tony is more than excited about the concert, and after – unsuccessfully – trying to hide it, his mood turns about 180°and he begins planning. Soon, it is clear that they need people in the crowd as well as behind the scenes to look for the bombs – they are Stark Industry variations, something that angers Tony beyond reason – and therefore easily to hide. That's what they are supposed to be, after all.

To 'rock the look' Tony himself makes sure that Loki and Natasha, who are chosen to be disguised as fans, together with Tony, get tons of merchandise; t-shirts, boots with Cooper's face, bracelets and everything. Loki's hair stays black, but Pepper makes sure it looks as unruly as possible, the slicked back, serious look gone soon, while Natasha successfully avoids Clint and his can of black hair colour, with which he follows her through the tower, trying to spray her. She likes her hair the way it is, red and everything. However, she puts on really dark make-up, eyeliner and everything until she looks very alike to all the fans they saw in videos of other concerts and this time, Loki is the one who avoids that treatment, refusing to wear any form of make-up, although Tony tries to convince him for hours.

While Steve watches Clint, Natasha, Tony and Loki, he is relieved that he got a staff shirt, meaning that he can sneak around behind the stage unnoticed, not having to dress up like Loki and Natasha. The only thing he had to change was the colour of his hair, Pepper gave him a dark brown colour, because even without his suit, his face is well known and everything they can do to change his looks a bit is colour his hair and handing him a pair of brown contact lenses. In his opinion, he still looks very much like Steve Rogers, but maybe, at night, with bad light, he might pass for 'John Smith', staff member. He is startled out of his thoughts when Loki walks over, trying to escape Tony's rants about make-up.

The tight black jeans accentuate every step and Steve's mouth goes dry, just by watching the god approach. It takes all his willpower not to reach out and run his hands over the firm thighs when Loki stops in front of him and smirks down.

"How do I look?"

Steve feels his whole body tense and his mouth is incredibly dry, really, no point in trying to speak. This is going to be a very long day.

X

"This is insanity," Thor states as he lets his eyes roam over the thousands of people crammed up in the rather small space, the dominating colour of clothes being black and the dominating sound being screams.

"No, this is Alice Cooper!" Tony exclaims happily and points to the giant screens where, at the moment, with the concert not having started yet, promotional videos run.

"But this Alice, he is a man although he has a woman's name."

"Don't question the ways of the humans, brother," Loki advises, eyeing the crowd with amusement. "I mean, look at how they react at the prospect of one man who is supposed to be a good singer-"

"He's a LEGEND!" Tony shoots Loki an angry look, clearly not intending to discuss the awesomeness that is Alice Cooper with a Norse Demi-God who uses up more conditioner in a week than some women do in a month. At least that's what Tony thinks. Then a grin spreads on his face. Steve would know, after all he and Loki are… some sort of item and Tony wants to be damned if they don't share showers. Saving water for the environment seems like something Steve might do, after all. Speaking of-

"Hey, where did Spangles go?"

"I believe Steve went to 'check out' this place, looking for the bombs. Natasha is with him."

"He's not gonna find them, they're made from a special material Stark Industry uses – practically un-traceable with any electronic device and-"

"No, you don't understand. He's looking for them. With his eyes."

"That already worked back on the Helicarrier," Bruce's voice comes from the tiny earpieces everyone is wearing. Thor had freaked out the first time he heard the voice in his head, claiming that Loki had probably used some kind of spell to trick him, but after reassuring him that everyone heard the voice, he had calmed down, although he kept an close eye on his brother and all of the other Avengers close to him, as if to prevent that Loki shrunk them and put them into his head, as he believed earlier that day.

Loki had decided not to be too offended at his brother's words, relishing in the knowledge that he handled all the strange devices better than the other god and sometimes better than Steve. One of his secrets were reading the manuals, something Thor didn't even think of and Steve didn't want to waste his time with when Tony – all too readily because he got to talk endlessly – could explain it to him or Loki – whom he asked with more ease, knowing the god wouldn't taunt him as bad as the billionaire – helped, too.

"It doesn't seem like he found anything," Clint's voice now pipes up; the archer is hidden away at the roofing of the arena stands, overlooking the whole open air area, so he can eliminate possible threats quickly before they even reach any possibly hidden bomb or the performer. "He's coming back through the crowd. Natasha is following."

At the prospect of seeing Steve again in mere minutes, Loki's heartbeat fastens noticeable, and he already feels his cock stir in this ridiculously tight black pants he is wearing. Seeing as the whole outfit is rather ridiculous, the pants should be his last problem – if they don't cut off the blood circulation everywhere below his navel, that is. However, if this outfit is responsible for all the touches between him and the blond soldier during the day and the hungry look in the blonds' eyes whenever Loki catches him staring, he's gladly going to wear it for a bit longer. He himself, of course, can see the appeal of the clothes, regarding the fact that the shirt without sleeves shows off his naked arms, the tightness caresses his lean form and the black stands out in a sharp contrast to his pale skin – and yes, all of that might be appealing if you were into that. But compared to Thor, whose muscles practically rip apart the black t-shirt with red print and the dark jeans, he looks ridiculous, at least in his opinion. Loki, while acting really self-confident all the time, has always felt a bit insecure, because growing up in a warrior's world, with a brother who had already muscles when being an infant while Loki himself has always been the lean kind of guy had shown him that, compared to Thor, he wasn't as appealing. Not in a world where pure strength always counted more than brains and magic.

But nevertheless, it is _him_ who Steve looks at, it is _him_ who Steve wants, kisses, touches. _If_ he does it, that is. The soldier is so insecure about what is okay and what isn't and he is really not into any public display of affection – and public for him starts when there's just one more person in the room. Loki hates to admit it, but ever since he and Steve woke up on Christmas Day together and he finally got to _touch,_ he craves for more. He can't put his mind off of Steve for too long, barely concentrating on much else than imagining what they could do together, what he wants to do, what he wants to be done to. Whenever they are alone, he presses up against the soldier, kisses him fiercely, makes sure Steve feels how aroused he is, but nothing ever happens. Steve kisses back, sometimes moans, his hands clasp around Loki's body – but then he breaks their kiss, rubs his neck and makes up some sort of excuse to leave – most times, to the bathroom, but after that to the gym, for a walk, to talk to the others – shortly: avoiding spending too much alone time with Loki. And now, it being the 31st of December, New Year's Eve, Loki has gone nearly _one week_ without getting intimate at all – his own hand excluded – and that's just too long.

He's not worried about Steve not liking what they've done, after all, he's awesome in bed, no point in denying that, but what really bothers him is his own need for the human. If he wanted, he could have anyone, he could go out and pick up someone at a bar, or in the park, he really shouldn't feel the need to even bother with virginal Steve Rogers – and yet the soldier is the only one picking Loki's interest, his compassion drawing Loki in, like how he refuses to keep away from Loki every since the memory machine incident. Apart from the short time the god spent with Bruce, Steve has always been around and in the night, he had lay down next to Loki as if it was the usual thing to do, wrapping his arms around the demi-god before falling asleep. But nothing remotely sensual had happened that night, or any other night, for that matter, and slowly, it's driving Loki insane.

"…Earth to Loki?"

His head shoots up, for a moment he gets angry with himself for zooming out like that, but then he faces Steve and oh, his feelings turn into a very different direction. Although Loki can't quite put his head around the dark hair Steve is sporting at the moment, for the sake of the undercover mission, he still feels incredibly attracted and the fact that the soldier's breath is coming out the slightest bit ragged from his struggle to get through the crowd only adds to the attraction. However, before he can even respond to Steve, a short sizzling noise and the smell of burnt hair fills the air and everyone's heads turn to Thor, who looks caught red-handed, holding the small ear-piece in his one hand and Mjolnir in the other.

Tony sighs and massages his temples. "Thor – mighty electrical hammer thing and tiny electrical device. Do. Not. Bring. Together."

The thundergod mumbles an excuse, looking truly sorry while it's already working in Loki's mind. A grin spreads on his face. "Steve and I can go and get another earpiece from the car and on our way, we can tell Director Fury what we've found so far."

Of course it would've been easier if they could reach Fury over the earpieces, but Tony had successfully blocked the signal to the Director, so that only the Avengers can contact each other. He doesn't even try to hide why he'd done it – simply to piss Fury off, and, for his own content, to show the tech guys at SHIELD how much better he is compared to them.

Loki notices how it's working in Tony's mind, too, and they both know there's no need for Loki and Steve to go, really, but before the billionaire can spoil his little plan, Loki explains for everyone: "Natasha can stay in the crowd, while Agent Barton is watching her, I'm sure she can manage without me for a little while. As for you, Tony, everyone knows you're here, that's part of the plan after all, and your bodyguard-" he nods towards Thor, "wouldn't leave you, that's too suspicious. If anyone asks why Steve and I are leaving the arena, we can just pretend that I caused trouble and he's taking me out."

The God of Mischief is absolutely content when everyone agrees, knowing that his Silvertongue had been of use once again, and before anyone can question this little expedition further, he disappears through a door at the side, knowing that Steve is following. He grins into the darkness.

X

"See something you like?"

Even in the darkness, Loki can see Steve blushing. "What do you mean?"

"You've been staring at me. Again."

"I- well you look good, though."

"Don't you think these pants are a bit… tight?" Loki stops and whirls around, pushing Steve against the wall of the arena, pinning him against the cold metal.

"Uhm-"

"Ever since we got ready for his ridiculous mission, you couldn't take your eyes off me. Don't think I didn't notice. I see how you look at me and I feel your hand lingering on my body a bit longer than necessary. You can't hold back, not any longer, so why fight against it?" His mouth his now close to the soldier's ear and he takes the earlobe between his teeth, nibbling the slightest bit and grinning satisfied when a low moan falls from Steve's lips. "Now, my pet, what are we going to do?" His hands rake over Steve's sides, eliciting another moan. This is a fun game, really.

"Loki- we can't- people-"

"You can still worry about that? Seems like I have to put in bigger effort to make you forget…" Loki pulls away from the soldier's neck, leaning back a bit so he can stare into the currently brown eyes. He decides he likes the blue better, but right now, he has other things to think about. He gives the man against the wall a judging look and then a smile plays around his lips. "I would kneel for you, you know? This once, I would kneel…" His fingers dance over the button of Steve's jeans, over the fly, where a very prominent bulge greets him, longing to be taken care of.

However, before he can move down or open this one, small button, firm hands close over his and pull him up straight again. Steve is clearly fighting against the urge to give in, but his mind wins this fight, pulling Loki close, pressing a kiss to his lips. Loki is too stubborn to respond, he is so disappointed – for the sake of everything that's holy: all he wants is sex, to get off, in some form that involves stupid handsome wonderful Steve Rogers, is that too much to ask for? Give, receive, he's beyond being picky at this point; he just wants. Want is all his mind consist of. Want. Wantwantwant.

"Loki, don't be mad." Steve's voice is rough and barely above a whisper. "Look at me?"

Grudgingly Loki looks up, not quite over the fact that he's been denied something he wants, that he's been denied sex, of all things, he, a god, denied sex by a human. He even offered to go down. Stupid mean-

"Stop cursing in your mind. You're right. I want you, just as much as you want me-"

Doubtful.

"-and I promise we'll… do something. But not now and not here. We're on a mission. In Central Park. In December. It's not right. You deserve better."

That catches Loki by surprise. Steve is concerned about… the situation? How it would be for him? What he _deserves_? Then again, this sounds very much like Steve, really. Emotions. And feelings. And these sort of things. Romance. It's hard to stay mad at him when he acts like that, though.

"I'm not going to take response for anything that might happen the second we get back to the tower." Loki means it as a threat, but it doesn't come out that way, not at all, and Steve gives him a smile.

"I think I'll handle that."

"Not if I _handle_ you first." Loki grins, eyes sparkling, ideas already forming in his mind.

"Right, yeah-" Steve coughs and then takes a step to the side, going around Loki and starts walking towards the hidden SHIELD cars, clearly aiming to reach them as quickly as possible so they can go back.

"Steve?" Loki calls out and the soldier turns. The god holds up a earpiece between two fingers, grinning.

"You conjured that up?"

"Exactly."

"And you couldn't have – oh, never mind. Let's go back to the others then. I don't want to risk the mission."

"By making out against the wall?"

"Oh, it's not like I started it!"

"True. The great Captain wouldn't dare to act off the protocol, right?" Loki grins. Teasing is so much more fun with Steve than with Tony, although the billionaire is admittedly not so bad at responding than the other humans are.

"The great Captain is going to drag you up the stairs by your arm if you don't follow. That's an order."

"Bossy, are we?"

"With a bunch of superheroes around that never do what you tell them to do? Yes."

"Aw, but I can be such a good boy if you let me."

Steve only raises one eyebrow.

"Fine, maybe not."

"Exactly. Now come on, you have a concert to attend and a rockstar to scream at." The soldier winks and Loki can't help but fire back: "Oh, and don't you have some cables to carry or a glass of water to fetch for the great Mr. Cooper?"

X

It's quarter to ten and Alice Cooper is supposed to come onstage any minute, and there's still been no sign of the bombs.

However, Tony has been staring at a 3D model of the arena intently for half an hour, even ignoring the supporting act, some ACDC cover band, and discussing with Bruce over his headpiece and just when the supporting act leaves the stage – much to Thor's dislike - he had apparently enjoyed the music much to everyone's surprise – the billionaire's head shots up and he quickly steps to the handrail of the balcony, intently staring at something above the stage.

'Oh my- I think I know where they are!' Tony exclaims and then points to the giant searchlights right over the stage. 'They haven't been turned on all evening and the size and shape fits - we need to get them out!'

'We're never gonna reach them in time,' Natasha hisses, already eyeing all possible ways through the crowd and up to the roof of the stage, not questioning if Tony is wrong or right. If he's wrong, nothing happens, but if he's right, they need to react quickly.

'Not if we go through the crowd,' Steve agrees. 'But maybe if we jump?'

'Jump 50 meters?' Tony shakes his head. 'I'll fly over-' he pushes a button on the small suitcase that contains his transformed Iron Man suit. Instantly it starts unfolding and tightening around the billionaires' limbs.

_'Ah Iron Man!'_ The voice of their yet unknown enemy sounds over the field, causing the people to look up and stop in their partying in the pit of the arena, intoxicated on alcohol as well as the more than excellent atmosphere and the prospect of seeing Alice Cooper in mere minutes. _'Don't even think of coming near the stage. The bombs react if they sense the famous suit. If you or your fellow Avengers – yes, I am talking to you, Captain, and Hawkeye, Black Widow, Thor – only so much as tries to get over there, I will activate them and all the people in there will be blown up, together with you. You're locked in, you can't move – I say you stay where you are until I'm ready to concern myself with you."_

Thor grunts and summons Mjolnir, seeing as Tony is standing there unsure of what to do, face-part of his suit currently raised, and the thundergod starts swinging the hammer, already lifting off the ground when Tony pulls him back down. 'Rapunzel, you're full with electricity - we don't know what that's gonna do to the bombs. Besides, he knows you're here and he told you not to move."

'But we can't just stay here and do nothing, we have to eliminate the bombs and get the people out! He told us not to move towards the bombs, but he said nothing about the pit.' Steve grabs his shield, ready to jump down from their VIP lounge (_and where did that come from,_ Tony wonders. Usually he's the one going against the rules, ignoring commands, not Steve) and into the crowd when Natasha reaches out for his arm.

'Can't you just catapult me up and over to the lights? Like when you gave me a lift back in July? If I'm fast enough, we might reach them in time.'

'I don't think the drive will be strong enough to get you all the way over there,' Bruce interrupts, distress audible over their earpieces.

'Maybe I can,' Loki suddenly states, eyeing the distance carefully. 'It's not that far. However, someone has to explain me what to do with the bombs.'

'You can get over there?' Steve doesn't look convinced.

'With the right push,' Loki grins at him and winks.

'We don't have time to discuss this-' Tony is all business. 'If Snow White thinks he can do it, let him." He faces Loki. "Listen, when you're there, try and build a force field around the bombs, I have to think of a way to make them safe first, and if you keep them locked away, these HYDRA guys won't have a chance to blackmail us by threatening to blow them up. The guy said 'in there' when he was talking about the arena, that means he's not in here with us, but somewhere outside, and far away enough so the SHIELD people can't see him. That means, if he activates the bomb we should have a short time delay until the signal reaches them. That should give you time to reach them and build a field around them."

Steve is in full Captain mode. 'Alright, Iron Man, you stay here so these maniacs can see you. Hawkeye, stay where you are and see if you can find out who's giving the command. Also, make sure no one tries to shoot Loki down; Widow, Thor - you and I are going down and try to get the people out. Banner, wait outside with the ambulance and see if anyone needs help, I think they get squeezed pretty badly down there. Understood?'

Affirmative nods follow and just like that, Thor and the assassin hop over the small handrail and down into the mass, fighting their way through the crowd towards the locked doors. Steve turns to Loki, grabbing his shield a bit tighter. 'You sure about this?'

'Of course. I am Loki, of Asgard -'

'Shut it, Rudolph!' Tony interrupts and Loki glares at him before taking a few steps back and then, at an incredible pace, runs towards Steve. The soldier's vision slows down to slow motion and he sees how Loki pushes himself off the ground, the slender body crunching together when he flies through the air, a grin spreading on his face and then he lands on the shield, Steve surprised at just how light the god is. For a moment, their eyes meet, Steve's currently brown eyes concentrated, Loki's green sparkling with mischief and then Steve's knees bend a bit before he pushes all power he has into his arms, bringing the shield up and catapulting Loki through the air, giving him the push he needs.

At first, it looks like the drive isn't enough, the curve Loki is drawing has already reached its peak and the god starts to decent, nowhere near the light stage with the spotlights, but then a howling wind arises and the lean body is lifted again, rising, until his hands catch the handrail of the lights-stage, a small platform where all the staff members are supposed to walk if they have to fix a light.

Steve jumps down into the pit, too, surrounded by hysterical people, but his eyes never leave Loki, making sure everything goes according to plan. Loki dangles in the air now, but then he reaches back with his legs, brings them forward and swings his body around the rail so he comes to stand on the small platform like an acrobat who has finished a trick. Steve thinks Tony had been right, back in July, on the Helicarrier – everything Loki does is for an audience, he is always prepared to look best, for everyone watching. The soldier is not sure, but he thinks Loki's eyes rest on him for the tiniest moment, although there is no possible way for the god to find him in the crowd, where he currently tries to make his way over to one of the blocked entrance doors.

X

Standing on the small platform, Loki feels incredibly alive. There is a chilly wind blowing, up in the hidden ceiling of the stage, it is December, after all, and a few snowflakes are falling from the sky, not melting when they connect with his bare arms. His magic is buzzing through his body, he is powerful enough to work great magic, maybe even one of the spells he discovered at the Chitauri's planet, but right now, something else catches his attention.

_The buzz of Tesseract energy._

Could it be? Maybe the humans weren't so daft after all, not even back in the time where Steve grew up.

He concentrates, eyes closed, blending out the voices from below, and a small grin plays around his lips. Stark had been right – the bombs are hidden in three of the spotlights, waiting for a signal to be blown up and Loki can even feel the signal coming, like a billion small particles of energy shooting over the ground, through the air, up to where he stands. Time slows down for him, and there are several options.

One: He could teleport away with the bombs, then examine them in peace, try to get to the Tesseract energy. However, this option is highly likely to fail because Heimdall would come for him the instant second he left the arena.

Two: Teleport the bombs away, so they explode somewhere else. That is not really an option, though, either, because if Loki is right with his assumption about Tesseract energy, the activation signal will reach them anywhere and wherever he teleports them, they are going to explode and cause a lot of trouble. Possible genocide in either of the realms due to a bomb he teleported there probably doesn't do his reputation too good.

Three: Cont-

His own mind interrupts his thoughts, sending out a warning. He concentrates harder, time still going slow for him, seconds taking minutes. Behind his closed eyes, there is a map of the whole area, the oval open air arena with the stage right below him, the pit with the main part of the crowd, the stands on either side with the small roofing. The small green spot where Barton sits, three other spots at the main doors out of the arena, a bright green spot at one of the VIP balconies, pacing up and down. And then, the blackness that is Central Park at night, SHIELD cars on the outside – and a single green spot where Banner waits in one of the vans. However, that green spot is not alone. A trace of light blue goes from Banner's car all the way through the park to the small cloud of particles that symbolizes the activation signal for the Tesseract bombs in Loki's mind.

The bomber is one of the SHIELD agents. And Bruce Banner, the man with the monster, is in the same car as he is. Also, the signal has been sent although HYDRA had said they wouldn't if Tony stayed in place. So Loki chooses option four.

With a flick of his wrist, he creates a force field around the bombs, hoping it is strong enough to hold back the activation signal long enough for Stark to deactivate the bombs. Then he rapidly speaks, pressing down on the small button on his ear-piece: "Bruce, get out of the car, the agent is a member of HYDRA. Tony, come over, the signal has been sent and Steve – get the people-"

The explosion rips apart the night sky, Tony, halfway over to where Loki stands, is being catapulted through the air, the force of the compression wave too strong for him, catching him off guard, and that's when Loki realizes his force fields aren't strong enough, the small cloud of particles seeping through the invisible bubbles around the fake spotlights and blasting everything up. The last thing Loki remembers is conjuring up a bubble over the crowd and then the explosion hits him, surrounding him with incredible heat and then he's sent in the air, knocked out.

X

What seems to take hours from Loki's point of view happens really fast for everyone else.

Thor is the first one to open his gate, nonchalantly smashing it with Mjolnir and then trying to avoid being trampled by all the people who stream out effectively ignoring the thundergod, although some seem to recognize him from footage of the attack of Manhattan half a year ago.

Steve and Natasha are still on their way through the crowd, and Clint searches the whole area for someone who looks like he's got control over bombs, but to be honest, no one does, and that's when they hear Loki's voice over the earpieces.

Clint whirls around when the god reveals that one of the supposed SHIELD agents is the bad guy, he tries aiming at him, but the cars of the agents are parked too far away, hidden behind trees and he cruses before jumping down from the roofing, pulling out one of the arrows with a rope and shooting it into the wall, stopping his free fall, when an enormous explosion shakes the whole arena.

As soon as Tony hears that the bastards activated the bombs even with him staying, he lifts off, sending all energy to the repulsors in his feet, but halfway on his flight over to Loki, something explodes, not even JARVIS has enough time to warn him, and the wave that hits him is enough to send him through the air until he crashes into a wall.

When Loki's voice comes through his earpiece, Steve freezes for the shortest of moments, his eyes widen when Loki tells Bruce to get out of the car and then he sees Tony take off of the balcony and Loki speaks to him – he looks up to the light's stage when the explosion lights up the night, sends Tony out of his original way and then three other explosions follow, surrounding Loki who stands there, tall in the light against the darkness, the flames dancing around him and then he's gone, Steve is blind for a moment and his mind wonders why he can't feel the heat or the compression wave or really anything before the roar of a beast sounds through the night, his eyes get accommodated to the bright light and all he can think of his _LOKI._ With a scream, he breaks the locked door, sending it to pieces, the crowd, now even more scared than before trying to get past him and out, out, while he desperately tries to get through the crowd, right the opposite direction.

And on the outskirts of Central Park, in a van with a compromised SHIELD agent and Dr. Bruce Banner, the Hulk breaks free, sending angered roars over the park before his eyes lock on the HYDRA bomber who lies in the remains of what has been the van, beat up, bloody, but grinning like a mad man, holding a small device with a bright blue light in his hands. The Hulk launches forwards.

X

The howling of the ambulance is the loudest sound, and then there's SHIELD agents calling out orders, sounds of New Year's Eve parties all around Central Park – and calls for Loki, coming from Thor and Steve, while Tony, in a really damaged suit, scans the park for any form of life that could resemble Loki. They tried searching for the signal of his earpiece, but that's obviously been destroyed at the detonation of the bombs and while no one believes Loki has been blown apart, they're not able to find him, either.

Another problem is the Hulk, who appeared in the remains of the arena doors and, at first, caused some trouble because suddenly, no one wanted to get OUT of the arena anymore, but back in, fearing the rage of the green monster. However, the giant just punched against the wall next to the main door, widening the whole and then waiting next to it, more or less calm, a black bundle thrown over his shoulder, and after waiting a few seconds, Clint and Natasha started to guide the people back out, assuring them that the Hulk wasn't going to hurt them – and while that was true, the monster grew restless and Tony stopped his search for Loki to guide the giant away from the arena and to a small space where Steve and Thor were waiting.

Now, that the monster is standing next to them, Steve realizes the bundle he's carrying around is actually a human; the Hulk holds a firm grip around the right ankle of the person and carries him around over his shoulder.

"Who's that?" Steve points to the man, trying to sound calm, despite the thunderstorm of emotions and thoughts raging on his inside.

"Bad man." The Hulk grunts and then drops the body on the ground; the man groans, but stays unconscious.

"DID THIS UNWORTHY BEING BLOW UP MY BROTHER?!" Thor is raging, his face red and the grip around his hammer tight as he stares at the man in SHIELD uniform angrily. "HE SHALL FACE THE WRATH OF A GOD-"

"Yeah, right, MC. Cool down a bit, will you?" Tony raises the visor of his suit, staring down at the body on the ground. "Speaking of gods, we still haven't found your brother – what if he really is d-"

"No."

Steve and Thor look at each other, surprised for a moment at their synchronous answer.

"If something had happened to him, I am sure Heimdall would have summoned me back to Asgard. He has to be somewhere," Thor explains, voice calmer but anger still visible in his eyes.

"Yeah, but the heat scans didn't show anything-"

"God is iceman."

The heads turn to the Hulk, who, although he always looks grumpy, does look rather _thoughtful_ at the moment, too.

"What do you mean?" Thor is confused, but it's already working in Steve and he once again is amazed how the simple creature, that the Hulk is, is so wise on the other hand, showing the character of his alter ego, Bruce Banner, clearly.

"Loki is half Jotun. What if his body temperature is lower than ours? What if we can't see him because he's matching the temperature?"

Tony doesn't even question it and JARVIS is running his scans, shortly later piping up, audible through the still raised visor: "There's a small lake, about 200 meters to your right, that's not on any map. The water is frozen, but it's a different sort of ice than everything else in this park. Shows high levers of an unknown energy."

Steve is already moving in said direction, Thor and the Hulk following, while Tony shoots past him in his suit. They reach the small lake, Tony already hovering over the small frozen surface and then pointing his hands down, shooting a controlled blast at the ice, bursting it. Thor and Steve turn away while the Hulk faces the ice fragments all around them and then stomps into the lake, reaches down and pulls out a completely soaked, unconscious Loki. The water only goes up to the monsters waist and he turns around and gets out of the water, not even noticing the stinging coldness before he – more carefully than he did with the HYDRA soldier – rests the motionless body on the ground.

"Tiny wet god."

Thor has to laugh, despite the fact that they just fished his brother out of a frozen lake, and Steve is a bit more relieved than before – if Thor can laugh again, Loki can't be hurt too badly. Still, the lifeless, pale body is not moving the slightest bit, even after Steve sits down next to him and takes his hand, talking to him, trying to get him awake.

Although Loki had been resting underwater, his body is unnaturally warm and the blood that covers one side of his face is steaming a bit in the cold air.

"Hulk roar?"

"No, not yet. Snow White might get a heart attack. However, you could smash him a bit-"

"No smashing." Steve glares at Tony before looking at the Hulk. "No smashing, okay?"

The monster grunts and then sits down, looking quite like a giant child that has enough of playing.

"Loki, come on, open your eyes. Can you hear me?"

Steve's stomach has turned into a tight knot and although both, Thor and Tony seem to be sure of the fact that Loki is okay, it troubles the soldier that the lean figure on the ground is not moving at all. He's not even sure if Loki's breathing.

"Come on, don't do this to me. I know you did something to save everyone in the arena, you saved hundreds of people, don't give up now! No one gets left behind." Loki doesn't react, his face is motionless, his body limp. "You don't get to be dead, you survived far worse than that, can you hear me? You survived the Chitauri, you survived torture – you can't give up now! You can't leave us now, you're family!" No reaction. Steve leans in closer, more desperate than ever, and he whispers into Loki's ear: "Loki, come on. Please. Remember what you said earlier? What you were planning for when we get back to the tower? Remember? Be alive, please. I need you. We all need you."

Losing people is not easy for Steve, especially now. True, he lost basically everyone he knew when he crashed into the ice, but really, apart from Bucky – a pang in his heart - losing Coulson was the first time he was confronted with facing death and it's not something that's easy for him. He'd gladly sacrifice himself for anyone, but losing – losing is something he can't do. And he won't allow it. He's going to fight for Loki, no matter what. He takes a deep breath, trying to think rational. A doctor would be good, but Bruce is still Hulked out and Steve is not sure just how much the green rage monster knows about medicine, so the most important thing is to check for Loki's basic body functions while waiting for the ambulance to get through to them. Although they probably can't help a demi-god. Who knows.

He reaches out for Loki's bare arm, recognizing that the skin is cooling down noticeable, the feverish hotness fading, and he searches for a pulse. A relieved sigh escapes him when he feels a steady pounding against his fingers. Next is checking for breath. Carefully, he leans forward, until his face hovers over Loki's and just when he leans another bit closer to check for breath, the god moves his head, connecting his lips with Steve's.

The soldier gasps for air and breaks away, staring in shock at Loki, whose eyes are open the tiniest bit, his view looks clouded but he's grinning lazily. "Hello."

"BROTHER!" Thor is beyond delighted and he drops Mjolnir before kneeling down next to Loki, flashing him an enormous grin. "I knew this little explosion wasn't going to damage you too bad! You are of Asgard, after all!"

Steve smiles at Thor's words and then looks at Tony, when the billionaire speaks up. "Oh great, Capsicle kissed you awake – told you, you're Sleeping Beauty. Or, you know… just Sleeping." Tony's snark, however, is betrayed by the small look of relief at the sight of Loki being awake.

"I rather have Steve kissing me than you," Loki replies, voice rough and he has to gasp for air twice, but in the end, he looks content with his reply and Tony grins in appreciation.

""Can't be too bad if you can still talk."

"Puny god not so puny," the Hulk sums it up and it's only now Loki realizes the giant green shape behind Thor. Steve notices how the body on the ground tightens the slightest bit and how Loki suppresses the urge to move away, clearly being too exhausted to move and also not wanting to show his natural fear.

"He fished you out of the water," Steve tries to calm Loki, unconsciously reaching out for the male's hand, twining his fingers through his.

Loki takes two deep breaths that rattle in his lungs, but then he manages to get out: "And maybe you're not such a dull creature after all."

The Hulk moves forward, shoves Thor out of the way (and sends him into the next tree while doing so) before hovering about the god on the ground. The fingers between Steve's tighten to a death grip and Steve has to fight the urge of throwing himself over Loki to shield him with his body. He trusts the Hulk, and the man inside, and all he hopes is that this trust isn't betrayed.

For a while, gazing green eyes stare into each other, the tension between the god and the monster intense, but finally, the Hulk blinks and then nudges Loki, shaking the weak body, but clearly without bad intention and states: "Hulk likes tiny wet god."

Said green god still tries to overcome his shock of being 'caressed' by the Hulk, when Steve slides his arms under his body and lifts him.

"I think we should get back to the tower."

Thor, finally peeling off the remains of the tree from his body, nods. "This has been enough of an adventure today. Too bad that we didn't get to hear this Alice-man, though."

That instantly leads to Tony's mood darkening. He grumbles something, but the Hulk just grabs his arm and yanks him forward, resulting in Tony having to fly alongside the monster, not able to remove the grip around his arm, looking a lot like a puppy that's been taking out for a stroll.

X

"We saved 5689 people today, so why are you still looking like someone stole your favourite toy?" Natasha inquires as they all sit in one of the large SHIELD vans, being carried back to the Avengers Tower.

Tony really does look miserable. Even Bruce, now all human again after the Hulk seemed to understand that he wouldn't fit in the van and let go of the human, turning back into the dark-haired man with the glasses, looks at the billionaire questioningly. Tony looks up, glaring at no one in particular. "You really ask that? I mean – first, I don't get a ball at MY tower, then I get promised a Alice Cooper concert that is blown up before he even APPEARS on stage and now I end up sitting around alone because all of you super-bores are going to disappear to your floors as soon as we arrive at the tower – and you REALLY ask what's wrong?"

Steve rolls his eyes. He can't believe Tony is still complaining about that and the others seem to feel the same way. "Loki just got blown up by four bombs and all you can think of is how your evening is too boring?!"

The billionaire leans back, pouting, while Bruce raises an eyebrow. "_Four_ bombs?"

"One was hidden underneath the balcony," Loki explains, looking slightly better than he did back in the park, able to speak in full sentences again, but still bleeding lightly from the side of his head and looking like hell. "I had force fields around three on the light stage, but I couldn't feel the fourth. It blowing up was a surprise."

"You couldn't… _feel_ the fourth?" Clint, usually avoiding speaking to Loki directly, pipes up, eyeing the god with mistrust.

There's a moment of hesitation and Steve feels like Loki just realized what he said and that it's maybe something he didn't want to reveal, but finally, he nods. "Yes, feel. The bombs contained energy of the Tesseract, that's what I felt."

This revelation shocks everyone, even Tony puts aside his being-in-a-snit and wears a serious facial expression. However, it is Steve who is most shocked. "I thought all the weapons became useless when the Tesseract was brought back to Asgard? Back in the forties, most of the weapons HYDRA used became useless when Schmidt took off with the Tesseract - that was enough! How can there be bombs with Tesseract energy? What is providing them with energy?"

"There has to be something on Midgard that contains enough of the Tesseract's energy to keep up the appearance of it itself still being here," Thor concludes.

"But what's that supposed to be?" Natasha concentrates hard, but neither she nor anyone else can think of it. Only Bruce and Tony share a glance, Tony mouthing 'no' when Bruce raises his eyebrows.

"Well, aside from that, why didn't the force field contain the other three bombs?"

"The energy of the Tesseract combined in three bombs was not something I expected; its force was greater than the force fields. So instead of trying to contain the energy, I tried to keep it off the people."

"You blew yourself up." Clint's face doesn't reveal a thing.

"I did, Agent Barton. I don't remember much, but seeing as I woke up next to an ice lake, I suppose my magic made sure that the crater of my impact froze. Fire and heat, while being one of the great areas of my expertise, are not healthy for frost giants. I guess I was protecting myself. That's how you found me," Loki explains and looks at Thor, Steve and Tony, and, after a short moment, at Bruce.

The scientist gives him a small smile. "The Other Guy seems to like you."

"That's because you both have a unhealthy addiction to green colour. Seriously, why green? Red is so much nicer…" Thor nods at that and Tony flashes him a grin while Bruce only shakes his head, slightly amused.

Suddenly, the doors of the van open and they realize they have reached the tower. As they climb out one by one, looking kind of messed up with Bruce only wearing the stretchable pants, chest and legs bare, Tony in his beat-up Iron Man suit, Thor like a crowd ran over him (which actually had happened) and like he's been smashed into a tree (which had happened, too) and Loki now walking by himself, but heavily leaning on Steve, there's an awkward pause, until Bruce states: "I'd love to see the fireworks, it's been a while since I watched them. I just need to get dressed again."

Natasha quickly catches on and, with a small roll of her eyes, says: "Yeah, I guess it would be nice to watch them. So, let's say we meet up at… quarter to 12? Everyone coming?"

And, for Tony's sake, but also because everyone thinks to themselves that this might be nice and _normal,_ they all agree.

x

Later, as they all stand on top of the Avengers Tower, Clint next to Natasha, Thor and Bruce on either side of Tony and Loki next to his brother, still leaning on Steve although intent on making it look like he's standing all by himself, his pride demanding that, there's a peaceful calmness that has settled on the group.

As the first skyrocket explodes in red and gold glitter, everyone cheers, Thor excited like a child and even Loki smiles in wonder.

Steve takes a deep breath, the first of the new year. He feels the air fill his lungs, feels how the old air is replaced, with something new, something that has not yet turned out to be good or bad. The last year hadn't been too bad, really, sure, everything was new, waking up from the ice, meeting this group of remarkable people, each and everyone having become the most important people in his life, each and everyone taking up a bit of space in his heart – and now there's this Norse demi-god, right next to him, who has turned his whole world, his beliefs, upside down.

"Gramps, are you _crying_ over there?" Tony interrupts his thoughts and Steve startles out of his thoughts, half-smiling at the shorter man.

"Nah, I just remembered something." He is, in fact, not crying, that's not something he does. Not when he's happy like right now.

"Your eyes are… sparkling or whatever. Don't tell me you'll turn into some sort of gay vampire."

"Watch the fireworks, Stark," Steve tells him, but he's grinning, and after a second, Tony grins back.

"Yes Captain!"

And just like that, everyone settles back to look at the spectacle right in front of them, even 'aaaaaah'-ing and 'oooooooooh'-ing at the right times. After a while, Steve brings his arm around Loki's shoulder and the god rests his head on Steve's, leaning into the touch.

Steve _feels_ the fireworks.


	16. Heat

"So, HYDRA is still active, tried to kill about 5000 people, including _me_, and you try to tell us that SHIELD has everything under control? What sort of control is that? Do you leave super-secret files regarding us lying around in the waiting area, as a way of entertaining evil organization members until they get employed in this facility or what?"

Tony is summing up the events of New Year's Eve in the most Tony-ish way possible, but is right – he speaks for everyone and although they can't blame Fury or any of the SHIELD agents in particular, especially Clint and Natasha are pretty angry, too.

Seeing as the bomber, whose name is Lucas Grimm, has worked for SHIELD for over three years, he had access to some pretty important files, not to mention the files about each and every one of the Avengers – the only thing that had stopped him from succeeding with the attack was the unknown called Loki. He's only mentioned in one file that's top-secret and can only be retrieved with the personal permission of Fury and so Grimm had no idea that there would be another hero in the arena, one with incredible skills, not only magic-wise but simply because he's a god, knowing things and being able to do things no one else but Thor can do. Of course the secret's out of the bag, now.

"Mr. Stark, we already told you that we're doing everything in our power to find out what exactly the goal of this organization is and how many members there are out there. Our specialists only need time to get it out of Grimm. And it's not exactly like you're unknown – _you_ told everyone that you're Iron Man, and Thor and Captain Rogers are well known, too. As much as I hate to admit it, even Agents Romanoff and Barton are quite famous." Fury is probably lucky that he only talks to them via the large screen on the common floor and not in person, because the mood is really tense in the room. Supposable, he knew that and that's why they're having a video conference instead of being ordered to the headquarters.

Tony raises an eyebrow. "I'm going to ignore the imply that I'm responsible for my own fame-"

"Which you are!"

"-and instead concentrate on the fact that it's afternoon and your specialists still don't know a thing about Grimm."

"He is highly intelligent; it is hard to get inside his head." Fury massages his temples. "We do what we can."

"What if we send in our own specialist?"

All heads in the room turn towards Clint, surprised at this contribution, and only Natasha seems to understand what he thinks of.

"Loki has already proven he's good at fucking with minds. Send him in."

"He's quite talented with his tongue, yes," Tony agrees, cocking his head – he also notices how Steve shifts at that comment and grins slyly. Interesting information – so Mr. American-As-Apple-Pie has made experiences with said tongue already. Tony files that away for later use; teasing Steve is always a great way of entertaining himself.

Fury contemplates for a while, and then he turns to Steve. "Captain, would Loki be ready to try it? How is he coping with… well, being blown up?"

"He's asleep at the moment, but I think he is well enough for an interrogation, Sir."

"Then tell him to get ready. I'm sending over a jet to get him – Thor, you are coming, too. Agents Barton and Romanoff, there are some missions for you waiting and I expect you back at the Headquarters tomorrow morning. You too, Captain Rogers." And with that, the screen turns black, and the Avengers relax back in their chairs a bit, Ton sighing theatrically.

"I guess that's the end of our break then."

"Uhm excuse me? You're not even assigned to any mission, unlike _us_?" Natasha raises an eyebrow while Clint nods.

"I still have lots of work to do?!" The billionaire sounds as if that was obvious; he gets up and walks over to the elevator before turning and looking back over his shoulder at Bruce. "By 'I' I mean you and me. Come on, let's build a spaceship or something!"

Bruce shakes his head, but he's still smiling when he gets up and follows Tony. However, he stops the elevator doors from closing and asks: "Steve, aren't you going to wake Loki? You can send him to the labs when he's awake for one last check before he gets picked up."

Steve quickly walks over to the elevator, where Tony is holding open the door, and presses the button for his floor, while thanking Bruce for his offer.

When the doors close and the elevator starts moving down, Tony pokes the blond in the back and grins when he turns. "Nice hickey, Cap."

The soldier's hands shoot up to his neck and his face turns beet-red.

"Did that happen before or after he got blown up? – Oh wait," Tony's grin even widens, "'getting a new earpiece' huh? Didn't know you were one for PDA…"

"I'm not-" Thankfully, the elevator stops, after all, the ride to Steve's and Loki's floor isn't that long, and Steve all but flees the elevator, leaving behind a chuckling Tony and awkwardly touched Bruce.

He's still willing down the blood from his face back into his body when a cold wind hits his face. It's coming from Loki's room, the door is open and channeling the wind and when Steve slowly peeks into the room, he finds Loki in front of the open window, obviously relaxing in the fresh breeze mixed with snow-flakes.

Steve clears his throat and Loki looks back over his shoulder, the corners of his mouth turning up and into a smile when he recognizes the soldier. He then closes the window and walks over, leaning against the wall next to the door, bringing another load of cold air with him; it's practically coming from him and causes goose bumps on Steve's neck.

The blond reaches out for Loki's t-shirt-clad arm and looks up in confusion when the arm is, in fact, not cold, but kind of warm, maybe even slightly hotter than usual. "How are you feeling? Did you sleep until now?"

"I'm still recovering, but it's not too bad. And yes, I woke up about ten minutes ago."

Steve indicates Loki to follow him into the kitchen where he gets two cups of coffee and fills the god in about the interrogation Fury wants him to do and Bruce's offer to check him through. Loki accepts that he has to talk to the bomber without complaining or anything, but he calls Bruce in the lab and politely declines his offer of a medical check. "My body is healing itself, I just need to eat something and give it time to cool down again," he explains to the doctor and Steve, who listens interestedly. "If I conjure up fire, my magic protects me from its heat – otherwise I would burn myself, obviously – but seeing as I wasn't exactly prepared to be blown up, heat and fire is a… how do humans put it? _'idiot-proof' way_ of fighting someone who's – even just partly - Jotun."

"We've got something in common now, you know?" Steve asks when he remembers how Loki protected himself by burying himself in ice and cold water. "We both slept in the ice for a while."

That brings a smile on Loki's face, accompanied by an affectionate eye-roll and for a while, both men just enjoy each other's company, Loki eating some sandwiches while they talk about the fireworks and other trivial things, until JARVIS announces that the transport to the headquarter would arrive in ten minutes.

Loki gets up, straightens his back and summons his armour – it takes slightly more time for it to appear around him, probably due to the fact that he still needs to recover, but when Steve raises his eyebrow in question, the god explains: "This man messed around with a god – now he shall face who _exactly_ he meddled with."

"Behave, will you?" Steve warns, although it's only half-heartedly. He trusts Loki in not going crazy with the bomber and he gets a bit distracted when Loki grins and asks: "Don't I always?"

Seconds later, they're kissing against the fridge and the bomber is temporarily forgotten.

x

For quite a while, nothing happens. Loki and Grimm sit at the table, facing each other, the god studying the bombers face while, at the same time, pretending not to care the slightest bit. He's pretty good at that, but Fury can see the spark in the demi-god's eyes, an indication of the fact that he, indeed, is quite interested in his opponent, trying to analyze him.

Finally, Grimm breaks the silence and Fury is impressed, even though he doesn't show it – Loki has successfully manages to make Grimm come to him and now he's got the control over their conversation, being the one who can chose to answer if he wants to.

"You are the famous Loki, then."

Loki doesn't answer, and Grimm, after waiting a while, tries again. "HYDRA would have supported you. When you came here to conquer this planet."

"Words are pretty, but actions speak for themselves. I never received an offer?" Loki's voice is calm, his face reveals nothing, but his words are an encouragement for Grimm to keep on talking. Fury eyes his former agent, scanning his face, taking in all the details. He has seen the file; Grimm had been described as a calm, rational person, very punctual, known for keeping cool in stressful situations. Now, he looks rather crazy and his eyes lay deep in their sockets. He sits a bit doubled up, and where the short sleeves of his prison clothes end, his arms are bruised, adding to some cuts in his face from his encounter with the Hulk. Also, he clearly seems to enjoy talking about HYDRA, at least to Loki – it's not like they hadn't interrogated him all night and morning, but he's only _just now_ opening up to the God of Mischief in front of him. Fury is not sure if he likes that they seem to get along so easily, but then again, Loki has not given him any reason to feel betrayed in his trust and Agent Romanoff's reports about everything that's going on in the tower have been positive so far.

"If you had succeeded, we would have given you anything you'd needed. With the power of the Tesseract-"

"So you weren't strong enough and wanted me to do the dirty work?" Loki's voice is still calm, but his eyes narrow down the slightest bit and Grimm shifts on his chair uncomfortably. Fury, on the other hand, is smart enough to recognize that Loki had just gotten some important information – HYDRA is not nearly as strong as they were back in the forties and obviously not quite as numerous.

"We never doubted you would succeed, not with the great magic you can work and the Tesseract. It was just unfortunate that these so-called superheroes meddled with your plan."

Loki's right eyebrow wanders up the slightest bit. "That's why you told SHIELD about the bomb and made sure all of the Avengers would be at the location. You would have killed them."

Grimm snarls, actually snarls, and quickly leans forward, pressing his hands down on the table and staring into Loki's eyes. "They don't understand our greater goal, what we want to achieve – their minds are too narrow to understand. HYDRA has friends, mighty friends, and once the Avengers are out of the way, HYDRA will rise again, renew its glory – and this time, no one, not even the _soldier_ will stop us! We will bring back magic to the world, power so big no one could imagine it until now, but we know it exists, we will bring it to mankind, we will take the humans to a new level, make a bigger, stronger race out of them! HAIL HYDRA!" Grimm pants heavily, there are a few drops of drool on his chin and his eyes are open wide, drilling themselves into the god's, but Loki is just really unimpressed and his mouth turns into a grin.

"You are so passionate about this, aren't you? This is your big mistake. Do you want to know a secret?" He leans in a bit, and wiggles his finger, indicating for Grimm to lean in closer. "Emotions are going to be your downfall. You are easily to manipulate, really, I can play with you all day long and you wouldn't even notice. So, between you and me – why not make this easier and you tell me what I want to know?" Grimm's mouth is gaping open, he seems to be in some kind of shock at Loki's words and Fury narrows his eyes, not sure if he likes what Loki is doing in there.

"You didn't know about me, but I am sure that someone of your organization has by now found out about me. So let me tell you something I found out about _you_, yes? I know that you somehow managed to use Tesseract energy to fuel your bombs as well as the device to activate them. And I can _feel_ it – I am going to promise you one thing, human. A promise of a god, that's not something someone receives every day." The bomber is hanging on Loki's lips now, mesmerized by the words although he should feel intimidated or threatened – but Fury has to acknowledge – even if reluctant – that Loki is a master of words, he can twist and turn them into any shape he wants, trigger emotions, mess with people's heads. "I will know if you only try so much as to attack the Avengers again, I am powerful enough to feel the Tesseract energy. You don't know what ancient powers you have woken, you have meddled with – and little children who play with the fire will get _burned_!"

The last word comes out as a hiss and for good measure, Loki conjures up a small flame, letting it rapidly dance over his skin, while Grimm hastily moves back in his chair, pressing his back against it, leaning away as to bring as much distance as possible between himself and the god. However, Loki seems to enjoy this little game and splashes a few flames on the table, letting them grow until they form a sort of wave and roll towards the scared man at the other end of the table, who tries to get away although being hand-cuffed to his chair.

"Let me out- let me ouuuuut!" He howls and Fury waits for a few moments before he nods to two guards who open the door and grab him under his arm-pits, complete with his chair. As they drag him out, Grimm shoots Loki, who is still very relaxed in his chair, a hateful look and calls out: "We would've made you and your brother gods on this planet – HYDRA wants nothing more than the power of the Tesseract and the magic that comes with it! We believed in you! You could have been a king-"

He's shut up when the door closes behind him and although Loki's face still reveals nothing but amusement, Fury is not sure if he can trust his eye when he notices the shortest of flicker in the god's green eyes.

X

"That little fire show of yours was not necessary." Fury has his arms crossed over his chest and stares at Loki intimidating – then again, that's how he always looks, it's just something that comes with the eyepatch. To be honest, Loki feels himself reminded of Odin quite a bit and he's not sure if he likes that.

"He talked, though," he replies with a smug grin, deciding not to reminisce about Odin at the moment, when his mind is buzzing around all the information he got from Grimm and he's thankful when Fury dismisses him and he can return to the jet he and Tony, who had decided to come along to the headquarters because he wanted to get a look at the remains of the bombs' remote, took and where the billionaire is already waiting for him.

"So, how'd it go, Sherlock?" Tony asks when he sits down and reaches out for the belt straps on the co-pilots seat, remembering their flight and Tony's stunt maneuvers all too well. The billionaire had sent back the jet that was coming to get Loki and Thor the second it landed on the balcony of the Avenger's tower, because he had apparently _just then_ decided to accompany Loki. Thor stayed at the tower then and Loki grinned to himself when he saw the SHIELD pilot's face when he was told to turn around and that they would take their own jet – he's sure that Tony had only waited until the jet got there so he could annoy SHIELD even more by sending it back empty.

"It was satisfying. We learned that HYDRA has some sort of powerful friends, according to Grimm, that is, and they plan to kill you and the other Avengers."

Tony makes a content face. "Well, that's not too bad. Would've been worse if they messed with my tower or something – can't stand when they do that."

Loki's feeling that this is a stab against him is being confirmed when Tony suddenly pulls at the control stick of the jet and they roll over a few times, Tony laughing loudly at the shocked face Loki makes.

X

"All preparations are made, Master. We have troubles reaching out to him at the moment, but the thought has already been planted in his mind. It will only be a matter of time now."

"What about the humans? I don't want them in the way."

"They have instructions to leave him alone. We have given them more weapons and they still believe we're on their side. We'll leave them in that belief, they can cause trouble within their own race, but once we get the Tesseract, their weapons will be useless. Not that they're going to be able to be bothered by that much longer then."

The gigantic silhouette of the titan at the edge of one platform turns a bit, until the Other is greeted with the deep purple face, a smile spreading there. "I'm going to visit some old friends now. They might be quite _happy_ to help us out. The Trickster tends to forget about all the enemies he made over the years. He's still so young… losing him would be a waste of talent. But after we get into Asgard, he won't be necessary anymore."

The Other grins, too, but only after his master has teleported away. Soon, they would get the fallen prince of Asgard back. And yes, Thanos still needed him – but the Other is pretty sure that Loki can work his magic even without that famous Silvertongue of his…

x

"Look at your planet. It's falling apart, rotting. The once great Jotunheim is melting." His voice sounds over the deserted fields and although no-one shows themselves, he knows they are listening.

"Loki Odinson killed your king, Laufey, and you've been without rule, without guidance ever since. But if you follow me to Midgard, if you follow my lead, you will get your chance of revenge and you will get… the Casket."

For a long time, nothing happens, but finally, a single silhouette detaches itself from the ice.

"We are too little to fight the Midgardians. Once, we were a great race with countless warriors, but these days are gone."

"You will get support of friends. And I promise you – once Loki belongs to me, you won't need to fight anyone. He will open the gates to Asgard and you will be able to retrieve your precious Casket. And when I'm done with him, you can take care of what's left of the great Silvertongue."

The giantess – Thanos recognizes her as female when she steps into the light – contemplates for a long time, and she cocks her head, as if she's listening to the cracking of the ice around her. At last, she nods. "Our planet is dying. We're going to support you. For Jotunheim!"

And from the icy walls, the cliffs and the deep craters, voices echo back, until the whole capital shakes with one roar. "FOR JOTUNHEIM!"

x

The night after the day of the interrogation, as Steve and Loki are lying on Steve's bed, Loki addresses the topic of Steve's mission that would start the next day.

'How long will you be gone?'

Steve gives him a small smile. 'You know I'm not supposed to talk about the mission.'

'I could convince you...' Loki grins and runs his fingers over the soldier's naked chest, making Steve writhe below him.

'That's hardly fair. You- _oh!_'

'You were saying?' The innocent look on the god's face definitely doesn't match the position of his hand on _southern regions_ of Steve.

'Loki, behave!' Truthfully, the blond enjoys that Loki doesn't quite behave at the moment, but he's got to at least _try_ and be serious, right?

'Don't pretend you don't like it,' Loki smirks when he speaks out what Steve had been thinking and his smirk widens when he sees he's been right.

'Look, I can't believe I say that, but it's just Iraq, and not for long, I promise. I would ask for you to come along but you still need to rest, and it's gonna be really hot there and you don't like that.'

For a short time, Loki pouts and his hand leaves Steve's body, but soon, the grin is back and he leans in close, whispering in Steve's ear: 'Ask for a bedroom for yourself there - I don't want anyone near you. You're mine and no-one gets to see you like this-' the slender fingers are back dancing over warm exposed skin, '-but me.' At his last words, Loki's mouth wanders south a bit until Steve feels warm breath against his jugular and then teeth that nibble on the skin there, lips that go over to sucking until he moans deeply, pulling Loki on top of him and clashing their mouths together, feeling the spot where Loki sucked before pulsing.

There's a short battle for dominance, the kiss becomes sloppier, teeth graze lips, but then Steve gives in, lets Loki take control because he knows that's what the god needs. He doesn't realize it, but his simple question about how long Steve will be gone already shows compassion and as much as he tries to play cool, Steve can feel some nervousness, tenseness in the kiss - Loki clearly is afraid of what might happen when he's away and dominating now might give him back strength and reassurance, enabling him to feel control, to feel strong enough not to worry too much.

Suddenly, Loki pulls away and Steve gasps for air, still feeling the soft lips on his, when Loki asks: 'What are you thinking of?'

Steve props himself up on one arm, mirroring Loki's current position, before reaching out with his free hand to run his fingers through the soft black hair of the demi-god that's currently pretty messed up - the fact alone that Loki allows him to see him like that brings up a warm feeling in Steve's chest and he knows it's a privilege. He moves his hand from Loki's hair to his forehead, resting it there for a moment before he furrows his brows and replies: 'Oh I was just wondering how you are feeling? You still seem to be a bit hot...'

"Comes with this body," Loki smirks and gestures down, but when he notices Steve's serious look, he rolls his eyes and tells him: "I am fine, really. You worry too much."

"Not when it comes to you," Steve replies and he knows that sounds incredible sappy, but that's just the way he truly feels and before Loki can protest, he pulls the god close and into an embrace. It's a bit awkward, but then Loki shifts and rolls around and then Steve's spooning him again and a happy smile spreads on the soldier's face when he nuzzles his nose into the soft, black hair, inhaling the scent that is so uniquely _Loki_ and relaxing into the mattress.

"He's going to Iraq and I'm the one to worry about?" Loki grumbles but Steve smacks his thigh and Loki makes a sound that sounds suspiciously like a snort before twining his fingers through Steve's on his chest.

It's one of the moments Steve smiles to himself because Loki drops the big-bad-norse-god-of-mischief attitude and – consciously or not – allows himself to be relaxed and calm. And cuddly. Very cuddly.

x

The door clicks behind him and he lets out a deep sigh as the cool air from the inside of his trailer washes over his skin, caresses it like a cool kiss and for a moment, he just leans against the door, eyes closed, slowly breathing in and out. Steve had spent the day talking to the officers and commanders in charge, then he had visited the camp and talked to soldiers, had readily taken photos with them – although that's always been something that he felt weird about – and although it hadn't been much actual body work, he is absolutely exhausted by now, probably also because of the intense weather change from snowy, cold New York City to the hot desert-y region with dry air and a burning sun. His head is pounding a bit and although he never gets actually sick, he's glad that he got a trailer for himself, not only because Loki asked him to ask for one, but also because he now gets to relax without people staring at him or asking for more photos.

He unties his boots and shrugs of his jacket before pulling at the hem of his shirt, taking it off and wiping the sweat off his forehead, now beginning to shiver in the cool air.

"What a sight," a soft voice comes from the dark corner where a small table and a corner seat are situated and Steve's body automatically goes into motion, knees bending slightly, as he blink through the darkness, but his mind has already recognized the voice – although it can't comprehend how the voice got into the trailer.

"Loki?!"

He hears the snap of fingers and suddenly the room is flooded with soft light, not too bright and clearly not coming from the bulb at the ceiling, but Steve doesn't really have the time to wonder where the light comes from when he's greeted with the sight of a barely dressed Loki sitting on his dining table, propping himself up with his arms behind his back and legs crossed.

"I believe you'd call that a surprise," the god says with a grin, looking at Steve from below his eyelashes and the soldier feels the shivers run down his spine, this time, though, they have nothing to do with the cool air.

"Yeah, quite a big one- how did you even get here?"

Loki smirks. "Like this." And he disappears from the table, only to reappear inches away from Steve, his eyes sparkling amused as Steve gasps for air, surprised at what he just witnessed. Then he smiles, though. "Show-off."

"Of course – I'm talented, after all," Loki admits and grins before leaning in to kiss Steve, capturing his lower lip between his and Steve automatically brings up one hand around Loki's hip, holding him close.

"Mmh I missed this," the god mumbles against the soldier's lips, eliciting a chuckle from the blond.

"I've been away for not even a day yet."

"19 hours and 37 minutes."

"You counted?"

"Of course I did. I waited until it would be night here. You're six hours in the future – oh, and before I forget it, Thor doesn't understand the concept of the different time zones on this planet yet and it's quite fun seeing him struggle with it, so don't explain it to him when you come back. You could, however, call him – his reaction to getting a call from the future might be interesting to witness." Loki grins mischievously, but although Steve is amused by his little story, there's something else occupying his mind.

"I left at 8 in the evening, that would've been 2 in the morning here… the flight took 4 hours; I called back to the tower when I got here and Bruce told me you were in the gym - did you sleep at all tonight? Or… yesterday night – you know what I mean." The time zone thing was pretty confusing, Steve had to admit, but he knows he's on the right track when Loki's eyes flicker for the shortest of moments.

"Hey, look at me," Steve requests and uses one finger to lift up Loki's chin a bit. There are tiny shadows below the god's eyes, not too bad, but seeing as he got blown up by a bomb two days ago and still needed to rest, a night without sleep had taken its toll, not to mention the energy he must have used up to teleport himself here. "You need to sleep! Why did you even come here? You should rest yourself-" realization hits him like a ton of bricks, just from the look on Loki's face that has turned from content to serious to weary during Steve's examination. The admittance that Loki missed him already, the fact that he counted the hours, that he figured out when it would be time to sleep for Steve – it's all so he can sleep with Steve, in the security the soldier provides, relying on him to fight off what Loki can't when his body's asleep, when his mind is wandering in dreams.

Steve smiles affectionately and watches the confusion on Loki's face before leaning in this time, cupping Loki's cheek when kissing him softly, chastely. "I'll have a quick shower and then we can go to sleep, alright?"

There's thankfulness in Loki's eyes, Steve can see it and although the god doesn't say it, it's clear that he's relieved – however, after this short display, Loki's features change and the dangerous look is back on his face, his eyes narrowing the slightest bit and he dips his head, letting his eyes rake over the naked, sweaty chest in front of him.

By now, Steve is overly aware of how close Loki is, how hungry he looks at him, how naked he is compared to the god, who is wearing simple black pants and a dark green t-shirt with a v-neck – and his body is already reacting, he feels himself getting hard in the pants of his army suit, especially as Loki's fingers roam over his chest and lower abdomen.

X

With a flick of his wrist, the door of the trailer locks and he pushes Steve back until he hears his back collide with the door, an unsure laugh coming from the soldier's lips. "Loki – I'm gross, just let me-"

"You look delicious," Loki all but growls and then captures Steve's lips again, this time between his teeth, and presses his body flush against the half-naked soldier, noticing satisfied that there's a bulge in Steve's pants growing bigger with every second. "I bet you taste delicious, too."

And with that, he dips his head and flicks his tongue over hot skin at Steve's chest, tastes the salt there, feels the racing heartbeat against his lips and although the angle is slightly weird, he bends down a bit more and teases one nipple with his teeth, satisfied with the deep moan falling from Steve's lips and the fingers that thread through his hair and tug involuntarily.

Forgotten is the run down feeling he has ever since the bombs blew up, forgotten the nervousness about the fact that he actually did fall asleep for just a moment, only to startle awake minutes after – but not where he fell asleep propped up on the bed but standing in the doorway, his hand already on the handle to leave the room. He can't even remember the dream, but he never sleepwalks – and that is a bad sign. But all of that is forgotten, because right now, he just wants to taste Steve, wants to claim him and then maybe get off himself before falling asleep knowing there is someone to watch him, someone to fight of the demons that torment him. And because Steve knows exactly how he feels, the soldier's not going to deny him anything tonight.

A small part of Loki's mind wonders if that is too much of manipulation but he decides not to think about that – if Steve really didn't want something like that, he could get rid of Loki – not for long, but at least long enough to make clear that he's no up for that, and besides, Steve's body reactions kind of speak for themselves, so Loki doesn't give him much of a warning, really, before quickly unbuttoning the pants and pulling them down, right along with his underwear.

The hiss coming from Steve is very unlikely, and Loki looks up unwillingly from the rather impressive sight he's on eyelevel with.

"I told you I would kneel for you once. This is the time, so let's make the best of it, will we?"

Steve's cheeks are flushed and his eyes are unfocused although he seems to try his best to look Loki in the eye, but then the god can't resist any longer and leans in, quickly licking up the whole length of Steve's fully hard cock before taking it in as deep as possible, relishing the heavy feeling on his tongue and the taste that is a mix of sweat, musk and something that is so entirely _Steve_ that Loki gets a warm feeling in his chest, the feeling of _this is perfect_.

Loki feels a knee against his chest and he looks up, only to find Steve with his head thrown back and hands clasping the countertops to the right and left of the door, desperately attempting to hold himself upright, now, that his knees seem to give in. A grin spreads on the god's face, his lips stretch around the soldier's cock before he hollows his cheeks and sucks it in further, his tongue swiftly moving over the underside.

A grunt, low and animally comes from the blonde and then he loosens the grip around the countertop and brings his finger's back to Loki's head, his hips bucking forward, deeper into the hotness that is Loki's mouth, and the god takes it willingly, greedily, deep-throating him while using one free hand to cup Steve's balls, massaging them lightly while watching the human's face twist as he tries to hold back the screams of pleasure building inside.

The god let's go of the blonds' cock for a moment, gasping for air and grinning up when the other man looks down. To be honest, he hasn't expected it to be so very satisfying for himself, too, but the utter loss of control from the usually so restrained soldier, combined with his more than impressive cock – the perks of being a super-solider – and the fact that he is putty in Loki's hands, or, well, mouth, is arousing beyond reason.

Now, with the cool air hitting his slick cock, Steve seems to come to his senses at least the slightest bit and the hand in Loki's hair loosens its grip as Steve looks down misty-eyed.

"Don't worry, pet, I'll finish this – but I need to look after myself, too…" Loki reassures him and then pops open the button of his own pants, quickly pushing them down to his knees, seeing as he's still kneeling in front of his lover. He's already hard and he quickly wraps a hand around his cock before returning his attention to Steve's balls, mouthing at them and returning Steve effectively into a mass of incoherent gasps and words.

"You really are impressive, Steve – and so very delicious. But do you know what makes me want you even more?" Loki's velvety voice sounds through the room and Steve, although he can't think straight anymore, takes in every word while restraining himself from just pushing forward – Loki can feel it, his one free hand having moved from stroking up and down the slick length of the blond to resting on his hip. He feels the force there, the force from holding back, because Steve wants to just push forward, into his mouth, and fuck him raw; it's an instinct, he can't help it, but Loki is not having any of that. "What makes me want you even more is the knowledge that no other man has seen you like this before – moaning, writhing, your breathing ragged and your eyes full of lust. Tell me no one has ever made you feel like this, tell me you belong to me, tell me you're mine!" And with that, he sucks in the head of Steve's cock, his tongue grazing the vein just below it and he takes his hand away, allowing Steve to buck forward, into his mouth, deep, until he feels him at the back of this throat and the soldier moans, before whispering hoarsely: "Yours… Loki… please… make me-I can't-"

The god quickly moves his fingers behind Steve's balls, to the one spot that he knows will drive him crazy and he hollows his cheeks one more time, until he feels Steve buck violently and then hot cum fills his mouth, Steve trying to pull out, but Loki keeps him there, sucks and licks, feeling the other man tremble and in his administrations, he nearly forgets about his hand around his own cock, that is, until he feels a wave of pleasure flood through his body and the release is washing over him, too, turning his body into a warm puddle of pleasure.

His heartbeat is racing as he lets go of the soldier's clean-licked cock and leans back, not bothering to tuck himself away, but instead intently watching Steve's face.

The blond slowly blinks his eyes open and it takes a moment for them to focus on the god on the ground, but when they do, they're full of wonder and…

Loki quickly looks away, not daring to name the emotion that show in the blue orbs; emotions just make everything complicated and the less he sees of them the better it is. He himself just feels incredibly relaxed, still able to taste the cum on his tongue and his body heavenly relaxed from coming, too. He has to admit, hearing Steve admitting that he's his and his alone, that he can do what he wants has been an incredible turn on and it pleases Loki to be the one Steve gives himself up to.

"Are you-" Steve's voice is hoarse and he blushes a bit and clears his throat before trying again, much to Loki's entertainment. "Are you alright?"

That catches Loki completely off guard and he raises an eyebrow, an amused smile on his lips. "Am I alright?"

"I mean… did I- did I hurt you?" The blush is now very prominent on the soldier's face and he doesn't seem to know what to do or where to move, standing there almost completely naked with only his pants pooling around his ankles.

"Of course you didn't," Loki reassures him, rolling his eyes, but making sure it's affectionate. Really, all the ministration is unnecessary – he's a god, after all – but still, strangely touching. "Now, how about you go and have your shower and I'll wait for you here? I could join you, but I'm not sure if you're up for that again already…"

Steve grins – now that his worries are being taken care of, he feels a lot more lighthearted and is ready to joke. "Super-soldier, remember?"

Loki is on his feet in seconds and he grins devilishly. "So you're saying you want me to join?"

"Maybe another time. You need to sleep and so need I and if you join me, we'll probably end up being distracted again."

The god manages a fake pout, but then Steve lifts one hand to caress his face and press a soft kiss on his lips. "Another time, I promise. You were… incredible before and I- I just want to make sure you get the rest you deserve now."

Loki huffs, but smiles. "You're chivalry is ridiculous sometimes."

"Come on, you like it. Told you you'd fall for the charms of Captain America," Steve replies with a wink.

"The great Captain with his pants around his ankles," Loki deadpans, but then he steps back until he can sit on the bed, while Steve unceremoniously steps out of the clothes and opens the door to the tiny bathroom.

While the shower is running, Loki lazily takes off his jeans and t-shirt and drops them next to Steve's clothes on the floor before crawling under the thin sheet and relaxing into the mattress, his hands behind his head. He feels the blood slowly flowing back in his legs – the only bad thing about kneeling is the fact that you stop feeling your legs at some point – if you're lucky, that is, and for a while, he just lies on the bed and concentrate on the feeling in his legs, trying to keep his mind off the fact that part of him has indeed fallen for the blond soldier while another part of him just feels incredibly sad because he knows how it's going to end – and it's not going to be a Happy End, for neither of them.

When Steve comes out of the bathroom and climbs into bed next to Loki, the god can't help but notice: "You're naked."

"So are you," Steve responds after wrapping one arm around the god and feeling his naked chest.

"How abou-"

"Good night, Loki." Steve sounds firm, but Loki can practically feel the smile and, with a dramatic sigh, he replies "Good night, Steve," before closing his eyes, waiting for sleep to come, now that he's safe in the arms of his soldier, his heartbeat next to him, his taste still on his tongue, his breath in his neck.

x

"You look so beautiful in the morning." Steve blinks at Loki slowly, relaxing in the magical moment between waking up and moving to get up, content with just laying there and looking at the sleepy god with the tangled hair and the bright green eyes that seem to focus on him lazily, like Loki's whole body is still asleep and only slowly waking up.

Steve means what he says, though. Loki looks truly beautiful, his skin is creamy against the brownish sheets and he never has the slightest bit of stubble – now that Steve thinks about it he can't remember having seen Loki with a beard or stubble at all, although he never saw him shaving, on the other hand. It's probably magic. With every moment of being awake, the green eyes gaze more intense, as if there's a fire lit behind them that's slowly growing bigger and Loki's lips curl into a smile while Steve examines him.

"And you are the most wondrous being I've ever met."

Steve smiles amused. "Thank you… I guess. You're full of wonders, too, though."

"'Wonder' is my second name."

"I can't quite believe that – although… do you have a second name?" Steve is quite interested in that, now that he thinks of it.

"Yes, it's Anthony."

"Wait- what?!" All the content sleepiness is gone when Steve hears that, trying to make it sound right in his head. "Are you serious?!"

Loki huffs before he grins and kisses him on the lips shortly. "Of course I'm not – that would sound ridiculous for a god, don't you think_, Steven Grant Rogers_?"

"You-," he's at loss of words for a moment before he shakes his head and sits up, sheets tangling around his naked body. "You're impossible."

"And you are wonderful in the morning."

Steve decides that that's worth a kiss, and Loki happily reciprocates and soon, they're rolling over the bed, a tangled mass of sheets and naked bodies. However, a sharp knock at the door disturbs them and Steve shoots up from his position on his back, Loki sitting on his lap, and quickly clears his throat before calling out: "Yes?"

"Captain Rogers, you're expected in Officer Buckham's tent in 20 minutes."

"Understood."

"Sir." The man probably salutes in front of the door, and then his steps retrieve, leaving back a sighing Loki.

"I guess that's my call to leave, then." He climbs off Steve and the soldier gets up, not even wasting a thought on the fact that he's standing naked next to a man he spent the night with, something he would've thought impossible just a few months back.

"I'll see you tonight."

It's not a question, Steve knows it and Loki does, too, although the blond can feel that Loki is content with his acceptance of the situation.

"What are you going to do when you're back in New York? It's what – 11.30 pm there at the moment?"

Loki shrugs. "Tony probably wants to know where I've been, seeing as JARVIS surely informed him about my absence."

"You're not going to tell him, right?" Steve looks at the god, trying to figure out if his suspicion is correct. When the Aesir grins, he knows he's been right.

"No. He'll figure it out eventually by himself, he's not that stupid."

"'Not that stupid', huh?" Steve grins. "That sounded almost like a compliment."

"Don't tell anyone, then," Loki replies and with a last wink, he's gone, leaving behind a startled Steve.

After getting over the surprise of a suddenly de-materializing god, the day passes pretty uneventful, it's mostly just tactics being discussed, plans of the surrounding area being looked at and although no-one really told Steve where he's been sent – not Iraq, that's for sure – he soon has a pretty good idea of where he is, combining the elements of the six-hours-in-the-future and the surrounding countryside.

He also gets used to the high temperatures slowly and is not half as exhausted in the evening as he's been the day before, but nevertheless, when Loki appears around 10.30 this night, they went straight to bed, exchanging short kisses and caresses before falling asleep, Loki in Steve's arms, just like always, and Steve thinks this is how it should be for the rest of his life before drifting off.

Days pass like that, then it's a week and then, when Steve is asked if he could stay for another two or three weeks, he agrees easily, knowing that it won't make a difference now that he can see Loki every night. No one in the camp notices the nightly visits although quite a few wonder why Captain Rogers chooses to stay in, even when they're all gathering for a couple of beers and card games and general socializing in the evening, but then again, seeing as he's a super-hero, they think he's busy with plans of saving the world from some aliens or terrible threat and leave the topic.

The only thing correct about their assumptions is the alien part, though, because Steve uses all the time he gets to spend with Loki far away from the tower and Tony's sly comments and looks to grow more confident about their relationship. It takes over a week until he finally uses the word 'blow-job' for the first time, face colouring a deep shade of red, and it takes another couple of days until he admits that he really liked it, resulting in a pleasurable night with Loki sucking him off and having to soundproof the trailer with magic because Steve simply can't hold back screams of pleasure.

He also gets more confident about the whole nakedness, taking in every detail of Loki's lean body one morning when he wakes up and finds the blanket kicked off to the ground, revealing a very naked Loki to the diffuse light coming through the blinds. He is captured in the beauty of the body next to him and he doesn't even think of how that's a man and not a woman and how that is against everything he grew up with – but now, it feels right to him, admiring that body, it feels natural. Sometimes he still thinks of Peggy, the first woman he ever fell in love with, and while she still has a special place in his heart and always will have, he now feels the same way for Loki and that's when he realizes that this is what he wants, what he needs, what is okay. Loki wakes up and finds him staring and the sheer intenseness of the blue eyes seems to silence him. This night, Steve asks if he can try something and Loki, never able to resist cryptic requests, all too readily allows him to do what he wants, and after slowly taking off both their clothes, Steve kisses his way down the god's body, soft kisses at first, then tentative licks and he feels reassured when Loki makes these soft little moans, encouraging him to keep going. When he first tastes the pre-cum gathering at the tip of Loki's cock, he can't help but analyze the taste – it's nothing he particularly likes or doesn't like, but what he definitely likes is the way Loki bucks beneath him and hisses his name, so he just tries to remember what the god did to him – the whole adventure ends in Steve getting off both of them with his hands, although he tasted Loki extensively; he's simply lacking the technique to keep doing what the god showed him, but as their both climaxing and Loki's hands are digging in the sheets, his face flushed and head thrown back, that's forgotten. They lie in the darkness for quite a while after that until Loki shifts in his arms and whispers: "You're quite talented with your tongue, my pet, and that's coming from me. I want you to do that again, soon, and then you're going to take all of me, until I come down your throat. You will kiss me and I will be able to taste myself." And from the way his heart beat fastens and images flood his mind, Steve knows that the next time will come soon and he's more than ready for it.

X

"The notations show that the energy its emitting has become increasingly more since New Year's Eve. It's like it's been activated and now there's just energy leaking out," Tony tells Bruce as he studies diagrams and notes on a small tablet before throwing them all on a free wall with a move of his hand, showing them to the physicist.

"So the bombs HYDRA used were feeding off the spear?"

"I think so. Then again, Loki said he could trace signs of energy from the bombs themselves."

"From what we know and what Steve told us, HYDRA built weapons with the energy of the Tesseract back in the forties. Maybe the new HYDRA found some leftovers of those weapons and used them?"

Tony's brows furrow as he turns on the spot, clearly searching for something, until he notices a big box under some half-done robots, goes through it and slides a thick folder over the table to where Bruce stands. "According to my father, the weapons became useless when the Tesseract disappeared and even after they found it they didn't work anymore."

"So someone built new ones? SHIELD?" Bruce remembers all too well what Phase 2 was about and the thought that SHIELD and they were being fought with their own weapons was not really comforting.

"The mantle they used is the same material Stark Industry uses for disguised vans and cars in conflict areas – but the small bits and pieces that were being found around the arena contain similar traces of metal like the spear does." Tony's face is hard; he knows Bruce is catching on quickly enough.

"The Chitauri?"

"Loki?"

Bruce takes off his glasses and rubs his eyes, it's pretty late in the night and the complication of the situation gets to him. He's spent a lot of time with the demi-god and he's grown on him, really. "Why would he blow himself up if he had his fingers in the pie?"

"I don't know – maybe to earn our trust? It's his spear that's fuelling the other weapons- weapons that come from the Chitauri – aliens Loki teamed up with once. I think it's pretty obvious." In his mind, Tony is already going through various ways to capture Loki and secure his tower but Bruce, being the more rational one, knows what's going on in his friend and tries to calm him, knowing the billionaire is sometimes to quick with judging people.

"That sounds plausible, yes – but you forget that if Loki tried something against us, his father and- what's-his-name… Heimdall would call him back to Asgard. HYDRA could be teaming up with the Chitauri, seeing as both groups have a problem with us, but I think Loki has nothing to do with it."

"We don't know if we can trust these wanna-be gods, though. Even a watcher needs to pee from time to time, right?" the billionaire is too stubborn to let go of his thesis. "Even if you're right, we know that Loki can feel the Tesseract energy – he said so himself. I believe his body has developed higher senses for the level of radiation- that's not the point, all I want to say: if he could feel the energy from the bombs, he can feel the energy from the spear. _He knows it's here."_

The doctor doesn't say a thing – this thought has occurred to him, too, right after Loki told them about his increased sensibility regarding the vibes of the Tesseract.

There is no stopping for Tony now – he had issues with trusting Loki's 180 degree change to a good guy and although he got more comfortable with the demi-god lately, his first thoughts always go to the security of himself and his friends and right now, Loki is the most obvious danger, inhabiting a floor just meters below them. "He's good at convincing people he came here to be best friends with all of us and it may be true that his daddy sent him here for exactly that reason, but I'm telling you – he knew from the instant he set a foot in this tower that the spear was here, and he messed with all of our heads – especially Steve's. No one gets to mess with my blondie's head but me!"

"How about we talk to Loki? Ask him about all that?" Deep inside, Bruce just doesn't believe Loki tricked all of them. The Hulk decided he liked Loki and although – or maybe because – he was such a simple creature, Bruce has to admit that his valuations of persons are right most of the time. Also, the fact that Loki frequently disappears from the tower, always around the same time and always for the same number of hours has picked Bruce's interest and he doesn't need to be a genius like Tony to figure out where Loki is going.

However, Tony is not convinced. "Oh yeah, and what's he's gonna say? 'No I _really_ am nice' and we're just going to believe him and be friends?"

"Listen, we're going to confront him with the spear, but only when Steve is back. We'll get everyone together and ask him – if he really is up to something and Heimdall is not reacting, the six of us should be able to stop whatever he plans until Thor can find a way to get him back to Asgard."

"…You're not getting any blueberries for that plan."

Bruce gives Tony a look from the side before smiling to himself. "I think I'm going to survive."

In the background, behind two layers of bullet-proof glass, in a vacuum chamber, the spear is resting on a table, glowing in a soft blue light and while Bruce doesn't notice, the Hulk inside can hear the soft whispers, promises of freedom, power and the calls for someone to come and get it. _Come and get me,_ the spear whispers. _I'm waiting._


	17. The World Comes Tumbling Down

Despite the fact that he sleeps with Steve every night, can rest in the soldier's arms knowing he is safe there, dreams bother him more than ever. As a child, he figured out an easy trick to keep bad dreams at bay, working a simple spell, but he is smart enough to know his dreams aren't normal dreams and although no one forces him to do something anymore, the mental exhaustion gets to him.

Endless dreams of him wandering the planet of the Chitauri, hearing faint whispers, shadows moving in the corners of his eyes, but whenever he turns, no one is there.

Since he has adapted the habit of sleeping when Steve does, he ends up being awake at weird hours in New York; sometimes he catches Bruce when the doctor comes from the labs and they have a bit of a chat, but usually, the man is tired and goes to bed, leaving behind a bored Loki.

However, as soon as he gets bored - and that comes with his mind resting - unwanted thoughts pop up in his head again. At first, he tries to distract himself with books, but soon finds out that he has read every single one in the tower. When Natasha finds him draped on a sofa, staring at the wall with tiny monsters floating around him, fighting an endless battle, she proposes a night out, to which he reluctantly agrees. Thor, Tony and Clint tag along and they go to some sort of club, where sweaty bodies press against each other to the beat of the music.

Thor and Clint soon disappear to the bar when Tony is being recognized and soon being surrounded by a whole swarm of women. Natasha disappears to the dance floor and Loki is left alone, leaning against a wall and watching the crowd from the shadows. It doesn't take long though until the first person approaches him, a tall blonde with too much make-up and too little clothes. "Hi sweetheart! Here by yourself?"

Loki's lips curl in distaste and he coldly replies "Yes and I'd like to keep it that way," before simply staring into another direction. His next approacher is a woman, too, though this time, she has dark skin, a warm chocolate brown although not as dark as Heimdall's and her hair is short and spiky. She grins at him. "Your friends left you behind?"

The god eyes her, takes in the dark pants and the t-shirt that at least covers most of her breasts, before deciding she's worth being answered. "You could say that."

Her grin widens. "I'm Amy."

He lowers his head a bit and flashes her a dazzling smile. "Pleasure to meet you."

The longer he looks at her, the more interested he gets. It's been a long time since he has been with a woman and a black one would be his first. He's just about to add something to his first words when he feels a sort of nagging in his chest.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm not interested in you!" The words come out of his mouth before he realizes saying them, but to his big surprise, Amy just laughs. "I thought so. I'm only here on behalf of my friend Steven-"  
_Another tug in his chest at the familiar name._ She points across the room where a tall brunette is standing, dressed nicely in jeans and a shirt with buttons down the front, shyly smiling over.

"- he saw you over here, but he's not exactly the kind of guy who talks to people. He's really shy."

Loki studies the man intensely, and he likes the way his chest his toned and his hair is styled, a bit unruly, but it's clear that that's on purpose. For a moment, Loki contemplates going over there and seducing the man, taking him against the wall of his bedroom until the human begs him to stop because he can't take more of it, but then everything goes wrong in his head.

Suddenly he realizes that the man's hair turns from brownish to blond, the eyes are mesmerizing blue and he grows another two or three inches until it's Steve, _his_ Steve, not _Steven_ looking at him from across the room.

"Oh, you're in a relationship, right?" Amy studies him intensely. She seems to understand exactly what's troubling him and he really starts worrying now. If a simple human can read that much in his face, he must've lost control even more than he thought. "I'm sorry for bothering you, then. You could've said so in the first place! Well, it was worth a try. See you around- what's your name again?"

"I never mentioned it."

She looks confused for a moment. "Uhm – I guess so… Anyways, bye." And off she goes, back to the young man, chatting animatedly to him. Loki feels his eyes flicker over a few times, but neither him nor Amy come back.

He teleports out of the bar and back into his bed after a few minutes.

X

The whole city, or rather: the whole _planet_ is running mad with a holiday called 'Valentine's Day' approaching rapidly. As far as Loki understands, it's a day where everyone is forceful happy and in love, no matter how bad the relationship is, and you give each other sappy presents and have sex.

So that's three things that are not going to happen, more or less with Loki's consent. He is definitely not going to join the madness of getting a present for Steve for such a trivial holiday – although Thor has already asked him a dozen times about his plans for that day, being overly excited about yet another stupid holiday his beloved humans celebrate. What Loki could definitely live with is the sex that seems to be obligatory on this day, but he is 87% sure that that's very unlikely going to happen, even with his seduction skills.

Steve has a surprisingly high sex drive, now that he's overcome a certain shyness level, and Loki is more than pleased with everything that goes on in the small trailer in the middle of Africa, but the thing is – Steve seems to be so content on the level they've reached that he's got absolutely no desire of taking things further. However, Loki finds the most relief from the omnipresent threat to his mind when he's captured in sexual activities, when his brain shuts down and he can follow his instincts and urges.

He lies back on his bed, conjuring up some floating mini-Chitauri which he stabs to death with the daggers he got from Thor for Christmas whenever one floats into his view. It's surprisingly satisfying. However, vaporizing them with the spear would be best.

Once more, his mind reaches out for the familiar trace of energy and he easily finds it, allows himself to drown in the waves for a while, listening to the promises of the cube energy. He is not sure how many people know, but the Tesseract is more than just a simple cube of energy. It has, in a certain degree, an own will and mind, and Loki can sense it, understand it. That's why the spear reaches out for him, too. They're alike. Relicts. Powerful. And, as a team, unbeatable.

Loki dreams of the moment he finally holds the weapon in his hands, but he dreads it, too. For years, he's been successful in not getting attached to people too much, the only one he really trusted being Frigga and Thor, and, to an extent, Odin. Disappointing his step-father had already shown him emotional pain and the fight with his brother, all the resentment, has taken its toll, too. And then there's his mother. Although, of course, she's not his mother by birth, he finds that he misses her, the way she always believed in him, the way she trusted him in doing the right things and just the ability to talk to her when words were lost with Thor or Odin.

But now, although being careful, not only he finds himself getting attached to the people in this tower – some more, some less – but also falling for Steve. Sweet, innocent Steve. Strong, independent Steve. The Captain. Symbol of America. And the whole planet, in a way. Representing all the humans in their daily struggle to just fit in, to be successful, to find love, to be part of something special.

And really, Loki wants all that. He wants to have friends; he wants to believe Thor when he's saying they're going to rule together, that they're going to be together, always. He wants a relationship with someone he can admit he loves, someone who is just as strong as he is, someone like Steve – a match for a god.

But he also needs to survive. And his survival instinct, or rather _will_ is so much stronger than the emotions busying his mind.

A part of him, the admittedly really small part that stayed a child, that made him hope Odin would see that all he did was to prove himself when he was dangling off the Bifröst bridge, the small part that made him think if he'd rule Midgard, he'd make it a better, peaceful realm under his guidance – this small, hopeful part thinks that maybe the Avengers – and most importantly Steve – will forgive him one day.

And then there's the rational, cold, clear-minded part of his brain that knows that's not very likely at all.

X

"Steve, good to have you back," Bruce says and smiles at him from the table. The soldier smiles back and puts down his dufflebag to prepare for a crushing hug of Thor who seems to be genuinely happy that the other blond is back.

"You're not too tanned for spending a month in Africa," Tony states, coming from the kitchen and acknowledging Steve's presence with not quite as much emotion as the others, although he shoots him a grin and pats his back when walking past. Steve, on the other hand, is quite perplexed when Tony talks about his whereabouts.

"How do you know where I've been?"

"Oops," a soft voice comes from behind and Steve turns to face Loki who, although he obviously tries to sound ashamed, doesn't try hiding his mischievous grin. Before Steve can call him out on it, though, Tony waves him off and tells him: "We figured out he went out to see you after like the third night. Then all we had to do was check the time zones since you obviously only had free time during the night. How much fun Africa can be, huh?" He wiggles his eyebrows conspiratorial and Steve tries not to flush too deeply while Bruce and Thor are suddenly very interested in something going on outside and Loki just grins wider.

After being welcomed back by Clint and Natasha as well, who offer to take him to SHIELD later for his report, he stands next to Loki in a corner, cup of coffee in his hands, and studying the god's face intently. Although he knows the god has been sleeping on a regular basis and quite well, too, there's something odd about him, something Steve can't quite put his hands on. There's tiredness in his eyes, something that makes them look a bit dull, as if he's not as vital as he should be.

"I know I'm extraordinarily attractive, but if you want to stare at my face for longer, I could offer you a photograph?" Loki suggests, grinning mildly and Steve rolls his eyes, although it's affectionately.

"You're quite up yourself, are you?"

Loki makes an 'oh-you-know, justifiable'-face and leans back against the wall, lowering his head so he can look at Steve through his lashes. "Do tell what's troubling you, though."

Steve sighs. "You look tired. Are you alright? Did anything… happen while I was away?"

"I'm quite fine. Teleportation just takes up a lot of energy and that means less energy to fight off the Chitauri. But, as I said, I'm fine. Now that there's no need for teleportation anymore, it will be easier again."

"You shouldn't have-"

Now it's Loki's turn to roll his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous. You and I both know it was necessary- don't look at me like that – and the time together was… _pleasurable._" His voice drops a bit at the last word and he leans in, brushing long fingers over Steve's thighs in the motion.

The soldier nervously glances over his shoulder – thankfully, they're being ignored mostly – before closing a hand securely around the god's wrists, but leaning in.

"We had a great time, yes. So, is there anything I can do for you since you teleported to Africa every day for me?"

And of course you don't have to ask Loki twice. He brings his lips close to Steve's left ear and whispers: _"Tonight, I want to fuck your mouth until I come down your throat and maybe, if you ask nicely, I will get you off, too. How about that?"_

Steve flushes the colour of a tomato, but manages a breathy yes, before stepping back a bit and clearing his throat. Before 'tonight' approaches, he has to do some paperwork, plus his appointment at the SHIELD headquarters for his report and maybe some socializing – after all, it's been a month since he saw his friends and he quite missed them and their antics. It's going to be a long day. Especially with this pictures in his mind.

x

After what seemed hours of putting the bigger bed in Loki's bedroom to good use, both, the soldier and the demi-god, are enjoying the aftermath of their lovemaking, completely spent and satisfied and very content with just laying around, talking.

"Can I ask you a question?" Steve looks down on his chest where Loki's head and upper body is resting, comfortably draped over the warm, toned flesh, gazing up to Steve with glistening emerald eyes.

"Of course you can. I'll even give you another one, since you used up the first one already." He winks.

The soldier snorts before reaching out and brushing a lock of the thick black hair back that's fallen into the god's face. "Why are you so averse of emotions?"

Loki chuckles. "I'm not averse of them. I just learned that life is easier without them. You're not controllable."

"You don't like being controlled," Steve notes and watches Loki intently.

The god raises one perfectly shaped eyebrow so far it basically disappears under his hairline. "Who likes being pressured into things they don't like? Who likes not feeling safe in his own mind?" His voice darkens, "_who likes being controlled?" _But as quickly as his mood went dark, it's back to playful and cocky again and Steve feels a delicate hand sneak down the side of his body. "Although I have to admit it can be fun in bed… Would you like me tied up against the headboard?" The green eyes sparkle with mischief. "Or would you like to be the one tied up? Completely in my control, at my mercy?"

The breath gets caught in Steve's throat, but he tries to stay calm and reaches out for the sneaky hands of the god on top of him, tugging at them until Loki sighs and folds them on Steve's chest, resting his chin on them.

"Sometimes, you're impossible," Steve tries to sound serious, but a smile tugs at the corners of his mouth and he fondly runs the fingers of one hand through Loki's hair, relishing in the way it feels beneath his finger tips and the way Loki's eyes drift close and a content look settles on the god's face.

"Loki, you have changed so much since July last year. When I first met you, I never thought it possible, but you're not a bad person. In fact, you're one of the most caring persons I've ever met and when you let yourself, you can be a great friend and… partner. You can't tell me you don't like chatting with Bruce, or dancing with Natasha or… burying Tony under tons of snow."

A grin lights up the god's face at the memory of their snowball fight. "That was an excellent day, yes."

"But you don't like it just for the actions, you can't make me believe that. You wouldn't like chatting with Tony the way you do with Bruce, and you wouldn't bury Bruce in the snow-"

"I have no intention to give the Hulk a reason to smash me again, no," Loki admits drily, but Steve's not done yet.

"-you _like_ the _persons,_ maybe some more and some less, but that's affection and friendship. Is it so hard to admit? Would it weaken you?"

"It would not weaken me. But everyone close to me could easily become a target when the Chitauri come for me. And they _will_ come." Loki's body tenses a bit, but he never moves away. "What do you want to hear? That I've grown fond of your friends? That they're my friends now? That I like them? That I like you? That I love you? Is that what this is about?"

Steve's stomach makes a funny twist when Loki talks about loving him, and warmth spreads in his body, tingling all the way down to his toes. However, he knows that Loki is trying to push him away again. But really, he's smart, he's always been, and maybe Loki doesn't count on that, but the god's not the only one good with his brain.

"You do realize, though, that you're saying you want to protect us by not admitting you like us? You're demonstrating you like us by pretending you don't."

Loki's cheeks flush slightly pink, a colour rarely seen on his face, and Steve knows he's hit close to home. He quickly continues. "I'm not an expert, not at all, but from the way I see it, friendship and love are worth more than anything else. I would never have managed to fight you and the Chitauri by myself, and neither would've any of the others. We didn't manage on the Helicarrier. But once we started trusting each other and fought together, we won. Friendship, trust and love can never be a bad thing."

"And yet you can't love me, can you?" Loki sits up, sheets pooling around his lower body, and the green orbs are radiating, but icy. "Could you live with yourself, knowing you loved a murderer, a monster?"

Steve rakes a hand through his hair, looking at the god in disbelief, shaking his head. "You don't see it, you really don't. If you'd stop bashing yourself up and looked up for a moment, you'd see."

The look of sheer surprise on Loki's face is breathtaking, and Steve feels like laughing and kissing him at the same time. There sits Loki of Asgard, one of the mightiest beings that have ever been, half-naked with sheets around him, having absolutely no clue what's going on. But then recognition dawns on him and his eyes widen the slightest bit.

Steve smiles. "Never thought this was going to happen. Well, I imagined it, sometimes. But it was never like this. But I guess I just have to go for it, huh? Can't be harder than going to war, now, can it?" He chuckles to hide his embarrassment - not quite succeeding, though, before awkwardly reaching out for Loki's hand. It's limp in his hand, but he nevertheless takes a deep breath and smiles at Loki. "You turned my whole world upside down and laughed at it; you made me question myself and my sanity quite a few times and you showed me things I never dreamed of. You've got a brilliant mind, and I don't want to be without you, not if I have a choice. You make me feel complete, and I'll do anything to make sure you're safe. Loki, I-… I love you."

Ten seconds pass. Then twenty. Finally, a minute. And Loki just sits there, staring at Steve in disbelief and the soldier starts feeling really self-conscious. Finally, when Steve nearly can't take it anymore, a small smile tugs at Loki's lips and he lightly states: "And they think _me_ the mad one?" before leaning in and taking Steve's still astonished face in both hands, kissing him softly. It's a kiss so very unlike Loki's usual ones, the hungry, greedy ones, the ones searching for reassurance, the ones aimed at driving Steve wild.

So Steve happily kisses back, knowing that Loki is not ready to say it back, and probably doesn't know how to react to it, but also knowing that they're going to get there at some point. Together.

That night, when they fall asleep, it's not Steve spooning Loki like usual but instead they're both sprawled out all over the bed, holding hands.

Neither of them knows it's going to be their last night.

X

Steve, as well as everyone else looks up, when the elevator doors open and the angry voice of Tony comes from the small cabin, interrupted by the much calmer voice of Bruce who seems to be trying to reason with the billionaire.

"… Yelling is not going to change anything. Calm down-"

"Coming from a rage monster, that's a pretty stupid advice! I don't care if that's not the right time or whatever- this is my tower and my people he's messing with!"

"Did he just talk about us when he said 'my people'?" Clint whispers and Natasha makes a face between wonder and confusion, but nods.

The two men are coming around the corner now and Steve puts down his fork and knife and gets up, attempting to inquire what's going on, but he's shut up before he can even open his mouth.

"Don't even start, Spangles, just sit back down!"

"Tony-" Bruce starts, but the billionaire just lifts his index finger, signalizing him to stop speaking before he crosses his arms in front of his chest and glares at Loki. The god, however, seems to be completely untouched by the tension in the room and finishes the last bit of his steak calmly before putting aside his cutlery, too and looks at Tony expectantly, a small amused grin forming in his face.

"From the way you look at me, I'm sure I have done something to anger you. What could it be this time?"

"Oh, you could start by wiping out that smug grin of yours and then tell everyone why you came here!" Tony commands, looking very smug himself now.

"Tony, what's that supposed to mean?" Steve asks, speaking out what everyone is thinking at the moment. He gives Loki a quizzical look and the god only raises one eyebrow. "I came here because Odin ordered me to do so, and to befriend you."

"Nice try. But try again, I beg of you," the billionaire tells him, a fake grin on his face. By now, everyone in the room has gone quiet, except for Thor who is quite unsure of what Tony is doing, but won't have the way the human talks to his brother. "Careful, Stark, of how you speak to my brother!"

"Rapunzel, not now – your beloved brother knows exactly what I'm talking about. Oh, but we could make it a game! Okay, here are the hints: Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue."

"Loki came here to marry?" Clint asks dryly and Tony turns to him, looking impressed. "Good one. But no. Any other thoughts?" He looks around, but no one is saying something.

"Okay, Tony, that's getting ridiculous," Steve states finally. "Just tell us what your problem is."

"My problem? You want to know what MY problem is?" Tony's eyes drill into Loki's again. "My problem is that a certain demi-god has been manipulating all of us into trusting him for more than a half year now. Befriending us? I don't think so. More like trying to get back what he lost the last time he was on Earth."

Steve stares at Loki, trying to make sense of Tony's words, and he thinks he sees recognition in the god's eyes for a moment, before Loki is shaking his head and grinning at the billionaire again. "You're talking nonsense."

"Ooooh I see, so you don't want your scepter back, right? I can throw it out then?"

The tumult that sentence causes is incredible. Thor is completely confused, Bruce sighs and brings a hand to his forehead, shaking his head slowly, Natasha's hands wander under the table to where she seems to be hiding some sort of weapon, Clint's eyes narrow down to slits and Steve changes between staring at either Tony or Loki.

"Not such a loudmouth now, are you?" Tony looks really content with himself.

"I don't understand – you have his scepter?" Natasha asks, clearly trying to make sense of everything. "Where did you get that from? When the SHIELD agents looked for it, they couldn't find it!"

"Hey, it was lying on _my_ roof, so I took it. I was there first."

"I- I can't _believe _you," Steve calls out, looking at Tony completely aghast. "You stole the scepter and just kept it here? Are you _insane_?!"

The billionaire gets angry again. "Can we maybe stop getting up my back and concentrate on the fact that Reindeer Games here knew it was there all the time and tried to get his grabby hands on it?"

"Wait- he tried to steal it?" Natasha asks, gun in her hands now, and she looks at Loki suspiciously.

"Not yet, no- but," Tony quickly keeps talking as the others roll their eyes, "he told us himself that he can feel Tesseract radiation, so he knew the thing was here ever since he set foot into my tower. _And _the level of radiation coming from the scepter has been increasing ever since New Year's Eve. I don't believe in chance."

"Brother, are Stark's words true? Did you know the scepter was here all the while?" Thor asks, eyeing his brother intensely.

Loki's eyes wander from Tony to his brother and then to Steve. Steve, who just sits there and tries to comprehend what he heard, who tries to understand, who tries to tell everyone that they must be wrong, that Loki has changed, that he is trustworthy now, that Tony must be wrong. But when he meets the gazing green emeralds, it feels like the air is pushed out of his lungs and Loki's look hardens when he turns back to Tony.

"You're right, I knew it was here. It is a part of me. _Of course_ I knew it."

Tony's triumphant "A-ha!" only comes out half-heartedly and the silence that follows this statement is heavy, suffocating.

"I would not have harmed the people on this planet once I held the spear in my hands, if that is of any relief to you." Still, no one reacts, and slowly, Loki gets up and steps away from the table, towards the big window, where the darkness presses against the glass. "I wanted to destroy you, all of you. But I don't want to anymore – so maybe I _have_ changed. Maybe that is why I'm still here and not back on Asgard."

Outside, thunder rolls and a bright light flashes up, the only signs of Thor's state of emotions; he, just like the others, is silent, staring at Loki in disbelief.

"I think I should go now."

And with that, the God of Mischief is gone, all that reminds of him is the empty seat next to Steve.

X

Steve had fled the other's talking, the assumptions of where Loki might have gone, if he would try to attack them or the tower, if he would try to steal the spear, whether they should or shouldn't go out and look for him. If he's maybe already back on Asgard. If Thor could contact the Aesir. If Steve was alright, because he was really quiet.

Of course he wasn't. How could he possibly be alright?

The third punching bag within the last 15 minutes ripped apart, covering the floor in sand, and Steve only so much as plunged the next one into the hook before starting to work on that, too, not bothering about his knuckles being scraped open by the force behind his punches without bandages or gloves.

He had never been aggressive, never been one to take out his emotions on someone else, but the pain of feeling so hopelessly betrayed cut deep.

What hurt the most, though, was the fact that he couldn't hate Loki. He couldn't hate the man who had obviously been playing with his emotions, with everybody's minds, who had played a double game from the moment he came to the tower. He couldn't hate him. In fact, he worried. Worried where he might be at the moment, in the dark, cold night. Wondered if he had a place to stay, a way to sleep without feeling the Chitauri's threats – although they were probably on his side and he had just been pretending they were evil.

Deep inside, Steve doesn't believe it, remembering the primal fear the god had shown the night they had tried to break him – but while thinking so, Steve curses himself. He never felt sympathy for people who betrayed their comrades, who turned in on them, it had always been one of his strongest principles, loyalty, but now, that it is broken by Loki, he can't bring himself to feel disgusted or hate the god.

After three more punching bags, he hears two persons approaching, but he doesn't stop in his movements.

"Cap, look, I'm-" Tony's voice sounds distressed.

"Go on. Tell him," comes the urge from Bruce's calmer voice and while Steve doesn't look up, he can imagine the serious look on the doctor's face, as well as the uncomfortable on Tony's.

"Alright, alright! Cap – I'm sorry how… all of this turned out."

"It's not your fault." He's astonished at just how normal his voice sounds. Apart from the flatness.

A relieved sigh. "I know-"

A smacking sound. "Ow, what was that for- Oh yes- Thanks, Cap. I know you liked him but… I guess deep down inside, people don't change. You did your best with him, though."

Steve doesn't answer, and for a while all that's audible is the heavy thumps when his fists connect with the leather of the bags.

"Uhm, I guess we're going back to the labs… Just so you know, I had JARVIS lock up the tower and secure it, so at the moment, nothing and no-one is getting in or ou-"

The sound of smashing glass and rolling thunder interrupts the billionaire, and this time, Steve looks up and out of the window, just to see Thor and his hammer disappear into the darkness.

An exhausted sigh comes from Tony before he turns, Bruce following closely, making their way over to the elevator. It's only when they step in that Steve turns to look at Tony.

"I don't blame you, really. It was right of you to tell us about all of that. But you're not correct in one thing: People _do_ change. Look in the mirror."

X

Not to his wonder, the day, or rather evening, got worse from the point when Tony marched into the common floor, and due to the fact that he is now homeless, without a plan and got soaked due to the – very literal- thunderstorm of emotions that is going on, caused by Thor, he is not in the best of moods, either.

Also, he is being followed, for quite a while now, not bothering to teleport away, frankly because the strangers provide a nice form of distraction to his gloomy mind state.

He spends a good two hours leading his followers through the city, sometimes teleporting himself away just a small distance, then letting them 'accidentally' find him again, but at some point, he grows tired of the game.

By now, his body works on its own and his brain is all over the place, contemplating what to do next, where to go, but, mostly, thinking about the people he had left. It is annoying at first, feeling this attachment, and he fights his emotions by occupying himself with the chase, but now the activity has become too dull to keep his mind busy.

He knows he needs to get his hands on the spear; frankly, it's his only chance of surviving the next couple of weeks. There has to be a reason he's not back on Asgard yet, but on the other hand, he doesn't care all too much. Even if he was, he'd be strong enough to just sneak away using the hidden pathways between the realms he discovered in his teen years. No, he needs the spear if he wants to get rid of the Chitauri and the titan he's in debt with.

The trouble is, the spear is not the only thing he wants. Some part of him wants forgiveness, even wants to apologize to the people he is supposed to call friends, and, most importantly, to Steve. He feels like he's disappointing them, just like he felt in his youth, when he couldn't live up to someone's expectations, when he always aimed to become better, greater than anyone else just to be accepted and stand in the spotlight once. It's not that emotions are strange to him – he's just come to the conclusion that they make things unnecessarily complicated and he feels pathetic for now feeling something again, when he needs to concentrate on so much more important things than affection and friendship.

Maybe his own words are true, though; he has changed over the months he spent with the humans. They made him more emotional, and it's not something good at the moment – he remembers very well what he said to Grimm in the interrogation.

With a sigh, he turns and then a fireball lights up the small sideway he and his chasers are in, catching them off guard.

"Care to enlighten me why you are following me through the city?" he asks nonchalantly, while they struggle to get back on their feet, one of them still rolling on the ground, trying to put out the fire on the sleeve of his jacket.

"We're here to make you an offer." The one that speaks for them tries to act cool and mostly succeeds, besides the twitch in his right hand, clearly a restraining motion to stop himself from getting to his gun. Yet.

"'We'? HYDRA?"

"Yes. Now, if you'd get into the car around the corner?" The man tries to sound polite, but it's more threatening, really.

Loki grins. "I don't think so. What happens if I refuse?"

Swiftly, the man pulls out a gun and fires a whole magazine into the nightly sky. Loki doesn't even move, there's no danger for him, obviously.

"You've got a gun. Oh well, in that case, I must surely obey since I am so _very_ helpless," he mocks and then conjures up two balls of flames in his hands.

"They told us you wouldn't co-operate. Well, let me persuade you and… if you survive… we'll come back to you." The man really sounds confident, Loki has to admit that, but he's still unfazed by the threat. There's nothing these three humans could do to him, really.

"I don't think-" Loki starts, but then he's cut off – HE, of all beings, HE is cut off by the strange man.

"Yeah, I noticed." And with that, he turns to his comrade, who has just finished extinguishing the fire on his sleeve and coldly shoots him in the head, splattering the back of his head on the concrete before calling out: "OH MY GOD IT'S THE ALIEN GUY FROM JULY- HE- HE KILLED MY FRIEND HELP ME, PLEEEEASE!"

And it's just then Loki notices the large group of people that has gathered on the street from the shops and pubs around the sideway, alarmed by the shots the man previously sent. Most of them have some sort of weapon with them, baseball bats, crowbars and such, and Loki briefly wonders in just which exact neighbourhood he's wandered off before the first of the men step closer.

Then one roars: "It's really him!" And there's no holding back for the crowd.

His first instinct is to teleport away, but before he can decide whether he should save up energy and just create a force field to protect himself or actually flee, the metal bar of the first big, bulky male hits the side of his head and his vision blurs, his mind is buzzing like a limb that's fallen asleep and no matter how hard he tries, he can't concentrate to muster up energy to teleport.

The crowd is over him within seconds, like ants attacking a bigger insect, washing over him, drowning him, clashing around him like waves on a stormy sea. The first hits are not so bad, he is busier with his brain that's all fuzzy to really care about the pain, but slowly the panic rises when he realizes that the hit to his head must've blocked his ability to use magic, it just doesn't allow him to concentrate at all and he starts to move against the mass, tries to get out, tries to push people away, manages to break a few limps, noses, rips, but it's an unfair fight, a crowd of over 30 people against him and when they start tugging at him, he wonders if they're going to rip him apart, tear out limb after limb. He wonders if that's how he's going to end. And he smiles. Because if that's what he deserves, it's still better than anything the Chitauri would've done to him when they found him.

The calls of 'murder', 'freak' and 'monster' become dull and muffled after a while, although the bloodlust of the raging crowd is nowhere near satisfaction, but then an impact shakes the ground and Loki feels yet another hand, large, calloused, around his neck.

If they snap it now, he'll find out if he's mortal after all.

But he's just lifted, the grip tight, painful, but at least everyone else lets go. And the noise dies down, too.

"Mortals!"

The voice seeps through his fogged mind, and he knows it, he recognizes it, although it makes no sense to hear it in the first place.

"I am the Son of Odin and hereby, I declare that whoever lays hands on a god again, shall be facing severe punishment, for it's a sacrilege and will not be tolerated!"

Loki tries to blink through the fog in his eyes, but realizes it's blood running down his face and shuts his eyes tightly again, hanging in the death grip around his neck without resistance. When he feels they leave the ground, blackness engulfs him and he thankfully slips away, his last thought, oddly enough, being if Steve would care if he was really dying.

X

"I swear, if he kills us, I'll kill you," Tony grumbles and Thor looks like a kicked puppy, but still stands straight and close to his unconscious brother on the slab, not moving an inch.

"Tony, stop complaining and help me over here. If we can't patch him up, there won't be much left of him that will be able to kill us," Bruce calls out while quickly, but with steady hands, cleaning the enormous wound at the side of Loki's head. It's bleeding madly, but then again, all head wounds do and it doesn't say much about his condition, really. But seeing as it prevented him from fighting, the damage could be bigger than expected.

"JARVIS, the scans!" The billionaire requests and the voice of the AI answers smoothly. "Most of the bones in his right hand are shattered and the wrist of his left is broken. He's bruising up basically everywhere and his lung is punctured, seeing as most of his ribs are broken, too. There are small internal bleedings from punches with blunt objects and his skull is fractured, most likely from a hit with a crowbar. Sir, if I might add my personal opinion?"

Tony waves distractedly. "Go on."

"Loki should be dead, there is no magic working on him, but it looks like something is keeping him alive with energy. However, there is no source in sight."

"JARVIS, why is my brother not healing himself?" Thor asks, turning between staring at the ceiling where he thinks JARVIS and his unconscious brother.

"Actually, I think I can answer that," Bruce pipes up, pushing his glasses up his nose with his arm so as not to get blood in his face, before examining the head wound closer. "From what I understand, Loki's magic is a way of manipulating energy – I'm not sure if that energy comes from within himself or if he uses the energy in the air all around – anyways," he quickly keeps talking when he looks up to see Thor staring at him in confusion, "I think he needs to concentrate to do it and the hit on his head blocked or… paralyzed him."

"Then you need to heal him!" Thor demands and looks at Bruce and Tony expectantly. Bruce just nods and goes back to cleaning the wound at the side of Loki's head, knowing that it's the sorrow making Thor sound so harsh, but Tony is reluctant to do anything until Bruce gives him a meaningful look and the billionaire sighs before trying to set the broken bones in Loki's hands.

Soon enough, there's nothing the two men can do anymore and they let Loki, who's still making no sign whatsoever that he's alive or conscious, rest on the slab, although they bring pillows and blankets to prop him up a bit. By now, every inhabitant of the Avengers Tower knows about their guest and of course it doesn't take long until Clint and Natasha appear in the labs.

Clint's eyes wander over the walls and he tenses up when, through a small window into a chamber, he sees the spear resting on a table, glowing softly in a blue light. His head starts to ache and when he blinks, pictures flood his mind, flashing up behind his eyelids like residual images.

He quickly looks away and takes a deep breath, trying to forget the little things he still remembers from his time under Loki's spell and instead focusing on the unconscious god.

"Why's he here again?"

"He got lynched by a mob," Tony readily explains and Clint's features harden.

"And no-one invited me along?"

Thor's on his feet in less than a second, threateningly towering up over the painfully obvious shorter archer. "There are some things you don't jest about, Barton!" he states, voice strong and deep. It is clear why people think him a god, although Barton doesn't step back. He just waits for a while before saying. "Fine. But I still think he deserved it."

That starts a discussion that threatens to escalate into a fight, but when Bruce starts trembling, they quickly fall silent, watching carefully how his face twists, his eyes tint green – and then, he stills, taking a few deep breaths before looking up, completely in control. After that, everyone keeps their opinions to themselves, although their thoughts are obvious, most of them centering on what to do with Loki once he wakes up. If he wakes up.

It's almost half past one in the morning now and they are tired, but refuse to leave Loki alone. But slowly, gradually, they fall asleep where they stand or sit and soon the only sound in the lab is a low steady beep of the heart monitor connected with Loki. And that's when the doors to the lab slide open and a tall shadow enters.

X

Steve watches his sleeping friends as well as Loki quietly. The Avengers sleep loudly, Tony and Thor snoring and Bruce mumbling in his sleep, the only one completely still is the demi-god on the slab.

His stomach twists as he takes in the pale, but swollen and bruised features and the smashed in skull, and it doesn't even surprise him that all he wants is to reach out and touch Loki, despite everything. Part of him still doesn't want to believe Loki played with him and his friends, and no-one, not even traitors, deserve to live through a vicious attack like he had experienced.

Because yes, of course Steve had known Loki was back hours ago, JARVIS informed him and showed him the labs, everything that happened there, all the conversations, but it took him a while to get ready to face Loki.

Not that there is much to face besides an unconscious man, though. If Bruce was right about the paralyzation, Loki must suffer through incredible pain once he woke up. His magic was everything to him, the source of his power, the one thing he could rely on when he hurt himself, or when he needed to fight or defend himself-

It's working in Steve's brain now, quicker than it has all day and his instincts kick in when he realizes why Loki isn't dead yet and why he hasn't even moved one bit ever since he arrived here. JARVIS had been right about something keeping him alive. Something, or rather someone.

He reacts just in time and grabs a book from the table next to him as the first scalpel trembles on the slab and then floats up before shooting straight towards him. It pierces the back of the book right where Steve's left eye would have been and his body already moves while his vocal chords seem to bark out orders automatically.

"Get up everyone and out of the lab! We're under attack!"

Natasha and Clint are the first to move, both being accustomed to be woken up in the middle of the night and having to move quickly. Bruce and Tony react way slower, only half-awake when Thor sweeps them up and throws them over each of his shoulders and running out with them while Steve throws the book in his hands like he would throw his shield, managing to hit another two knives hovering in the air before whirling around and sprinting through the door that's being thrown shut and barricaded as soon as he's through by Clint and Natasha.

Thor not-so-carefully sets down the two scientists before staring back into the room through the bullet-proof glass window of the door, witnessing how everything in the room that can be turned into a weapon – which is quite a lot, considering it's a lab (and more importantly, Tony's lab) – comes to live and smashes against the door and walls.

"The HELL is going on?!" Tony asks outraged, trying to peek through the small window next to Thor.

"It's the Chitauri. They control Loki's body and magic. They already tried it once, remember? Before Christmas. Only that time, he was just asleep, in a trance. Now he's in a coma, he won't wake up. They turned him into the perfect weapon."

Steve's voice is hard and cold, seeing as there's still an immediate threat to his group, but he's also worried about Loki in there. He remembers the fear the god felt, and the self-hate for being weak enough to be controlled by the aliens, so Steve can't even begin to imagine what he must be feeling right now. If he was still alive in there, that is.

"So he's a tool for the psycho aliens at the moment? And they're rampaging in MY goddamn lab? I swear – I'm going to send them another nuke and this time, I'll make sure it wipes them out completely!" Tony is close to hulking out, if that was possible for him and Thor is mad with rage, too, but only at the reveal that his brother is being used like this.

Over the sound of smashes and minor explosions, Clint is the only one to remain somewhat cool. "And we're just going to forget about the fact that he manipulated us and only came here for his spear? We're just ignoring that because he's possessed by some equally creepy aliens he was or maybe still IS best friends with? What if that's the plan? Making us believe he's possessed?"

Before anyone can react to that, though, the air in the small hallway behind them shifts and glows and slowly, a giant shape gets visible. Bulky, even bigger than Thor and Steve, although maybe not as big as the Hulk, with deep purple skin, wearing a large, black coat.

A deep voice fills the room and the Avengers are not sure if the voice comes out of the mouth of the… creature or if they just hear it in their heads. However, they understand him clear and easily over the noise in the lab. And his words are not comforting at all.

"Fear not, Avengers. You will be dead soon, and everything will be alright."

X

A deep silence suddenly fills the air, a sharp contrast to all the noise they heard from within the lab seconds ago.

"That's better. The prince needs his rest." Piercing blue eyes sparkle and a half-grin appears on the purple face. "Now, to you."

"Who are you?" Steve asks, painfully aware of the fact that neither he nor his fellow Avengers are prepared for any kind of fight, should there be one. He's standing tall, though, trying to look as intimidating as possible. Never let your enemy know how weak you are.

"Ah, the soldier. The one who recognized us." The purple giant is watching him interestedly. "You and your group are the unruly humans who stood their ground when the Chitauri attacked?" He turns to the second figure, and all they can see of him is another black coat and glistening metal where his face should be.

"Yes, master."

"You're a Chitauri," Tony states, glaring at the smaller figure. "Didn't I make it clear I never want to see any of you in the vicinity of my tower ever again?!"

The Chitauri hisses, but a look of the giant silences him.

"Your tower? So you are the Man of Iron. A word in advice? You may speak like that with The Other, but you should chose your words more carefully around me."

"Then tell us who you are? So we know how to address you?" Natasha suggests, voice sharp and face calm.

The half-grin in the purple face widens into a full-on grin, showing white teeth.

"_Unruly_ they are, yes," he says, as if to himself. "I am Thanos, the most powerful of the Titans."

"Nice to meet you – now get the hell out of my tower before I make you!" Tony threatens - although the threat maybe is not as effective as he thinks, seeing as he's still in his normal clothes and quite smaller than his friends, maybe besides Bruce.

"We will be leaving soon. I only came here to offer you a one-time chance. The chance to not interfere with our plans. You already proved yourself useful when you-" Thanos now focuses on Thor, who seems quite aggravated, "-sent us your bastard brother. All his troubled emotions and the resentment he felt for you when he fell through space made it so much easier to make him cooperate. It is a shame that he was not strong enough to lead this invasion to a victory, but then again, he was always a failure."

Thor grunts at that and with a roar throws Mjolnir, only for the hammer to stop inches before Thanos and then return to Thor's hands, without any harm done. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK LIKE THAT OF MY BROTHER?!"

"Your temper will bring your downfall," The Other hisses, rustling in the darkness of his hood.

"We promised Loki to find him if he would fail us, and this time, we're not waiting for him to be convinced by my plan. We will use him, and, fortunately, all of you cleared the way for us." Thanos' grin is nearly mad by now, while Steve has a hard time understanding what the Titan is talking about.

"What do you mean?"

"All these emotions he developed for all of you kept his mind so busy that we could lure our way in. The interference of this HYDRA organization was not intended, but nevertheless welcome. And now, that he is in coma, he's ours to use. And you will not interfere!"

Clearly, Thanos has said everything he wants to say, but his revelations only disturb Steve and the others deeply. He doesn't have to turn to know that they're not going to attack Thanos or the Other – after all, they know nothing about their powers, but there has to be _something_ they can do. They can't just accept the fact that Loki is now a living marionette and that sooner or later the world will be taken over by aliens.

So Steve makes a statement, as the unofficial leader of his group of friends. "We will not let this happen. We won't allow you to use Loki and we won't have you attacking this planet we swore to protect. If you think we're giving in so easily, you are wrong."

He feels affirmative nods behind his back and Thor, to his left, adds: "When the Allfather sent me here, I swore to protect this realm, and the whole of Asgard stands behind me. If you start a war, remember that you will be fighting gods."

Thanos makes a disapproving sound. "Gods? You may be gods, but there was no war for a long time and you grew old and tired. You may still be gods, but I am a Titan."

The two aliens turn and Thanos raises his hands until the air in front of him glimmers in a dim blue light. The Other turns back half-way, directing the opening of his dark hood back to them. "You pretend to be noble, to be heroes. But we've read it in Loki's mind. We've seen it. We know everything about you."

Although Thanos clearly is the more dangerous of the two, it's the Other who they have to watch. Thanos seems to be someone who lets actions speaks for themselves, but the Other twists his way around words and poisons their thoughts. Natasha and Clint recognize it, as well as Bruce and Steve; only Thor and Tony are too angry to think straight at the moment.

"We well leave you now, but the _prince_-" the alien spits out the word like it's the most disgusting thing he's ever tried to say, "will stay asleep. He's of so much more use like that, that is, until we need him awake. If you want to make this easier for us, don't fight us. You may have defeated us once, but that will not repeat itself if you chose to resist. We have no interest in your petty planet or the inhabitants."

_No interest in this planet or the people?_ Steve highly doubts that, but before he can reply something, Tony makes a step forward.

"So why don't you just take Reindeer Games and leave? We don't need him here," Tony advises, fists clenched.

The two alien visitors have already turned around, but when he hears Tony speak up, Thanos turns, a mean grin on his face.

"You don't need him? Yes. In fact, you need _nothing_. You are Anthony Stark, you're the man who has everything. But in reality, you have nothing."

None of his friends know why Tony freezes on the spot, no-one besides Bruce.

Tony had told him, one night, when he had one drink too much (as usual) and was in a chatty mood. They had exchanged stories about places they have been to, Bruce telling him about deserted areas of India where you would get stuck in the mud if you tried to move from one hood to the other, and where sickness was never-ending. And Tony had told him of his own struggle. When he was being hold captive. He told him about a man called Yinsen. The day he had finished his first Iron Man suit. The day he decided he needed to change his life. When he saw what Stark Industry weapons did to the people. To innocent people. _"You know, Bruce. Yinsen was right. When he said- when he said to me "You're a man who has everything, but nothing." He was right, Bruce."_ And Thanos' words are the exact same. Bruce can only try to imagine what Tony must feel at the moment. However, the purple creature is not finished.

"You, Anthony Stark, have nothing. And you're building all these machines and robots with characters and emotions to replace the friends you don't have."

"Tony, don't listen to him-" Natasha interrupts, face hard and concentrated, eyes narrowed down, but her interruption only causes Thanos to turn to her. "And you, Natasha Romanova, you push people away, but on the same time you're afraid of losing those important to you...isn't that right, Agent Barton?" Thanos' eyes wander further, to the archer. "I saw interesting things in Loki's minds. Why don't you tell them about the time you had to go after a young Russian you were supposed to ki-"

"That's enough!" Steve's voice is clear and strong and he actually takes a step towards the two intruders, painfully aware of the fact that his shield is on his floor and he's not wearing his suit. But this enemy is messing with his teams' heads and he is not having that. For God's sake, his whole body is a weapon. And he's going to use it if he has to. Thanos is unimpressed, though, and only directs beaming eyes at him.

"The soldier. The man out of time. There is so much about you in Loki's mind. So very much. And you, you are so very old, aren't you? You don't look it, but you're so old. An old man's mind in a young man's body. Compared to you, everyone here is so young, even the Odinson and his bastard brother-"

Thor's face is deep red and outside, once again, a thunderstorm is raging. The meteorologists probably think they're going insane with all the weather shifts in ONE day, but the thunderstorm on the outside is nothing compared to the emotions raging within the god, who is now addressed by Thanos directly.

"- you are hundreds of years old, but you're still so very young. You are nothing, compared to the soldier. And less than nothing, compared to me."

With this said, Thanos turns to leave again, and this time, both, he and the Other vanish with the blue light, leaving back an entirely devastated group of superheroes. But just when Steve takes a deep breath and makes a step towards the door of the lab, where a eerie silence has settled, Thanos' voice echoes through the room once more.

"I did not forget about you, Dr. Banner." All heads turn towards the doctor, who freezes in place, trying to keep his face calm. "You are so intent on not attracting attention, because you're scared. You're constantly scared of your next meltdown, of the next trigger. Scared of yourself and the monster within you – and you let this fear rule your life." There's a short silence, where Bruce's distress is visible from the way his hands tremble, and then the voice sounds one more time.

"Now that I showed you how pathetic you – the so called heroes- are, do you see how pointless your struggle is? Do not mess with me- I have no interest in your little world and all the _unruly_ people on it."

x

"I'm going to sleep," Natasha announces after a while. She, like everybody else, can't stand the tension any longer, since nobody moved or spoke ever since Thanos left them.

"Natasha- you know you're not alone, right?" Steve calls out, suddenly feeling the urge of making sure she knows that – to be more exact, feeling the urge to make sure everyone knows they're not alone. He doesn't want to be alone either, after all. Deep inside, he knows Thanos' words have hit them where it stings.

But Natasha only rolls her eyes at him. "I know, Cap. Takes more than a big glob of purple to hurt me. I'm a grown woman, you know?"

"I know…" Steve is a bit at loss, he thought the others would need some encouragement to not let their heads down, but they seem to deal with Thanos' words just fine. Or maybe they don't show it – thinking about it, that's more likely.

"I'm going up, too," Clint decides and Bruce nods, before following them over to the lift.

"And I'm going to check on my lab," Tony declares and steps past Thor, typing in the code for the now deadlocked door. Thor wants to follow him inside, but Steve holds him back.

"Listen, you might want to calm down first before coming back here." As if he needed any confirmation, he flash lights up the sky outside and Thor, reluctantly, nods before following the others to the lift. He looks back over his shoulder. "Look after my brother, yes?"

Steve only nods.

In the end, he sits beside Loki's motionless figure for 35 hours, watching him, helping change his bandages and sometimes, when no one is around, he talks to him, asks him the typical question – why? – tells him he's angry, tells him he's _not_ angry, not really, asks him to wake up. Nothing ever happens, though.

On the other hand, that's good because _nothing_ means no new attack, either. But finally, after one and a half frustrating days, Steve falls asleep in the lab, his head somehow ending up next to Loki's hand and no one dares to wake him, seeing he's sporting the largest bags under his eyes they've ever seen.

X

Loki knows he's having a vision as soon as he opens his eyes and finds himself in his mother's chambers, clad in his free time attire, the loose black pants and a simple shirt he always used to wear when there were no lessons to attend and nowhere to go, when he just used to sit somewhere with books and spent the day reading.

But although he knows it's a vision, that it's not _real,_ the knowledge doesn't stop him from reluctantly reciprocating his mother's embrace when she appears next to him out of nothing and opens her arms silently.

"Frigga-" he starts and she instantly pushes him back, although still holding a grip around his upper arms, examining him.

"When did you stop calling me mother?" She doesn't look angry, but not pleased either. When he doesn't reply, she softly adds: "I'll always be your mother, just like Thor will always be your brother and Odin-"

"I understand." Loki interrupts her quickly, not wanting to her that _'Odin would always be his father'_. He is relieved that he can still call her mother, though, something that sounds infinitely better than calling her by her first name. And because this is just a vision, a dream if you will, he allows himself to embrace her again, tighter this time – she is his mother, after all, and he hasn't seen her properly since the day on the Bifröst bridge. He only just now realizes how much he'd missed her. And now he can let his feelings out, knowing the situation is not real and no one will know.

Finally, he lets go of her and she looks at him fondly. "How you have grown!" she says, and when he wants to tell her he hasn't grown any taller for a long time, she just shakes her head and places a hand on his heart. "In here." Then her hand wanders up to the side of his head – where there's no wound – and she caresses one temple. "And in here."

"No one else thinks so."

She sighs. "That was always your weakness – looking for what the others thought. You and I, we both know you have grown and if you're honest and really want to go after someone else's opinion, you know that Thor believes so, too. And this remarkable young man, Steve Rogers." Loki looks taken aback. "I saw it."

So his mother had visions about Steve? Interesting. But talking about visions- "What is it you want to show me?" Loki asks, aware that she didn't simply come into his dreams to have a nice little chat. If he is right with his suspicion and his body actually is in a deep sleep – coma, the Midgardians call it – Frigga's effort to send him this is enormous.

Her face turns serious and he knows he's right. "I don't know what exactly happened to you when you fell off the bridge and about your time with the Chitauri, but I know my son when I see him and while you always enjoyed trouble, you knew where to draw a line. The attack on Midgard was not _you." _She pauses for a moment, before talking again. "You always have the power to make a decision, and I want to show you one of two possible results, should you wake up."

With that, she turns to stand next to Loki and the scenery shifts dramatically. Frigga and he float – for the lack of a better word – somewhere above the whole scenery and Loki recognizes the oil rig from his first mission with Thor and Natasha. It looks deserted, no lights are on, and a terrible storm is raging, troubling the sea that clashes against the metal construction. The whole place looks devastated, and right in the center, in the eye of the depredation, he recognizes his own life-less body, lying on the ground, traces of blood from his nose and ear, his hair muddy and crusted with blood, one of his hands clinging to his stomach where a deep cut reveals his vitals.

Loki sees himself in his last minutes, dying, cut open like a pig, alone and broken.

He feels Frigga's hand on his arm and the scenery slowly fades, until they're back in her chambers.

"This is my future when I wake up?" His voice is calm, but his mother senses his inner turmoil.

"_If_ you wake up, Loki. There's always the possibility that you don't wake up. But if you do, this is one of two possible outcomes."

"What happens if I don't wake up?"

Frigga shakes her head again. "I don't know."

Loki laughs bitterly. "So I have the choice between not-waking-up, which results in the unknown, waking up and dying or waking up and something else might happen."

"I never wanted you to carry such a weight," Frigga replies softly. "The only thing that soothes my heart is the knowledge that, if anyone has to carry this weight, you will be the one to succeed. You're so very strong, Loki, never forget that."

He tries to believe that, he really does, but he can't bring himself to reply, his famous Silvertongue having left him once again. He feels a finger under his chin and when he lifts his head – not even able to remember when he had lowered it – to his surprise, he feels tears burning behind his eyes. Finally, he knows what is troubling him.

"I don't want to die." His voice is rough and the lump in his throat makes it difficult to articulate words. He repeats his words, more desperate. "I don't want to die!"

Frigga can say nothing. She just looks at her son, the one she loves just as much as she loves the one she has with Odin, and once again feels a slight grudge against her ability to have visions. What mother wants to see her child die? And Loki, he's so very young, it's hard to say in Midgardian years, but he can't be older than 25 of them, and it's just not an age to die at. But it's all in his own hands now. And he knows it.

His small breakdown is over as quickly as it came and he stands upright again, the only sign of his distress a telltale shimmer in his eyes from tears that didn't fall.

"Before I go back, can you tell me one last thing?" he asks and who is she to deny her son that?

"Of course."

"Why did Heimdall not take me back to Asgard a long time ago?"

That makes Frigga smile. "Because he _watches_, Loki. Not only you, but this group of remarkable people around you."

With that being said, Loki feels himself slowly drowning in darkness again, his thoughts slowing down, the chamber fading and the last thing he hears is a faint whisper of "Be strong," from his mother, before he's buried deep in his mind again, dulled, motionless, surrounded by black.

X

He realizes he is awake within seconds. Admittedly, the maddening pain _everywhere_ is a pretty clear sign. However, when he feels the sheer amount of energy in his whole body, his lips curl into a grin.

The barricade that has been keeping him unconscious and that had held him back from accessing his magic is gone – that's the reason he woke up in the first place, and now all he can do is open the floodgates, figuratively spoken, and the magic rushes through his body, fills his limbs, repairs broken skin, makes up for any blood loss, stitches together his insides and the power of the process lifts him off whatever he's lying on, forces his eyes and mouth open and a low moan escapes him when _finally _his body is able to restore himself.

He opens his eyes, takes in his surroundings – Tony's lab, Avengers Tower – remembers what happened before – Thor rescued him from a mob – and then he stands and stares right into the startled eyes of Steve Rogers.

"Steve."

Loki is a bit surprised at how rough his voice sounds, having lost a great deal of its smoothness, but judging by the date at the wall, he's been asleep for over two days and that explains it.

The soldier doesn't move and Loki is a bit confused, until something catches his attention. Something behind Steve, and behind a window. His spear.

Steve finally reacts, having notice the flicker of Loki's eyes. "You're back then. Or is this the Chitauri? Thanos?"

The demi-god only wonders briefly where Steve knows Thanos from, but then he realizes that the aliens probably used his body while he was in coma. His eyes drill themselves into Steve's, trying to make him _see_. "It's me. And I'm ready."

Steve's eyes narrow down. "Ready for wh-"

The others choose that moment to enter the lab, obviously having been informed of Loki's return to the living by JARVIS. And Loki chooses that moment to reach out and, with a flash of light, the spear appears in his hands, slender fingers closing around it.

Loki eyes the weapon in his hands. Finally, finally, he holds in his hands what should have never been taken from him in the first place. He feels the cold material, feels the power of the Tesseract pulsing inside the slender weapon and he feels complete again, finally, as if a lost limb grew back.

He also hears the Tesseract whisper, tell him of power and great things to achieve, while, on the outside, all around him, people are talking to him, too, trying to get him out of his trance of holding the spear.

He closes his eyes for a moment, trying to blend out all the noise, but it's not possible and he feels under so much pressure. With the spear finally back in his hands, there is nothing either of the Avengers in their streetwear, not ready to fight, could do to stop him at the moment, not when he feels so _alive._ But they're all being so noisy and there's more noise _inside_ his head and it's becoming too much.

And so his eyes shoot open, his gaze roams over the group of people in front of him one last time before he tightens the grip around the spear and teleports away, far away, where the only thing to hear is silence, where even the Tesseract's whispers die down to a barely audible sound and where he finally, finally can think.


	18. Bang Bang

It is late that night and all of the Avengers are seated in the lounge area of the common floor, close to each other, but not talking. They're in various states of denial (Thor), I-told-you-so (Clint and, to an extent, Tony), I-thought-he'd-changed (Bruce and Natasha) and I'm-not-believing-it-this-time (Steve). It's been about five hours since Loki disappeared with the spear and until now, there are no news about some weirdo with a helmet trying to take over the world again.

Thor's denial is justified to a certain degree and Steve can absolutely follow the demi-god's logic, it's easy, really: Thor trusts the other Aesir completely, especially Heimdall, and since they haven't summoned neither Loki nor him back to Asgard, Loki can't be up for something bad. Bruce agrees with that reasoning, although he is not quite as confiding in the Aesir as Thor is.

In the middle of a discussion between Bruce and Tony, though, something happens that changes everything.

Just like that, Loki appears in the middle of the room, standing tall, with the spear in his right hand, fist closed tightly around the slender artefact.

Tony gives him a tired look. "You know, all this disappearing and reappearing kinda lost its dramatic effect by now. It's a bit worn out. Think of a new trick, David Copperfield."

Loki just ignores him and his eyes lock on Steve. The soldier allows himself the smallest of smiles, because somehow, he knows what Loki is going to say. "I cannot leave this realm." Loki raises one eyebrow at his own choice of words. "That's probably the wrong way to put it. Let's rephrase. I should not leave this realm. If I did, which I'm capable of, Heimdall would summon me back to Asgard. And wherever I go, the Chitauri and Thanos will follow. That cannot happen."

"You're protecting Asgard then, brother?!" Thor grins broadly with delight and stands to give his brother a pat on the shoulder, but Clint, who is now speaking up, makes him stop in his movement.

"You're saving Asgard, but this planet is not important enough? You can allow an alien invasion _here_ but not on your home planet? Tell you what – why don't you just go and f-"

"Agent Barton, you are smart. Do you really think that if I went away, Earth would remain peaceful? Even if Thanos chose to let you be, the Chitauri are revengeful. I recall someone sending a nuclear bomb to their planet-" his eyes wander to Tony, who rolls his eyes and makes a face, "- and they don't forget. I am experiencing it now, and you will, too, if we cannot destroy them."

Steve's smile widens at Loki's use of 'we'.

"Steve pointed it out to me already – alone, you are weak-" he ignores protests from Tony, "-but together, you stand a chance. So… I propose an alliance."

"Yeah, totally, we're obviously just going to say yes, right?!" Tony's sarcasm is sharp like a knife, but no one besides him actually reacts. Finally, after looking at Loki for a long time, Steve turns to his friends.

"It's true that he lied to us and abused our trust in him. But all of us have a dark side and all of us have problems, Thanos laid it out for us to see. This is our one chance to make a difference. We can chose to fight with Loki, on our conditions, ready when the time comes, or else we're going to be surprised and being taken down one by one. My life's purpose – as cheesy as it sounds – is to protect all these people down there in the city, in the country, on this planet, and I won't turn my back on them if I have the chance to fight for what's right. If you can't trust Loki, then at least trust me." Steve's eyes drill themselves into each and everyone's eyes of his friends, trying to show them how important and serious this is to him.

Finally, Tony sighs. "One day, I'm going to flick that spandex suit of yours so hard that you're going to bruise so badly you won't be able to move for a week – all to get you back for the stupid things you make me do."

Steve rolls his eyes at him, but moves to pat his shoulder. "So there is a _man_ inside that armour, after all."

"If we start group-hugging now, I'll slap you," Tony threatens and Natasha seems to share his opinion, but gives Steve a grim nod.

"I'm with you." Simple as that.

Clint gives his consent, too, and adds: "I hope you know what you're doing."

And finally, the last one to agree is Bruce. He nervously cleans his glasses at the hem of his shirt. "The Other Guy… he made up his decision a while ago. We're with you."

Steve looks at the small group of extraordinary people, the people that grew to be his best friends and he really hopes his thankfulness is getting across to everyone. Then, he turns to face the two Aesir.

"That's it then. Let's save the world."

The brother's, so different and yet so alike, exchange a look and share a nod before Thor excitedly declares: "Exercises start tomorrow at sunrise, then! We shall prepare for war!"

Tony already begins to regret this even more when he hears 'sunrise'. Preparing for a war with an alien species seems to be a straining activity.

X

"Would it still be alright with you if I slept on your floor?" Loki asks carefully as, one by one, the Avengers retreat to their own floors to sleep. Steve is the last to stay on the common floor, having discussed plans of defending the tower with Tony until even the scientist claimed it was time for him to get some sleep. And now, the only ones left are Steve and Loki, who is not sure about the whole… situation between him and the soldier, especially when Steve is not answering him.

"I'm sure Thor wouldn't mind if I stayed with him."

Another careful approach. Loki doesn't really expect Steve to allow him back on their- no, _Steve's _- floor but he wants to hear the words from the blonds' mouth, needs to hear his voice directed at him.

"I hurt you."

That, finally, triggers a reaction. Steve looks at him steadily and simply says: "Yes."

And although the answer is crushing – but expected – Loki just feels very relieved that Steve at least doesn't ignore him.

"I was serious when I said I wasn't planning on destroying this realm or hurting the people here. I have changed, I see things I didn't see before."

"You betrayed us, betrayed our trust – you betrayed _my_ trust." Steve's voice is hard and whatever amount of happiness or relief Loki noticed before, when he came back, had been present in Steve's eyes, it's gone now, and the blue orbs are hard and cold, like Jotun ice. "I understand that, in your twisted way, you think you did the right thing. You think you did what's best when you earned our trust and planned on how to get back the stupid spear, and the only thing that stopped you from fulfilling that goal was Tony who figured it out. I could get over the fact you pretended to be the good guy and I could get over the fact you lived with us, as one of us. But tell me _one_ thing - did all of _this_-" Steve gestures between the two of them, "-actually mean something to you?"

_Interesting,_ Loki's mind whispered, _although he tries to see it neutrally, as the leader of a team instead of just the way _he_ sees it, as a personal effect on just him, he succumbs to his nature. It's so very human, to take it personally, even though he wants to be bigger than that, wants to put everyone else before himself._

"I won't apologize for what I tried to achieve because I don't regret it. But I apologize for hurting you, because that is the one thing I _do_ regret. I made you fall in love with the idea of a person I can never be and you don't deserve that. If I could do something to change it-"

Steve actually jumps to his feet at that and his eyes drill right into Loki's, who is still sitting on the sofa, taken aback. "Don't. You don't get to say that. You know, it's not all about you, even if you like to think it. You didn't _make me_ fall in love and you don't get the right to decide if that was good or bad and you _certainly_ don't get to change that!"

Of course, Loki notices the tense Steve's use, and now he's genuinely surprised. "You still love me? Even although I am not the man you thought I was?"

"It's not like there is an on- or off-switch," Steve tells him, now a bit calmer, and if the situation wasn't so serious, Loki probably would have laughed.

"But if there was, or if I could make you… forget. Would you want to?"

"No." Steve's answer comes instantly and certain. "Experiences define who we are and make us better persons. Besides, I don't regret it. It hurts now, yes, but I don't regret it."

Loki stands, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips, and although it is sad, it is a smile. "The humans are wondrous beings, after all, and you, Steve Rogers, are the most wondrous of them all."

Steve says nothing, but his face is not hard anymore, he just looks incredibly tired and walks over to the elevator, leaving Loki behind. When the doors open, he steps in and pushes the button, but holding back the door. And then, to Loki's utmost surprise, he quietly calls: "Are you coming? It's still your room, after all."

He knows the relief must be painfully obvious on his face, but he doesn't try to hide it. "I'll be down in a minute. You can go on. And… thank you."

The soldier just nods at him and takes away his arm, allowing the doors of the elevator to close. Loki waits for two minutes, sure that Steve has retreated to his room by then, before he teleports down into his room and takes a deep breath. It's only three or four days since he's been in here for the last time, but it feels like an eternity. He grabs a pair of pyjama pants and a long-sleeved shirt before leaning the spear against one wall. It takes him a moment to uncurl his fingers – it's the first time he loosens his grip around it ever since he acquired it in the lab hours ago, and he feels hesitantly to do so, but finally, he lets go and changes into his nightwear. One last time, he lets his fingers wander over the cool metal before he makes it vanish – just like Mjolnir, the spear waits until it's summoned before it appears. It rests safe in a layer of magic, so complex not even Loki understands it.

When he lies down in his bed, he dreads the night to come. He is not sure what exactly happened, but something has clicked in his mind and he feels like the Chitauri lost the power to control him – he is not sure about the dreams, though, and he can only think of the monster's waiting for him there.

X

Steve hears Loki shuffle around in his room and sighs before lying down on his own bed. It feels strange to try to fall asleep by himself, although he obviously managed it for almost his entire life.

He feels like he should be angry with Loki and of course his solider self can't just ignore the betrayal, but his heart – his heart has already forgiven Loki, the moment he appeared amongst them. But Steve's mind is not comfortable with it; he feels like he can't simply still love Loki, despite the major break of trust the god put him and all of the others through. Also, obviously the fact that his presence is going to attract a mad alien and his army sooner or later should make Steve feel cross with him, seeing as he puts the city and the whole planet with all of its inhabitants in great danger. And yet… his words up in the common room had been true – he still loves Loki, as much as he did when he told him so four days ago, as impossible as it sounds.

And he didn't fall in love with the idea of a person Loki pretended to be – both, he and the demi-god know it's not true, and that Steve has seen a side of the god no one else has seen before.

Steve is willing to put up with Loki's cockiness, with his innuendos, with his twisted words, with all the mischief he's up to, and all because he feels like living without it is impossible now, but he needs Loki to choose one side, to choose it now and for everyone to see. He needs someone he can trust and rely on and not only when they're alone, but in every situation. And he's not sure if Loki is willing to give him that.

Over these thoughts, he falls asleep, but it's not very relaxing and he sits bolt upright in his bed when a shuddered moan sounds through the floor. He doesn't even think about it when he jumps out of bed and hurries towards Loki's room, finding the door ajar a bit and pushing it open, his eyes focusing on the figure on the bed.

Loki's face is twisted in his sleep and he throws around, his eyes moving rapidly under his eyelids, indicating that he's dreaming.

"Loki," Steve calls out quietly, but obviously loud enough for the god to hear, because he is startled and his eyes shoot open, and his outstretched arms tense when the spear materializes in his right hand.

Then, the god's eyes focus on Steve and the tension leaves his body, the spear disappearing in a glimmering light.

"Nightmare?"

"Yes." Loki's voice is hoarse from sleep. "I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"It's alright, I haven't been sleeping well either."

"You don't have to worry about the Chitauri attacking again – they can't control me anymore. Their connection to me is severed, so to speak."

"I wasn't thinking about the Chitauri."

Loki looks taken aback for a moment, before he looks down in his lap, not meeting Steve's eyes anymore. "You should stop thinking about me. You deserve better."

"Oh, do I?" Steve is surprised at his own words, but he feels like he needs to address the topic now, or maybe he will never do it. "I'll tell you something – you don't get to decide that! Maybe I do – but have you considered that I don't want to? Maybe I want you, still want you, even if I deserved better, as you say."

The god looks equally surprised and looks up again, eyes focused on Steve and, in the semi-darkness, his pupils are dilated so they look almost black to Steve.

"Leaving you alone would be easy now, would it? For you, too – but let me tell you something. I still want to be with you, and maybe it's time for you to understand that."

"But how can you still want that? After all I did?"

"Because I LOVE YOU. That's why Thor has forgiven you, that's why everyone close to you will forgive you things – because they love you, in different ways. So maybe you start to make up for everything you did instead of bashing yourself up and telling everyone that they should be mad at you, because it's easier for you that way than actually thinking about how to make it up to all of us."

"How?" Loki's voice is flat, and although he obviously tries to sound calm, Steve knows that the turmoil in Loki's mind is like a storm raging in his mind. "How am I supposed to make it up to you?"

"By gaining my trust. This time, for real."

"You want me to make you trust me again?"

"Yes."

For a moment, Loki is quiet, deeply in thoughts, and then he gets up from the bed, mumbling something that sounds suspiciously like 'Sisyphean task…' which involuntarily makes Steve smile, although he is still not sure about the whole situation and has no idea what Loki is going to do.

The god walks over to him and stops in front of him, a good distance between them, but still close.

"I want you to know that it would be better for you if you turned around and left me alone-"

Steve tries to protest, but Loki simply keeps on talking, squelching his protest, "- but I want you too, so badly, and since I always did the things that were best for me, I want to be egoistical this time, too, if you so willingly let me be by saying you want to be with me. You, Steve, will forever be the only human who tamed me. How does it feel?"

There is a slight sexual innuendo in the last sentence, but Steve knows Loki means something else, something deeper and it astonishes him that the god even recognizes it himself.

"You want to trust me? Lie with me tonight."

The soldier is a bit unsure, not quite understanding what or if Loki is implying more than actual sleeping, and obviously his reluctance is obvious in his eyes.

Loki stares into his eyes, his intense look almost igniting actual sparks and he simply asks, no, _begs_: "Trust me."

And with minimal hesitation, Steve nods and follows Loki to his bed, lying down with him and surprisingly feeling the god's limbs tangle around his, holding him securely. He only now realizes how much he REALLY missed that when he went to bed earlier that night, and although his mind is still running amok because of the antagonism between wanting to trust Loki, wanting to be happy with him, and feeling betrayed and not trusting him, his body relaxes back against the god's chest.

When he's almost asleep, he feels soft lips against his neck and with that feeling, he drifts off into a dreamless sleep, all the tension and worries of the past days fading away.

X

In the morning, Steve is the first one to wake up and he carefully slips out from Loki's arms below his head and around his hip before tip-toeing out of the room and having a quick shower. He then makes his way to the gym where he goes through some exercises by himself and watches as his friends slowly show up, too, obviously motivated by an energetic Thor – he usually enjoys sleeping in, but obviously the prospect of fighting and preparing for battle are more important for him than his – high-praised and really comfortable, queen-sized – bed. Tony looks even more like he regrets the whole defending-the-earth-thing and he is only clad half-way in his suit, JARVIS and the other machines and robots that usually help him put it on struggling with his non-respondent, sleepy state.

No-one dares to laugh at Tony, seeing as he sets Clint's sweatpants on fire when he dares to mock him, but when Loki enters, Steve can see the demi-god trying to stifle a loud laughter and a grin.

After some warm-up exercises that have to be slightly modified since Thor did not keep in mind that besides his brother, none of the others are actually demi-gods and, in Bruce's and Tony's case, not even trained that much, and so soon the others vote for Steve being in command for their exercises.

As much as the Avengers claim to trust Steve, their trust is obviously not extended to Loki. When Steve sends his friends through an obstacle course and makes JARVIS throw simulated blasts of energy at them, as well as bricks and stuff, the Avengers work as a team - but it's painfully clear that Loki is not part of that and he often saves himself just by using magic to stay balanced or 'defend' himself against the simulations.

The whole dynamic changes when they go over to man-on-man combat, and suddenly everyone is more than willing to go against Loki, even more so after he declared by himself that he wouldn't use magic all the time since he wants to be prepared in case he gets hit on the head again.

He's not bad against Bruce, but that's mainly because Bruce only fights halfheartedly, claiming that all of that is going be useless once the Hulk takes over and Loki only fights halfheartedly because he doesn't want to trigger the green monster, even if it may or may not be fond of him now - he can't be sure of that ever since he broke the superheroes' trust.

Tony doesn't even show up for the man-on-man combat, claiming that he will be in his armour all the time and that the suit has saved every possible move and is even able to predict movements, based on "simple" - Clint snorts - mathematics.

The archer and Natasha both give everything they have when they go up against Loki and Steve involuntarily flinches whenever they land a hit on the lean body. Loki notices the vigor they use and he knows that it's serious for them, so he gives his best against the two of them, until Natasha manages to hook her legs around his neck and unceremoniously spins him around and smashes him hard on the mattress, obviously knocking the air out of his lungs. Tony is there in time to take a picture of Loki's shocked and unbelieving face, much to the amusement of Clint and Thor, while Steve notices the barely contained death-glares Loki tries to hold back.

Clint doesn't come as far as Natasha, although he manages to get Loki in some sort of death grip, neither of them defeated but also neither of them able to move.

Steve doesn't spar with Loki that day, but Thor is more than excited to do so and Loki agrees, still looking really composed in comparison to the other sweaty and panting Avengers.

He's better with Thor and after pacing around each other for a while, the two Aesir exchange blows and kicks at a pace that get hard to follow after a while. It's clear that Loki knows how his brother is going to react and can predict the blonds' next move. However, Thor is obviously better than Loki in a raw battle, just because the God of Mischief has learnt to rely on his magic.

Clint and Tony are cheering on Thor loudly and for a moment, everyone just seems to forget that they are preparing for an alien invasion.

After a while, it's clear that Thor - on a long sight - is better in the combat, but instead of giving in or just stopping, Loki nods at Thor, who looks back grimly, but enthusiastic, and both extend their hands and stretch their fingers, until they can close around the summoned weapons. Thor doesn't waste time but storms forward, bringing down his hammer with incredible force, but Loki has obviously counted on that move and easily blocks it with his spear. The slender weapon looks like it's going to break at the forceful impact, but when Mjölnir hits it, it merely produces a bright tone and doesn't as much as quiver.

For a moment, the brothers stay like that, hammer on spear, and then Loki grins and flicks his wrist, whirling the spear around and trying to lever off Mjölnir from Thor's hands - however, the thunder god is not having that and grabs forward to stop the spear, holding it away with one hand so the pointy end is pointing towards the ground.

Loki merely huffs and then forces the spear down until the head drills itself into the ground. He then pushes his body up and while all of the Avengers are watching in awe, he whirls around the spear like a pole dancer - for the lack of better words - and knocks Thor over with his legs before swiftly pulling out the spear as soon as his feet connect with the floor again and while Thor is still in the movement of getting up again, Loki is above him, pinning him down with the spearhead hovering inches over his brother's heart.

Thor doesn't even bother to be scared, he merely brings up his hands in surrender and waits for Loki to take away the spear, but the God of Mischief is not moving, still leaning over his brother's body on the ground, spear pointed to his heart. It's obvious that there are three people in the room thinking the exact same thing. The people are Loki, Clint and Natasha – and the three of them are clearly wondering about the magic that manipulates people's minds.

"Put away the spear," Natasha calmly orders, but Loki doesn't seem to listen to her, eyes transfixed on the blue crystal embed in the spearhead.

Steve whirls around when he hears a gun click, and looks at Natasha unbelievingly. "Natasha, what are you doing?!"

Loki doesn't even seem to realize what is going on around him, but when Natasha repeats her order of him stepping back and Thor tries to wriggle out under the spearhead with a worried look on his face, the god seems to snap back into reality and quickly makes the spear vanish while straightening his back.

When he turns to Natasha, Clint and Steve, he smiles somewhat bitterly. "There is no need to worry. The magic that allowed me to turn people into my allies is no longer within my possibilities. It was part of Thanos' power of telepathy. It was never clear if it would work in the first place-"

"So that's why you looked so surprised when it worked on me." Clint's voice is hard and cold, his eyes drilling themselves into Loki's.

"You remember that?" Loki looks surprised.

"I'm not stupid – and you didn't mess with my brain long enough to turn it into pudding!" Steve can see Clint is barely controlling himself now, the archer's arm muscles are tense and his hands are formed to fists. The subject of his compromising is a very touchy one – naturally – and Steve is not sure how much longer his friend is going to hold back. He carefully steps a bit closer to Loki, ready to throw himself between the agent and the demi-god if necessary.

Loki, however, seems to notice the suspense, too, and now his silver tongue proves to be soothing. "On the contrary, Agent Barton – I felt you fighting against the control all the time, something neither of the other people that I turned managed – something not even I did."

The silence that follows that statement is so thick you could cut it with a knife and while Steve has always suspected the Chitauri and Thanos had done more to Loki than just blackmail and torture him into helping them, the fact that he now admits it – and to Clint of all people – is still shocking.

"They were in your head, too?" Clint half-asks, half-states, and in response, Loki steps closer, until he stands right opposite the significantly smaller Agent.

"Look into my eyes. They're green. Sometimes red. But never, never blue."

Clint stares back, eyes focused on the god, and finally, he states: "That is still no excuse. Don't try to get sympathy because they controlled you or whatever."

"I don't expect sympathy. I simply want to make clear that I can twist and turn words, that I'm capable of great magic – but I can't meddle with the minds of other beings; and I know how it feels like to be a stranger in his own mind."

Bruce, Thor, Steve, Natasha and Tony, who's showed up again in hope that the man-on-man-combats are over, watch silently how Clint and Loki fixate each other. And just when no one can stand the silence any longer, Clint nods shortly. "Fine. But keep the spear away from me."

A grin spreads on Loki's face. "Of course. Now, do you want to go for another round? I believe the last time we ended up with a tie?"

Clint tosses the towel around his neck away. "Not this time."

He bends and Loki lowers his body, too, a predator's grin still showing on his face. "I agree."

X

After the incident, everyone is at least a bit better around Loki, Tony soon returning to his usual banters with the god – which both of the secretly seem to enjoy – and two days after Loki has come back to the tower, Steve finds him and Bruce chatting quietly about something on the common floor, sometimes laughing.

Of course there is still a lot of tension, seeing as the whole group lives in the prospect of an alien invasion, but the preparations for said event aren't so dreadful after they stop giving Loki hateful or mistrusting glances and actually work as a team.

And in the privacy of their own floor, Steve and Loki rebuild their trust in each other, never sharing more than soft kisses, but spending hours talking about things that troubled either of them, stories of their childhoods, of long lost friends and the day the Avengers found a sleeping demi-god on their sofas.

It is the calm before the storm.

X

Loki instantly knows something is wrong when the light seeping through the window is tinted a bright blue instead of the yellowish glow it usually has in the mornings. On the different floors, all of the other Avengers experience the same thing. Natasha is the first one up and she tries to open the window, only to find out it's not possible, while Tony knocks his knuckles against the window in his bedroom, cursing at the red burn marks that appear on his skin instantly. Bruce is smarter, his fingertips hover over the cold surface and when he pushes his glasses up his nose, trying to blink away the sleepiness, he stares in wonder at the ice crystals blooming on the window glass, drawing beautiful patterns there.

"Guys, why the hell is my tower covered in ice?" comes Tony's voice over the speakers and Bruce instantly comes back at him with some ideas, but Steve, sitting up on the bed, doesn't listen to the scientists, and instead watches the demigod intently, whose right hand slowly begins to turn blue as his fingertips rest lightly on the glass covered in ice. His face is clouded and when he looks back to the soldier his body is tense.

"It's Jotunheim ice. The Jotun are here. They're coming for me."

And with an enormous ripping sound, a crack races up the window, all the way up from the foot of the tower, across the bedroom windows on every floor and up to the common room, where the panorama window cracks, smaller cracks coming from the main crack like the branches of a tree, growing to the left and right until the glass can't take it any longer and cracks, cascading on the floor like a frozen waterfall and like fog, the ice seeps in, slowly inching forward, inside the tower.

Without thinking, Steve is out of the bed and at the wall, punching the button on the wall that activates the alarm. Tony only just installed it days ago for this exact case. It's the signal for everyone to suit up, grab their weapons, get ready. It's the worst case scenario. Aliens invading. The tower under attack. A threat to the world; and to the Avengers. A threat to Loki. It's the sound alarming everyone that this is the time. The time to be ready. The time for war.

X

Tony reports the first Jotun making their way up the ice-covered wall of the tower 67 seconds later and it's a good thing they had relocated Pepper from the tower two days ago, because getting her out now would be impossible. He calls her from his suit and she immediately sets up an emergency telephone conference with SHIELD, as well as the army, to evacuate the people from the area surrounding the Avengers Tower.

Granted, the few early birds who witness giant blue monsters crawl up the tower already did a good job waking up everyone and while Tony hovers in the air in front of his tower, shooting blasts of energy at the giants who crawl up the window front, supported by Clint, who shoots arrows from the rooftop and Loki, who is busy melting away the ice creeping in from the cracked window on the common floor, sending it down the tower in a gigantic waterfall, washing some giants who are not fast enough in freezing it again, down, Steve, Bruce (who is not hulked out yet), Natasha and Thor – who is definitely intimidating in his Asgardian armour and the red cape – are at the foot of the tower, accelerating the evacuation of the street and buildings around them.

They all know the few number of frost giants cannot be everything Thanos has up his sleeve – although Steve has to admit that it worked pretty good on them as a first shock. Besides himself and Thor, none of the others has seen a Frost Giant before, and they truly look intimidating, taller than Thor and Loki, with deep blue skin and the gazing red eyes, limbs partially converted into ice which they use to climb the frozen surface of the tower. Also, they psychological terror it does to Loki once again shows how smart Thanos is and despite the fact that the God of Mischief fights against the giants alongside everyone else, Steve saw mixed emotions in his eyes when he summoned his armour, not 10 minutes ago.

"I think we're good down here – Tony, you can bring the party to us now," Natasha barks into her communicator and slams a new magazine into her gun.

"Roger – Clint, you need a ride?" comes Tony's reply and when the archer negates, Tony nonchalantly sends a blast to a large piece of ice, bombing it loose and sending it into a freefall, complete with five or six frost giants clinging to it. Steve sees how Clint lets himself down on a rope attached to an arrow in the wall and Loki, making use of his frost giant heritage for the first time for everyone to see, just jumps down from the balcony where he's been fighting on, sliding down the tower on the ice almost vertically, but his feet seemed to be glued to the ice surface and he looks like ice-skating down easily. He takes two giants with him on the way down, and they plummet into the ground next to Steve, leaving deep craters filled with ice.

Just when Loki hits the ground and Tony lands, too, Bruce comes back from the entrance of a building he had checked for remaining civilians and a Frost Giant steps into his way. It's an enormous male with marks all over his body and his right arm is turned into some sort of ice sword. He looks down at the small scientist and roars at him loudly, lifting his arm to end Bruce's life. Steve is ready to throw his shield, but with one last somewhat uncomfortable glance to his friends, Bruce gives in to the monster on his inside and the green breaks free from within; he grows rapidly and his clothes – save for the stretch pants – tear apart. It's only a matter of seconds and when the Hulk stills a grin spreads on his face before he roars back at the frost giant who seems to not understand what had just happened, but understands that running would probably be a good idea. However, before he can turn, the even taller monster opposite him grabs him around the waist and throws him into the next wall.

The Hulk supports himself on his arms and grumbles: "Frost dwarf," before waiting for orders.

Steve is astonished that the usually so mindless beast has actually proven to be capable of working as part of a team as long as he is in the mood for it and the orders stay simple.

Just when everyone gathers around Steve to discuss their next move, Loki looks up, eyebrows furrowed, and announces: "They're coming." His fist closes around the spear tighter and, just like he has declared, suddenly a mass of shadows materializes at the foot of the tower, surrounding them, led by the Other dressed in full battle gear.

And they don't wait with their attack for the Avengers to come up with a strategy.

X

It is spectacular seeing the two brothers fight together. Their fights against each other in the gym had been impressive, too, but now, seeing them working as a unit has a beauty to it that none of the other Avengers can ignore. They truly act as one body at the moment and where Thor throws around his hammer with unleashed fury, Loki, as the opposite pole, unleashes energy, conjures up knives and daggers and tries to keep their enemies at bay while Thor handles the few that come close to them.

And they are always touching. Thor usually just stays in one spot, but turns there and Loki moves smoothly around him, always in motion. It is some sort of dance, a deadly dance, and still wonderful to watch.

If he wouldn't be so busy fighting himself, Steve could watch the brothers all day; he doesn't like fighting the way Thor does, always seeking battle, but watching them makes him admire the fight.

Also, for the first time since their reunion, Steve sees Loki smile, a genuine smile, during the whole battle, but especially whenever their eyes meet, but the green orbs sparkle when he looks at Thor, too, and despite the situation – an alien invasion! – Steve can't help but think that Loki looks beautiful (a term he'd never thought he would use on a man). The thundergod himself is grinning like the Cheshire cat and his laughter roars over the battlefield ever so often – although he understands the seriousness of the situation, this is what he's made for, what he loves.

Then, suddenly, the air is knocked out of Steve's lungs and he doubles over, going down on one knee. He looks up, only to find one of the Chitauri standing over him, but just when he clenches his fist and reaches out to punch the alien into the guts, a bright flash of light hits the creature in the side and it's catapulted away until it connects with a wall and slides down, motionless. Steve's eyes immediately find Loki and the god grins at him. "Eyes on the enemy, Captain!"

Steve smiles back before returning to being serious, grabbing a brick from the ground and throwing it over to where one of the aliens tries to sneak up on Natasha from behind. Just when the brick hits the creature's head, an arrow drills itself into the eyesocket of the alien and it falls to the ground

"Thanks guys!" Natasha calls back before jumping up and winding her legs around the neck of a Chitauri, breaking its neck and pushing it away, knocking one of the Frost Giants over in the motion.

Suddenly, Steve's finds himself on eye-level with the Other and when the alien's hand sneaks around his neck, he feels a searing pain in his head, not from the grip itself but from some sort of magic, and it takes all his strength to close his hand around his shield a bit tighter and to bring it up, planting a punch on the Other's chin and sending him a few steps back – enough for Steve's neck to be released and the pain to fade away.

"You stand no chance against us – the master has opened a portal, millions of Chitauri wait to get through! You're resistance is pointless!" The alien hisses but Steve is not in the mood to talk right now and only throws his shield, sending the Other into the next wall, clearing him out of the way. Then, he turns to face two other Jotun.

X

"So what's the deal with that Thanos guy?" Tony calls out as he ends up firing blasts at some Chitauri, close to Loki.

"He worships death, you could say. Death, as in a real person. He would do anything for her-" Loki stabs a sneaky alien that has come too close, "-and the best way to worship her is to kill as many people as possible. The Chitauri obey him." He ducks when Thor throws his hammer where his brother's head had been seconds before.

"But if they had helped you conquer Earth, and you would've been king – don't you think that Thanos would've showed up and just finished what the Chitauri started? Don't you think he would've killed you along with human mankind?"

Of course he can't see the smirk on Tony's face, but he knows it's there. To be honest, what the billionaire has just pointed out is a thought that is not new to Loki, but yet he had always ignored it, filed it away.

"Sir," interrupts JARVIS' voice, audible for everyone since Tony had linked him to their headsets, "it seems like a wormhole is opening at the end of the street."

"Thanos?" Natasha asks and knocks an alien of its feet.

"Not sure-" Tony tries to answer, but then a bright light comes down from the sky, shining in all colours of the rainbow and accompanied by a howling wind and thunder rolling. For a moment, humans, super-humans, mutants, demi-gods and aliens are all blinded, but when they blink their eyes open, the sight is incredible.

"Is that-" Clint tries, but is interrupted by a delighted roar of Thor: "ALLFATHER!"

The figure right at the front, sitting on an enormous horse, now starts to move, galloping down the street to where Thor is standing, while the warriors, about 20, in shining armour, jog behind him.

"That's Odin? Looks like a grandpa," Tony mumbles, while Clint leans over to Natasha and whispers: "Is that an eight-legged horse?"

The Chitauri still don't move, neither do the frost giants – everyone seems really unsure about the newcomers. However, even before Odin actually reaches Thor, something like a black cut in reality, for the lack of better words, appears in the space between the approaching Aesir and the Avengers and Thanos steps out, grinning like usually.

Odin halts his horse in full movement and it rears up before standing still and only pawing at the ground with two or three legs.

"Odin Allfather," Thanos greets the old Aesir, and Odin stares back at him from one eye, the other covered in a golden eyepatch.

"Fancy," Tony's voice comes through their earpieces, "Gramps and Fury should totally hang out and chat over eyepatch designs one day…"

"Tony, remember – alien invasion, lethal danger? Not the time for jokes, especially if the Aesir are here to help us," Steve mumbles back, before making a step towards the two extraterrestrial visitors.

"Thanos, you have one last chance to take the Chitauri and the Frost Giants with you and leave this planet!" Steve feels everyone's eyes on him but he tries not to think of them. Admittedly, he fails.

"Who are you?" interrupts Odin, his one eye now resting on the soldier,

"He's Captain America," Thanos explains in an amused tone, much like they all came here to have a nice little chat, not to fight for the planet – and Loki.

"Step back, human, while older beings than you discuss important things," Odin commands, clearly not pleased at the interruption that is Steve. The soldier is not used to being patronized like that and while his fellow Avengers and Loki remain completely silent, he takes a deep breath.

"Excuse me, sir, but I do think I have the right to interrupt here. This is our planet and it was you who sent Loki here, which finally led to bringing Thanos here – so yes, I think it's safe to say all of us have a right to discuss this with you."

"Hey, Spangles is like 90-something years old, he totally fits in your 80-plus-bowling-party," Tony adds helpfully, but is ignored by Thanos, as well as Odin (who probably doesn't even know what bowling is).

Thanos simply starts laughing at Steve's words, a deep laughter in which the Chitauri and Frost Giants slowly join in, but as soon as their leader stops, their laughter dies down, too, leaving the place at the foot of the tower in deep silence again. "There is nothing to discuss. We will end you if Loki doesn't join our forces. And it doesn't matter if the Allfather dies here, too."

"No one is going to die but you," Odin declares and grips his spear tightly. "By coming here and attacking not only the Midgardians, but also Thor and Loki, you committed a crime that will be punished."

"Well, I'd love to stay and discuss that with you, but, see, I only need Loki and all of you are in may way. And people in my way usually end up dead, so… Let's finish this quickly, shall we?" The purple titan now turns away from Odin and looks directly at Loki, who stands at the very edge of the group of superheroes, staring back grimly. Steve realizes he's been very quiet ever since Odin appeared and that now is the first time the attention is on him.

Odin follows Thanos' eyes, but his face is unreadable when he looks at his adopted son. To Steve's surprise, Loki actually looks at Odin for a moment, before his eyes search for him, Steve, of all people. For a moment, they look at each other and Loki merely lifts his eyebrows before looking back at Thanos and telling him: "You need me, but I don't need you. So if you're smart, you leave now."

Thanos looks like this is the entertainment he'd waited for and merely cocks his head. "Or what, bastard?"

Loki only grins, a grin that sometimes follows Natasha into her nightmares, how she told Bruce. It's the same grin Loki wore when they captured him on the Helicarrier, the grin that indicated they were in trouble, the grin that said 'I know something you don't know'. And then everything happens really fast. Loki, still grinning, whirls around the scepter, the blue crystal flashes up and where the Other has been standing seconds before, all that's left is a smoldering piece of ash.

"You burnt me. But now it's my turn."

And as if that's the secret signal, Thanos vanishes and reappears on top of the Avenger's tower, while on the ground, the Chitauri and Frost Giants storm forward again, seconds later met by the Avengers and the Aesir.


	19. I Hit The Ground

Loki is let loose. He knows he's always had a temper, but in comparison to Thor, he had always been able to control it, but now the desire for revenge burns deep inside and unleashes a fury he's never felt before.

He is everywhere, shining gold and green, sending off blasts of energy from the scepter, conjuring up knives and daggers, cornering stray Chitauri with numerous projections of himself and waltzing down Jotun with walls of flames – the idiot-proof way of hurting them, as he had come to known by self-experience.

Although there are not too many Chitauri, they keep coming back and he knows that's Thanos' work – the titan is able to open a portal, not big enough for many to come through in one go, but enough to keep them coming at a steady pace.

Suddenly, he's knocked off his feet, but before he can get up again and face his attacker, Steve comes flying through his vision, knocking off the Chitauri and sending him against the wall of a building unconsciously before turning around and giving him a grim smile. "Eyes on the enemy, Loki!"

The soldier is bleeding from a few scratches, but looks good otherwise, so Loki doesn't worry too much and instead focuses on Natasha and Thor, who are cornered by a group of nine or ten Chitauri and three Jotun.

"Shield!" Loki calls out and Steve reacts instinctively, holding the shining device up when Loki sends a blast of energy to it. Unfortunately for the Chitauri, Tony has planned the same thing from the air above Loki (seeing as it already worked back in the summer) and so two combined blasts of energy hit the shield and crash into the aliens, causing them and a good part of the concrete to blow up. Natasha hides behind Thor, who faces the flying parts seemingly unfazed. Odin, who by now battles from the ground, no longer sitting on his horse, and some other Aesir are not so lucky and don't see the parts coming, but the Hulk, obviously losing his interest in playing bowling with a Chitauri he's scrunched up tightly, swiftly swoops up the Allfather and three guards and cradles them to his chest when the parts reach them.

Despite the serious situation, the look on Odin's face as he's cradled to an enormous green chest is priceless and Clint is the first to laugh, surprisingly followed by Loki and then Tony, while Thor tries to stay serious, but is grinning from one ear to the other.

While laughing, Tony almost misses a Jotun that tries to jump at him from the second story of a building and they hear him swear when a heavy block of ice hits him and sends him out of the air, crashing into the ground. Loki instinctively teleports over and when his fingers brush the ice clinging to the Iron Man suit, they colour a deep blue and then turn into a sharp piece of ice themselves. He looks at them interested, but then the Jotun is towering over both of them and he just reaches out, knocking him off his feet, while Tony melts away the ice covering him and gets up.

"Nice trick, Reindeer Games."

Loki nods while he watches how the ice disappears again and his hand is back, rosy and fleshy like always. Then, Natasha's voice comes over the earpieces. "Guys, I don't want to be a kill-joy, but it would be really great if we could find a way to stop the Chitauri from coming here, right? Even with the Aesir football league, I'm not sure for how much longer we can keep them at bay."

Steve agrees and then asks Loki: "Any idea how to close the portal?"

The demi-god nods. "We need to stop Thanos."

"Oh great, I already worried you would say that," Tony grumbles. He stands next to Loki now and Steve comes over, too, getting rid of two more Chitauri on his way.

"Are you sure you're good to go against him?" he asks Loki, quiet now and without using the head-sets. Loki feels the intense look in his soldier's eyes, like burning through his mind and right into his soul, and surprisingly, he finds the answer is yes. He's more than good to go against Thanos, it's all he wants now, and his only chance of ever finding peace.

What he's not good with is risking Steve's life, and the lives of the other's, because he's fairly sure Thanos is more lethal than everyone and everything else they've ever encountered, but he also knows that Steve is never going to leave him alone to deal with the Titan.

"Brother!" The voice of Thor startles him out of his thoughts and with one last look into Steve's eyes – and trying to get some of his thoughts through to him, thoughts he might not have the time to share with the soldier after that day – he turns to face Thor, covered in dirt and smaller cuts, but grinning eagerly as always. "You didn't think of going without me?!"

Loki rolls his eyes. "Of course not. A stupid venture without you in the front line – ridiculous!"

And although he's clearly mocking Thor, the older god just claps him on the back – and possibly crushing some bones – and laughing loudly, before he starts swinging his hammer.

"Cap, I'll take you," Tony announces and closes one metal-clad hand around Steve's left arm.

"Barton, the Hulk and I stay down here and-"

"SMASH!" the Hulk sums up Natasha's plan and with that being said, Tony lifts off the ground, carrying Steve with him, while Thor grabs his protesting brother and lifts off, too, the four of them making their way up the glass front of the Avengers Tower rapidly.

The four know that they can't lose any time, so as soon as Steve's feet touch the ground again, he throws his shield aiming for the waiting titan's head, while Tony sends off a Repulsor blast and Thor throws his hammer. Loki is halfway in summoning magic, when he notices that Thanos is not even moving, despite the missiles thrown at him, and that stops him right in his tracks. He knows it's too late to warn the others, so all he can do is project force fields around them – all of this happens in the time span of not even two seconds. He knows he's been right when the shield, hammer and energy are thrown back inches before Thanos' face and ricochet back, sending Tony, Thor and Steve off the balcony and all that stops them from being beheaded are the force fields by Loki.

From the corner of his eyes, he sees how Tony's Repulsors at his feet splutter back to life, how his free fall stops and how he makes a loop in an attempt to catch himself, before he skydives after Steve. Having made sure they're alright, Loki is finally ready to face Thanos, who taps a foot impatiently.

"At last. I started to worry you wouldn't show up."

Loki grabs his scepter more tightly, feeling the energy pulse inside, and he replies coldly: "I'm here to stop you."

"Ah, see, you and I know that is not so easy," Thanos tells him and of course Loki knows that, but nevertheless, he needs to fight the titan. It's either this or just letting him take what he wants – and Loki has had enough of being used, or of standing back. It's time to take things in his hands. Thanos' next words surprise him, though. "Let me show you something – the future, not too distant, in which you don't come with me. In which you, and your little friends, chose to fight me."

And Loki is not sure what he is supposed to think of that, but Thanos already holds out one hand and something like black, thick fog gathers between his fingers, spreading rapidly and then shooting towards Loki, surrounding him, drowning him, making it impossible to move.

X

It's a devastating sight. The sky is a dark grey and everywhere is smoke and small fires. Small piles of ice mark places where Frost Giants died and between wreckage, the shining armour of the soldiers that came with Odin blink in the fires, highlighting where they lie dying on the street.

Loki slowly makes his way to where an enormous pile of dead Chitauri lies against a wall. At first, he is confused, but then he sees a leather-clad arm and the back of a head with red hair. Through another gap between Chitauri limbs, he sees a bare, muscled arm and a quiver with one remaining arrow. He turns away fast, thankful that he didn't see Natasha's and Clint's faces before something bright red catches his attention.

Of course he recognizes the winged helmet, the Asgardian steel, the blond hair and the dark-red cape – but what strikes him most are the blue eyes staring blindly up in the sky, while blood is covering his face and running down his cheeks like tears. The Almighty Thor, God of Thunder, is fallen.

A strangled cry forms in Loki's throat, but he tries to keep it in, for he knows it's only a vision, and yet it all feels so real. So he just whimpers and turns away, his eyes following a furrow in the ground that ends in two other familiar bodies. One is shiny, golden and red metal plates reflecting flames, but where usually a bright blue triangle shines, all that's left is a blackened hole. When Loki steps closer, he sees that Tony in his suit is half-draped over the second body of his science partner.

Bruce's hair is soaked in blood and just like Thor's, his eyes stare up to the sky without seeing, his glasses are broken and sit lopsided on his bruised face, but the worst part is the right side of his head, which is brutally smashed in, clearly concave and horrifying to look at. Obviously Tony had tried to carry Bruce away before someone – or something – had ripped out the arc-reactor in his chest, effectively murdering him.

Loki's stomach twists and he feels sick, facing all the death and terror, but he knows that Thanos is not kind enough to end it here. He knows what else is awaiting him. But when his eyes finally lock on the last body, everything in him screams to beg Thanos to end it, end this, and take him away.

He doesn't want to, but his legs are working by themselves now and carry him over to the body sitting against the ruins of what used to be the Avenger Tower. At first, it doesn't look too bad. Of course the star-spangled suit is ripped to shreds and the skin is crusted with blood and dirt, but the blond hair that is disheveled doesn't show any signs of fatal head wounds. But then the body actually stirs and a groan falls from the lips Loki has kissed so often but somehow, not often enough.

Steve is not dead.

And that is possibly the cruelest thing Thanos could've shown Loki. Because when the Captain slowly, painfully slowly lifts his head, Loki sees why he is sitting against the tower, what's holding him up.

A large glass shred has pierced the soldier, going right through his heart and the tip is poking out of his chest, the blood glistening on the razor-sharp tip. His breath comes out ragged and it's a death rattle, because with one last look from broken eyes, his head slumps back down and his body stills.

"Now you know what happens if you fight with them."

Thanos low voices startles Loki from his numb state of mind, and he turns slowly, face hard as he looks at the purple Titan.

"Where is Odin?"

The titan grins. "He fled, half-mad, when his son fell."

Loki notices the stab against him, but frankly, he feels too much pain and grief for it to make a difference. A part of him wonders if Odin really would flee a battle, even if Thor died before his eyes, but he is not sure if he'll ever find out.

"Do you see how hopeless your situation is? Join our forces, lead us into Asgard – and I'll guarantee you that you won't have to fear the Chitauri. They are useless, marionettes at best, and once I rule over Asgard, I will dispose of them."

"And of me."

"Not if you prove yourself useful and loyal. Also, this future will not happen if you chose my side."

There are a few things Loki is fairly sure of. For one, Thanos is just as good as twisting words as he is. Secondly, he will certainly kill him as soon as he is in Asgard, along with Odin, Frigga and everyone else. And thirdly, just because this future is not going to happen doesn't mean Midgard with all its citizens and of course the Avengers will be spared – Thanos is almost certainly going to sacrifice them for Death.

But maybe, Loki can grant them time if he leads Thanos away. Maybe, by risking Asgard he can give Steve time to think of a plan on how to destroy Thanos.

Of course, the soldier is not going to forgive him this time. Neither of the Avengers will. But maybe, someday, they'll understand why Loki did what he had to do.

But can he really lead Thanos and the Chitauri into Asgard?

_You always have the power to make a decision._ His mother's words seem to mock him. Now he's stuck between staying with the Avengers and having all of them dead, or going with Thanos, which would result in the end of Asgard and sooner or later Midgard, too, if the Avengers don't find a way to defeat Thanos.

And then he remembers something else. Why his mother had showed up in the first place. The vision of his own death. _This is one of two possible outcomes, should you wake up._

So it's either his own death or the Avengers? Frigga only spoke of two outcomes, and Thanos offers him a third, should he join him.

His head starts to hurt when he ponders all these things, all the while Thanos overlooks the devastation surrounding them with mild interest and amusement.

_You are so very strong… You've got a brilliant mind… I love you…_

He knows what he has to do. And maybe it's the hardest decision in his life, but surprisingly, now that he's come to it, it seems the obvious thing to do.

"I'll take you to Asgard."

Thanos grins a superior grin and, in the same movement, their surroundings seem to fade away, the colours seeping out, until everything besides the titan and the demi-god is black. When colours seep back in and he can make out the roof of the building where Thanos had waited for him before the vision started, he knows he's only got seconds and without over-thinking it, he lets his magic flow freely, reaching out, surrounding, taking. Changing the course of fate.

X

"What have you done?!" Thanos, for the first time, sounds surprised and Loki knows he's only got seconds, so instead of answering the Titan, he rapidly explains to Tony, Thor and Steve who look like they've just seen Santa Clause fucking the Easter Bunny: "I've interrupted Thanos' teleportation and took you with me – we're on the oil rig where Thor and I had our first mission together. The workers are gone, so if we keep Thanos distracted for long enough, I can blow it up!"

Steve's mind is still processing that he's not in a free-fall down the tower anymore, but standing on an oil rig in the middle of the sea, but when he sees a very angry looking Titan gather energy behind Loki's back, he doesn't think, but automatically throws his shield, sending it past Loki with only inches away from the demi-god's right ear and straight into a surprised Thanos' face. The Titan is sent back one or two steps and despite not being hurt too much, it's a relieving sight to see that he actually can be hurt or touched, at least.

Loki grins at him, his way of saying thanks, while Tony and Thor are clear enough (Thor just accepting what happened and Steve has the suspicion that growing up with Loki had made him accept all kind of sudden scenery changes, and Tony being the genius he is) to go into full fighting mode again.

The Repulsor fields on Tony's hands glow brightly and then he shoots two blasts, past Loki who twirls and fires off energy, too, his spear glowing brightly. Thor is already summoning thunder and lightning and a sizzling ray of electricity comes down on Thanos, who manages to fight off Steve's repeated throw of the shield and one of the Repulsor blasts, but isn't able to hold off Loki's energy ray or the lightning.

A new confidence grows in the small group and while Thor moves over to man-on-man combat, giving out punches with Mjolnir and fighting his way over the platform with the purple Titan who even towers over the tall god of thunder, Tony stays in the air and sends of more blasts of energy.

Steve is on his way over to Thor and Thanos, but he quickly stops next to Loki, who, while conjuring up daggers that irritate Thanos, too, looks a bit distant.

"Are you alright?"

Loki looks up and grins. "I'm concentrating energy. When I have enough, I can send it right into the heart of the platform and blow it up."

"Well-" Steve is interrupted when he sees something rapidly coming towards them and he throws up his arm with the shield instinctively, catching the ray of energy from Thanos in the last moment, before it hits him and Loki, but he feels the force of it rattle through his body and his arm goes numb for a moment.

"Be careful, that's what I meant to say," the soldier then warns Loki who rolls his eyes, but, with a movement of his spear, conjures a bubble around himself.

"Force field. Content, _Captain_?"

Steve knows he's being teased, but frankly, he doesn't care. Loki is distracted too easily and Steve needs to make sure he is safe. Even more now that they're… well… together, in a way.

He lost Bucky, and while that was not the same on the one hand, it _somehow_ was, on the other. He'd been so close, and still, Bucky had died.

With one last look at an again distracted looking Loki, he runs over to Thor and backs him up against Thanos. The Titan is now giving everything – like Loki, he is a master of words and while Thor, Steve and even Tony, who usually never shuts up, fight in concentrated silence, only ever barking out commands or warnings, Thanos winds his way around words and tries to distract them. He focuses a lot on Steve's and Loki's private life, seemingly knowing a great deal about if from being in Loki's head, and the lewd comments and mocks sting, although Steve tries to ignore it. Not even Tony laughs or comments on them, he just tells Steve "Don't listen to him, Spangles!" and fires a blast right into the Titan's face, knocking him over with a satisfying grunt.

After what seems an eternity of fighting, Steve realizes that they won't be able to actually defeat Thanos – true, their attack keeps him at bay and give Loki time to concentrate, but they don't hurt him seriously, and he doesn't tire, unlike Steve, who starts to feel the fight that's been going on for hours now, starting at the Avengers Tower and continuing to the oil rig. Tony is on low battery, so to say, too, and even Thor's strikes, while still being powerful, seem to get slower. And Thanos knows that.

There's a grin on the purple face and Steve sees that the Titan is planning on something, but he sees the blast of energy too late to react, and while he is still in the movement of turning and calling out to warn Loki, the strike hits the force field and Loki looks up in surprise before the field gives in.

X

Loki sees the strike coming, feels the blast of light hitting the force field he's conjured up around himself and then his field is giving in, the energy running dry and he tries to move away to avoid the blast, but all he manages is to turn his body a bit to the side when the blast whooshes past him, ripping open his stomach, going right though his armour, the fabric below and his skin and flesh.

For a moment, he doesn't even feel the pain and he concentrates on his right hand, where he summons every single drop of energy left within him, emptying out his last resources, until his hand with the spear is radiating in a bright white light and with all the power he's got left, he pushes his arm forward, sending the magic right into Thanos' chest, catching him off guard and with a giant explosion, the Titan is covered in flames and catapulted off the rig, into the stormy sea.

It's only now that Loki realizes his legs can't support him anymore and he finds his left hand pressed to his stomach. When he raises it, it's covered in blood and he blinks at it with interest, before he topples over, his head spinning and mind fuzzy around the edges. Now, slowly, the pain kicks in and his body down from the chest feels as if it's on fire.

With a weird indifference, he realizes that this is Frigga's vision coming true and that this are his dying moments – but something is different. There are voices, familiar voices, and when he blinks his eyes open, faces appear in front of his eyes, staring down at him worriedly.

There's a red-and-golden face that suddenly changes into a flesh-coloured one, and Loki's brain realizes it's Tony in his Iron Man suit, now without the visor, but in his indifference he doesn't bother to speak up. Then, Tony's face is gone – with a protest – and a broad face surrounded by blond hair appears over him. Lips are moving, but Loki doesn't understand, all he can hear is a steady buzzing sound, although he realizes Thor is calling him and has probably pushed Tony away (hence the protest). And then, another face appears in front of his eyes, blocks his view at the heavy rain clouds. It's Steve.

And suddenly, everything zooms back in – the sounds, the pain, the feeling of the wind tugging at all of them, and Loki can think clear and understand what the others are saying. He also realizes he's not alone.

He is not alone.

_And that's good._

He feels Steve's hand at his cheek, behind his head, finger's pushing away strays of hair, hands roaming over his body – more pain when they brush the cut – and commands being thrown at him, military commands to stay with them, to keep his eyes open, to speak, to stay conscious. So he tries to speak. It's probably not something the others want to hear, though.

"I think I'm going to die."' A pained smile tugs at the corner of Loki's lips while he still presses his hands to his stomach, in a attempt to hold back the blood and, well, vitals that threaten to break free from the enormous, deep cut.

The tears that threaten to fall burn in Steve's eyes, his hands rake over Loki's upper body helplessly, caressing his face, pushing back strays of hair that fall into the god's eyes. Never has any of the Avengers or Loki himself seen Steve like this. "Don't- can't you heal yourself? I- don't leave me please... please..."

The lump in Steve's throat stops his begs and makes him fall silent, and he can do nothing but stare into the green eyes that flicker now, somehow milky and unfocused.

"I can't. There's nothing left. Looks like, after all, gods _can_ die."

"No don't say that!" Steve commands, desperate. "Just try and hold on for a bit longer, Tony and Bruce will help you- just hold on-"

"Steve." Loki's voice is soft, velvety and very, very calm. "We're in the middle of the ocean, on an oil rig. There's no one to help. It's over. But it was worth it. Thank you, for everything.'

"No no- don't say that-"

Loki just closes his eyes for a moment, and then opens them again with some effort. He attempts a somewhat cocky smile. "One more kiss?"

And because it's his last request, the last thing he asks for, Steve leans down, two hot tears running down his cheeks, and he doesn't care who sees, who knows, who will talk - he presses his lips softly against Loki's, feeling the familiar warmth responding at first, but then the respond becomes weaker and finally, it stops. Steve leans back, opens his eyes slowly, his vision blurred. And finally, he sees him, face relaxed, eyes closed, and the smallest smile turning the corners of his mouth upwards. He died having finally found his peace. And somehow, this end feels so wrong for Loki, God of Mischief, Silvertongue.

X

Thor's cry of desperation rips apart the silence, shortly before the first lightning strikes the platform. Tony manages to lift Steve up in the air in the last moment to stop him from being electrocuted. After two or three more bolts, Thor falls to his knees, Mjolnir forgotten next to him, and he cradles his brother's head in his lap, while the heavy rain that accompanied the lightning, runs down his body and soaks him.

Tony is shocked when he realizes that even he feels incredibly sad at Loki's death. His state of mind, however, is not comparable to Steve's. When he carefully lets the soldier down on the platform again, the tall blond doesn't even move, he just stays where he is, eyes closed, fists clenched.

And then the culprit appears again, out of the ocean, like he was never gone. "A shame," Thanos states, "he could've been of great use."

It's devastating to see that not even Loki's last act, blowing up the Titan, didn't do much to him – he still stands there, soaked from being tossed into the sea, but otherwise looking normal, while Loki lies dead, in a puddle of his own blood.

"Well, he turned out useless, nevertheless…" Thanos looks around interestedly, clearly teasing, but before Tony can say a thing, Steve slowly raises to his feet, a look of defiance and unforgiveness on his face.

"Loki died fighting for the right cause, he chose his own path, despite the circumstances, he was probably more of a man than any of us will ever be – and his sacrifice will not be forgotten. I don't know if we can defeat you, but let me be clear on one thing: We're going to avenge Loki, or die while doing so. This world is protected and as long as I or any of the Avengers are standing, we will keep fighting."

Thanos' eyes drill themselves into Steve's. "Then die, you shall. Die for love, or die for foolishness. But die!"

The titan reaches out to throw a blast of energy at Steve, but Tony pushes the soldier out of the way before he is hit. Of course the billionaire will fight for his stupid-ass friends, no matter how dumb their plans are – and fighting a titan had turned out to be a really dumb plan. Before he or Steve can move to attack, though, Thor's startled, rough voice draws their attention to him. "By Valhalla-"

Loki's body starts to glow softly in a warm golden shine and then another stream of light, similar to the one Odin and the Asgardian warriors had arrived with, opens, while the demi-gods body is lifted in the air slowly.

Then a light flashes and after everyone regains their eyesight, they see a warrior with dark skin and a gigantic sword in his hands standing on the platform, accompanied by Odin and a woman neither of them saw before.

"THANOS!" Odin's voice sounds over the platform loudly, and he looks more than impressive in his armour smeared with blood, the spear in his hands and a cape flowing behind him. "BY KILLING LOKI YOU MADE A MISTAKE. IT IS NOT HIS FATE TO DIE HERE TODAY, AND YET HE DID, KNOWINGLY."

Thanos seems to know what Odin speaks about, and Thor, too, but Steve and Tony have problems following. Now the woman steps forward and addresses everyone, her eyes resting on Loki's body for a moment before looking around and Steve thinks she stares at him for a bit longer than necessary.

"Loki's fate is leading to Ragnarök, the Twilight of the Gods, where he will have an important role; his fate _is not_ to die here. I saw this happening in a vision and when he had the choice to choose between the end of this world or his own end, he chose his life to end. However, this world's end is not to come today, either. So neither of these visions can be right. Therefore, and for the sacrifice he made, he shall be revived, a god among gods."

And with that being said, she steps back to make room for Odin, who holds out his hand, points at Loki and suddenly, Loki's eyes shoot open and he gasps for air as the golden light surrounding him seeps into his body.

Steve can't believe his eyes. Not a minute ago, Loki was dead, Thor was devastated and he was close to probably dying in a fight against Thanos, together with Tony. Then, three Aesir appear, talking about fate and destiny and visions and suddenly Loki is alive again – how is a single human's brain supposed to take all of that? Even if the human is a super-human?

He watches in shock how the gash in Loki's stomach closes, how the cuts and bruises heal, and finally, the God of Mischief is standing on the platform in all his glory, complete with armour, helmet and scepter in his hands, his eyes a radiating green.

Thanos doesn't look too impressed. "I killed him once, and I can do it again. If I want to, I can change his destiny. All of your fate, if I have to."

"Not in this realm."

It's the first time the black guy with the sword says something, and Steve is impressed at his calm, deep and authoritarian voice. The man then steps forward until he stands next to Loki and he nods once, slowly, before lifting his sword, while Loki lifts the spear.

"I am Loki, Odinson, Laufeyson, God of Mischief, God of Fire, and of Ice. I am Silvertongue. I wandered the pathways between the realms. And with the Watcher, the Keeper of the Bifröst, I send you back, close the routes that led you here and lock them!" The words sound like a charm, like a ritual, and everyone feels how powerful they are.

"_It can't be that easy, right?!"_Tony hisses but Steve doesn't reply, intently watching what's going on.

Loki looks deeply concentrated, but suddenly his eyes turn to the side and, with a mischievous grin, he winks at Steve, who flushes slightly pink and raises his eyebrows, gesturing towards Thanos to make Loki concentrate again. It's a terrible enemy he's facing, after all!

Behind Thanos, a portal has opened and Steve and Tony can see stars behind it, a planet in the same colour as Thanos' skin and although the Titan tries to fight it, the black hole seems to swallow him, creeps over his back, over his arms, over the back of his head and finally, with one last scream of rage, it swallows his face and then just fades, leaving behind nothing of their enemy.

The wind is still howling, the sea is still rough, it's raining cats and dogs, but there's a peace on the platform that feels out of place, but is nice for a change. For a moment, no one says a thing, and then the guy with the sword slowly turns to walk back and stand next to Odin.

"Uhm? Guys?" Tony speaks up then, visor raised, "I don't mean to complain or anything – but you really could've done that earlier, you know? Before he attacked New York and almost killed all of us, I mean."

Loki grins at him. "You needed the exercise – you got a bit chubby."

"I did not- Cap, is he allowed to say that?"

The soldier is not sure what to say, really, but before he even gets the chance to think of something, they hear JARVIS' voice coming from the open visor of the Iron Man suit.

"Sirs, the sensors detected a fire in the core of the oil rig. I advise an immediate retreat."

"Looks like Thanos' parting gift." Steve is in full Captain-mode already. "Loki, can you teleport all of us?"

Loki just makes a face that reminds Steve a lot of Tony's 'Bitch-please' face and right when a deep rumble comes from the inside of the platform and the world starts shaking, the whole group is engulfed in darkness, only to find themselves at the foot of the Avengers tower not seconds later._**  
**_

"Guys – what's going on? The portal Thanos' opened closed about two minutes ago and the Hulk is currently handling the last of the Chitauri and the Frost Giants… well, they… surrendered," Natasha, who is the first one to react after they re-appeared, calls out from where she just knocks out one last Chitauri.

"Loki was dead, then he wasn't and then he and the big sword guy kicked Thanos' ass!" Tony sums up cheerily while Steve fights the urge to face-palm.

"What big sword guy?" Clint asks over the headpieces – Steve looks around and finds him on the roof of a neighbor building, currently making his way down. "Oh wait, I see him."

"Friends, be respectful. You are talking about Heimdall, the Watcher," Thor clarifies.

The Hulk is obviously done with the last aliens and makes his way over to the group of Aesir and Avengers, and in his walk, he changes back, making the transition from the green rage monster to small, disheveled Bruce Banner. The Aesir watch in awe, even Odin seems intrigued and the only one not changing his mimic is Heimdall – overall, the guy looks like he never moves his face at all, at least that's the impression Tony's got.

Just when Clint and Bruce arrive at the group, a squadron of helicopters, quinjets and army planes show up in the sky. Steve lets his eyes roam over the disaster he's facing – dead Chitauri and a few dead Frost Giants, their bodies covered in ice, even in their death, while the majority of them has formed a group next to the Avengers Tower, staring at them hostile, but not moving to attack – they only tend to their wounded.

"We must leave," Odin declares suddenly and his soldiers stand to attention, while Heimdall obviously does something to open the Bifröst again, seeing as a column of lights starts forming in front of them.

"Oh joy – at first everyone plays here and then we get to clean up the mess?" Tony looks sour. "And what about the big blue icicles over there?"

"The Jotun will come with us, face our justice."

Steve obviously thinks the same thing as Tony, but the billionaire is the one to state it: "Yeah, well, we know how _that_ turned out the last time someone faced your justice – I ended up having another permanent slumber party guest in my tower!" He points at Loki.

Odin is obviously doing his best to stay calm, although it's obvious Tony is getting on his nerves – there's probably no one in Asgard who speaks to him like that. "Thor and Loki are coming with us, too, Anthony Stark. You will have back your peace again."

"Wait- what?!" Tony looks actually shocked at that and, when Natasha shoots him a glare, he mumbles something about them not actually being a burden, but no one really listens to them, because Steve picks up the conversation, doing his best to represent the group.

"Loki and Thor will return with you? Is there any way we can stay in contact with them?"

The soldier thinks that the woman is giving him a sympathetic look, but it's actually Heimdall who speaks up. "The Bifröst bridge is repaired, and Thor has taken Midgard under his protection. If there is need for him to come back, he will."

Steve nods in understanding, but does his best to bite back a "And Loki?". He knows it's not his place to ask, although he wishes for nothing more than to do so. Bruce seems to sense this and Steve is incredibly grateful when the doctor asks: "What about Loki? I understand he was sent here as a punishment, but he _did_ help fighting Thanos. Does this mean his penalty is over?"

Odin's face is unreadable. "This is the concern of gods."

However, the woman at his side sends him a glance with raised eyebrows and from the way he suddenly shifts uncomfortably, Steve realizes he actually knows who this woman is – they've all seen her before, in the memories of Thor and Loki. It's Frigga, their mother. And obviously, she's good at bringing Odin to his senses.

"Loki's matter will be discussed in Asgard, but I can assure all of you that you will hear the outcomes of that discussion."

Although Odin obviously tries to sound like offering a compromise, Steve doesn't like it, but there seems to be nothing he can do. His eyes search Loki's and he finds them already looking at him.

The demi-god looks composed, but the grip around his spear is tight and Steve knows him better than the others do – he's almost sure Loki is uneasy, and so he tries to send as much reassurance as he's got through his eyes; tries to make Loki see that he's here and that nothing bad will happen. And surprisingly, Steve is sure of that – if they decided to imprison Loki again or torture him again – he clenches his fists at the thought of scarred, bleeding Loki at his kitchen table – there is nothing that he won't try to get to Asgard – and he's pretty sure his friends would come along.

The light column is radiating by now and with one last glance over the group of heroes assembled on the foot of the tower, the Aesir walk in, and, together with the Frost Giants, they simply disappear, Loki's eyes resting on Steve until he's gone.

The first helicopters land on the devastated street and Fury jumps out and makes his way over to the Avengers. Tony looks around and, making a face, grumbles: "Great, and now we get to explain everything."

"Shut up, you love hearing your own voice," Natasha replies and crosses her arms in front of her chest, sighing.

"That's because the things I say always make sense."

Tony and she keep bickering while Steve straights his back, takes a deep breath and tries to concentrate on what follows now. He will have time to think about everything later. For now, the Captain is needed here, and he stands next to his friends, his bloodied, bruised friends – the best family he could wish for. The sun shines warmly on his their faces and the air tastes of spring and new beginnings, while the world has been saved again. By the Avengers. Earth Mightiest Heroes.


	20. Epilogue

It's almost a month without them hearing anything whatsoever from Asgard. Steve tries not to let it get to him too much, but he his miserable – and, surprisingly, so are the others.

The Avengers Tower is being cleaned up, New York is being cleaned up, they hand in reports of what happened to S.H.I.E.L.D., and then everything goes back to being quiet, but Thor and Loki are missing.

However, just when Tony starts planning on a way to get to Asgard (he claims it's out of scientific interest, but he's lost a lot of his ambition to bicker with people and he probably misses Loki and his verbal stabs just as much as everyone else), the alarm goes off in the middle of the night.

Like a déjà-vu, a bunch of sleepy Avengers storm up to the common floor, in various states of being dressed, but when they catch a glance of blue light pulsing through the darkness and then a tell-tale grunt when someone collides with one of the sofas, they laugh out and JARVIS turns on the lights to reveal Loki, sitting on the sofa like he owns the place, smirk on his face, while Thor stands next to him, sending the sofa nasty looks.

Catching up takes a long time and although Tony pretends to be grumpy at the repeated invasion into his tower, the excitement to have his favourite antagonist back overweighs everything.

It turns out that the Frost Giants were effectively banned from ever leaving their planet again, but with the help of Frigga and Loki, who knew about the Chitauri's and Thanos' plans, they have been granted a rare opportunity – which leads to what Loki is doing now.

He can never rule Asgard, that is not his future, but he has come to accept that and partly to escape the gossip in Asgard and partly because he needs to wander, because he can't be hold in one place and because he doesn't see Asgard as his home anymore, he was announced ambassador and intermediator between the Frost Giants and the Aesir.

It's thanks to him that the Casket of Ancient Winters is allowed back to Jotunheim on a regularly basis to restore their planet and while not all of them accept Loki or like the intervention of the Aesir, they are content to have their planet saved.

That night, they don't talk about Loki's dubious future, about Ragnarök or his death, but Bruce has found an old book that sums it up very good: As long as there is Thor, there will always be Loki.

And Loki is by far none of the good guys. He enjoys mischief and over the years, there are many incidents where the Avengers are needed and it turns out Loki had been meddling, but there is a difference between mischief and terror and Loki never, ever crosses that line and no-one ever gets hurt.

Steve and Loki have the best arrangement of them all. Loki, who technically has to live in Asgard, has never cared about the Bifröst anyways, and he comes to Steve as often as possible, using the hidden pathways between the realms. Because he's powerful, he's ancient._ And he does what he wants._

Even Captain America.

* * *

_Hi :)_  
_I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I did. _  
_Loki and Cap are such cuties, aren't they? :D Thank you for all your support, for your kind messages and reviews, favourites and alerts._  
_Love, [**LO**ki and ste**VE**]_  
_Hanna_

* * *

_Edit: Something seems to have gone wrong, because no one saw that epilogue? Well, I hope all of you will find it one day! Technology sometimes is baaad._


End file.
